Elite Way High
by BriiCullen
Summary: Six wealthy teenagers enroll into the most prestigious boarding school in the country; eager to become SOMEONE, not warned about the crazy friendships, challenging romances and self-forming events that will take place at Elite Way High School. AH OOC ExB
1. Simple Life

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**THIS IS MY RE-WRITE, SO I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS READ IT, I SPENT A LOT OF TIME MAKING MY STORY BETTER, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DO. THERE WERE SOME CHANGES, OF COURSE, AND I DO THINK THEY'RE WORTH READIN, BECAUSE IT CAN GIVE YOU A BETTER PERSTECTIVE OF THE STORY. **

**WARNINGS: EDWARD SWEARS... A LOT. MAYBE EMMETT AND JASPER, TOO. BUT IT KIND OF FRUSTRATES ME THAT THEY ALWAYS WANT TO MAKE THEM LOOK LIKE NICE LITTLE BOYS, WHEN I THINK THEY'RE SEXIER IF THEY'RE NOT... :P**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! MUCH LOVE, **

**BRII**

**CHAPTER 1: SIMPLE LIFE**

**Alice POV**

I turned off my alarm with a groan. I was most definitely not ready to wake up. This weekend was certainly the ending of an era, an era I very much liked; and I had a new beginning in line just three days away from me.

My pink, fluffy bed made the most inviting sounds as my body rubbed up against my purple body pillow. I was considering maybe ten more minutes of blissful slumber, until the buzzing of my phone made me realize I was meant to get up NOW.

It was a text from Eleanor; one of my friends from high school. She's a really nice girl, but I guess I won't really see her anymore. I'm going to a new school on Monday… a boarding school…. an extremely expensive, European-based boarding school.

I read her text quickly, realizing I had to take a shower soon if I wanted any chance on making my short hair look good this morning.

_Ready for the meeting? Hope it all goes well for u!!! n I kno ur worried, but ull b the queen there too ;)_

Her text made me smile. But to be honest, winning my position as queen bee in this new school didn't have me worried at all.

I jumped into the shower, basking in the feeling that this was the last weekend of my glorious summer. This stupid boarding school just opened here, so EVERYONE would be new, of course. I'm a junior… or I will be.

Today all the spoiled rich teens that enrolled have to go to this kind of assembly; its supposed to make us 'know our new home and adjust.'

I hated to think daddy was sending me to a boarding school because of his lack of time to look out for me… but the thought still made me pout.

I danced around in my walk-in closet wrapped in my feathery towel, thinking of what would be the perfect outfit for the assembly at the new prison, I mean, high school I would attend.

Shoes were always a good option to start from; so I picked out my turquoise Manolo's and got dressed and primped up swiftly.

I peeked in daddy's studio to say goodbye, but he was already gone. I shrugged and denied the maid's wish to make me breakfast and jumped into my yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

_My one true love. _I thought as I gripped the black steering wheel of my beloved car. After a 15 minute drive, I was overwhelmed with the beauty and elegance of Elite Way High School.

**Edward POV**

I looked at Rosalie from the corner of my eye, she was holding up a mirror in front of her… how typical. I stopped the Volvo, and when Rosalie saw that I was not going to open the door for her and help her out, she started muttering something about "gentlemen" and "asshole".

I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend. She could be so annoying at times. Of course she had the best legs in the country, and an angel like face that any guy would be willing to cover up with kisses. But her personality?

Not so great.

I saw Emmett McCarty, that dumbass that I called my best friend, talking to a couple of people… a girl and a guy. Rosalie stood next to me and I put my arm around her shoulders as we approached Emmett and the companions that I couldn't quite recognize.

"Sup Masen" said Emmett; he addressed me by my last name sometimes.

"Rosalie..." he saluted nodding his head at her.

"Hey man, did we get our dorm together after all?" He had said he'd get his dad to pull some strings so we could share our dorm.

"You know it" Emmett said with a huge grin. His bulky body then turned to the pair next to him.

"Sorry guys that was rude. This is Edward Masen, and this is Rosalie Hale"

That's when I saw the girl's face clearly for the first time. My fingers twitched at the thought of touching her trembling lower lip. It was plump and red and inviting; and that porcelain complexion held a fucking cute touch of pink at her cheeks that made me smile. I turned to Emmett swiftly before someone found out I was completely staring at her.

"Hey… I'm Bella." Such a pretty name. "Bella Swan." Her voice was deep, strong. Yet I could definitely identify a tinge of shyness behind it.

"Sup. I'm Jasper Whitlock" the tall blonde guy said. My stomach clenched at the thought that he was probably Bella's boyfriend.

I felt Rosalie shrugging. "Whatever." She added with an eye roll. Why was I dating this bitchy, beautiful girl?

Oh, right.

"Well, nice to meet you too guys" I said before Rosalie's rude comment made them feel uncomfortable. "Are you juniors?"

"Yeah… you?" Jasper asked with a calm smile on his face.

"I uh…" how could I explain that I was dating someone older? "I am a junior, but Rose's a senior."

I felt Rosalie shrug again and then she leaned into my ear to whisper. "Let's get out of here." And I obeyed. Not because I wanted to. Hell, I would've stayed staring at the brown-eyed beauty before me for hours…

But I left.

**Bella POV**

"_Is a guy allowed to be this… beautiful?"_

I was left thinking of those mysterious green eyes that left. It made me feel awkward; the way he stared at me…

Jasper, my unbelievably awesome best friend, interrupted my brooding by pulling on my jacket and telling me to 'hurry your clumsy ass so we can get good seats at the assembly."

We started walking, and I was sure Jazz was telling me something but I couldn't make myself pay attention to him. I was too busy thinking about Edward. Such a heavenly name for an equally heavenly boy; I thought.

"Holy fuck." said Jasper elbowing my on the ribs.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I followed his gaze, and I saw her.

She was probably the cutest thing I had ever witnessed. All that raven, short hair and delicate features made me cringe with self consciousness. She made her way to the assembly room, in all her I-know-how-to-walk-on-stilettos glory.

"Dude, stop drooling." Jasper glared at me as we followed the rest of the students into the assembly room.

**Alice POV**

The school was AWESOME. I had a bit of a problem trusting the valet guy with my car, but besides that, it was extremely fantastic. I rushed into the auditorium looking for an empty seat. There was one next to a very big, muscular guy. He was cute. Not my type, but cute.

I felt my head was spinning, listening to the AD (assistant dean) nasal voice going over and over the 'very strict school rules'.

_No boys in the girl's dormitory section._

_No girls in the boy's dormitory section._

_No alcohol, cigarettes or illegal substances on campus._

_No offensive language._

_No going out the school grounds on weekdays._

_No public displays of affection…_

God, the list went on and on, trying to snatch away all the good stuff these snobby, too wealthy for their own good teenagers loved to do so much. Myself included.

The poor AD kept on talking and talking about the almost-royal history of the foundation of the Elite Way High School; and he never lost a chance to throw in that this was the first EWHS to be built in the united states.

My eyes scanned the room and then stopped at the huge body crowned with an adorable set of dark curls next to me. he smiled nice and wide, and little dimples popped out when he talked.

"Hey there. I'm Emmett McCarty".

"Alice Cullen" I said shaking his hand.

"Are you a freshman?" he asked with a smirk.

_Idiot. _I thought narrowing my eyes at this dumb looking tall prick. "It's because I'm short huh? But I don't care, let me clarify that we all don't have to be dumb looking tall like you. I'm a junior." I added with a very forceful smile that would surely make him feel guilty for insulting my… being vertically challenged.

**Emmett POV**

_I screwed up. Not my fault she's so short…_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad…" she shrugged. I was bored as hell, I needed to talk to someone… "but if you're so short and I'm this tall, then that means we have something in common, right?"

I wasn't making any sense. My suspicions were confirmed when she frowned quizzically. "Let's start again… I'm Emmett…sorry?"

She twisted her mouth and for a moment I thought I had gained a little pixie-enemy, but then her little features turned into a big smile. "I'm Alice, Emmett McTally, right?"

I snickered. "We should hang out sometime shorty… phone number?" she got her iPhone out and took a picture of me.

"Give me yours first." I gave her my number and then called me with an amazing speed.

"There. Now take my picture." It was funny how she posed. She was very cute.

We laughed and Rosalie glared. What was wrong with her and her social skills?

_Damn that red top makes her boobs look so… touchable. _

I shook my head and smiled at her, but the glaring wouldn't stop, I wasn't entirely sure if it was directed to me or Alice, but when I turned to see Alice, I saw her little face scrunched up in a snobby gesture, staring Rosalie down like she was nothing. This pixie had some balls to stare down someone like Rosalie.

Sure, I'm sure no one really likes someone that's as conceited as Rosalie, but she had looks on her side for people to like her, or be intimidated by her.

_Fuck, she's wearing shorts… those legs look just yummy… dayumn…_

I was suddenly interrupted by Alice's chirpy voice.

"So, are you a junior also?"

"No, I'm actually a senior."

Alice was talking, not so sure about what… _damn she's hot… and she's with Edward… and she has the nicest butt ever… shit Emmett stop it!_

I turned and grinned at Alice, just so she wouldn't say I was being a complete dick. But I was surprised when her gaze went beyond me and I noticed she was staring at Rosalie again.

"Hey, Blondie, gotta problem? You can stop staring you know, my boobs are real". She said with the sickest fake smile.


	2. Points Of Authority

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 2: POINTS OF AUTHORITY**

**Edward POV**

Guts; this unusually short girl has guts. No one, _no one_ gets to talk like that to Rose and gets away with it. It was kind of amusing to see Rosalie lean in and scoff at the little girl. The other girl leaned in as well, totally ignoring Emmett in the middle of them. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and I heard her talk to the little girl in such a stuck-up voice it kind of annoyed _me_.

"Sweetie your boobs are not big enough to be mistaken by fake. Your mouth on the other hand, is really big. You should take care of that or…"

"Or what? You're going to throw your fake Manolo's at me?"

"That's it!" Rosalie said getting up abruptly. "They are not fake, stupid!"

If anyone knew how touchy Rose got when it came to fucking with her and designer imitations, it was me. And this wouldn't get pretty.

I saw in amazement how the other girl got up furious, so they were now facing each other, kind of… the short girl could barely face Rosalie's shoulder.

"Hey girls, this is stupid. Rose, baby let it go", I said as I pulled her away.

Suddenly the dean went quiet. "Is there a problem at the 5th row, students?"

Fuck. School hasn't even started and this incredibly annoying shit head is already targeting us as trouble.

**Rosalie POV**

_God, father will so kill me for this…_

But I continued glaring at her, praying that she wouldn't slap me or anything, because if she did… she was going down; and I would get in so much damn trouble for it. I saw Emmett getting up when two security guards were making their way to our seats.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" one of them asked.

"Not at all," Emmett said with the most stupid grin on his face; "these girls just got too excited about uh, some new designer shoes… you know how girls are."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and saw Alice smirking.

"Yeah, Blondie here got touchy and aggressive for wearing fake Manolo's, she should be punished."

She will so pay for this.

"So you were arguing?"

Alice and I nodded, and the second security guard got a clipper and shook his head. "This kind of behavior is not allowed on campus, ladies. And to avoid further incidents, you will be punished."

"But she started it!" the little girl huffed.

"Names?"

The disagreement was clear in our faces. I snorted at the way pixie-bitch crossed her arms and stomped her little foot.

"Rosalie Hale", "Alice Cullen". We announced at the same time.

"Your dormitory number and schedules will be at the front office. Pick them up, go get your stuff, and we'll expect you here today by 6 o'clock." The security guy rushed out, I had to pay close attention to understand what he was saying.

"Hey, this is totally not fair!" said Alice. I just rolled my eyes and kind of thanked God I would be leaving home early…

**Alice POV**

_Stupid! All I wanted was Blondie to get in trouble… now I have limited time to pack… _

I felt how my foot stomped the floor kind of involuntarily; it was like a knee reaction to when I got really pissed off…

"Sorry ladies. We will be expecting you then." I couldn't help to stick my tongue out at the two zombie-like security guards when they left. I sunk down in my seat and the AD was finally ending his stupid speech.

"Welcome to Elite Way High School; ladies and gentlemen…You may be dismissed and I am looking forward to meeting all your aspiring personalities on Monday. Schedules and dormitory numbers will be at the front office. Freshmen can pick them up right now at 12 o'clock, sophomores at 1 o'clock, and juniors and seniors both at 2 o'clock. Have a nice day." The AD finished with that maddening nasal voice. Wait; did he say juniors and seniors at two?

"Oh that is just ridiculous! Now I have to wait until 2 o'clock to get my clothes!"

I turned around pushing my way through the crowd of students until I got out of the auditorium. Once I was outside, I called daddy.

"Hey daddy. Yeah it went just great… umm listen, something kind of came up…"

"_What did you do this time Alice Marie Cullen?"_

"Why do you always assume? I didn't do anything! Some fake blonde bimbo was being a bitch and…"

"_Watch your language, Alice!"_

"Well it's true…" I said in a matter of fact tone. "Anyway, we kind of had an argument and now I have to come to school starting like, tonight."

I waited for his reaction, and he just sighed. I hated disappointing him.

"So uh, do you think you could get one of the maids to start packing my clothes, so I have enough time to...?"

"_No sweetheart…" _his tone startled me. "_Since you will be alone in school now, you will have to learn to be responsible. Come get your stuff as soon as you can, I have to head to the hospital. Bye."_

And he hung up on me. _**He hung up on me! **_And he said I'm not responsible! I felt my foot stomping the floor once more, and ignoring the rage that was building up inside me I walked to the front office and waited… I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

**Bella POV**

"Jazz hurry up! I want to go home now!"

Stupid Jasper had been looking for the short girl for two hours now, and it was time to pick up our stuff. It was eye-roll worthy to see how he was looking for her like crazy; knowing that once he got the chance to talk to her, he would start stuttering and shying away like an idiot.

My stomach churned when I saw Edward making his way to the bench in front of us with Rosalie. My hand started shaking and I dropped my coffee stupidly… I was embarrassed by my reaction, but thankful that something dragged my attention from the Greek god that was sitting a few feet away from me.

"Bella what the fuck…?" asked Jasper annoyed. Let's add getting Jasper's attention to that 'I'm thankful I dropped my starbucks coffee' list.

"Oh, umm... Sorry; it slipped Jazz." I could swear I saw Edward smirking; and the thought of it made me blush deep scarlet.

Once I took the cup to the trash can, I sat next to Jasper again and now he dropped his caramel macchiato. "Jasper what the fuck?" I said mimicking his voice from earlier.

But when I turned to the left snickering; I saw the little short girl was making her way to the empty bench right next to ours; and I started grinning mischievously as I understood why Jazz had dropped his coffee.

The girl's pink lips curved up in a huge smile, I smiled back, not sure if I should have; but she walked, scratch that; waltzed to our bench and sat in the middle of us.

Talk about self confidence…

**Jasper POV**

_Shit. She's sitting right next to me. Shit. _

"Hey. I'm Alice Cullen" Her voice sounded so… inviting. It was like; like fucking wind chimes. I had to really concentrate on the rest of the environment around me, so I wouldn't drool over the beautiful creature sitting next to me. I roamed her petite body with my eyes and my suspicions were confirmed; she was the most perfect girl I had ever seen. Then I felt Bella's stare on my face and I snapped out of my fantasy abruptly.

"Yeah… I uh, I'm… J-Jasper… I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan" I thanked God for Bella's introduction, because I probably would have started stuttering or some shit like that and she would surely run away completely freaked out.

"Nice to meet you… I love your hair!" she said grabbing a lock of Bella's hair in her little hands. It made me want to touch her hair. All dark and spiky and shiny… damn.

"So are you guys juniors?"

I nodded and Bella said yeah. I could hear them talking, but I was too busy clenching my fists to hear them. It was the only thing I could do so I wouldn't just reach out and smooth her short, shiny hair.

My brooding was interrupted by Alice's hand patting my leg. I turned to look at her and she looked beautiful. All fucking cute with the smile and the little nose…

"The sophomores are gone Jazzy… can I call you Jazzy?"

Fuck, I hated it when Bella called me Jazzy… but, damn this girl just… damn

"Yeah, you can."

I heard Bella snort and Alice linked arms with Bella and me on each side of her. When we started walking, Edward nodded, Bella nodded back, trying to be all nonchalant; that retard… and of course Alice waved all big and confident.

Rosalie didn't like that. She was glaring like she'd like to have Alice for dinner… not that_ I_ wouldn't like having Alice for dinner….

"You know Blondie over there?" Alice asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Bella said, blushing of course. "She's kind of… weird."

"Weird?" Alice asked with a scoff. "More like a total psychotic bitch… but her boyfriend? D-a-y-u-m-n."

Bella laughed nervously and I rolled my eyes. Good looking motherfucker.

"Do you know Edward?" Bella asked.

"No, I just had the pleasure to meet Rosalie. She is a total…"

"Bitch…" Bella said ending Alice's phrase perfectly.

Alice and I turned to look at what Bella saw to say that, and it was like a PG-13 movie on display. Only that Rosalie was the one trying to straddle Edward and kissing him all… passionately and shit. Edward just responded the kiss lousily and got up walking to the front office. Rosalie fixed her shirt while rolling her eyes and made sure she glared at us before trailing behind him.

"Ouch" Alice said. "I would go kill myself NOW… he don't like his bitch much." Alice said trying to act all gangster. It made me laugh. She started laughing too and then turned to look at a distracted Bella. "Bella likes Edward." She said in that dumb tone they use in elementary school to tease you; and it was beyond cute.

"What? Of course not! I don't even know him…" Bella said in a hurry.

Pssh…I laughed to myself; I knew my best friend and she fucking liked Edward Masen. And I could tell that Alice knew it too. After all, Bella wasn't all that difficult to read.

"Whatever you say B. Let's go get our stuff" I said. Alice took Bella's hand and I couldn't not stare at her. That air of confidence she carried made her just way more intriguing and beautiful.

I approached the board where the dormitories for male juniors and seniors had just been posted. I looked for my name quickly with my finger and stopped at room 302.

_Room 302: Jasper Whitlock, Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty._

My eyebrows shot up in amusement. Not bad at all… both of them seemed like cool guys… except for the fact that Alice said 'dayumn' at Edward's good looks.

Prick.

**Rosalie POV**

As I walked to the board to look for my new room, I could hear the stupid gossiping and whispering already. I turned and saw two girls from my former high school talking to other girls I couldn't recognize. Great, school hadn't even started and these two bitches whose names I could not recall were already making sure I got my dirt out.

I started scanning the board while I tried not to listen to their conversation. But they were too loud and too close.

_You guys know Devon Jackson, right? She blew him in his grandma's room. _The first girl 'whispered.'

How did she come up with that? First, his grandma's dead and that was like the only available room. Bitches; like they hadn't blown him either. Just cause I was first.

_Seriously? _

_Yeah… like three times or something. _Ugh. It was twice!

_Ooh, and then we have the hottie she's dating; they had like, locker room sex two weeks after they'd started talking._

_Not even dating?_

_Nope, talking._

_Well I wouldn't need much time to tap him either. _

Now that just made me snicker. I turned around and looked at them with a fake smile that I know always makes hating bitches angry.

"How sweet! But, isn't it sad to realize _he_ would _never_ tap someone that looked like you?"

And that's how I turned and kept looking for my room. It made me sigh in relief that they immediately left. Those bitches.

I finally located my name.

No.

God no.

God please no!

**Alice POV**

Bella and I made our way to the board holding hands and I was the one to find our names.

"Bella this is great! We are sharing a dorm!" Bella smiled. She was a sweet girl… I'd had to work on her clothes but besides that she was perfect best friend material.

"Who else is sharing with us?" She asked.

No.

God no.

God please no.

"Shit" that's all I could manage to choke out. Bella frowned in confusion and I put her finger on that stupid little cell that had our names and dorm number.

_Room 214: Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale._

Bella's lips twitched in disagreement. This wouldn't get pretty at all. Then I remembered I had to spend my frigging weekend here, with her!

"I hate Elite Way High School!"

Darn it… I did the stupid foot stomping thing again; and Jasper saw me.

"Jasper! Who did you get?" I asked. His leonine figure walked next to Bella and me. This boy is cute. But then I saw him rake his fingers through that dirty blonde hair…

This boy is sexy.

"Emmett McCarty and Edward Masen" he answered.

"Lucky bastard…" Bella frowned.

"Yeah… we got like the worst roommate in the entire history of crappy roommates."

"But you guys are sharing, that's good right?"

"Totally.", "Yeah." Bella and I said smiling. "But…" I said raising an annoyed eyebrow, "we also get to share with Rosalie Hale."

"Damn. That's some psycho bitch."

"Tell me about it… did I tell you I got like detention for arguing with her in the assembly?"

"Seriously?" Bella asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah… this hasn't been my best day at all… except for meeting you guys." I said liking arms with them again. "I foresee an awesome friendship." I said rubbing my temples, at which Jasper started laughing so hard I had to slap his chest.

"Tell us about Rosalie." Bella urged.

"Come, lets all go get lunch and I'll tell you about fake blonde Goldie locks."


	3. When You Are Near

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 3: WHEN YOU ARE NEAR**

**Bella POV**

"Bitch." I said at the story about Rose and Alice in the assembly room. "But let me tell you, that boob commentary was unnecessary."

"I know," Alice said wincing. "But I had to show her she won't be able to go around campus glaring at me like I'm inferior." She said as she put another French fry in her mouth and gnawed on it sighing.

"Don't you know anything Bella?" Jasper asked rolling his eyes playfully.

"Oh I sure do know lots of things, _Jazzy_." That would teach him.

He nearly choked on his slurpee and I silently laughed at his nervousness around Alice.

"Damn… I have to go get my clothes or else I will never be done." Alice said sliding her tote over her shoulder.

I didn't have anything to do, so I thought about offering her my help. I was mostly doing it to help my idiot best friend and find out if she felt attracted to him as well, but she was also nice. Kind of like a sister. I always wanted one of those…

"I can help you if you want Alice… that way we can put some of your stuff in my car also". I said playing with my keys.

"Really? Oh that would be great Bella! Come on let's go!" she grabbed my hand excitedly and we were about to run off when he remembered Jasper and turned around awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah just ditch your friend". Jasper said with a sad look. I walked back to him and hugged him goodbye.

"I'm sure you'll manage without us. You know we love you." I said pinching his cheeks. I knew this annoyed him, and he slapped my hand away frowning.

"But clothes duty calls!" Alice said as she danced next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

That was all he needed. He immediately got the most idiotic grin on his face and waved goodbye in a trance. Alice and I made our way to the entrance and the valet guy went to look for our cars. I drove a Mercedes S600 guard. I know, I know. I'm the daughter of the chief of police, how can he afford a Mercedes right? Well, I had a grandfather. A dickhead grandfather that liked to humiliate my mom, but in his death bed, he got a little bit of regret I guess and hooked me up with a juicy trust fund. Hence, the Mercedes, Elite Way and the Marc Jacobs flats I was wearing.

Jasper was a pretentious sucker. He drove an antique GTO, and of course, it was awesome. But the normal cars in schools like these included Jaguars, Porsches and Beamers…not awesome GTOs. Which made him different.

I followed Alice's Porsche to her house, well; mansion. It was of course gigantic. With a big iron gate and a fountain in her massive driveway.

Her room was big, but it kind of gave you that claustrophobic feeling cause it was so crowded with giddy decorations. Her bed was the bomb… it was super soft and big and comfy.

Her closet? Damn, it was the size of mine and Charlie's room put together.

"I'm regretting my agreeing to help you Al… this is just too much clothes." I said putting a Versace mini dress in her suitcase.

"I know! That is why I will absolutely love you if you help me!"

"Fine." I said laughing. "Anyway, what do your parents do?"

She kept on putting shoes in a pink suitcase while talking. "Mother died like when I was three and daddy's like this…"

I interrupted her, completely regretting asking something as stupid as that. "I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it." she said waving her hand in a dismissing gesture. "I was a baby so I really can't remember much about her… and I know she's happy in heaven."

It sounded like something a three year old would say. But I saw in Alice's face that it made her tranquil and happy to say that; so it seemed ok.

"Oh and daddy is the infamous Dr. Cullen."

"Wow, one of the best doctors in the country according to people's magazine." I said remembering Charlie reading that article out loud to me once.

"The one and only." Alice winked. But her expression turned sad all of a sudden. "He's always busy though. It kind of… sucks."

"Well, he is saving people's lives".

"Pssh… sometimes I need him to stop saving so many people and focus on my life for a while… but that's just stupid and selfish and… what do your parents do?" she asked with an eager expression to change the subject. So I did.

"My parents are divorced. My mom remarried this baseball player, Phil. And I live with my dad, he is a police officer."

"No offense, but how can he pay Elite Way if he's a police officer?"

"Inheritance." We both laughed loudly at my comment. But it was true. My grandfather had been a very wealthy man.

We kept packing her endless amount of clothes while talking about nothing yet everything in particular and listening to Alice's music collection. Too commercial for my taste, but it suit her.

Our chattering was interrupted by Alice's phone ringing.

"Hello?...Umm… who is this?...Oh, yeah! McTally! Hey what's up? I'm just packing all my stuff for my punishment…Well actually yeah… you know Bella Swan…?

My head snapped up at my name being mentioned. She kept talking.

"We're hanging out too so…yeah…Edward Masen?"

I couldn't help the way my eyes popped open at the mention of the teen God's name. And when I saw how Alice's face lit up… I knew she was up to something…

"Yeah, I guess you can come over."

COME OVER?! WTF?!

"Diamond Court, 3452… see ya then boys." That's her address. Holy shit is Edward Masen coming fricken over?

"What the hell was that?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the pixie. But she shrugged and kept putting shoes in that damn suitcase.

"The boys are coming over." I was nearly at the point of hyperventilating.

"Who are 'the boys' Alice?" I was getting kind of pissed by all her secrecy and I'm-up-to-no-good look.

"Emmett and Edward."

"What? Alice! Why!?"

"Hey what's wrong? I thought you didn't like Edward." she said crossing her arms and kinking an eyebrow.

"Of course I don't like him! It's just that…" Give her an excuse, dammit. "His girlfriend hates me and we hate her… so yeah…that's it."

"Honey, we've been friends for like 6 hours, and I already know you're lying."

"Whatever. How do I look?" I might as well look good.

"Just borrow some lip-gloss and he'll be like all over you!" she said tossing me a tube of pink lip gloss.

"Ugh! Alice I don't want him to be all over me…"

"Lying again!" Tisked Alice.

_Ding dong! _

Ugh, here goes nothing.

**Edward POV**

Emmett rang the doorbell with that trademark grin of his.

"What are you grinning at, idiot?"

"Shorty is cute."

"Bella?" I asked kind of… unhappy that he noticed her in that way.

"Naw, literally shorty."

"Is it weird that I'm here since she wants to slap my girlfriend?"

"Naw, be cool E-man."

"Fuck you… and please no stupid flirting."

"Why?" he asked like a little kid asking why he couldn't have ice cream before dinner.

"Cause it's kind of annoying that you flirt with everything that has legs and a vagina…"

And that's when Alice opened the door.

"Nice." She said shooting up her eyebrows at the cooler with beer Emmett had brought.

"Hey, Cullen." Emmett said messing with her hair.

She let us in. Her house was fucking awesome. Almost as big as mine. but when I saw the mini-bar to the left. She owned me; before I said anything I remembered I hadn't really met her.

"Alice, thank you for inviting me to your home. I'm Edward Masen." I said kissing her hand.

"Thank you and you are very welcome; as long as you don't say vagina every time you are at my door, that is."

"I'll try my best." I said with a wink.

I heard faint footsteps coming from the marble stairway. And then I saw her. All petite and with that porcelain complexion… those mahogany locks looked painfully beautiful as they bounced with each step she took.

"Hey Edward… Nice to see you again." she said with a cute flush across her cheeks.

"It is _very_ nice to see you indeed, Bella." She looked down biting that pouty lip of hers. Damn.

"What? No love for me?" Emmett asked extending his arms at Bella who hugged him and made my jaw clench. Fucker.

"Your house is classy, Cullen." I said to Alice with a smile. "But your bar; shit that's just _nice_."

"It serves well." Alice said smiling while opening a beer and tossing one at Bella.

"Do you guys want to d anything?" Alice asked after taking a swig of hers. Bella was tapping at the lid with her fingers like a pro, so the tossing motion wouldn't make the beer spill all over her.

"Well, I don't know… we could always play PS3 or something…" Emmett said opening a beer for him and one for me.

"I have a better idea," Bella said, "Alice and I need some help putting some suitcases in our cars… do you mind?"

"Of course not" I responded immediately. Bella took another drink and stared at me from behind her lashes. _So fucking cute. _

My phone vibrated in my pocket, it was Rosalie calling. That woman never has good timing… I saw Bella was going up the stairs with Alice and Emmett behind her.

I turned my phone off and walked up the stairs too.

-

-

-

Six gigantic suitcases, three heavy as hell duffle bags and two and a half hours later, we were getting all of Alice's shit in her and Bella's car.

"Man these are some heavy suitcases! How can clothes be this heavy?" Emmett asked while faking to be exhausted.

"Well there are shoes in there also." Alice replied. I seriously felt like throwing up when I saw Emmett nudge her cheek flirtatiously.

"Very funny shorty." He said with that same fucking grin. What was up with the grin? I rolled my eyes and kept listening to Bella's stammering about indie music. The girl had taste.

"Guilty pleasure?" I asked her.

"Open Arms, by Journey." She said puckering her lips. I laughed at her comment.

"How is Journey a guilty pleasure? They're the shit." I said emptying down my second bottle of beer.

"Yeah they're good… but open arms is just the cheesiest song ever."

I laughed and turned to see Emmett and Alice. She was looking at him like he was on crack, and Emmett kept flirting like an idiot. I remembered how he couldn't stop flirting with anyone at our previous high school. Dumbass.

"So, are you guys going to the bonfire next Friday?" I heard Emmett asking as he and Alice walked a few steps and were right next to us then.

"When's the bonfire?" Bella asked flipping that sexy hair of hers back.

"Next Friday. It's in honor of the opening of Elite Way High over at Jessica Stanley's beach house in La Push…you girls in?"

"Is it going to be like a nice relaxing welcome bonfire or…?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"It's Stanley we're talking about. More like a wild-get-drunk-off-your-ass-welcome bonfire." I answered with a smirk.

"In that case we're in." Bella said laughing.

"You in to all that crap B?" Alice asked surprised.

"I want to meet new people and… start over."

"You didn't live here before, right?" Emmett asked. She shook her head and drank again.

"I moved here from Arizona with Jasper."

"Is he your…" I asked with an annoyed grin, trying to look away…

"Best friend." She answered simply. "He lived with me and my mom for a while back in Arizona. But now here we are."

Alice sighed and started picking up the empty beer bottles from the floor.

"Its 5:30…guess I should get going." We all stood up and helped her clean up, which roughly translated meant; we helped her pile up trash for the maids to pick up.

"See you on Monday Masen." She said as she stood on her tip toes to hug me.

I heard Bella get engulfed in one of Emmett's bear hugs and I felt pain for her, Emmett was a fucker when it came to hugs.

"Emmett….can't… breathe!" She managed to choke out. Emmett just laughed and went over to hug Alice.

"Try not to miss us guys." I heard Alice chant.

"Don't think that's possible." Emmett said; which gained him a frown from Alice. I couldn't help myself from laughing.

I walked over to Bella and hugged her while finally patting those soft curls. She smelled too fucking mouthwatering for her own good.

"See you around." I said looking at her straight in the eyes. Of course, she blushed.

"Sure. Drive carefully." she said while I got in the Volvo. Emmett honked from his jeep and it was my cue. I stared at her once more and tried to take a mental picture of her. I just couldn't allow myself to forget how she looked in those ripped jeans and brown tank top. I sped out of Cullen's driveway; suddenly remembering I had a fucking girlfriend.

**Bella POV**

I waved heartedly at Edward as he drove away maniacally. Shit, when I saw that crooked smile that could make anyone melt, I had to wait and put my hand to my chest so my heart would pick up its pace.

"I saw that." Alice said. I quickly put my hand back down and tried to act cool.

"Saw what?"

"Oh Bella I'm not stupid. Edward totally likes you."

"Alice he has a girlfriend" I said with an eye roll.

"So?" she said shrugging. "It's not like he's married; they could break up any time."

"Whatever. I saw you and Emmett." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"That was purely Emmett. I wasn't flirting unlike somebody that's standing next to me..." I smacked her and then she came closer to me and hugged me.

"We better get going…" I said basking in the feeling of the ending of a perfect day.

"I know. Thanks for everything B…It's great that we're friends Bella, really." She said laying her head in my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I'll follow you k?"

It felt so liberating to drive to school in my amazing car. I was listening to one of my favorite songs, and now I knew it was one of Edward's favorites too. Love Will Come Through, by Travis.

The past couple of months replayed themselves in my head. I remembered my old friends from Phoenix, my mom and Phil, the sun… I allowed one single tear to brim over my eyes. I would miss it; but I needed a fresh start desperately and this was it.

One of the assistants helped Alice and I take all of her suitcases up to our dorm. Rosalie's stuff was already there, but she was nowhere in the dorm.

"Well I got to get going. Try to keep the blood out of my bed." I said as I hugged Alice.

"I'll try to keep it on Blondie's bed only…See you on Monday Bells." She waved at me and I left.


	4. Misery Loves Its Company

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 4: MISERY LOVES ITS COMPANY**

**Alice POV**

Seriously, how did a school this great end up opening here in boring Forks, Washington?!

Oh, right. We had elite families here. Wealthy as hell families like the Stanleys, the Tristans, the Masens, the Crowleys, the McCartys of course, the Hales, the Whitlocks, the Cullens, the Cheneys, the Forbes, the Dawsons… not the Swans though. But Bella had explained to me that her grandpa was Sterling Wentworth. And the Wentworths were one of the oldest, richest families around.

But these families could've never made Elite Way High open in this shit hole, not even if they merged all of their fortunes. The reason I was walking through these huge glass doors with the school's logotype on them was because of the Volturi; descendants of Blaine Volturi; founder of the first _École Mani__ér__e Secondaire _in France.

At the front office, instead of a waiting area with chairs, there was an uncovered quarter that looked like a little park with benches and rosebushes. That was the place where I had met Bella and Jasper. I smiled at the memory and it made me so excited to think of the two years we would share together.

I walked the hallway in the middle which was short, sheltered with bulletin boards with the history of the ever prestigious Elite Way High School.

When the short hall way ended, there was a circle-like section with very high ceilings. In the middle of the ground, there was the high school's logotype built with colored tiles. On the north section of the wall there were silver plaques with student's names. I recognized my name on the third row. Then Edward's name a few rows under mine.

I made my way to one of the elevators and pressed floor 2. There were four floors in the building. The first one held the auditorium, front office, classrooms and cafeteria. The second one held all the girl dormitories, the third one all the boy dormitories and the huge library occupied the whole fourth floor.

Next to each elevator, there was a hallway. They both took to all the classrooms. They were both huge hallways with classrooms on both walls. I could feel the claustrophobia kicking in.

The hallways came together at the end giving entrance to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was great. Since the fee to enroll in this school was ridiculously expensive, and we couldn't go out on weekdays to eat, we had massive food privileges; we had 'Subway', 'Starbucks', 'Dunkin Donuts', sushi stands, and 'Taco Bell' in the cafeteria. Just to mention a few.

There were about 20 dormitories on each floor. Mine was conveniently situated quite close to the elevator.

The 20 dorms on each floor equaled 60 female students and 60 male students as well. Well, not just anyone could pay this school. But I could sense that with a student body of spoiled rich teenagers this small, the drama would be simply colossal.

Just as the rest of the school grounds, the dorms were overwhelming. The doors were white and so was the fluffy carpeting. To the left was the big bathroom; with a toilet, three sinks and a vast shower.

To the right were the three individual sized beds. I ran and took the one next to the wall. They all had pink and white comforters and a white night stand to the right. In front of each bed there was a medium sized walk-in closet. I picked up a pamphlet with the school's logotype that I noticed was on each night stand; I started reading it and flicked it aside when I noticed it just had all the school rules and curfews and stuff.

_I wonder how the boys' dorms look like. _Once Bella came I would persuade her to check them out. I got up swiftly and made sure I put some of my stuff in the middle closet, next to mine; so now I was as far away from Blondie as possible.

**Rosalie POV**

The dorm was just yummy. My roommates sure sucked, I mean, one of them said my Manolo's were an imitation and it pissed me off royally. I would rather walk around Sunset Boulevard in Cali barefoot than wearing designer fakes. And the other one obviously liked my boyfriend.

Why me?

I was sharing with two befriended witches that hated me, and to top it off, my boyfriend was ignoring my calls. I really needed to talk to him. Things at home were getting crazier by the minute.

Even though I had to spend my weekend here with _her_, I was kind of relieved that I wouldn't have to be at home listening to my parent's arguing. If things got too bad and father hit mother again, I would certainly run away. And I and a duffle bag with my M3 parked outside of a nasty motel was so not the image of my future. So this had its good side too.

Back to my boyfriend's "_assholeness" _toward me, I couldn't believe he decided to spend the last Friday of summer with Emmett. Especially when I would be locked up for the rest of the weekend. I was eagerly waiting for Monday to make him miserable about it.

_He's so not getting any in like a month. _I thought as I put my stuff in the only empty closet. Once I was done I was kind of hungry. So I decided to go to the cafeteria. I got some starbucks coffee and a cookie. I tried calling Edward again and of course it sent me to voicemail after six tones.. What on earth was I supposed to do and who on earth would I call this weekend?

My only real friend from Barron Collier, my former high school, was stupid Emmett. We'd known each other since we were literally walking around in diapers.

I went back to my dorm and pixie-bitch was lying on her bed with a massive makeup kit in front of her. She was organizing it or something. When she noticed I was looking at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a dick to blow or some money to count, Hale?"

"Classy." I replied in a smug tone. "And I always do." I said winking; "but I just wanted to warn your slutty face about what will happen if you don't stay out of my fucking way. Back off! Because believe me when I say, you will go down."

The bitch just rolled her eyes. "Bring it on Blondie. But do consider that going down is more _your_ style."

I narrowed my eyes at her; she had been warned. I got my blackberry and went to the bathroom thinking it'd be best if I checked on mother.

She was not answering and that could never be good. She usually picked up at the first tone if it was me calling. I was going to give up after the fourth call when I got a text from her. I got goose bumps all over.

_Rose I'm sorry I can't pick up, your father is going crazy. I'm hiding in the basement. Pathetic I know, but I'm scared. He won't stop yelling. I need you baby girl I'm so scared._

That bastard! I didn't know how, but I had to get the hell out of here and help mother. I ran determined to get my car keys, but I needed to be clever. The school would notice if I took my M3, and my sister Carol was too far away in college. I tried calling Edward again but he seemed determined to ignore my calls. I rolled through my contact list and stopped at Emmett. I had to try it. I was desperate and he was my only choice.

**Emmett POV**

No plans on a Saturday night. When did I become such a loser?

Fucking Edward bitched out on going to a club in Seattle with the buds from Barron Collier, and I didn't feel like going with all my former classmates. So it was just me, my Xbox and Halo.

_What could make this better? Probably Rosalie keeping me company in a nurse outfit… or some popcorn. _

Popcorn it is.

As I was setting up the microwave, my phone started ringing and it was Rose.

_Maybe she wishes to keep me company in a nurse outfit… or maybe she wants to know where Edward's at…_

"Hello?'

"_Hey Em… Is Edward there with you?"_

"No Rose, he cancelled. What's up?"

"_Umm…Emmett sorry to bother you, but I need your help." _Was she crying? It worried me to death to hear her like that.

"anything. What's wrong? What do you need?" I asked worried.

"_Listen, I can't talk right now," _Alice, I thought, _"but I seriously need you to help me sneak out. I have to go see mother."_

That did it. Rose and I had been in the same schools since kindergarten, and I knew Mr. Hale used to beat the heck out of Rose's mom. People said it had stopped after a few sessions of therapy, but when I looked into Rosalie's crystal blue eyes, I knew it hadn't.

"Dorm number"

"_214" _she said with a quiet sob.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. Hang on."

I got in my jeep and drove myself to Elite Way. I was speeding like crazy. What should've been a half hour drive turned in to a 13 minute one. My dad would take care of whatever trouble I got in for speeding anyway.

I had to work on a plan. I just had two minutes to get to Rosalie's dorm and sneak out with her. I got one of the big duffle bags from the back seat of the jeep that was full with climbing equipment. I emptied it out and put the bag folded up in my pants; praying to get the fuck out of here soon with Rose.

I went inside, let the valet guy take my Jeep and hurried my way to the elevator. Once I was on the second floor I knew I had to be cautious, if I got caught, not only would I get into a lot of trouble, but I wouldn't get to Rose. I crawled quickly to room 214 and called her, when she picked up; I hung up. I hoped she got the hint.

In less than two seconds she was out of the room, all dressed in black and with tears on her face.

"How are you going to deal with your roommate?" I asked before she could say anything.

"She's taking a shower". I got the duffle bag out of my pants and unfolded it on the floor.

"Get in." she was skinny enough, and I was strong enough. It was the only way.

"What? Is there another way?"

"If there is, I can't think of it right now. Get in Rose." She got in pouting and sobbing quietly and I put the duffle bag around my shoulder. I went down and once I was outside, the valet guy just gave me my Jeep and let me go. This turned out to be really effortless.

When we left Elite Way I slowed down and without turning away from the road; I helped Rosalie get out. She got out and took a deep breath, letting her long blonde hair loose and with an empty stare, she turned to face me.

"Thank you Em."

I just shook my head. "You have nothing to thank me for".

We got to her house in 20 minutes. It was supposed to be a 50 minute drive. But I knew we had to be there fucking fast. We arrived at Rosalie's house, I knew she was downright terrified, but she never showed it. She jumped off the jeep avidly and begged for me to stay outside. I agreed because I knew she had Hale pride; but I would be careful to listen, if things got bad, I would go in and kick Mr. Hale's ass personally.

Peace! =)*


	5. Only Hope Is Left

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 5: ONLY HOPE IS LEFT**

**Alice POV**

About goddamn time Blondie finished hogging the bathroom. Was she… was she crying?

I shrugged as she slammed her closet door shut. I skipped to the bathroom and decided I might as well try out the nice shower with pressure regulators. It was so relaxing to just shower and sing 'Womanizer' to the top of my lungs…

Once I was clean and comfy, I scanned the room for Blondie, but it seemed like she was gone… it surprised that she wasn't putting glue on my pillow or something…

Wait, it surprised not to see her there at all.

She must be out picking up old habits with Edward not around. It was kind of sad to see how school hadn't even started and everybody knew about her loose ways.

Fuck it wasn't sad, it was convenient… no one would like a striking Goddess-looking hoe as their queen… Right?

To be honest; it had me terrified that I'd be secluded as second best in Elite Way… I've always been Queen Bee. Always. But Blondie's friggin outstanding looks and attitude and history… it was all a threat. A huge one; and even though I hadn't actually met her before, I'd heard about her in Calvary Academy… the school that had witnessed me eating paste, wearing Oshkosh, going through puberty… I'd sure miss it, but I knew this school was the next step to my promising future.

It just kind of surprised me that I hadn't actually met Rosalie before… Emmett I had seen drinking and fooling around at many of the charity events Mrs. Esme Hale put together… Edward I'd never seen and it was kind of staggering to think that I hadn't met these kids before, we were all old money, and we sure as hell attended the same parties more than once… but I guess that the kids from Calvary Academy and the kids from Barron Collier lived in their own little worlds. Those were the two best high schools here before Elite Way, but now; la crème de la crème from both Barron and Calvary were mingling and finding it difficult to set teen royalty down.

And school hadn't even started.

What was I thinking? Of course I'd be queen!

For the sake of not staying forever bored I started alphabetizing my closet by designer names. Such a stress relieving activity… as I put my wide leg burgundy pants in the "D" section, for Dior, I noticed the turquoise heels I was wearing today were missing in the "B" shoe section, next to all my other Blahniks. I started looking everywhere. I double checked in every single drawer, cabinet and slit this closet had. Nothing.

I looked under my bed, under Bella's. Nada. Panic started building up inside my chest when I got the idea to check under Blondie's bed. And there they were, resting on the white carpeting next to… a blackberry?

It was Rosalie's. I was going to put it on her nightstand, ignoring the growing temptation to 'accidentally' drop it in the toilet when a text came in. Of course curiosity got the best of me… and oh, how I wish I had never read it.

_Rosalie baby, I'm sorry to worry you but if you get this message, it means your father came in to the basement. I'll see you at the hospital; let's see how bad he hits me this time. I love you._

_Mother._

So _this_ was what Blondie had been brooding about all the time we've been there. I felt myself shaking with anger. Socialite Esme Hale was pure nice! How could someone just… hit her?

I marked the message as unread and immediately understood that she went to help her mother. I didn't like her at all, and she was definitely a threat to my future history here at Elite Way; but I could understand why she left and of course I wouldn't be a snitch… I hoped that everything went ok for her. All I could do was hope.

**Rosalie POV**

I could feel a mix of hot and ice cold sweat trailing down my back. Now that I was here I got to thinking… what the fuck was I going to do this time? I felt annoyingly disgusted at myself as I remembered all those nights when I would play Dashboard Confessional so loud on my iPod I couldn't hear mother crying anymore… and that way I felt like it hadn't happened… I hadn't heard it so, it didn't happen.

I gulped and felt the rage piling up in my stomach. No more blasting music to neglect the fact father was kicking the crap out of my loving mother. I was going to stop him. I walked by father's empty studio and swiftly ran inside, remembering he kept an old school voice recorder in the second drawer. My brain was working really fast, and as soon as I heard a familiar sob, I turned it on; walking cautiously to the place where the sobbing and thudding was coming from; the basement.

As I grabbed the brass door knob, I heard mother moan and I could feel all that rage and hurt in every inch of my body building up like a brick wall. I opened the door quietly as I put the voice recorder at the top of the stairs. I went down the staircase smoothly, quietly, biting my tongue so I wouldn't start crying with every whimper I heard mother let out.

When I was halfway down the staircase, I could make out mother's small figure in a fetal position on the floor, and father was kicking her hard on the stomach. The fucking brick wall got bigger, shadier.

"Father…" I managed to choke out in the bravest voice I could come up with while being so terrified.

He stopped and turned around to look at me. His expression softened for a millionth of a second, but then he was the animalistic son of a bitch that hit my mother just because she wouldn't say thank you in the right tone of voice again.

I was father's favorite. My older sister Carol would always feel envious about father's preference towards me. The brick wall grew inside of me. I now understood Carol's decision to move far away for college, and I now understood why she always said it had been the best decision she had made.

Carol couldn't understand why I kept talking to father; I hated him with a passion, but I did notice how every smile I threw at him made him happy, proud. And I did notice that every time I baked for him the beating sessions wouldn't come for at least a month.

"Stop hitting her." I demanded firmly, and I felt how a small quarter of that brick wall disappeared while I stood there, letting out ragged breaths and confronting this bastard with clenched teeth.

I was frightened to death, and I could feel my knees were all wobbly, but I had to do this for mother.

No more.

"Rosalie, leave right now honey, please." He spoke agitated, wild.

"No." I spat.

"Don't you dare contradict me Rose! Get the fuck out!" He _yelled_ at me.

I had been horribly yelled at. Now I was really fucking mad.

"You think you can just hit her whenever you want!? You're one sick bastard!!! Once I get mother out of here, I'll make sure you rot in jail you pig!!!"

And with that releasing insult, the brick wall was tore down to half now, I wished for strength, strength to be able to pluck his fucking eyes out right there and then. I remembered Emmett back in the jeep and I hoped he couldn't hear all this; but I knew it was impossible not too. I kept yelling at him, telling him what a sick motherfucker he was and implying that I hated his twisted guts.

I was on such a high from all the release and the destroyed brick wall that I made my way firmly towards mother's shaking body on the floor, I put my hand on her bruised cheek gently, and she smiled.

She _smiled. _Grateful that I had come to her rescue.

What had my mother done to deserve this kind of abuse?

I smiled back but then I let out a loud yelp as I felt all of my hair being pulled back violently. My vision got blurry and then all I saw was father's face inches away from mine, I tried to move, but I was against the wall, gasping for air. He had me in a chokehold.

"Just how are you sending me to jail, Rosie?" He spoke in a husky, terrifying voice, the fire in his eyes wilder than ever.

**Emmett POV**

That was fucking it. I was definitely going in and I couldn't give a rat's ass about Rosalie's pride. I heard her yelling all those things to Jason Hale and I couldn't stop feeling proud of her, but the rage blinded me when I heard her shriek like that. I banged the door open and ran to the basement, storming down the stairs and fucking growling when I saw Jason had Esme in a chokehold against the wall… but then I heard muffled cries from a corner in the basement, and I recognized Esme's caramel locks spread out around her bloody head.

So it wasn't Esme who Jason had in a chokehold, it was Rose. Motherfucking bastard.

I yanked him away from Rosalie and regretted it when I saw her falling to the floor, but before I did anything else I punched Jason so hard on the face it hurt my knuckles, but I felt good as soon as I saw he had blood coming out of his nose. I prayed for it to be broken.

I saw Rosalie crawling towards her mother from the corner of my eye and decided I should drag her father out of the entrance so she could get out without difficulty.

Jason fucking Hale faced me ready to strike a punch. He managed to hit me in the stomach and I hooked him back right on the mouth twice. As hard as I could. He tried to tackle me but I just hit him on the nose with my knee. He fell to the floor and I pulled him by the arm to the far corner of the basement.

"Rosalie, get out!" I yelled at her. She made her way to the stairs with Esme leaning on her shoulder. I made sure she was at least halfway up the stairs and I started kicking the asshole at my feet on the ribs.

"Don't you dare touch her again!!!!" I yelled, and I couldn't recognize the frightening voice that came out of me, like a damn thunder. "If you touch them again, I will fucking kill you!"

I started hearing ambulances and I was about to walk out of the basement before killing the bastard. I didn't even take four steps when I felt I was being tackled to the floor and the fucker was straddling me, trying to suffocate me.

It didn't even last five seconds; three police officers pulled him away by the shoulders and handcuffed him immediately.

"Get out of here, son!!" the police officer yelled at me. I rubbed my sore neck as I stumbled my way up the stairs looking for Rosalie.

Once I was outside, I saw Esme was being put on a stretcher and I frowned. Rosalie was being interrogated and I saw her handing the cop a small voice recorder. _Smart girl. _

I decided to give her time to think and talk to the cops, and as I walked around kicking pebbles and fighting the nausea I saw a clipboard sitting randomly on top of a cruiser. I checked over my shoulders to see if anyone was coming; nope.

I took it swiftly and I sure as fuck couldn't hold in the nausea when I read it.

_Esme Hale._

_Maiden name: Esme Tristan._

_Age: 36_

_Civil Status: Married._

_Injuries: Two splintered ribs, left arm fractured in three places, bruises all over the left shoulder area, right eye swollen and bruised, and superficial cuts on victim's right side of the face, severe conc…_

"Hey son, that's confidential," The police officer that tackled Mr. Hale said, I quickly dismissed the clipper and turned around to fucking throw up on the ground.

I wiped my mouth angrily and the police officer handed me a bottle of water. I thanked him with a forceful grin and rinsed my mouth off, feeling weak and unsatisfied.

"Thank you son. You should feel proud of your self."

But I didn't feel like a hero. I felt like a coward, I felt like it hadn't been enough… and deep down I know it wasn't. The least I could've done was kill the fucker.

"I should've killed that fucker." Was my brain filter not on? I didn't care.

"I know that's what you feel like son, but he will be behind bars. And it wouldn't be fair to have you behind bars too… now give me your name."

"Emmett McCarty."

He groaned. He had located my family. I was one of The McCartys, owners of the biggest construction company in the country.

"McCarty Construction?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your father will be proud. You really have no idea of what could have happened if you wouldn't have come in. I'm the police chief officer. My name is Charlie Swan. I would like to speak to your father shortly after all the legal procedures okay?"

"Fine. I'll tell him." The fuck I would. He wouldn't be proud; he'd be embarrassed to have the McCarty name involved in such a scandal.

"Thank you son." He walked away and I found myself eager to find Rosalie. I spotted her sitting on the floor, wrapped in a grey blanket.

Tear stains on her face, makeup smeared, hair a mess; and she still looked beautiful. So damn beautiful.

I sat down beside her and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned on me and started weeping. I just sat there, comforting her and smoothing her blonde hair. But she wouldn't stop crying, and it broke me to hear her cry like that.

"Shh…It's ok Rose; it's over now. It's all over now."

Another sob escaped her red, puffy lips. "Thank you Em." She said into my soaked shirt.

"You have nothing to thank me for baby."


	6. Coming To Terms

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 6: COMING TO TERMS**

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie rode with me on the jeep, never leaving the ambulance out of sight. Funny how she said Edward wasn't taking calls… he took mine. He could be such a dick sometimes… if someone as gorgeous as Rose was my girlfriend I sure as fuck wouldn't ignore her calls.

I kept pacing around the waiting area, waiting for Rosalie to get done with paperwork and shit… I kept thinking about how no girl had ever been good enough for Edward for him to actually treat her like a lady. I'd been around them since the beginning, and their relationship was always Edward, Edward, and Edward.

Fuck it was still wrong to be in love with your best friend's girlfriend.

I stopped dead on my tracks when I analyzed my thoughts… did I just imply I was fucking…. In love, with Rosalie Ann Hale?

Huh… guess I did.

I tried to compose my shocked face when I saw Edward walking in.

"How is she?" he asked with a scared expression on his face. He smelled like tobacco. Leave it for him to start smoking again whenever shit got too messy.

"She's fine… not Esme though." I said scratching my neck.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. "I didn't… how was I…? Fuck." He said in frustration, punching the wall next to him.

"Whatever man, she's fine now."

"Thanks to you…" he said pulling me in to an awkward hug. "You've always been a great friend…"

He was getting all sentimental… I didn't want this. It felt like next thing we'd be having sleepovers, braiding each others hair and talking about our feelings. And my feelings had a lot to do with his girlfriend… fuck that shit.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said remembering Rosalie's words when I'd parked the jeep in the hospital's parking lot. _"You're the best friend ever"_ she'd said.

I took a sigh, ready to get the hell out of here. "You know what, I'm gonna leave, man."

"Dude, don't. Rose would love to see you."

"Yeah well…. I can't stay here." Edward nodded in an understanding gesture, but truth be told, he didn't understand at all. "Tell her I called the school… she's free to go whenever she wants to."

"Will do. Thank you so much Emmett."

"Yeah… see ya on Monday I guess." I said waving awkwardly.

I left tire marks in the parking lot because I was so desperate to get the fuck out of Edward's sight. What kind of friend was I?

We are like damn brothers, I'd been in the waiting room with my mom, waiting for him to fucking be born. And here I am, like a hormonal motherfucker wishing for his girlfriend. Wishing I could hold her and smooth out that beautiful long hair of hers and wanting to kiss her ear softly after telling her I'd never let anything happen to her.

He would never do that to me.

**Edward POV**

I went outside to have another cigarette… I still didn't know where Rosalie was. How did this fucking happen? One moment I'm sitting on the computer and the next I'm smoking again and driving to the hospital.

I was done with waiting. I flicked away the cig's stub and rubbing my jaw anxiously I made my way to the front desk.

"Excuse me," the young receptionist turned around and smiled too wide for my liking… "Could you tell me where Esme Hale is? She came in with bad injuries a while ago…"

I hoped she'd tell me; I'd been enough of a prick to Rose and I wanted to see how she was doing.

"Umm…Sorry sir, I can't tell anyone who isn't a straight relative."

I leaned closer, and put as much pleading and convincing in my eyes as possible. "Please…?"

She started batting her eyelashes, and I knew I got it. So much for being a good looking bastard.

"Umm… room 730, on the 4th floor. And you didn't hear it from me." she said nonchalantly.

"Hear what from you?" I said as I winked and made my way to the elevator.

I found the room quickly. Carol was already there, sitting on the small couch. She waved at me and then Rosalie came out of the bathroom. She saw me and I felt so fucking bad about not being there for here. I looked down and when I saw her again she still had her lips pursed and her eyebrow kinked up.

I knew that face, she was convincing herself to be mad, but I knew all she wanted was a hug. I walked next to her and crushed her to my chest roughly, patting down her golden locks.

"I'm so sorry… it's all good now pretty girl"

"Shh…Just hold me Edward." she said in what I thought was a muffled sob. So I held her, wishing I knew what else I could do.

"You're smoking again." she said into my chest; and again I didn't know what to say. A few moments later, Rosalie pulled on my hand and we sat next to Carol.

"How are you doing Carol…?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said nodding. "I'm glad this is over."

I nodded and then Rosalie asked for Emmett.

"Where's Emmett?"

"He said he had to go home. I'm sure he'll call you later."

She grinned and rested her head on her elbow.

"I can't go back to Elite Way."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her surprised.

"I can't leave mom living alone now."

"Don't worry about that, sis. I'm moving back in with her. It's your senior year and it's been paid for. It's my turn to look after her."

It was so fucking heartbreaking to see these three beautiful women going through shit like this. Rosalie and Carol cried, and it made me want to fucking cry like a bitch… but I had to be stronger, for Rose.

We all fell in comfortable silence when they had cried enough, drifting to sleep not too long after.

-  
-

-

My phone was buzzing, and it interrupted the uncomfortable slumber I was having in a hospital room couch. It was dad.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"_Edward it's three in the morning. Where on earth are you?"_

"Where are you?" I said getting up smoothly without waking Rosalie.

"_Home. We're back now." _Great…_"Are you always out this late, son? Do you know how dange…"_

"There was an accident dad, I'm at the hospital." I said annoyed.

"_Are you ok?"_

"Yeah… it's uh… a friend. She's not doing too well."

Father groaned. Tough luck, I would not go home now. And I wouldn't tell him it was Esme in the hospital. I knew my mother far too well and she had many socialite "friends" that liked to put each others dirt out for fun; and Esme couldn't take that at the moment.

"_Be careful then. See you soon."_

I sat again and sleep was long gone. I waited for Rosalie to wake up, thinking about how I'd fucked up our relationship. It went back to the very beginning.

Why did I start talking to her? Because we'd been friends since I was two and she was three…

Why did I start liking her? Because she had a luscious body at age 13.

Why did I start dating her? Because she's fucking hot.

It had always been Rosalie, Edward and Emmett… but when it became Rosalie+Edward and Emmett, it had become fucked up and awkward, even.

It was time to fucking fix that.

I felt Rosalie stirring beside me and her blue eyes popped open quickly. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Morning." I said brushing away a lock of hair that fell in front of her eyes.

"Morning." She said in a groggy tone. "What time is it?"

"Seven." I said looking at my phone. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No… are you?"

"No."

We sat there for a few minutes, letting her sleep fade away and waiting for Carol to wake up. It surprised us to hear what she said when she did.

"She woke up for a while last night."

"Really?" Rosalie asked excited. I smiled like an idiot.

"Yeah, at about one o'clock. She said she felt fine apart from tired. And she said thank you Rose, and that she loves you."

Rosalie smiled. "I can't wait to talk to her."

Carol smiled. "Your folks still in Brazil, Edward?"

"Actually, they arrived last night; Edward Sr. called like at three in the morning."

"You should go babe." Rose said patting my knee. "I know how your dad gets when you don't spend the night at home."

"I know, I was thinking about it too, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. Now that it's over… I'm fine."

I kissed her cherry lips and hugged Carol as I said goodbye. I had a lot of thinking to do. I sprinted to the Volvo and sat there thinking before going home.

I had to be a fucking good boyfriend. All I had to do was pay attention to her, hold her, hang out with her just because, call her frequently… fucking being there for her unlike last night.

It seemed fucking easy… why wasn't I like this to her already?

**Alice POV**

I woke up at about nine-o-clock. The shower was running. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Blondie was back; and I remembered everything then; she walked out of the bathroom in a fluffy pink robe, staring at me and smirking.

I wanted to ask if her mom was ok… I didn't know much about moms, but I sure knew it'd suck if she got hit. But of course, leave it to Ice-Queen Rosalie to screw up my giddy caring feelings.

"Hey, the gnome slut is awake."

"Bite me, whore." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Get rid of that zit first. I'll consider it later." She said raising a cocky eyebrow and walking into her closet.

I brought my hands up to my face quickly. I could not have a zit, not now, not here.

I ran to the bathroom and I didn't even have to clean out the foggy reflection to see it; a planet sized blemish right on my left cheek.

I still had one more day locked up with Blondie and this stupid zit better be gone by tomorrow.

I wanted to die.

-

-

-

**Bella POV**

This was it. Monday morning. My bags were packed and we had till 8:30 today, in order to settle down in our dorms before going to class. My uniform was lying still on my bed, in all its school girl glory.

Everyone was ticked off by the uniform thing and I couldn't understand why… they were comfortable and we could alter them if we wanted to. Of course what everyone would do make the skirt shorter or the shirts tighter.

I slipped on the plaid skirt and tucked in the silky white shirt with the Elite Way logotype. I put my tie around my neck; I'd ask for Charlie's help in a second.

I nibbled on a granola bar while doing my makeup. I kept it natural, just how I like it. I untangled my wavy brown hair and put on a thick red headband with a big bow on the right side.

Since we could wear whatever stockings and shoes and accessories, I thought everyone would be content. But of course they wouldn't, these kids wanted everything to go their way. Even Alice… I glided on my red ballet flats and raced down the staircase and cooked breakfast for Charlie.

He came down a few minutes later.

"Hey Ch…dad"

"Morning Bells. You look good." He said ogling me with a sad look. He approached me and did my tie in a few swift movements.

"Thanks. Now eat." I said. Breakfast usually went by in comfortable silence, but today dad told me all about the Hale family incident on Saturday night. Poor Rosalie… poor Esme. I remembered her from my visits with mom, when she still yearned for that luxurious life she had before I was born.

Once I finished doing the dishes I put on my navy blue blazer and smiled at the mirror in the hallway. I looked decent.

"I guess I'm leaving now, dad." I said making sure Charlie wouldn't start crying. "Try not to burn the kitchen down while I'm gone."

He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"Be good Bella. I'll see you on Saturday."

I remembered the bonfire was on Friday night. "Yeah dad, see you Saturday afternoon." I said as I kissed his cheek and jumped into my car to get to Elite Way High School.

-

-

-

Two guys from the school staff helped me carry my bags and when I opened the door, I felt two tiny arms secured around my waist and sent my butt to the floor.

"Bella!!! I missed you, you big dork!" I giggled at my friend's chirpiness. We got up laughing and I hugged her again.

"I missed you too little dork."

"I know. Come, this is your bed. What time is it?"

I checked my phone. "7:45."

"Oh God we'll unpack your stuff later, cause I'm running late and BLONDIE-BITCH," she said raising and directing her voice into the bathroom, "is hogging the ladies room like always."

"Alice!" I hissed but she just shrugged. She finished doing her makeup while telling me all about her horrible weekend.

"Ugh, now with the horrible uniform."

"Hey, I'm actually excited about them." I told her.

"Only you would be, knuckle head."

Our laughter was cut short when the bathroom door opened quickly and out came Rosalie. Her long, blonde hair was in a high ponytail with a thick black ribbon around it, she had white knee length stockings and she was wearing black stilettos. Her white silky shirt was tucked in, but she left the two first buttons loose, her tie was loose around her neck, and she was wearing a big red ring to go with the tie. She was like a goddess; Edward could never like me more than her.

She glared at us, grabbed her red and white Foley+Corinna bag and left.

"God she's such a bitch." Alice said putting on her red pumps.

"She's been through a lot Alice."

"Well so have I, and I'm not parading around being a bitch."

"Actually you are." I said sticking my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

"We'll see what happens…" I said noticing her knee-height stockings had tiny red bows at the sides. "She can't be mean forever… and neither can us."

Alice and I grabbed our bags and headed for our first class together, Social Studies.

The hallways were crowded with teenagers. Having the money and taste to dress good, everyone's accessorizing was flawless… even the boys took the time to roll up their sleeves in the perfect way, some had converse on, others went for Armani shiny black shoes. But they all looked good.

I saw Jasper looking for his classroom, and called him over.

"Looking good, Jazz." I said as I hugged him.

"Bella…" he said as he looked at me up and down. "You look like sex."

"Asshole." I said smacking the back of his head.

He then hugged Alice, saying 'you look great' into her ear. I saw Alice's grin… she liked him

"What's your first class?" I asked him.

"Umm…US History. I think the classroom is in the other hallway."

"Sucks." Alice said, "I hope we have some classes together!"

Alice winked after that. She friggin _winked_; and all Jasper did was wave awkwardly and leave. Stupid!

"Come on pixie-slut we're going to be late." I said linking arms with her.

"Not funny." She said as we entered the classroom.

We sat in the last two empty seats, side by side. There was a tall girl in front of me, with wavy strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey, I'm Tanya Dawson." She said putting her hand out for me to shake. I did and smiled at her. She was a Dawson… old money.

"Bella Swan." She seemed to be scanning the elite-families-names list, of course Swan wouldn't be there, and I wouldn't go around calling myself Bella Wentworth.

"Are you a senior?"

"Junior." I replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah. My friend Irina and I are like the only seniors in this class. She's the platinum blonde over there" I turned to where she was pointing and saw her. She seemed to be severely tired.

"She seems tired."

"Hung over." Tanya said rolling her eyes.

Right, I forgot where I was. Good old Forks, Washington. Little town with rich ass families where kids spend their parents money on cars, designer clothes and alcohol.

Mrs. Hoffman then asked us to be quiet and Tanya went back to paying attention.

-

-

-

The student body was small. There were only about 16 students in each class. There were 120 students in total; 35 freshmen, 26 sophomores, 21 juniors, and 38 seniors. I wasn't too excited about the drama that meant.

I said bye to Alice and we agreed on meeting at Starbucks for lunch. I made my way to the biology lab. When I entered I was grateful there was an empty lab table. I put down my bag and sat; half listening to Mr. Varner's introduction and half listening to The Honorary Title on my iPod.

Mr. Varner's preface was interrupted by the door opening and a messy set of bronze hair walking into the room.

Edward Masen.

His deep green eyes examined the room. He saw me and smirked, I tried to smile back, but I was sure it came out more like a nervous grimace. He sat in the only empty stool, which was friggin next to me.

Mr. Varner continued talking and I concentrated on doodling idly on my notebook. Stay Away by The Honorary Title started playing, and it surprised me when Edward took one of the ear buds confidently and put it on. WTF?

He started nodding his head to the rhythm of the song. I wanted to turn and look at him, but I couldn't risk starting to stammer and blush like a school girl.

Fuck, I literally do look like a damn school girl.

"Hey Bella," Shit, now I had to look at him, I turned and smiled shyly. God his smile just had to be illegal. "How was your weekend?"

I couldn't find the courage to keep looking at him, so I just exhaled loudly and looked at my notebook.

"Umm…boring actually. I was just packing and stuff."

_It would've been so much better if you'd called me… _

"Oh."

I was going to ask about his weekend, but then I remembered what Charlie had said about Rosalie's mom, and duh, that had been his weekend I was sure.

So I just stood there, opening and closing my mouth like an idiot, without finding words to say. I bit my lip before I said anything more stupid. I hated feeling like this… all self conscious and helpless and stupid and not making sense at all.

Why did he make me feel all the things I hate?

**Edward POV**

I placed my undone tie around my neck and grabbed my books. I had already missed the first two hours, so why rush it? I strolled through the hallways till I finally found the fucking lab. It was too ostentatious for my taste.

I shook my head thinking about the hideous weekend I'd had. Rosalie moping around and bitching about my smoking weren't helping me be a better boyfriend. All my efforts to lighten her up seemed to annoy her, and my fucking parents were in town, which meant I couldn't even talk to Emmett without analyzing my words first.

I loved it when they fucking left town. I had the Masen residence all to myself, I could come and go as I pleased and I could talk on the goddamn phone for a change…

But once they were home, it was all annoying and fucking awkward. Always measuring my words, making sure I wouldn't reveal the family secret… I was glad they were only home for a couple of weeks. But it didn't matter how long they'd be here, I was gone now.

I walked in and nodded at the teacher, who just shook his head in annoyance. I saw there was an empty stool next to Bella. She looked good. It pleased me that I was going to sit next to her for the rest of the year.

I winced when I remembered it shouldn't fucking matter at all.

_Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. _I chanted in my head when I noticed her nice toned legs.

I could faintly hear Stay Away on her iPod, such a good song. As I sat I took one of her ear buds, trying to be all casual. She stiffened for a fraction of a second in her seat, but then continued to drum her fingers on the lab table.

"Hey Bella, how was your weekend?"

She took a while to answer, like looking for the right question in her brain…. Or maybe she didn't want to talk to me. Fuck.

"Umm…boring actually. I was just packing and stuff."

She definitely didn't want to talk. It annoyed me, and that was a bad sign. I had to stay away from her… in that exact moment the song's chorus started…

_Stay away from, stay away from, stay away from me._

I had to fucking stay away from her… I was trying to be a good boyfriend, and her smell, and looks, and music were not helping

"Oh." I responded. That was the best I could do.

The class went by slowly, it was un-fucking-bearable to be sitting this close to her, and having to stop myself from talking to her because I was such an ass and couldn't talk to a girl as pretty and interesting as her without cheating on my girlfriend.

I put her ear bud back on her ear, careful not to touch her, because then it would all come fucking crashing down. I darted to my next class, Trigonometry.

I got out of the lab so fast that now I was the first fucker there. I took the back seat at the left corner. Rosalie had this class with me, so I was waiting for her to arrive. Once she entered that door, I knew Bella's scent would fade away with all those fucking images of her dreamy eyes and creamy legs. It would all be erased from my mind.

A strawberry blonde came in and smiled at me, I smiled politely back at her and her eyes brightened up. Shit, she'd probably spend the whole year trying to get me to screw her in the janitor's closet. Not going to happen…

I took my gaze off her and looked at the rest of my classmates entering. After a few seats were occupied, Rosalie came in and she looked fucking _good._ I was in awe as I saw her make her way to the empty seat next to me. She kissed my lips, making the strawberry blonde frown, and sat down. That didn't seem to work as I expected it too.

There she was again; Bella taking over my thoughts.


	7. Falling For You

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 7: FALLING FOR YOU**

**Alice POV**

"How do I look?" I asked spinning around.

"Uh… don't you think you're a bit overdressed to go studying?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I was studying with any other douche bag in school, probably… but it's Jasper friggin Whitlock, Bella."

"Well you look gorgeous." She said smiling. That's more how I like it.

"Ok then. Do you think he'll finally… talk to me?"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up…" she said biting her lip.

Six days. It had been almost a week since we met, and I know damn well he likes me, and I've been shamelessly throwing myself at him for SIX DAYS.

Nothing.

It was quite frustrating… but this time, it would change. I was dressed to kill, I had the perfect amount of lip gloss and my hair was flawless.

Tonight he would ask me out…. I hope.

I got my chemistry notes swiftly and kissed Bella on the cheek as I sashayed out of the room, too excited for my own good. I was friggin humming that Kings of Leon song Bella was listening to when I got in the elevator for chrissakes… I liked this kid too much, and the thought of how nothing had happened yet made my eyes narrow in irritation.

I composed my annoyed expression when I saw him standing there when the elevator doors opened at the 4th floor… God the hair was just… the hair! That messy way it fell in front of those mysterious, honey eyes…

"Hey partner." He said nodding and making all that sexy mess of hair move invitingly.

"Hey… it's good to see you." I said giving him the look, you know, the look you only use when you're _really_ asking for it.

God, I sound so desperate.

I linked arms with him and we walked to an empty table in the back of the library.

"You look good, sexy lady."

I smiled. "You're not looking too bad either."

And god I was not kidding. The way he wore jeans with a bibbed Dior shirt was just like he had "Sex me up" stamped on his forehead.

We walked by a group of freshmen who were gossiping away, and I didn't like the way they looked at Jasper. I narrowed my eyes… let's make that forehead sign say "Sex me up _Alice_."

Much better.

He pulled out my chair and I smiled, making sure I made contact with him before sitting down. His hand lingered on my shoulder, and I bit my lip in anticipation as it traced the hollow that met my neck… but he pulled away much too soon.

I didn't know if hours, minutes or mere seconds went by as we read and made notes about Organic Chemistry. But it seemed like forever passed when he finally turned to face me.

"So… are you going to Jessica's bonfire tomorrow?" He said looking away from his book only for a fraction of a second.

Oh, god here it comes…I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't let out a squeal of excitement.

"Sure… are you?"

He seemed to be hesitating, and his hand grazed his forehead in a nervous manner… was I making him nervous?

"I don't know. Bella wants me to go, but I don't want to be like a burden or anything."

"Don't be dumb, you guys are best friends, you could never be a burden."

_Please get the hint, please get hint._

"Well, you two are best friends as well, and you tend to be a burden." He said raising his eyebrows.

Aw man, that just made the sign look bigger…

I hit him gently on the shoulder and pouted.

"Just kidding," he said brushing my cheek with his fingers. "You're a cute burden, though."

At this point, I was smiling like an idiot.

"I was actually wondering…" he trailed off, doing that thing with his hand on his forehead again; "would you like to uh, be my burden at the bonfire tomorrow night…?"

I had to replay every single word he said. Was he asking me out? Like on a date? Should I say yes?

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Whitlock?"

"Sure..." he said getting impossibly closer, but still hesitating; I could see. "What do you say then, Ms. Cullen?"

"Of course." I said as I smiled.

He smiled back, and that damn sign seemed to be flashing wildly, neon colors and everything… he let out an anxious chuckle, making me feel his breath on my lips… he was so close…

"Yo, Alice! Jasper mah homie!."

Note to self: Castrate Tyler Crowley next time I see him.

Jasper pulled away visibly irritated, but trust me; not as much as me.

"What's up Ty?" Jasper asked in a stressed tone.

"Just looking for a book, baby."

He rummaged through the pile of books Jasper and I had picked out and took a thick brown volume with him. I let out a frustrated growl and made sure he saw I was pissed off at his wannabe gangster ass.

"Uh… peace yo."

Jasper nodded his head with a grimace and I let out a sigh, looking away. We didn't talk for the rest of the time we were there, but it never was an awkward silence. He would look up at me from his book, and I'd throw the goddamn look every single time… this boy would be the death of me.

When it was time to go, we walked slowly back to the elevator, smiling and having a quiet conversation. Funny how it got awkward when we actually started talking…

"Well, I hope we can get this thing over with before Monday." I said eager to make some normal conversation.

"Yeah, I think we'll manage."

Damn, this boy was trouble… the way he said that and the simple way he smiled at me made my stomach go crazy…

Once we were in the elevator, the non-awkward silence returned. I pressed my back to the corner, letting out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding. I let my eyes close for a second, because we were in an empty elevator and he looked so damn good and that sign now said "Sex me up NOW _Alice_"

I felt his hands snake around my waist, and I opened my eyes utterly surprised. He chuckled again, that same husky, nervous chuckle from the library, and I knew this was it.

I stood on my tip toes and our lips grazed gently. His left hand left my waist and rested on my cheek as he kissed my bottom lip gently, chastely.

Much too soon yet again, he pulled away and the elevator opened up in the 2nd floor.

I made sure my knees were stable enough to walk, and smiling wide I kissed him noisily on the lips.

"About damn time, Whitlock."

He smiled and the sign was SO yelling at me.

"Good night, Alice."

"Night." I said as I walked out smiling. When the elevator doors closed, I ran the short distance to my dorm and not caring if Blondie was around, I started squealing like a little kid that got a pony for her birthday.

"That good?" Bella asked putting down her much abused copy of Wuthering Heights.

I saw Rosalie rolling her eyes as she continued painting her nails, but I had to have my moment, no matter if she was around or not.

"I'm in love." I said giggling and letting myself fall flat on Bella's bed.

"THAT good?" Bella asked again laughing at me.

I told her all about it. And she promised to help me castrate Crowley too. I was telling her about the damn neon sign but she interrupted me swiftly.

"Ok, perfect first kiss or whatever, but whenever the words sex and Jasper are combined, it's kind of nauseating Alice."

"Well it wouldn't be if you guys weren't like brother and sister Bella, and I swear he just looked so damn…" what was the word? "Sexy." I said sighing again.

Bella rolled her eyes smiling. "I'm just glad he finally made a move."

"Oh god, so am I! I can't wait for that damn bonfire!!!"

And I did it again… I squealed. Over a boy. Because it just felt too good not to.

-

-

-

"Bella! I need you ASAP!!!" I yelled.

I waited a couple of seconds and a freshly showered Bella opened my closet door.

"What is it?"

"Pink or yellow?" I asked lifting up two gorgeous bikinis for her to help me choose. Bella scratched her forehead wincing.

"Uh, I don't know… yellow?"

"But then I'd have to wear yellow flip flops and they make my toes look darker and that's just yucky so…"

"The pink one, then."

"Isn't it like too predictable? I mean pink is always a girly, giddy color and…"

Bella groaned.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. But I do like the yellow one better… yellow it is!" I said smiling.

Bella started laughing and walked out again, probably wanting to escape me, but there was no way I was letting her out of this one.

"Bella…" I sang as I followed her to her closet.

She tried to slam the door in my face but I put my leg in between.

"Ha! Now let's see what you're wearing!" I said clapping excitedly.

"Ugh, not now, Alice."

"Yes now, Bella. Lay out the bikinis."

Bella rolled her eyes and pulled out a drawer full of bikinis.

After a little arguing, persuading and pouting, I picked out a cute navy blue bikini, white shorts and a black and blue striped tank top for her to wear at the bonfire.

"We're taking your car." I told her as we made our way to the lobby.

She nodded and we walked over to Emmett, who was apparently texting. We said our hellos and started talking comfortably.

"So, what's the master plan?" Bella asked.

"Joe Forbes will fake an asthma attack in front of the valet guy in about…" Emmett looked at his watch in concentration, "twelve minutes. Till then, we wait for Edward to give out the sign… he'll get a text from Joe when they're at the school nurse, by then we will all go to the tennis court and jump over to the parking lot, and when Edward gets another text, we get the fuck out of here."

"Impressive." Bella said raising her eyebrows. I had to agree.

"What are we drinking tonight?" I asked scanning the room for Jasper.

"James and Jacob are stopping by a liquor store."

"ID's?"

"All taken care of, no worries ladies."

We nodded and then Jasper came and said hi to Bella and Emmett, before putting his arm around my waist.

"Jasper! About fucking time, man." Emmett said with a grin as he eyed Jasper's hand around my waist. Jasper just flipped him off and smirked.

"Too bad I can't say the same about you, man."

Emmett's face went dead serious for a couple of seconds, but then Edward's voice quieted down the bubbly crowd.

"Who feels like tennis?" he asked aloud.

The lobby emptied down as we made our way to the tennis court, the guys were helping out to get us girls over the fence, and in the parking lot, the feeling of party was just minutes away. I couldn't help to bounce on my feet.

"What if we get caught?" I heard Bella asking Emmett who put his arm around her shoulders and shook his head laughing.

"Sweet, naïve little Bella. We are getting caught."

"What?!" Bella asked sharply.

"Where do you think our drunk asses are sleeping tonight? We're coming back… it'll be worth it though, you'll see."

"Just cause I really need a good party, McCarty." Bella said shaking her head.

Jasper kissed me on the cheek as he walked to his glorious GTO. He asked me if I wanted to ride with him, but I had already told Bella I was going with her so I told him I'd see him there.

Bella and I sat in her car, waiting for Edward's signal again. About ten minutes later, it came.

"Ok guys, it's time!!" Edward ordered.

I started cheering and threw my arms up as all those expensive cars sped out of Elite Way, full of other cheering teens, eager to celebrate our debut as Elite Way High Schoolers.

We didn't stop driving until we got to Jessica's beach house in La Push; it was so big and white and luxurious and… God did I want to party.

There were about 80 people at the party, in an already selective school, Jessica just went ahead and got more selective with her invitations.

I saw Jasper leaning on his car and he beckoned for us to meet him. I grabbed Bella's hand as we approached him and he handed us each a drink.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Any time." He said grazing my chin with his fingers.

"Okaay…" Bella said awkwardly. "I'm just going to be… not here."

She smiled at us and catched up with Tanya, Kate and Irina.

The party had started, the firewood was being piled up bigger and bigger, the music was loud and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

I was liking the PDA… Jasper's arm seemed to be unable to leave my waist and he'd kiss my temple, my forehead or nose every chance he got. Ahh… so cute.

But I wanted more…

I turned around to face him, his arms never leaving my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Alice…" he said quietly. I tilted my head with a smile. "Be my girlfriend…"

The smile on my face got impossibly bigger as I nodded; for no words could come out of me.

"About damn time, right?" he asked me smiling. I let out a loud giggle as he grabbed my face with both his hand and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

The music came to an abrupt stop, and Bella called us over next to the bonfire. We walked there hand in hand. Pair of freshmen boys was next to the pile of wood with lighted torches, waiting for the signal to start the bonfire.

"It's time everyone!" Jessica said as she paraded to the middle with Lauren, her eternal frienemy. "Okay ladies and gents!" Jessica said filling up her cup. "Everyone raise your glasses for the first generation of the Elite Way High School!!!"

Everyone cheered crazily and drank from their cup; or any cup they could find for that matter, the bonfire came to life then, the flames roaring high and all of us screaming and wooing excitedly.

"This is for all of us!!!" Lauren continued with a raised cup. "The most unforgettable and hottest generation there will ever be at Elite Way bitches!!! Welcome to craziness!!"

And the party went wild.

**Rosalie POV**

I was sick of Edward.

Seriously, I wasn't a damn pity case for him to treat me like a five year old. He never took the time to just… be nice to me. And I was ok with that… I guess.

It was better than feeling like he was doing it only because my asshole father hit my mother… I could see it in his eyes; it was hard for him to be like this…and I was sick of being pitied.

"You know what? I'll just go talk to Jessica."

Before he could say anything I got up and made my way to the beach house; ignoring all those horny sophomores that were eyeing me shamelessly.

What was I doing? I didn't even like Jessica… but I guess it was better than sitting on a blanket doing nothing and feeling like a five year old. I just wanted to be treated normal, dammit.

"Hey, have you seen Jessica?" I asked Mike Newton. He was her boyfriend, he had to know where she was.

Wait, why was he whispering in Lauren's ear like that?

Ugh, why was I surprised?

"Other kitchen." Mike said with a drunken smile.

"Thanks." I said. Why the hell would a house need two kitchens?

I squeezed my way through the crammed full house, the selectiveness had failed, there were more than 100 people crowding the residence by now.

I tapped on Tyler's shoulder; he was surrounded by girls, sitting in front of a coffee table filled with colorful pills.

"Smash and inhale the blue one, baby. Always inhale blue ones." He was telling a brunette freshman. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know where the other kitchen is, Crowley?"

"Right there baby." He said pointing to an open door at the end of the hallway.

I walked in the other kitchen, and there she was, mixing up drinks in a table full of bottles.

"Rose! Hey babe! Do you want a drink?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

She giggled and mixed up a martini for me; just how I liked it. She handed it to me and it was gone in one quick gulp.

"Whoa!" said Jessica as she nearly tripped with the carpet. "Mine's like… only half empty.

"Half full." I said as I maid my own martini this time. I sat sipping slowly on this one while Jess babbled away about how much fun Elite Way was. She started laughing hysterically at I don't know what and I recognized "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga playing. Bobbing my head with the song I grabbed Jessica's hand with the urge to dance.

"Come on, Jessica! Dance with me!!!"

Jessica got up and started dancing. About damn time I was having some fun. It was hilarious to dance around, acting silly and watching Jess imitate Lady Gaga's moves.

She stopped her happy dance abruptly and made the most disturbing gagging sound I'd heard.

"Shit Jessica! You puked all over your carpet!" I said half giggling, half wincing.

She looked up at me with sad puppy eyes and then started guffawing like crazy, I pulled on her arm and opened the door, surprised to see Mike standing there…his eyes went all wide with surprise and he immediately pushed Lauren off who was attached to his arm like a leech.

"Jess baby, let's get you some clean clothes… I got it Rose, thanks." Mike stammered drunkenly.

"Sure you do, asshole." I said glaring daggers at him and Lauren.

I was going to find Edward and give him some bitchy comments…but I liked the other kitchen… I turned around and then back again as I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. Emmett.

I smiled lazily at him and walked into the other kitchen again to fix myself another drink.

"Is this seat taken?" Emmett asked with a smile, pointing at an empty stool.

"Does it look taken?" I asked not looking away from my cup.

I heard him walk next to me and I saw his extended palm in front of me.

"Let's go take a walk." He said with that fucking grin of his.

Was it just me, or was the alcohol making him look good?

Ugh, who was I kidding? I kind of always thought he looked good.

_Edward's best friend. Edward's best friend. _I chanted in my head.

"Em, it's like one in the morning, we won't be able to see crap." I said trying to refuse his offer.

"Come on, I won't let anything happen to you."

Stupid cute dimples and curls and safety feeling he inspired me. I took his hand and got up grinning.

**Emmett POV**

..

Those tight, washed out jeans and green bikini top she was wearing were making my 'stay true to your best friend' mantra fade away.

"Where are we going?" she asked tilting her head as we walked out of the crowded beach house.

"Just walking on the beach." I said trying to make it seem nonchalant. I almost forgot I was still holding Rosalie's hand and people were starting to glare and gossip around. I let go of it and examined the crowd for Edward.

Fuck, this was so wrong.

I saw Jasper and Alice snuggled up next to the bonfire as we passed it. Jasper looked at me and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. I ignored him; and pretended I didn't see him.

Fucker knew everything… he was too perceptive for his own good. It was at the cafeteria, Edward walked in with Rosalie on Tuesday; and I just couldn't help the fucking staring.

"_Ah… the best friend and the girlfriend." He said in an annoying know-it-all fucking tone._

"_What the fuck are you talking about, Whitlock?" _

"_That look you just gave her? I know it."_

"_Well I don't know what you're talking abo…"_

"_Cut the crap McCarty, you want to bang Rose."_

"_Fuck no! I don't want to…"_

"_I know. Because you just gave her the look. You love her."_

"_And who the fuck do you think you are? Dr. Phil?"_

"_Whatever man, I'm just stating the facts." He had said chewing on his fucking donut like the prick he was. _

_And I couldn't find any smartass comment to say back, because he was just so fucking right. _

My trip to la-la land was interrupted by Rosalie's deep sigh. I turned to look at her, her blue eyes looked kind of glazed over cause of all that fucking gin she was having. But she still looked so damn beautiful.

Beautiful. There was no other word.

"I told you, McCarty, you can't see anything." She said as she plopped down on the sand.

"Do you want some smores?" I asked her changing the subject.

"I love smores." She said with a kiddy grin.

"Wait here." I sprinted to the bonfire and came back with the smores right away.

"How did you get them warm this fast?" she asked with a frown.

"I stole them from a couple freshmen."

"Classy, Em." She said taking a bite.

We just sat there for quite a fucking while, all the time my fingers were cramped up in tight fists from the twitching sensation I was getting as I saw her sitting there, with nothing but the moonlight to let me see her.

So fucking cheesy, yet so fucking inviting.

She finally closed her eyes and groaned. "I never really thanked you for last Saturday, Em."

"It's ok. I wanted to help you." I said shrugging.

"Thanks." She said with a sheepish grin. I hesitatingly put my arm around her, and thanked the god of fucked up best friends when she didn't pull away.

"How did Edward manage?" I asked her, knowing I was going for a low punch. I just couldn't fucking help it.

She snorted and grimaced as she talked. "Tried to please me like a fucking five year old all the time… he just doesn't get it that I don't want to be a damn pity case… I want to feel normal." She said stressing out her tone.

"Well, you two were never ones to communicate." There it was; fucking low punch.

"We suck together." I wasn't expecting that. But the way she said it was so fucking disappointing, like she was trying too hard to convince herself and believe it.

"I don't know what's wrong with me and relationships." She said looking down.

I grazed her chin with my fingers and made her look up at me, and I made damn sure I looked dead serious as I said what I was going to say.

"There's nothing wrong with you." I said looking at her blue eyes. "You're perfect."

She looked down again, and when I lifted her face up gently, her eyes were shut tight. I let my fingers trace her jaw, and when I reached her ear, her eyes fluttered open, traveling from my eyes to my lips way too fucking much for our own good.

I was having a fucking huge internal fight now. Should I kiss her? I had dreamt about this too many times, and I always thought it'd be buried deep after a while, but this fucking tugging and shock I was feeling, there was no way it could be buried.

I leaned in closer, I was going for it. What was the worse she could do? Probably kick me in the groin and tell me to stay the fuck away from her…

I touched her lower lip with mine, and I almost pulled back from the anticipation of the yelling and slapping.

But it never came. So like the fucker I am, I was selfish and started kissing her. Hard; like I was letting out all I felt for her in one fucking kiss.

She put her hands on my face, our lips never breaking from the perfect synchrony we were kissing with. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss, making a low growl escape my throat.

This was pure, fucking perfection.

"Rosalie?"

That voice was just too familiar. I pulled back from the kiss abruptly, Rose gasped and I felt like my stomach was going to fall out of my ass.

"Edward I…" Rosalie said in a shaky voice, but she couldn't fucking talk. And I wasn't too sure if I was able to, either.

"Edward man, this is just…"

I knew him too well to know he wanted me to shut the fuck up when he put his hand up calmly, his jaw clenched and his eyes sizzling.

"Edward I'm so sorry." Rosalie said sobbing. "I didn't… it just… sorry…I… fuck! It just happened."

"I never loved you." Edward said with a cold stare.

I saw how Rosalie's body shook with sobs, but I felt too much like shit to comfort her in front of Edward.

_Fuck Emmett say something!_

"Edward I…" when I finally started talking I realized I was gasping with every word I said, "You don't even love her man, you know that… I just fucking…"

"Shut the fuck up Emmett! Don't you dare twist this up so you can look like you're not a backstabbing son of a bitch, because you are!! It's not that I didn't love her, we were fucking best friends!!!"

He said through clenched teeth as his body lunged forward and grabbed the collar of my shirt furiously, I didn't want to fucking hit him.

"Oh my god! Stop it!" Rosalie sobbed.

Edward's deadly glare shifted to Rosalie, never leaving the collar of my shirt.

"This isn't fucking about you!" he let go of my shirt and walked right in front of her. "Stop fucking ruining everything for me Rose!!!"

I was not going to fucking stand this. I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face me.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that, you piece of shit!" I was too mad to care about what I was fucking saying.

But I wasn't fucking mad enough not to feel the wicked left hook he placed on my face. I let him go, I fucking deserved it.

"Stay away from me." He said as he left.

I rubbed my jaw as I turned to look at a sobbing Rosalie. I walked next to her and hugged her, even though she was trying to push me away.

"This is all my fault, Rose…I'm just…I'm so fucking sorry."

She shook her head against my shoulder, and when she looked up at me with those smoldering blue eyes, I just couldn't bring myself to regret what an asshole I'd been.

"I could've stopped it." she said shaking her head with a wince. That mad me cringe. "But I didn't want to." She said whimpering.

I pulled her back to my chest, kissing the top of her head as I felt guiltily relieved that she didn't regret it either.

"You don't regret it?" I asked in a whisper.

She shook her head. "I just don't know what to do with my fucking self anymore."

Shit. Rosalie hardly ever cursed… "I don't know what I want." She said biting her lip and sobbing again.

"You don't have to know." I said caressing her cheek. "If you want me, I'll be here waiting for you. And if it's not me who you want…" I trailed off with a sigh. "I'll just keep on trying…"

As hard as I fucking could.


	8. Your Own Disaster

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 8: YOUR OWN DISASTER**

**Tanya POV**

My weekend had been crazy!

Great bonfire party on Friday night.

Dean's scolding on Saturday. Extremely hung over by the way.

Family and church on Sunday. Hung over again.

And ooh the drama! Everyone went wild Friday night. There would be a lot to talk about today at Elite Way.

The most scandalous talk would definitely be the big love triangle thing with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

Then we had little Alice Cullen suddenly dating Jasper Whitlock.

Kate and Irina were ridiculously drunk and started making out with each other. Those twats.

And last but not least, something that was just beyond absurd… poor betrayed Edward Masen did not leave the party solo… He left with _Isabitch _Swan and the whore spent the night with him…

Figures…. With a fresh coat of lip gloss, I walked into Elite Way quickly, there was just too much to talk about to be late.

**Bella POV**

"Your first weekend alone Bella, and you go off to some wild…rager."

Charlie huffed with a disappointed look on his face. I didn't say anything as I kept washing dishes, ready to go to school and not hear his scolding banter till next weekend.

"I'm gonna go, dad." I said as I kissed his cheek and hurried to the driveway.

We got caught, just like Emmett said… people called it off at about 4 in the friggin morning; and designated drivers and some kind of drunk drivers went back to Elite Way, satisfied with the beginning-of-the-year party.

We were all able to go to sleep without a rebuke, but a goddamn alarm woke us all up at friggin seven am! The AD's were hurrying us up to get to the assembly that was being held in honor for all the party animals that had sneaked out.

I couldn't bring myself to worry about the 10,000 word essay we had to write about "How we snuck out of school and partied after hours using drugs and alcohol", and I really didn't care much about Charlie taking my phone away for a while…

That wasn't what had me worried and biting my lip like a lunatic. It was the talk; the questions I would face, the names and the glares I was expecting; they had me terrified.

I was always keeping in mind not to mess with this kind of crowd, the kind that used money, sex and gossip to get whatever and wherever. Yet someway along the road I'd managed to make myself vulnerable.

How very Bella of me.

Edward had been right, Jessica's bonfire turned into a wild thing… and as much as I was dying for a good party, things just got too crazy.

I shook my head as I thought about how I was talking and drinking comfortably with Tanya, Kate and Irina one moment, then Kate and Irina start kissing, and next thing I know I'm sleeping with Edward Masen…

Not that way my perverted friends; just sleeping.

**Flashback**

I downed the Grey Goose from my cup and…what the heck?

Are Kate and Irina… kissing? I turned to look at Tanya, and by the way she was frowning, I knew I wasn't drunk and imagining this, they were definitely making out.

That was my cue; I walked out of the living room where boys were cheering like apes at the scene before them, while I heard Tanya yell: "You bitches are attention whores!!"

I kind of wanted to get the hell out of there; even though I knew we all had to leave together, the party had gotten too wild for me. I looked for Alice, who was wrapped up in a blanket with Jasper by the bonfire... I just couldn't ruin that; I'd have to let them have their moment.

I kept on walking with no direction in particular. The loud music and voices became just echoes as I walked around the moonlit sand. I had to get in, so I walked in to the water, feeling just so… relaxed.

The ocean always had this kind of power in me, making me feel all out of place and innocent as the waves crashed against my thighs now.

I started kicking the waves and bouncing around blissfully, enjoying my little moment, till I got the sensation that someone was looking at me…

I turned right, then left, and then I spun around, looking at the shore.

And there he was. All perfect with the moon rays reflecting his pale skin, his green eyes in a lost stare and his long pale fingers entwined in his messy bronze hair. .

When he noticed I'd seen him, he grinned. I smiled at him, and he beckoned me to go with him with his head. I waded out of the water and walked toward him, letting my flip flops fall as I sat down by his side.

"Party got too wild for you?" I asked looking at the moon and untangling my hair with my fingers.

He took a couple of seconds to answer. "You could say that."

I saw him looking at me, and I started feeling self conscious, but I couldn't let him see the effect he had on me.

"What?" I asked chuckling as I faced him.

"I like your hair."

"Uh… thanks I guess." I said tugging at the ends of my long locks. "I like your hair, too."

Very much, indeed.

"What's in it to like?"

"I could start with the color… it's so unusual." I said blushing as I realized how honest I was being.

"Guess it is… what's your favorite color?" he asked with a lazy grin.

"Green." I answered dumbfounded as l looked into his emerald eyes. "Yours?" I asked before he read between the lines of my answer.

"Brown." He stated simply.

Okaay…

"Favorite drink?" he asked looking away quickly.

"Uh… I'm not really a drinker. But I guess martinis are good. Are we playing 20 questions or something?"

He chuckled halfheartedly. "I guess we are."

"Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" I asked with a frown.

"Fucking ironic, messed up life."

I sighed deeply.

"Tell me something ironic." He said looking at the roaring beach.

Think, think… irony… my grandfather perhaps?

"Well, one of the people I dislike the most is the reason I'm here."

"Me?" he asked puzzled. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, not you. My grandfather… I never liked him; and his death bed regrets led to a juicy trust fund on my name. Hence being here, partying with you rich kids and going to Elite Way."

"Try this;" he said fully facing me now, "I've been busting my ass trying to be… a good boyfriend or whatever and the bitch runs off to make out with my best friend."

It hurt me to see how angry and disappointed he was. That was ironic, and messed up in more ways than one.

"Emmett…?" I asked too surprised to believe it. He nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Damn…" I said letting that breath I took slowly out. "Are you… are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He asked as if he were shocked with his own answer. "I'm just… fucking disappointed. "

"On Emmett?"

"Both of them." He stated as he rested his hands on the sand. "I thought Rose deserved more than the complete ass I was being to her and just when I'm trying my hardest she fucking proves me wrong; she deserves a jerk… one like Emmett; who bangs everything in his field of vision. It's just… fucked up."

I nodded my head; understanding what he meant. I couldn't really say anything against Emmett… it would be too hypocritical by me; for I've made mistakes I truly regret…

"Just don't do anything you'll regret Edward."

"I already did…" he said wincing.

"Oh my god did you hit him or something?" I asked alarmed. He nodded, looking embarrassed.

"I don't even know why, I knew fucking deep down he was right… I never loved Rosalie…"

"But you love him." I said in a matter of fact tone. He turned to look at me with a weird look. "He's your best friend!" I said chuckling.

"Was." He stated dryly.

"You'll work things out. This world has a pretty strange way of doing so."

"I just… I mean it was always supposed to be like that. Edward Masen, captain of Barron Collier's soccer team, dating the head fucking cheerleader, best friends with the soccer team's co-captain Emmett fucking McCarty… it was always like that."

"It was." I said looking at him seriously, "It was, but it doesn't mean it had to be that way."

He turned to look at me and half of his lips turned up into that killing crooked smile as he shook his head.

"You're good, thanks for listening to my whining."

"Anytime." I answered smugly as I smiled back.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, I got a text from Alice.

"It's Alice… it's time to go… holy shit it's like 4 in the morning." I said suddenly realizing I was tired.

"We should get going." He said getting up and offering me his hand to help me up. I smiled up at him as I took it, wondering if he felt those tingly sparks too when we touched.

We were laughing about how dedicated he was into soccer and my indoor ways, when I spotted Alice next to Jasper by his GTO.

"Bella!" Alice cried out. I walked next to her as Edward trailed behind me. She started wiggling her eyebrows looking from Edward to me and I stomped on her foot so she wouldn't say anything stupid.

Annoying little pixie…

She winced in pain and mouthed an "Ow" in my direction. I glared at her.

"Sooo…" she said holding Jasper's hand. "Something kind of came up… Jacob and James are totally wasted, so now Jasper has to take them back to school and I want to ride with him, y'know, make sure those two don't do anything stupid while he's driving… that ok with you B?"

"Sure. I'll see you at school."

She was so doing that on purpose. Not that it bothered me though…I waved at them and filed in my head I'd had to ask them if they were officially dating now… I mean they were acting all… coupley.

I turned to look at Edward, raking his hand through his hair nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked for my keys in my tote.

"I kind of need a favor…"

"Sure thing. What's up?" I said snatching the keys and looking at him.

"I was supposed to ride home with Emmett so…"

"Get in." I said as I got in the driver's seat.

**End of flashback.**

-

-

-

Social studies; not the best way to start the week. I saw Tanya and smiled, but she just glared and rolled her eyes looking back at her book smugly… what the hell?

It made me cringe to think that this was only the beginning, if she had done that, imagine what the rest of these snobby rich kids have to say to m about the Edward incident, because I was positive that is what her reaction was about.

Thank God I had Alice… who decided to be late today… Great.

After a few minutes of tunnel vision focused on Mrs. Hoffman so I wouldn't notice any more glares or frowns, Alice walked in hurriedly, she submitted her tardy slip and scurried to her seat smiling and waving at me. seriously, thank God for Alice.

She sat and got her books out swiftly, and then turned to look at me with a glossy smile and curious eyes.

"Spill, you skank! What the hell happened Friday night!?"

"What are you talking about?" I didn't know why I couldn't just tell her…

"You know what I'm talking about." She whispered narrowing her hazel eyes at me. "I tried calling you…"

"Charlie took my phone."

"And daddy Cullen locked me up, literally, for the rest of the weekend, it was horrible…. And the reason I don't know what happened with Edward friggin Masen, B!"

"Nothing happened, Alice… get over yourself."

"Ok." She said taking a very deep breath, "you guys sure as hell left together, you sure as hell didn't sleep in our dorm and I'm sure as hell you didn't even _sleep_."

"What makes you assume A?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Hey, I'm not being the a-hole here, hiding things from my best friend… and I assume because, come on B!" she whispered with pleading eyes, "Edward Masen, gorgeous teen Adonis, wounded by Ro-slutty Hale and McTally leaves with Bella Swan, brooding hottie… how could I not assume?"

"Alice!!!" I groaned. "Nothing happened, ok? Edward was having a bad time, we understood each other and I fell asleep on his bed, he slept on the floor."

"Really?" her face scrunched up in disbelief.

"Really. Aren't you the on that know when I'm lying?"

"Yeah you're right…" she said grimacing in an understanding manner. "I don't think you're lying on this one."

I rolled my eyes smiling, thankful that she'd dropped the subject and paying attention to the rest of the class.

When the bell rang Alice and I walked out while she told me all the stupid things James and Jacob were saying Friday night.

I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw him, my jaw clenching out of nervousness from all that… perfection. Was he waiting for me? he saw me and he gave me that crooked smile that would make me do pretty embarrassing things in public one of these days…

"Hey B." He greeted.

"Hey." I said smiling. "How did it go with the parents?"

He winced. "Took my phone, and reduced my allowance… fuckers" I laughed. "You?"

"Just no phone."

I suddenly wondered how he was coping with the whole love triangle crap, if I was dreading the talk and looks, imagine him…

"So uh, have you uh…" I trailed off, not so sure about asking him anymore. He chuckled.

"I saw her at the entrance. Couldn't even fucking look at me."

"But are…"

"I'm ok, Bella." He said holding the lab's door open for me, smiling.

It'd be best if I dropped the subject. As we sat Mike came in, waving all big and goofy at us; if he wasn't such a perverted prick, I might consider him nice. Lauren Mallory came in afterwards, and she wasn't being as friendly as Mike.

She glared at me, I raised my eyebrows, she rolled her eyes, and when she was a couple of steps away from our table, she did that stupid thing when they sneeze while saying "slut"… what was that called?

Oh yea… the "slut sneeze."

I felt how Edward was glaring holes into her back, and it felt like he was ready to tackle her… screw that, I had to stand up for myself for friggin once.

I got up crossing my arms in a defiant manner. "Is there something you want to say to me, Lauren?"

She turned around, looking like the conceited bitch she was.

"Nothing you don't already know, Isabella."

"It's Bella." I said smugly. "And please, enlighten me L. what would that be?"

Everyone was staring with surprised faces; all of them eager for a wild catfight to take place in the bio lab.

"Well," she said walking toward me, so now our fuming faces were about just six inches apart, "I could start with the fact that you're a whore, and then continue about how you fucked Rosalie's sloppy seconds."

Okay, I was angry now. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off angrily. I wasn't really the type that said F-U-C-K, but this had to sound intimidating, and maybe the fact that Edward cursed like a sailor was rubbing off on me.

"Listen up, it's none of your business who I fuck, so you should fucking focus on your own bullshit… and please, sloppy seconds? You were the one blowing your best friends fucking boyfriend Friday night, so I'm going to ask you a big favor," I said raising my voice when she tried to reply, "Stay out of my fucking case!"

Mike looked like a piano had fallen on his foot. He had nothing to do with it, but it was the only thing I knew would make Lauren stay away from me. Lauren's eyes glazed over and her lower lip started trembling when the rest of the class started "ooh-ing" and calling her names.

Just when Mr. Varner was walking in, she ran out of the room covering her face with her hands, Mr. Varner just shrugged and sat happily. He was such a tool.

I slumped on my stool and started slamming my books on the table. Edward was staring at me incredulously.

"What?" I spat, the words coming out a little bit too harshly.

"Hey, I'm not saying shit about you, calm the fuck down."

"Sorry." I said biting my lip.

"Naw, it's ok." He chuckled lightly. "I think you handled it pretty fucking well. And it was fucking hot, too, I never though of you as a feisty one."

I could feel the blood flowing all the way to my cheeks and staying there.

"You do realize people think you fucked me, right?"

"But I didn't." I said blushing deeper, hotter.

"I know. But everyone else doesn't." I frowned. "It's fine by me I mean, it'll make all these dumbasses jealous as fuck."

"You are such an ass." I said gliding my stool away from him.

"Kidding." He said in a serious tone. I stood still with my lips pursed, still angry. "Look," he said getting closer to me, "I could help you kill all these fucking idiots who heard your little speech, or… we could not give a fuck and let everyone say what they were going to say anyway…"

I pondered his words… he was right. I sighed and smiled at him. "Fine."

He smiled at me and I… I went into a friggin trance.

"Stop that…" I said smiling reluctantly.

"Stop what?" Still smiling…

"Dazzling people like that…" I trailed off, not caring about what a fool of myself I was making, not seeing anything but that dazzling smile.

"Do I dazzle you?" He asked arrogantly. I had to roll my eyes, but still be honest.

"Frequently." I admitted looking away.

I saw him smirk and he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Ditto…"

-

-

-

The class ended and Edward hugged me goodbye before I headed for French. I felt like skipping my way across the halls, but something told me I would look kind of stupid…

I walked with a huge smile, and then I remembered Emmett was in that class with me, and it made me uneasy… He had been very nice to me since day one, and I didn't know if things should change because I was on Edward's side…

I rolled my eyes at my silliness; I wasn't the one that would have a crappy time this period; Edward had Trig with Rosalie next… talk about awkward.

I sat at my usual spot a few seats away from Emmett. He smiled at me when I walked in and I couldn't help to genuinely smile back at him. He was just too nice to me.

"How's it going B?" He asked with that trademark grin. I saw how all the people started gossiping, whispering, pointing and glaring.

I would not do that to him.

"Just great. I snapped at Mallory last period." I said frowning.

"I heard." He said sitting down. "Didn't believe it though, you serious?" I nodded smugly.

"Nice." He said laughing. "So, what did your dad do about the sneaking out thing?"

"No phone." I said pouting.

"No jeep." He said with a pained expression.

"Are you kidding me!?" I asked surprised.

"Nope. My dad dropped me off this morning and everything; it was humiliating."

"I can imagine." I said laughing. Mr. Bagot walked in and started dictating sentences in French for us to translate. He kept us busy for the rest of the class; so I really didn't have time to talk to Emmett.

I rushed out of the room when the bell rung, with all the whispering and tittle-tattle buzzing in my ears. Seriously, how long would this go for? Four periods and I was sick of hearing Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and even Alice and Jasper… and of course I catched a bit of pervy talks about Kate and Irina.

I had a feeling lunch wouldn't be any better…

I spotted Alice and Jasper kissing next to the cafeteria doors. I approached them quietly and stood my them, waiting for them to end the kiss…

"Ahemmm." I cleared my throat when I noticed they had no intention on stopping soon.

"Bella!" Alice said pulling away and giggling.

"Always ruining the moment, huh B?" Jasper said as he put his arm around my shoulder and Alice's. I stuck my tongue out at him as we walked inside.

"So, are you guys official now?" I asked.

Jasper leaned down and kissed Alice's cheek smiling. Aww, it made me all warm and fuzzy inside to see my best friend this giddy.

Alice nodded. "Yep… don't say it… about fucking time Whitlock, I know." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"I'm happy for you guys." I said smiling.

They started kissing again, with Jasper's arm still around my shoulder so it was kind of weird…

"Okay… eww?" they pulled away laughing and I shook my head with a smile as we sat at an empty table.

"Okay, let's set some rules." I said uncapping my iced tea. "You can kiss when I'm around, but make sure I don't get completely grossed out, as happy as I am that you two guys are dating, it's kind of awkward to see you sucking face all the time."

"Who's sucking face all the time?" I heard a velvety voice from behind me.

"We are." Alice said perkily, kissing Jasper again. I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled.

Edward and I were laughing at the two love birds, who were now feeding each other French fries and kissing every friggin chance they got. We stopped hastily when we noticed Alice's bothered expression and Jasper's worried frown as they looked at something behind us, we turned, and it was Rosalie, staring at me like I was her next meal and intimidating the crap out of me… what was that white thing in her hands?

Her glaring turned into the fakest smile, and putting her left hand on her hip, she handed me the white box in her hand.

"What is this?" I asked her confused.

"It's a to-go box." She said still smiling, and I heard Edward growl next to m. "I figured you would need it, since you're screwing my leftovers…"

She extended the white box in her hand towards me, Edward got up, Alice was by my side and Jasper was holding her back. I made sure traitor anger tears hadn't spilled, and I pushed her hand away violently.

"Rosalie, I'm not screwing him." The cafeteria was quiet now, all the employees from the different stands were leaning over the counters, dying to catch a glimpse of this. "And even if I were, I don't see why you should care. It's not like he's the one that cheated." I said raising my eyebrow cockily, even though I felt like shit.

She narrowed her eyes and I walked away before this got too out of control, I pushed the cafeteria door open, hearing Edward's low voice telling her to "Stay the fuck away from her". I ran to the elevator, ran to my dorm and ran to my bed… not even two minutes later Alice came in gasping for air.

"B! Are you ok?" she asked sprinting next to me and putting her hand on my face.

I started crying then, shaking my head no. I had let all of them mess with me, I had made myself vulnerable, and I felt like crap. Alice's little arms circled my shoulders and she pulled my face to her chest, where I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's ok… shh Bella it's ok." She said patting my hair.

I kept on crying until our 45 minute lunch break was over, feeling pathetic and dramatic, but all I needed was to cry my heart out and have my best friend comforting me. Alice called the nurse, who came to my dorm and excused me from the rest of my classes, Alice fought with the nurse because she wouldn't lie for her so Alice could be excused from class too, so she just ended up dismissing her and ditching.

"Thanks Alice… this means everything." I said wiping my tears away.

"Don't worry B." she said waving her hand dismissively "We'll fight all these bitches down I promise."

"I don't wanna fight Al…" I said scowling. "I just want people to be friggin normal; I mean, how hard can it be to understand that Edward and I are just friends?" I said, my voice breaking into a new sob, because after all, it was kind of sucky that we were just friends…

"B, you guys are just friends, but it doesn't make people blind, you guys are… not just friends." She said softly.

"You're not helping at all." I said snorting and throwing a pillow at her.

"Just saying!" she said raising her hands. "But don't let people be mean to you because of that. Screw them! Well… don't have sex with them… just don't mind them."

I laughed at my friend's randomness and hugged her again.

"Thank you so much A… this means everything."

"Nah, don't thank me till I'm done with Blondie."

"No fighting Alice!"

"I know, I know… you're so boring…"


	9. Revealing Too Much

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 9: REVEALING TOO MUCH**

**Edward POV**

I was unreservedly certain that staying drama-free at Elite Way was impossible. Only two weeks in this high and mighty boarding school and the talk was ludicrous. I probably wouldn't mind if it didn't involve Bella. I could handle that shit; no matter how much I loath judging, I could endure. But Bella? That girl is something… she's strong and witty but she wont let herself see it most of the time… that thing with Mallory made her come out of the shell though… I hated people picking on Bella, especially Rosalie; what she did yesterday at the cafeteria was the bitchiest crap I've seen in a long ass time, and Bella was being nothing but a good friend to me.

Bella was such a sweetie… so cute and fragile… but at the same time such a badass and such a clever girl.

I couldn't help to feel all attracted to her in ways I never thought possible… her shiny hair, her little white hands, those deep chocolate eyes, that little waist, that damn way her cheeks turned pink…

_I sound like a chick…_

She drove me back to school from the bonfire, all carefree, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other one tugging at those captivating curls. She had good taste in music too, but I already knew that.

It was hilarious that neither of us knew what to do once we got to Elite Way… I just walked to my dorm, she followed. We sat on my bed, talking about books… she liked books, and it just made her cuter… a few moments later we found out Jasper was crashing with Jacob, and fuckhead Emmett never showed up, which was better… so we kept on talking, she was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling as we talked away… about previous relationships, family, music and books again… everything. I could do nothing but look at her as I was sprawled out on the couch, finding it rather amusing that we just… clicked.

She fell asleep on my bed, her breathing steady and her lips slightly parted… _so fucking beautiful. _I watched her sleep for a while, feeling like a retarded stalking motherfucker… but she was so… pretty.

So I fell asleep on the couch, basking in pools of chocolaty eyes… never thinking about the fucking scandal it would cause.

-

-

-

I checked out the caf looking for Bella, and I saw her sitting with Whitlock and that little pixie of his.

"Sup Edward." Jasper said munching on a sandwich like the sloppy motherfucker he is.

"Not much… how you guys doing?" I said looking at Bella and smiling at those shiny curls and plump smile. She smiled back, all fucking wide and beautiful.

"What are those two bickering about?" I asked Bella as I heard Jasper and Alice banter about some dress crap.

"Homecoming." Bella said rolling her eyes. I chuckled.

It seemed like they came to an agreement, because their squabbling ceased and they were staring at each other with puppy eyes, smiling like idiots… it felt kind of uncomfortable, like we were interrupting some epic love scene or some shit… that bastard was incredibly good with her.

Bella snapped her fingers in front of them and they awoke from their trance and laughed, still all giddy and flushed.

"We're still here love birds, save it for later." Bella said taking a bite of her salad.

"So Eddie, are you excited about homecoming?" Cullen asked with a cheeky smile.

"Don't ever fucking call me Eddie again." I said pointing at her with my fork, "and I don't know, I didn't even know we were having one."

"Well we are." She said in that ever-perky voice. "And B, we're going dress shopping pretty soon."

"Alice!" Bella groaned as she glared.

"When's homecoming?" I asked

"This weekend!!!" Alice said a little too excited.

"Are we allowed to go? You know with the 'no outings this weekend' thing?" Jasper asked looking at Bella.

"I don't know…" she said shrugging. "And even if we can I'm not going… dancing and I… not such a good combo." Bella said, as if she were stating the simplest of facts.

That couldn't be, I wanted her to go… with me.

"Yes I already asked." Alice said, "Homecoming counts like a school activity so we're set."

"I still don't see how you're sneaking out to go dress-shopping Alice." Jasper said looking at her all concerned and shit.

"Watch me." Alice said with a wink.

"Shit!" Bella said. "I need to call my mom, she must be freaking out by now." She got up quickly and started dialing as she walked away from the table.

"Is her mom ok?" Alice asked Jasper with a worried expression.

"Yeah, Renee's just into all that family shit I guess."

Family shit… I remembered Esme; she was practically my mom since I was in kindergarten with Rosalie… since my folks were never around, she fit the part… and she was awesome. I needed to know how she was doing, fuck Rosalie and her assholeness; I had to check on her.

Bella came back and Alice's phone started ringing, she picked up quickly wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Hey daddy!...... fine, thanks….. Today?......oh, you did?..... Ok then, what time?......I think so….. Fine…. Love you too, bye."

"What's wrong beautiful?" Jasper asked as she put her phone away.

"It was my dad. He said he wanted me to take some papers to the hospital. His assistant's not in town and he can't leave the hospital to get them."

"How are you getting out of school?" Bella asked.

"He called and fixed everything… I wonder if he can arrange for us to go shopping Bella…."

Her eyes would light up when she said the word "shopping", it was quite comical. I then realized I could maybe go see Esme with Alice… she'd take me.

"Hey Alice, can I ask you a BIG favor?"

"Sure." She said looking at me.

"I was actually thinking of checking out on Esme, I mean she was always very nice to me and I wonder if she's doing ok…"

Bella nodded at me encouragingly, so did Jasper.

"Hell yeah! We'll leave at around six, so be ready k?"

"Thanks Cullen."

I hugged Bella goodbye when the bell rang, taking in that fruity scent I was liking so much lately. Classes went by in a blur, I was eager to see Esme.

I went to my dorm, listening to Kings of Leon on my iPod and saw Jasper on his laptop, Emmett wasn't there, thank god. It was too damn awkward if he was around, and lately he'd been avoiding the dorm at all costs. It was better that way; it would be too uncomfortable if he was laying his big ass just a bed away from me all the time.

I put down my head, "Sex on Fire" lulling me to sleep. I dreamt of Bella… I dreamt of her little waist and those big eyes.

Until Jasper decided to be the prick he is and shake me awake.

"The fuck do you want?" I asked sleepily.

"It's almost six fuckhead." Jasper said throwing a pillow at me. I got up and rubbed my eyes frustrated. He stood there; looking at me and smirking like a know it all bastard.

"What?" I hissed.

"You said Bella's name."

"No I didn't." I groaned. Fuck. Me.

He sat next to me and sighed. "Let's talk dear Edward. I think I'll be as clear as possible when I say, if you fucking hurt her, I will hurt you. Bad. Permanently." He said with that fucking calm grin.

I shook my head and darted to the bathroom. "Eat a dick, Whitlock."

"You've been warned." He said chuckling. Ass.

-

-

-

"About time." Alice said tapping her big ass studded watch when I met her at the lobby. I grinned and we walked outside, getting into her Porsche. The ride turned out quite bearable, she was nice or whatever… I liked that she was quick; I didn't have to wait more than three minutes outside her house for her to get the papers.

"Fuck, you like speeding." I said taking a look at the speedometer. 180 mph.

She smiled and we got to the hospital quickly, she asked the same receptionist from that day where Dr. Carlisle Cullen was, she said room 730 and then smiled all puppy eyed and shit… I just nodded my head with a grimace as Alice and I walked to the elevator.

"Sooo…" Alice trailed off as the elevator went up. "You like Bella?"

"Fucking Christ, you too?"

"What do you mean me too?"

"Forget it… and what if I do?"

"Well, just ponder about possible consequences involving me and bitch slapping your good looking face if you're a dick to her, ok?"

And the doors opened before I could say anything back. I just rolled my eyes and followed her. Hey, it was Esme's room!

And my oh my, were Dr. Cullen and Esme fucking comfy… he was sitting next to her on the bed, not doing whatever doctors had to do with their patients, they were watching that show where that old chick plays a 28 year old doctor… Dr. Cullen got up abruptly when he saw Alice and smiled politely at me.

"Hey, daddy. I brought you the papers." Alice said skipping next to her dad and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Hi Esme!"

And of course Esme smiled that warm, sweet smile that could make any fucker feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Esme, how are you doing?" I said as I walked next to her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine Edward, thank you… oh darling, are you smoking again?" she asked with a disapproving glance. Fuck, really gotta stop that shit.

"It'll stop Esme, I promise." I said raising my hand and everything.

"It better." She warned me. "I can't wait to go home… Carol got the cutest penthouse in the outskirts of town and I can't wait to fix it all up."

After all, she was an interior designer. I smiled at her; it made me glad to see her well again.

"Well it's good to know you're ok Esme. I wanted to see how you're doing."

"Thank you Edward. You've always been a gentleman… such a shame my daughter is such a dork sometimes."

I looked down chuckling at her charming honesty, and it embarrassed the shit out of me that she knew what happened… figures, chicks tell all kinds of crazy shit to their moms…

"I'm glad you're doing ok, Esme. I'm dying for another one of your parties." Alice said warmly.

"Oh I'll make sure you get a VIP invitation to the next one I host." Esme said with a wink. "And of course, one for Carlisle too."

Carlisle nodded and smiled wide, looking out of contrast in this fucking sterile, white room.

"Well, I have to go dad… I don't want any more trouble because homecoming is coming up." She said with that big smile of hers.

"Fine, drive carefully and I'll call you." Dr. Cullen said as he hugged Alice.

When we walked out of the room, Alice wore a disturbing, reflecting expression.

"What's up with you?" I asked indifferently.

"Sexual tension." She replied slighting her eyes.

"What the fuck?"

"Did you feel it?"

"Feel what, Alice?"

"All that sexual tension between Esme and daddy… it was like… like you and Bella at the cafeteria today."

"Fuck. I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a sigh.

"Dude, seriously, daddy **never** watches Grey's Anatomy, I've tried to make him and nothing works. And then she's all calling him "Carlisle".'"

"So…?"

"You're supposed to call your doctor "Doctor" or "Doc", but not Carlisle, you moron."

"You're fucking crazy." I said laughing at her as we walked out of the hospital.

**Tanya POV**

"Irina! It's the last time I'll say it! You're helping me out!"

"I don't know; she hasn't done anything to me… or you actually." She said as she continued flipping through and old issue of Seventeen.

"That's not the point. She has to know that Edward Masen is _mine_."

"You do realize that the guy doesn't even talk to you?"

I smacked her on the back of the head. I didn't need those cruel reminders.

"Ow!"

"You'll see… you just need to help me ruin her. Are you with me?"

"Fine…" she said rubbing her head "But if the school finds out I had nothing to do with anything."

"Fine, whatever. We have to think of something… some rumors to spread, some pictures to show… something…"

Irina was smiling devilishly now. I knew she loved this kind of shit; it was easy to persuade her.

My plan was simple. Find out something about her, spread it all over Elite Way, make Edward find her repulsive, seduce him… _Bam!_ I knew I'd have him. It was just a matter of time.

"We will ruin her Irina, _Isabitch _Swan is going down."

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't find any moment that was as perfect as this one… Alice and I were walking by the outdoor pool, it was already dark, nothing but fucking stars and the pool's lights to let us see.

How did I end up with a girlfriend like Alice? I wasn't a virginal shy douche bag, but from the moment I saw her, I figured she was way out of my league… and here I am; already addicted to her, finding her perkiness beyond adorable, thinking the rest of the girls I'd been with had nothing on her and just finding out that I couldn't keep my hands off her.

She was mine.

We found a comfortable spot to sit on, but after a few minutes she positioned her head on my lap, her hazel eyes buried into mine.

"What are you thinking about Ms. Cullen?" I said brushing a raven lock away from her eyes.

"You."

I leaned down and kissed her, deep and affectionate, just how she liked it. She put her hands on my face and deepened the kiss; forgetting about the front office window where someone could probably see us and give us a damn PDA scolding. We didn't care.

I pulled away, needing air, and needing to ask her something.

"Baby will you go to homecoming with me?"

I saw shock crossing her little face, and it was so cute because how could she possibly think I'd have it any other way? She twisted her mouth as if thinking about her answer.

"What if I tell you that some senior already asked me babe?"

I knew she was kidding, she had to be. But the simple idea of some motherfucker taking her made me recoil and narrow my eyes at her.

"Well I would skip it. I don't want to go with anyone else."

She kissed my lips and giggled ecstatically.

"I think I'll cancel on this senior guy… you're much cuter… and funnier and kissable…" she said as she kissed me again. I was smiling like a toddler with a brand new tricycle.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's more like an of course."

Fuck. It would be perfect.

**Emmett POV**

I was pacing back and forth in the gym… I had made my mind, and there was no need to think it over but it was…. Shit, I couldn't just blow it…

I stopped and thought about why I wanted to call Rosalie.

1. I want to talk to her.

2. I want her to trust me.

3. I want her to pick me. Now.

4. No lust in between, just pure concern and desire to win her heart.

Okay there was a shitload of lust in between, but there were stronger reasons to call her.

I hadn't talked to her at all; I drove myself straight home after the bonfire, being too much of an asshole to face Edward yet. On Monday, I hadn't seen her, and I knew she was avoiding me, and after I heard about what she did to Bella at the cafeteria, I felt hurt. Like a damn dog that had been fucking used and then just forgotten. She'd said she didn't regret it, then why go do shit that makes her look like she wants Edward back?

I had to talk to her, I had to assure her we could work out.

Fuck, I would ask her to homecoming if it was necessary… chicks dig those things, right?

I called her quickly before I chickened out. Shit, no other girl had made me feel like chickening out for fucks sake, which ought to mean something. She picked up at the third ring.

"_What's up?"_

"Hey Rose… It's Emmett, uh, how are you?"

"_I'm fine. Doing research for my English class, actually."_

"That's good. Listen Rose, I was wondering if we could talk soon or something… I umm… I need to talk to you."

I hoped she said yes, I didn't care that I got the hint about the English research shit; she was trying to stay busy, avoiding me. Screw that, I had to talk to her.

"_Okay."_ I let out a deep breath. _"Where should we meet?"_

"Be at the cafeteria in…"

"_Five minutes."_ She said hanging up. Five minutes? That was a good sign, right? It means she wants to see me soon, right?

I put my shit in the gym's locker and ran quickly; I didn't want to be late. I walked through the lobby swiftly, sauntering through the hallway, gulping in anticipation. I heard a sigh, Rosalie then appeared at the end of the other hallway, smiling. She looked fucking gorgeous.

I walked over to her; she was carrying a load of big books.

"Let me help you with those." I said as I took the books from her in one quick motion.

"Thanks, I didn't have time to take them to my dorm."

"Need some help?"

"Sure."

We started walking to the elevator, my eyes couldn't rip apart from her, she was twisting her mouth, the way she did when she was looking for something to say.

"Did you get into trouble at home last weekend?" she asked as we walked into the elevator.

"They took away my jeep. I'm getting it back on Friday."

"That sucks" she said laughing lightly. I nodded.

"Did you?"

"I never went home… I was supposed to spend the weekend at Edward's because of mother being in the hospital but uh…. I spent the weekend here."

"Fuck Rose, you could've called, you know Margaret loves you."

She turned to look at me, her lips in a tight line. "Not now, Emmett."

"It's true though, my parents would've been ok with it; you didn't have to sleep here." I said as the doors opened at the second floor.

"I said not now Emmett." She spat harshly.

"Fucking-a I'm just trying to be nice, but you don't seem to realize what's nice even if it bites you in your perfect ass."

"Crazy bastard." She hissed opening her door.

"Uptight snob." I called. "Where are your roommates?" I asked looking at the empty dorm.

"I don't know… we don't really talk."

"They seem nice, though."

She snorted. "Not to me."

I put her books down on her bed and she sat down next to them.

"So… you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah… Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Like hell you are."

"Not everything has to be about you, y'know?" She said glaring.

"It doesn't have to be about you either."

"Screw you." she said looking away.

"Just fucking say it Rose, do you regret that kiss?"

She shook her head looking at me.

"Then what the fuck was that stunt with B at the cafeteria? That looked like regret to me."

"How do you think I'm gonna look if I just jump into your arms after everyone thinks I'm a cheating whore Emmett?! I don't regret it! I know cheating is wrong, but I just can't bring myself to regret it…"

"Because this is different." I said looking at her, the tears in her eyes brimmed over, but she still let out a dry laugh.

"You cheesy bastard."

"You know I'm right doll," I said sitting next to her and taking her face between my hands.

"I'm sorry about Bella… I just, I had to make all those assholes stop talking about me… I needed to pass the damn spotlight on her… I never meant to hurt you."

I laughed at her honest rambling, kissing her cheek lightly as she sighed in relief.

"Rosalie, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She turned to look at me with a worried expression, and I was worried now, this could ruin everything, but I couldn't bring myself to care, because I needed to tell her the truth.

"I'm falling in love with you Rose. Tell me if I should kick myself in the ass and stay away from you, or tell me that we can fucking work things out somehow, because I think we can. Tell me Rose, what should I do?" I asked pleadingly.

She stared at me; shock written all over her pretty face. She opened her mouth but closed it back again a couple of times, the suspense eating me every second that she pursed her lips looking for an answer.

And then she attacked my lips fiercely with hers. I smiled as I kissed her back and felt that same perfection I had experienced at the beach, and if this was my answer, I was jumping like that tigger asshole.

"Rosalie Hale, will you go to homecoming with me?" I asked against her jaw as I kissed it up and down.

She pulled on my tie and brought me impossibly closer to her.

"Yes." She whispered. I kissed her again as she fisted my hair.


	10. Melt My Heart To Stone

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 10: MELT MY HEART TO STONE**

**Bella POV**

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Stop whining, we need dresses."

"Well if we get caught, homecoming is over, let alone stupid dress shopping."

"We are not getting caught, Bella." Alice groaned.

"How do you know, dumbass?"

"I'm a damn psychic ok? Just shut up." She said as we walked into the lobby.

"You're a damn psycho, that's what you are." I said rolling my eyes and running into the indoor pool with her.

"Now what?"

"There's a door…" Alice said going to the back wall. "Here." Alice said forcing the door open with a credit card, revealing the back street with fancy houses.

"And how are we going to get to your car smart ass?"

"I never brought it back to school after the hospital; I parked it on this street dumbass."

"And you walked around just to make sure we could go shopping?"

"Uh huh…"

"You have a problem."

We walked until I spotted Alice's yellow Porsche next to a light pole. I sighed in relief and was about to open the door, but Alice pulled on my shoulder.

"No, no my friend! Did you seriously think we were going shopping like this?"

"Why can't we go shopping in uniforms, Alice?"

"You're kidding right?" She asked tossing me a pair of denim shorts from her tote bag.

"And where do you expect us to put this on?"

"Do you see anyone coming?" I shook my head and she smiled.

"Get dressed then."

"Why can't we get dressed in your damn car Alice?!"

"Because I don't want dirt from our shoes or makeup while taking something off on my baby; now help me with the stockings."

"You're a bitch…"

"I know. Put these on." She said tossing me a pair of white ballet flats.

I got dressed quickly, totally humiliated even though nobody had seen us.

"Stilettos?"

"Hot pink stilettos, little Bella, I like looking good while I shop." Alice said as we walked toward her car.

We turned around bewilderedly when we heard the little door slamming behind us.

And there he stood, shirtless, glorious and looking confused.

"Bella?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"How did you find us?" Alice asked frowning.

"I was going to come for a swim," He said slipping his shirt back on.

_Oh, don't put it on…_

"Not a good idea to leave the door open."

"Blame Alice." I said unwillingly tearing my gaze from him.

"Do you wanna come, Masen? We're going shopping." Alice said opening her door.

"Shopping?" He asked with a scowl.

"You know you wanna come. Bella's coming." Alice said smiling mischievously. He raised his eyebrows and I smirked.

"You're right, I do wanna go." he said looking at me. he sprinted to the car and poked me in the ribs as I laughed and smacked his arms playfully, Alice did that thing with her eyebrows again and I rolled my eyes.

He poked me in the ribs and I laughed and smacked him playfully. Alice looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. She was such a dummy. I turned around to face Edward in the back seat.

"You know she likes speeding, right?"

He nodded. Okay then buckle up, she's excited." I recommended him raising my eyebrows.

-

-

-

Two hours later and we were shopping for friggin bikinis, still no dresses, still no "Stop-whining-Alice-I'm-not-going-to-homecoming speech, and I was stuck looking at Alice picking bikinis out, sitting with Edward of course, which made it all bearable.

"Alice, what the fuck do you need a hundred bikinis for?" Edward asked.

"We have two pools, moron. Do you expect me to wear the same bikini all the time? Besides some of them are for B." she said passing me a handful of colorful bikinis, "Try some on."

A cute white bikini with orange, green and yellow flower printing all over it caught my attention, so I went into the dressing room and tried it on, actually liking the way it looked on me… I came out to show Alice.

"Oh god, your butt looks humongous!" Alice said with shocked eyes.

"Alice!"

"In a good way." Edward said looking at me up and down. His eyes roamed my body a little more than necessary; making me laugh and go back inside.

"Y-yeah I th-think you should take that one Bella." He said as I closed the dressing room's door.

It surprised that even Edward had a good amount of shopping bags with him, but Alice took the gold… she came out of that store with six bags with God knows what in them.

"Alice stop running into every store you see. You're looking for a dress." I reminded her.

She nodded but then she ran into a boutique and came out with two more bags. Edward took some of her bags shaking his head and chuckling.

After a few more distractions from Alice, we got to a dress boutique and I started helping her look for a dress. Edward didn't look like he was having fun, but he wasn't complaining.

"Oh, Alice would love this." I said to myself as I saw a red strapless dress.

"Boo." I felt Edward say in my ear, making me flinch as I laughed at him.

"You like that one?" he said eyeing the revealing dress I was holding.

"Yeah, for Alice though."

"Let me see yours."

"I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going? You have to go."

"I don't know, I mean I don't dance, and I can't walk in heels without hurting myself, it's just a self preservation thing."

"I want you to go. It'll be boring as fuck without you."

I grimaced and he looked at me with pleading, mesmerizing green eyes.

"Bella Swan" He said taking my chin with his fingers, making my breathing accelerate and my cheeks red, "You are fucking going to homecoming with me. And you can't say no and break my heart, right?"

I couldn't. His stupid crooked smile made everything so hard, too hard.

He noticed my blank expression and moved his hand away from my face. No!! I missed that electric sensation I got whenever he touched me as soon as his hand dropped from my face.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" He asked softly, insistently.

His hypnotizing green eyes looking at my simple brown stare deeply made it almost unfeasible to think coherently, but somehow I managed to nod my head under this pleasant trance.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

To hell with self preservation.

"Ahemmm" Alice cleared her throat as we turned to look at her, Edward smirking and looking like the God he is. Me? Blushing and looking down like and idiot.

"What do you think?" Alice asked spinning around as she showed us a dress.

She was wearing a black dress, it was simple, yet flattering on her tiny perfect frame, it was a halter dress and not much cleavage was shown, but when she turned around, I saw that it was backless, and she looked beautiful in it. It was about three inches above her knees, so it gave her a sweet look from the front, and from the back it looked sexy and worthy of a confident girl like Alice to wear it.

I put the red dress back on the rack.

"It's PERFECT." I said in awe. Edward nodded in agreement and then Alice pointed at the dressing room she was in.

"There are a couple of dresses in there I thought you may like."

"Kay, thanks." I said smiling at Edward and walking into the dressing room.

And damn, I didn't even want to look at another dress when I saw the first one in the huge pile of dresses she had picked out. Everything about it was perfect, and as I looked at myself in the mirror, cheeks flushed, eyes shiny and thinking about whom I was going with, it felt like a pretty damn good idea to go to homecoming with Edward.

If only I could dance on heels… sigh.

We drove back and Alice parked her baby in that same back street; it was raining heavily so I supposed that little door in the pool area would be visited frequently if Alice would be leaving her car in the pouring rain.

We ran to the school building shielding from the rain with our hands, laughing our butts off when Edward took out Alice's brand new Chanel scarf to cover his head with.

"Masen!!!! That is a 500 dollar scarf!!!"

"My hair is fucking important too, though. Stop whining Cullen." He said as we finally walked into the pool area, completely shielded from the rain now.

"Aaahh!!!"

And like that, Alice had tackled him to the floor, making my laughter unstoppable now.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Alice?"

"The fuck is wrong with you! it's Chanel!!!" Alice said shaking the wet scarf in front of his face furiously.

"Stop laughing Isabella!" I muffled my laughter with my hand as Alice got up and gave Edward the finger. We walked to our dorms, their bickering never stopping, and my laughter just growing.

"Give it a rest, Cullen I'll buy you a new one." Edward said when he walked us and our numerous shopping bags to our dorm.

"Fine." Alice said with a pout.

"I'll get going. See you tomorrow." He said as I walked with him to the door, when he was outside he turned and looked at me intensely, making me look down and bite my lip.

"I'll call you later, beautiful." I nodded sheepishly and stood on my tiptoes as I kissed him lightly on the cheek, out of pure impulse.

"Good night Edward." Shit! Did I just kiss him? He smiled, completely dazzling me and turned on his heel, leaving.

I closed the door and as soon as I turned around I saw little Alice with her eyebrow raised, her arms crossed and her petite foot tapping on the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her as I took my shirt off.

"Tell me!!!!" she whined kicking her shoes off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nonchalantly, but I knew she knew better.

"Do NOT what-are-you-talking-about'me Bella, I saw you at the mall." She said pointing at me.

"He asked me to homecoming." I said as I walked into my closet. She trailed behind me squealing and clapping.

"Oh Em Gee! How did he do it? What did he say?" Alice asked as I put the black bag where my unrevealed dress was in a hanger.

I told her everything, she would cut my head off if left anything out, and she knew about my silly school girl crush…

"Damn… if he weren't such an asshole, he'd be like the most perfect bastard on earth." Alice said when I finished my story.

"I know." I said biting my lip.

"Now let me see your dress, puh-lease! I'm begging you!" she said getting on her knees.

"Nope." I said pushing on her forehead and walking out of the closet.

"Arghh," she said following me, "do you think he'll ask you out sometime after that?"

"I don't know…I hope so." I said closing my eyes.

"You like him a lot." Alice said. It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Too much." I sighed.

"I bet he likes you even more than that… who wouldn't?"

"Uh, probably someone who just broke up with Rosalie… AKA Teen Goddess Rosalie."

"You're gorgeous you dumbass, Blondie has nothing on you…. I mean yeah, the bitch looks like a damn Victoria's Secret model but you have wit and music and that damn broody, natural beauty thing going on… that's hard to find."

I sighed and started to agree with her; maybe he did like me.

"I'm going to homecoming…. With Edward Masen." And I smiled broadly. I noticed Alice's muffled laugh and threw a pillow at her.

I crawled to where she was and started helping with all she bought. I dug in the first bag and pulled out a… plastic kiss?

"What the hell is this Alice?" I asked as I saw it had some… cables?

"It's a telephone! Isn't it cute?" I shook my head and started pulling out some feathery pens, bikinis, flip flops, a men's shirt…

A men's shirt?

"Is this for Jazz?"

"Uh," she turned to look at the silky grey shirt I was holding, "no; I saw this guy at the mall, when you and Edward were getting some sodas; and he had a shirt like that and I really liked it so I asked him where he bought it so I went and bought it."

"You bought a men's shirt?"

"It's nice! I'll wear it to sleep or something." She said as she took it away from me and put it in her closet. I shook my head unbelievingly, she really was a shopaholic.

"I'm hungry… all that shopping and fighting with Edward make me want to eat like a dozen tacos from Taco Bell."

"We still have half an hour…" I said looking at our clock.

"Let's go!" Alice said whipping up and pulling on my hand. We ran to the cafeteria in our pajamas and huge slippers, and when we were heading back to our dorm, I was about to concede at Alice's please to do my hair for homecoming.

"Come on Bella, my hair is all short, you have to let me do some magic on yours."

Alice stopped abruptly in the hallway. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Footsteps." Alice whispered, I payed attention and I did hear them this time.

"Shit." I mouthed. "The dean?" I checked my clock and we were already half an hour late to our dorms.

We tiptoed to the end of the hallway and looked into the other one, where the footsteps were coming from.

**Rosalie POV**

I was walking back to my dorm after spending the day with Emmett and Jasper at the courtyard. Jasper was nice; he didn't talk much unlike his annoying little girlfriend.

_Shit. _

As I was walking through the hallway I saw Edward walking out of the biology lab with a jacket in hand and I got the urge to fix things, I needed to apologize and talk to him… I never meant for things to end badly between us.

"Edward…" I croaked out. He turned to look at me and nodded his head with a frown.

"I umm… I want to…"

"Just say it, Rose."

"I want to apologize."

"That's a fucking first." He said crossing his arms.

"Don't be an ass about it, I know that what I did was messed up, and I'm really sorry. For everything."

"It doesn't matter. I have to go." He said turning around as he started to walk.

"Edward it does matter!" He turned back on his heel raising his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because… because you used to push Emmett when he'd step on my sand castles in kindergarten, and because you hugged me the first time I got my period, and because you gave me your iPod when Carol broke mine and because… because you were my friend." I said with a sad look. A genuine one.

"You and I both know we sucked together ok? It was some creepy ass sex thing; I'm sorry Edward I am, because even if we were all about some creepy sex thing, it was still wrong to cheat, I just…" I stopped, not knowing what to say anymore. He looked at me and sighed.

"We did suck together, huh?" he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah… we did." I said sighing and walking next to him, still dithering about it, but he didn't walk away. I put my hand on his shoulder and he smiled slightly.

"Emmett feels like shit, you know?"

"He should, we sucked together but he is my best friend."

I smiled smugly at his answer. He raised an eyebrow confused.

"What?"

"You said Emmett _is_ your best friend, and I think you're right… you got rid of me thanks to him." I said with a grin.

"Come on, Edward. The three of us promised, remember?"

He looked at me, not knowing what I was talking about.

"From Oshkosh to Armani, from imported milk to Don Perignon, from expensive kiddy parties to wild drug-filled ragers, we'll stick together, forever."

I said quoting Emmett's words from our Junior High graduation, and by the way he smiled, I knew he remembered.

"You said it wrong; he said "we'll stick together, for fucking ever"."

I laughed as he narrowed his eyes and smoothed his bronze hair back. I risked my chances and extended my hand out for him to shake.

I sighed in relief when he took it smiling.

"Friends."

"No benefits." I said chuckling.

"Sounds good, Rose."

I hesitated at the thought of hugging him. I could hug him right? Friends hug friends all the time…

He beat me to it though; he walked closer and clasped me in an indisputable friendly hug. I felt liberation washing over me; the guilt was gone because this was how things were supposed to be. Edward and Rosalie. Friends. It should have never changed.

"I'll see you around Rose," he said letting me go, "Just please save your fucking bitch stunts next time, and don't be evil to my homecoming date." He ended warningly.

"Bella?" I asked surprised. He nodded his head, as proud as a just elected president of the USA.

"I'm happy for you Edward." and I really was. "And I have a favor to ask too…" he raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Try to talk to my homecoming date. He misses his best friend."

"'Try' being key word, right?"

I nodded my head with a smile. "Try."

"I will."

He waved at me and left.

I smiled all the way back to my dorm. My life seemed to be getting back on track, what with mother signing her divorce papers, Carol coming back, Emmett and I, and now I had my oldest friend back.

Everything would be perfect if my roommates didn't hate me… the smallest one specially… I'd have to work on that.

**Alice POV**

Bella and I had heard footsteps coming from the other hallway and froze thinking about the dean catching us wandering around after our curfew. But then we heard a recognizable chuckle and took a sneaky look at the two people hugging in the hallway.

Was that Rosalie? Hugging Edward?

I immediately turned to see Bella and she was looking at the scene with a broken expression and her lower lip trembling. I was always reminding her how she shouldn't be comparing herself with Blondie; and now it would be impossible to make her stop.

She turned sharply and started walking quickly to the elevator. I followed her worried and put my hand on her shoulder. She stopped and I hugged her fiercely.

"Maybe they were just…"

"Alice just shut up." She said holding in a sob and hugging me tighter.

So I went quiet, just holding her and thinking about what a stupid douche Edward was… I had warned him, dammit! He would get a piece of my min for hurting my best friend like this.

Once we were in our dorm, Bella went straight into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with her hair up in a messy bun and her face freshly washed. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow, poor B.

Always thinking everyone was too much for her…

I was thinking of ways to kill Edward with my bare hands when Blondie came in, all smiles and lustrous blonde hair. I looked back to my magazine as she proceeded to change for bed.

"Night Alice." She said as she covered herself. The fuck?

I turned off the light as I lay down. This was getting totally weird.


	11. Let The Flames Begin

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 11: LET THE FLAMES BEGIN**

**Bella POV**

It's four hours till homecoming, and I haven't had the courage to face him, the unthinkable, and tell him I'm not going.

My gorgeous dress is still in that same black bag, Alice is still trying to convince me to go and do something bitchy to the unthinkable in front of everyone, and the unthinkable is still calling me every half hour since last night.

We hadn't really talked after Alice and I saw him and Rosalie hugging. In biology, the more I had said to him was hello and "Can I borrow a pencil?" cause I really needed one, and the rest of the day I would just avoid him and his calls.

He had asked Jasper if something was up, but since Jasper can not be around without Alice attached to his hip, I haven't really talked to him. So of course he said 'nothing's wrong, Edward'.

Dumbass.

All I wanted right now was to be in my room, with no roommates, no homecoming, no unthinkable and a big, big tub of Ben&Jerry's.

Like that will ever happen.

"Bella, come on!" Alice said pulling my comforter and uncovering my curled up body.

"Leave me alone A, I'm not going." I groaned trying to pull my comforter back. She stood there staring at me and then, she exploded.

"That is it! Get your pathetic ass up! You are going to homecoming even if I have to pull you by the hair to make you go. You are not letting some bronze haired asshole make you feel like this, so GET UP!!!" She yelled, her little chest puffing in and out.

I did as she said, feeling indeed dreadfully pathetic. Her face softened up and letting out a frustrated sigh, she came over to hug me.

"Bella I'm serious. Let's show everyone what you're made of." She said making me face her. "It'll be fun! We can spike the punch, make fun of Lauren and her fake Gucci bag, and of course, show the unthinkable how hot you'll look in your dress so he can see what he's missing!"

I snorted, letting out a smile I was sure Alice would kill to see.

She was pouting and I was feeling… kind of better. I would go to homecoming and show Edw… err, the unthinkable what he was missing.

"Just don't go overboard with my hair."

"YAY!!!" she clapped her hands as she skipped to her closet and brought out a massive makeup kit and starting buffing, polishing and doing my makeup.

"One more thing," I told Alice as I helped her curl her hair, "I'm getting totally wasted tonight, and you are not objecting."

"Why would I object?" she asked.

"Just making sure."

She did my hair in romantic loose locks and we headed to our closets to get dressed. I pulled out the black bag and when I saw my beautiful dress, I was even more convinced about going to homecoming. I smiled and put it on swiftly.

When I came out Alice was already dressed and putting on a pair of black velvety Stella McCartney ankle boots that looked just right with her dress. She was perfection.

She looked at me and smiled broadly. Her eyes lit up as she came to examine me.

"Oh Em Gee Bella... I'm seriously speechless… you look fantastic."

She went on and on about how every detail on my blue short dress was just wonderful, it was a bubbly blue dress with a bow in the front that cascaded down and flattered my body nicely.

"You look awesome too. I love the ankle boots with the dress."

She winked and popped her foot up flirtatiously, making me laugh.

"Thanks! Now get some shoes because my baby's waiting for us!"

"Jasper?"

"My other baby. I'm driving." She said smiling.

I put on silver strappy three inch heels; that was the highest I could go without killing myself; and before I could chicken out she grabbed my hand and we darted downstairs. The first thing I saw was Tanya in a small polka dot dress and Jacob in a simple white dressy shirt, sleeves rolled up, and his hair pulled back in a sleek pony tail. He saw me and smiled as he walked up to Alice and me.

"Bella! You look… wow; you look very pretty."

"Thanks Jake, you're looking good too."

"No compliments for me, Jakie?"

"Do not call me Jakie, Alice… and you already know you look smoking."

"I like you, you know that? Hey, have you seen Jasper?"

"He was talking to Alec and Leah. Who are you going with B?" he asked me.

"Us." Alice said smiling and I felt kind of embarrassed, how pathetic to go to homecoming without a date… well I did have one, I just didn't want to face him because I was such an insecure drama queen and I would cry all night because he made me think he liked me… yeah, pretty embarrassing.

"You don't have a date Bells?"

"I think I do… it's just that he's kind of an"

"Ass." Alice finished the sentence for me. Jacob laughed heartedly.

"Whatever… Bella, I was going to crash solo, do you want to go with me?"

Homecoming would not be as perfect as I had imagined… no Edward, just Jacob… Aww what the hell, I was going to be drunk by the end of the night anyway.

"I think that'd be great Jake… thanks, really."

"Sure, sure."

Alice kissed both our cheeks and ran off to meet Jasper. Jacob guided me outside with his hand on my back.

I tried to occupy my mind with stupid things so my eyes wouldn't scan the room for Edward, I knew that if I saw him; his green eyes would ruin my strong 'you're missing out on me' façade.

And then I got a text message from him; like the ones I'd been getting frequently in the past 56 hours.

_Where r we meetng Bella?_

_R u gttn my txt mssgs? Cnt wait 2 c u!!!_

I knew I was overreacting, but I wouldn't be his rebound; that never turned out alright.

So I kept walking, it was easy right now, for he was not in front of me dazzling me with that glimmering smile of his. I had to take advantage of that. I smiled at Jacob and deleted his text as we got on his orange Chrysler 300C.

**Edward POV**

"I am one good looking bastard." I heard Emmett say from the bathroom, making me roll my eyes as I put on my navy blazer. He came out and fidgeted with his watch nervously, walking out quickly.

I'd been postponing the talk with him, but right now I had bigger issues on hand. Bella had been acting pretty weird, I couldn't wait to fucking see her with those shiny curls and in a dress…

My hair looked just fine. I was ready. I texted Bella for the millionth time this day, and it started worrying me… would she back out on me and not go? She said she would go…

Probably didn't charge her damn phone or something… or maybe she had gone psycho like fucking Cullen did last night.

I went downstairs, scanning the room full of too expensive dresses, slacks, heels, shiny shoes and chucks. I couldn't see her anywhere though. Shit, Cullen was just a few feet away with Jasper… wouldn't be a good idea to ask her, she was mad at me for I don't know what… I thought it was because of her stupid scarf, but fuck, she went all crazy on me...

**Flashback**

This was good. Bella was my homecoming date, and my oldest friend was… my friend again. Last night had been good. I felt my involuntary smirk come up at the thought of Bella as my homecoming date as I went to the bathroom, when I saw Alice standing next to a pillar.

"Go to class." I said to her before going on. And she fucking _fumed _and pointed her little finger at me accusingly.

"What's wrong?" I asked taken aback.

"You know what's wrong? You are a total jerk!"

"Wait, is this shit about your scarf? Come on Cullen I told you I'd…"

and before I could finish, I saw her hand going back and her palm crashed with my cheek strongly, it surprised me that being so small she could hit so fucking hard.

"What the fuck?" I asked bringing my hand to my cheek as I looked at her.

"I warned you. and if B finds out about this, you will regret it, Masen."

Something about her death glare and infuriated expression made me gulp and nod sheepishly, like a scared motherfucker. And before the normal me returned so I could ask her what her damn problem was, she had stormed off enraged.

**End of Flashback**

Maybe I'd said something about her in my sleep and Jasper told on me... But what was with that "I warned you" shit? It was weird, and I decided I would wait for her to talk to me; I didn't want her to get fucking mad again… for whatever I did.

I saw Mike Newton, and even though I didn't really like him, I approached him.

"Hey man, uh, have you…"

"Masen!!! Let's get this party started!" He said as he took a swig from a little silver flask he had hidden in his blazer and then handed it to me.

Eric loomed toward us and took the flask from Mike; he looked around to see if any teachers were near and drank from it sneakily.

"Guys, have you seen Bella?"

"Yeah man, she looked hot." I looked fiercely at Mike and his childish smile disappeared.

"She left with Black a couple minutes ago." Eric said. WHAT?

"Black as in, Jacob Black?" He nodded.

I took the flask from him and took a pretty big gulp. This was fucked up.

**(Couple of hours later at the dance)**

**Tanya POV**

I look hot, my hair is perfect and this party is just… _so dull_.

What a waste of makeup. James was somewhere between soberness and drunken stupidity, so I had been left as good as dateless.

Complete waste of makeup. Good makeup, by the way.

The dance is being held at a five star hot hotel, expensive cars driven by high schoolers had been taken by the valet and nothing interesting was happening.

Yet.

I started hearing some talking, and I'd recognize that tone anywhere; this was juicy, good gossip. I walked closer to the entrance and then saw it with my own eyes.

They made their entrance with Britney's hit 'Piece of me'. Very appropriate if you ask me; Rosalie holding hands with Emmett.

So they were a thing now? What would sexy Eddie have to say about this? Some good scandals would come out of this party…Not a _total_ waste of makeup after all.

I headed over to get some punch, praying that it had been spiked by now. I saw Alice walking over, taking glances over her shoulders, and then taking out two bottles of vodka and started spiking the punch fountains like a pro, she then got a cup and filled it up with vodka only, leaving with a satisfied grin.

Well at least that had been taken care of.

I saw Irina kissing sophomore Seth Clearwater. There was something wrong with that girl. I cleared my throat as I approached them and Seth nodded at me and walked away arrogantly.

"Does the kid know you won't even remember his name by tomorrow morning?"

She gave me the finger and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you see Emmett with Rose? What a way to come out, right?" Irina asked dazed.

"I know. Wonder what else tonight will bring."

Just as I said that I saw Bella coming in. I was prepared to see Edward in all his formal wear glory, but instead I saw… Jacob Black?

"Didn't Edward ask her to homecoming, Tanya?"

I smiled satisfied. "I guess he changed his mind."

The DJ played 'Rehab' by Rihanna and people started mellowing and talking while others kept slow dancing. Bella and Jacob approached little Alice and Jasper and started talking casually.

Irina and I started dancing when 'Pretty Rave Girl' played, and the dance floor started getting crowded, but everyone was also wondering where our darling Edward was…

"B is drinking up tonight." I heard Jane say next to me. I turned to look at her, and she did look drunk, that poor bitch.

The lights flashed to the entrance and there he was, his sexy hair looked like he'd been assaulted by twins, he was just too handsome, that bastard.

Drama-palooza had just begun!

**Bella POV**

I was actually having fun… at homecoming. Jacob was just as good as I was on the dance floor, so that was a definite plus, and the unaccustomed amount of alcohol in my body was making me less sullen and more… I was having fun, period.

I saw Tanya glaring at us from the corner of my eye, what was going on with her? I felt like going and friggin telling her off… She turned mean all of a sudden.

"Oh god, Leah's dress is beautiful!" Alice said delighted. I turned to look at Leah's dress, but I guess I turned the wrong way.

All I saw was a streak of fair skin and bronze sexy hair. Coming right at me.

Shit.

I tried to turn back untailored but I was being too damn sturdy, and the truth is I got so nervous my knees started buckling up and my drink slipped. Not the first time because of him. Alice jumped back startled.

"Bella?! Are you… oh."

She had seen him. I felt someone breathing heavily on my back and Alice and Jasper staring at it behind us. Jacob turned around with a smile that faded when he saw Edward.

I turned around gulping and smiling nervously at him.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?"

"Excuse me?" I said, the alcohol making me brave.

"You could've cancelled instead of pulling this fucking tantrum."

He was mad, and he was definitely holding back, I could see his nostrils flaring and his fists clenched up tensely.

"Edward I…" I slurred, no words coming to mind. I turned to look at Alice, pleading with my eyes for her to save me.

"She is no rebound." Alice said linking arms with me.

"Rebound? What the fuck are you talking about Alice? Do I get to know this time before you fucking slap me?"

"You slapped him?" I asked surprised and kind of irritated about it.

"I was mad ok? That's not the point Edward! You need to make a damn decision; it's either fake blonde Goldie locks or Bella, but sure as hell not both because I will for sure…"

"Alice, shut up!" I hissed. She looked at me surprised, and so did Edward. Jacob and Jasper were just lost.

"You said you would come with me Bella, what did I do wrong?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Man, she just didn't want to come with you, get over it." Jacob said smugly, dammit I wanted to kick him in the groin.

"Shut up!" I said… kicking him.

I did it.

I kicked him in the groin.

He bent down with his hands on his crotch, and Edward just got closer to him, if his sight was scaring the shit out of me, I wondered how Jacob was coping in there…

"Stay out of shit that doesn't concern you."

Before Jacob could smartly reply back I decided to talk; certain that the whole school was looking at us, but what the hell.

"Edward I... I saw you and Rosalie ok? Two days ago in the hallway." People gasped and started whispering and snickering.

"Bella, what are you talking about? We were just talking."

"Didn't look like it, you moron." Alice said narrowing her eyes.

"Alice!" We all said annoyed.

"So that's it Bella? You saw me with fucking talking to Rose and now you think you're a rebound?"

I didn't move, and my stillness answered his question.

"I thought you were different." He hissed at me. He got closer and his eyes terrified me, again. "I'm really trying here Bella, it's hell for me to figure you out."

Jasper cut in and pushed him away from me; the crowd ooh-ed and gasped.

"Do not fucking talk to her like that."

He looked at me, disappointment clear in his green eyes. I screwed up, big time. He sighed as he raked his hand through his hair, leaving.

Everybody was staring at us, I could hear the dirty, destructing comments about me, and hot tears were piling up in my eyes; then I saw her, a goddess in a pink and black puffy mini dress. Rosalie.

"There's nothing to see here morons! Go back to your boring lives!!!" She said to everyone, glaring.

It was funny how the music grew louder and our little audience turned away from us and started dancing again as soon as she said the word. I turned to see Alice, she looked as confused as me; we saw them hugging… what happened then?

Rosalie grinned and took a deep breath. "Bella I… I want to explain, I…"

I raised my hand motioning her to stop. I didn't need this right now, I ran out with tears running down my face. Jacob tried to stop me but I pushed him really hard, not moving him an inch, but stating that I didn't want anyone near me at the moment.

I ended up in a little garden at the hotel, I started panting heavily, and I felt the little food and all the alcohol I had ingested earlier wanting to come out. I leaned on a tree and threw up briefly.

I hated this damn school… too much stupid drama!

I lay down on a little bench and sobbed quietly, covering my face with my arms. Things were definitely not coming out the right way for me.

"I should have stayed in fucking Phoenix." I muttered to myself.

Or at least I thought so.

"I agree." A purring voice said, coming from above me. I opened my eyes and the tears blurred my sight for a second, but then there she was.

Her beautiful freckled face above me, those familiar tropical hazel eyes looking at me; her reddish hair cascading down her shoulders, and she was wearing that cocky trademark smile.

"Am I drunk?"

"Well, you suck at drinking so probably you had two drinks and are ready to throw up… oh wait; you already did." She said scoffing.

I got up instantaneously when I finally realized this wasn't a dream or a drunken illusion at all.

"What are you doing here, Victoria?"


	12. Last Night

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 12: LAST NIGHT**

**Bella POV**

"_Am I drunk?"_

"_Well, you suck at drinking so probably you had two drinks and are ready to throw up… oh wait; you already did." She said scoffing. _

_I got up instantaneously when I finally realized this wasn't a dream or a drunken illusion at all._

"_What are you doing here, Victoria?"_

**____________________________________**

"Well hello to you too, Bella. I expected a much warmer welcome", she said as she crossed her arms conceitedly.

I couldn't believe she was here; she was one of my closest friends from Phoenix, but we had crappy history. Besides; she was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. Her blunt honesty and charming sarcasm didn't sound appealing at all right now.

"Hi, Vicky! I've been dying to see you!" I said hypocritically, smiling wide and fake.

"Oh Bells, leave all the two-facedness to me, it doesn't sound good on you."

"Just tell me why you came here V, and how did you find me?"

"Ugh, you make it sound like it's hard to find anyone in this stupid under populated town. I don't get it how you live here now"

"I decided to move for personal reasons, now please tell me what the hell you are doing here."

She took a seat next to me and grinned at me indifferently.

"Is that how it is B? You're just going to lie to yourself forever, and hide here in Sporks?"

"Forks, Victoria."

"Whatever… your move didn't make things better B. Liz is still hurt, Chad is still an ass…"

I flinched when he mentioned Chad, and she noticed it.

"It's been a year and you need to move on."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do here." I said as I put my face in my hands again.

"No, what you're doing here is hiding Bella."

"I wish I could take it all back, V."

"Well you can't… You were drunk and horny, big deal."

"Victoria, I slept with my cousin's boyfriend! How can you say it's not a big deal? I see things haven't changed, you're just as stupid."

"Chad says hi, by the way."

"My head is killing me, so I won't even turn to look at you, but just so you know; I'm rolling my eyes."

**Tanya POV**

Bella's dramatic exit stirred everyone up! It was too much for anyone to take, even me. So I decided to step out for some air and a cigarette.

I saw someone lying on the bench where I was going to sit, and then I heard some muffled muttering and I knew it was Isabitch. I lit my cigarette and decided to watch her break down, just for something to do.

Then it surprised me to see this tall, red haired girl coming out of the shadows, I watched Bella's reaction as she took in her presence; and making sure I was in the dark, I got a little closer. You never know how much you can find out by a little eavesdropping.

As I heard I couldn't help but feeling surprised. Nice innocent Bella wasn't that nice and innocent at all. Who would have thought?

It all dawned on me at once. This was just what I needed to ruin her. I made my way back excitedly looking for Irina.

**Bella POV**

"Come on, you're a mess and you smell like puke… lets get out of here."

I took her hand and walked out without any sensation of what was going on around me.

"You still haven't told me what you're here for Victoria."

She let out a deep breath and stopped walking. I turned to see her, the most vulnerable look on her face, a lump in her throat and her eyes hiding something. I knew her since kindergarten, something bad had happened.

"What happened V?"

"My brother kicked me out. I have nowhere else to go Bella."

Her stare was lost and I walked next to her and hugged her.

"What are you going to do? It'll be ok V, but what happened?"

"His bitchy girlfriend Scarlet moved in and we argued a lot, and he chose her over me. Just like that. So I packed my things, got into my car and drove. I ended up in Oklahoma, crashed there for a couple of days, and then I kept driving till I got all the way to Ohio, and I remembered you were in Washington so I just… I don't know I needed to see a friendly face so I came here…"

"So you missed me?" I asked smirking, trying to ease the mood.

"Don't flatter yourself." I hugged her again.

We kept on walking till we reached my house. After introducing her to Charlie I guided her to my bedroom and I set up a mess of blankets and pillows on the floor.

"I want the bed." She said putting her bag on the floor. I was used to her contemptuous attitude, so I saw that one coming.

Victoria and I had crappy history. _Very _crappy may I add; we used to fight in kindergarten, actually she used to fight me, I would just cry and run away. In elementary school, we were friends, but we used to stop talking to each other randomly. In junior high, we became very close; but so did the boys. She went ballistic when Kevin Mathews, her eternal pubescent crush asked me to some pizza party, so that ended up in a fight.

Then high school came along, and we were closer than ever. I started dating Chris Parker, and at a party he tried to take advantage of V, I was too infatuated to let myself see what actually happened, so we stopped talking again. There were awkward glares in the school halls, "anonymous" notes revealing secrets of each other, and then a heart to heart that made us the greatest friends yet one more time.

My cousin Liz was always with us too. She was the sweetest girl ever and we were inseparable. We ended freshmen year happier than ever, but then a huge party came along; we expected it anxiously; it was the event that defined us as sophomores, but at this very moment I wish we'd never gone.

All I remember is some senior girl filling me up with tequila shots, me dancing with Liz and her boyfriend Chad, and then Liz crying hysterically when she walked in on her only cousin and her first love having sex. I felt like the most horrible person that ever existed.

I succumbed to inebriation, and had sex with my cousin's ass of a boyfriend.

Classy.

The next day I was packing and I decided to move to Forks. It wasn't a fun place, and I hated the constant rain. But it didn't matter, it couldn't be worse than facing all the talk and Liz's misery. Jasper convinced his parents and came along, of course.

This was supposed to be a fresh start; I never thought Victoria would come and make me remember all my devastating mistakes.

"Stop thinking about it Bella."

"I just can't… it's way too much. Liz will never forgive me."

"You're right. In order for that to happen, you need to forgive yourself first."

I sighed and Victoria came to sit beside me on the blankets.

"What happened back there B?"

"I messed up."

"Wait; you don't have any cousins here right?"

"God, you never help V."

"I know. You'll tell me everything tomorrow. G'nite!"

"I have school tomorrow smartass."

"Oh right… Wait, why would they have homecoming on a Sunday?"

"Because they want all the students tucked in bed by midnight and not getting wasted."

"Like that'd work. Well, I've been dying to see what Elite Way is all about anyway; guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Victoria you can't go with me! You'll talk too much, like always, and mess everything up even more."

"Oh don't whine Bella, people love me."

"That's the problem."

She jumped back on my bed and we fell sound asleep. It had been a weird night; and it would definitely be a weirder day with Victoria around.

-

-

-

_**Monday at school**_

**Bella POV**

"And who are you?" Mrs. Hoffman asked raising an eyebrow. She did notice Victoria. It didn't surprise me, what surprised me was that I let Alice talk me in to getting her in class with us. Victoria stood up and smiled.

"I am Victoria Wilderner. I am visiting the school installations to see if I would like to conclude my middle school education here." I had to admit it, the smile, the words; she was good.

"Oh, then I hope you enjoy dear. I am Mrs. Hoffman. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you Mrs. Hoffman." Victoria sat down and winked at me. Tanya would turn around and look at her indiscreetly, like trying to figure her out. Alice and Victoria were getting along great. They spent the whole class whispering and giggling. I was just glad that Alice wasn't hovering on how I felt after everything that happened last night. But then the bell rang, and I knew that my little moment of peace was over.

"Hey Bella… how are you feeling?" Alice asked as she linked arms with me.

"I'll be fine." I told her nonchalantly.

"Well you'll see him right now… try to talk to him; maybe we're wrong B."

"See who? What class am I going to?" Victoria asked.

"You're coming with me hun." Alice said yanking her away. Thank God for Alice! It was one thing to have Victoria finding out about my homecoming disaster, and a totally different one to have her talking to Edward.

They walked away and Alice turned around and mouthed 'talk to him' as I waved. I was nervous. Beyond nervous; what would I say? What would he say? I made my way to the lab and my stomach turned when I saw him, sitting perfectly still looking out the window.

I sat down indifferently and started flipping through my notebook. He cleared his throat and I turned to look at him, he was staring at me and sighed deeply once we made eye contact.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi." I wondered if he could feel the heat coming from my red cheeks.

After a couple of minutes of nothing but silence and awkward glances, he let go of his pencil and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night, B."

"Don't say that… it was all my fault. I jumped to conclusions when I saw you and Rosalie and I… you need to understand me I am a complete idiot."

"You're utterly absurd."

I turned to look at him, confused by his words.

"You are not an idiot Bella. That Jacob guy though, fuck."

"Tell me, did I really kick him?"

"Yeah, pretty hard too." He said chuckling. I blushed, I'd have to apologize for that…

"He's actually nice, I just… I know it was a total jackass move to go with him when I said I'd go with you."

"Yeah, it fucking was. But what bothers me is, if you felt like that about what you saw with Rose and I, why didn't you fucking ask me what was the deal?"

"Because I don't want you to think that I feel like I have some claim over you because you asked me to homecoming."

"Do you want to have a claim over me?" he asked with that crooked smile that I love.

I didn't know what to say. Of course I did! I wanted to stamp "BELLA'S" all over his forehead so everyone knew he was mine. But if I told him the truth, he would most likely run away freaked out by my obsessive crush on him.

"Would it make a difference?" I asked looking down.

"Yes, it would. A fucking big one" What did he mean?

And then the bell rang. For the first time of my high school existence, I cursed the bell.

"Saved by the bell." He said laughing. I smiled as he got closer to me.

"Let's just forget last night… sound good?"

"Perfect, actually." I said embarrassed. "Thank you, and I am sorry."

"I'll call you later." He said walking away.

I saw Alice and Victoria coming, there was something weird going on though, chirpy Alice looked confused, and careless Victoria looked worried.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked happiness clear on my voice.

"Have you seen the fliers?"

"What fliers?"

"Bella did you tell anyone?"

"Tell what Victoria?"

They looked at me and Victoria bit her lip nervously. What?! Victoria was _never_ nervous. I heard murmurs around me, scoffs, and then Lauren bumped against my shoulder and did that slut sneeze thing again. What was going on?

"What's going on Alice? Show me the flier!"

Alice unclutched her hand and gave me a wrinkled piece of pink paper. I straightened it out and my jaw dropped as I read it.

_Ask little Bella Swan about Chad!_

_Her cousin's boyfriend… well, ex-boyfriend since Bella decided to deflower him!_

_She's the new pony!!! Who hasn't taken a ride?_

_We know Edward has, Jacob too, and Chad loved it!_

_Bed hopper much? Who's next B?_

This couldn't be happening to me.

Nobody knew about what happened in Phoenix. I hadn't told a single soul!

I felt like my stomach was in the industrial revolution… Who would do something like that? Victoria was the only one that knew… Victoria?

"Victoria?" I asked hurt. How could she do that to me? I hadn't done anything to her.

"Bella, babe it wasn't me." she said scared.

"Nobody else knows you liar!!! Why are you doing this to me?" I screeched, not caring about the raising gossip around me.

"Bella what's going on? Is this true?" Alice asked concerned.

"I never slept with Edward or Jacob Alice, come on!"

"But this Chad guy, who is he?"

"My cousin's ex-boyfriend." I answered looking down.

"Is this true B? Did you sleep with him?"

I frowned letting out a deep breath, feeling the first stinging tear run down my face.

"Since you came here to ruin me V, why don't you tell her?"

"Bella it wasn't me! I swear!" She said getting up and putting her hand on my shoulder; but I shook it off angrily.

"While you're at it, pack your shit; because I don't want to see you ever again Victoria."

She looked hurt. Good.

**Edward POV**

I took my usual seat in Trig and Rosalie came in shortly after. She had seen them, I knew right away by the way she fucking looked at me.

"How is she?"

"I didn't see them till I wasn't with her… I don't know."

"Did you talk about last night?"

"Not really, but we're cool."

"That's good news." She said nodding her head. But then she started shaking it. "Who would do something like that?"

"Aw come on, you're not one to judge Rose."

"I'm talking about the fliers, moron."

"Oh…"

"Do you think it's true though?"

"I don't think Bella would do something like that… I mean cousins are fucking family."

"Well shit happens. You never know… But seriously, Jacob Black?"

"She did not have sex with Jacob…" I hissed a little more harshly than intended.

"Whoa there, how do you know for sure?"

I looked at her and grinned, a little embarrassed, Rose knew me too well.

"Oh my effin God! You followed her home last night!"

"I was making sure she got home safe."

"Whatever… Stalker!"

"I care about people, unlike you Rose."

"I care about people. So did she go home alone then?"

"No I just saw her go in with some girl I couldn't recognize."

"She left like at two in the morning… did you wait outside that late?"

I looked away and she started giggling. Why did I accept to be friends with her again?

"You know, you're fucking annoying when you giggle."

"Aww, Edward! Just when I giggle? That's touching!"

"You're annoying most of the fucking time, Rose."

"So if she didn't sleep with Black, who did she sleep with?" she said ignoring my comment.

"Is this your not so subtle way of asking me if we had sex?"

"Of course not you jerk…. But did you?" I couldn't help smirking.

"No, we didn't."

"But the night of the bonfire; she…"

"Fell asleep on my bed after discussing Faulkner and family shit; I slept on the floor."

"Oh…then what about this Chad guy? Is there a Chad here at Elite Way?"

"Nope… but I think I need to find out about this fucking Chad guy." I said as the bell rang. I gathered my things and nodded at Rose as I walked away.

"Don't be your usual jerky self if it's true Masen." She said before I left.

I waved without turning around, determined to hear Bella's story before believing all this crap.

I saw her making her way to the elevator clearly pissed by all the talking and the bullying. I was going to talk to her but then I saw James getting in front of her.

"Hey B… what would you say if I want a ride?"

"I would say fuck off."

Nice, just as long as he didn't touch her, she could handle his shit.

But then he went ahead and grabbed her by the waist.

"Get off me James!!!" She groaned.

"I like them feisty, you know."

That was fucking it.

As he leaned in to smell her throat I pulled on his tie to get him away from her and punched him square on the jaw.

"Stay the fuck away from her!!!"

He got up and a bruise was already forming where I'd hit him. He walked over to me and grinned cockily.

"What? It makes you angry to think I'll be better than you? Does it worry you that she won't need to screw anyone else when I'm done with her?"

I grabbed him by the shirt and lifting him up I slammed him against the wall, fucking hard, and I was controlling myself in every way possible. I could kill this fucker if I wanted to.

"It doesn't worry me at all, she wouldn't waste time on you, and she was trying to make you see that… in fact I don't see how any girl would waste time on you… you're fucking pathetic!" I said as I banged his body to the wall once more.

He looked scared; so I let him go slowly and turned to look at the astonished students.

"Get a fucking life!!! And for the record, Bella and I didn't have sex!!!"

I walked over to Bella and her worried pretty face made me forget about James for a second. But then the image replayed and I turned to see if he was gone. He was.

"Fuck, did I scare you?"

I knew the sight of mad Edward wasn't pretty.

She shook her head and hugged me. I felt her warm tears wetting my shirt, and I patted her hair; the rage disappeared and I was filled with concern.

"Did he hurt you B?"

"No." She crooned. "Thank you… I don't know how a single day can be so full of shit." She said angrily as she wiped her tears. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were red and puffy, yet still as gorgeous and addicting as ever.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked cupping her face in my right hand. She nodded and I put my arm around her shoulders as we walked away.

The urge to protect her grew as we got in the elevator… my jaw clenched in anger as I thought about that fuckhead again… but as her head rested on my chest, I sighed and let it go.

I pressed the button to the 2nd floor.

"No, not my dorm. Alice and Victoria will look for me there."

I pressed number three then.

"Who's Victoria?"

"Someone I don't want to talk about."

"Sorry." I said at her venomous tone. The door opened at the second floor and we laughed awkwardly as the doors closed again.

"I'm sorry, I'm being mean to you and you've been awesome to me."

The door opened again and we headed to my dorm.

"It's ok," I said leading her to my dorm. "I'm here though… to talk..." she frowned, "or to not talk." She smiled, "but just know that I'm here."

"Thank you Edward."

I hesitantly put my arm around her shoulders again and I was relieved when she put hers around my waist. I searched for my key and opened the door slowly. As we walked in and I flicked the lights on, I saw something I didn't want to see _at all._

I turned to look at Bella, disgust, anger and sadness beaming out of her chocolate stare.

Fuck. Me.

How the hell did this happen?


	13. There Might Be Blood

**THERE ARE MINOR CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 13: THERE MIGHT BE BLOOD**

**Alice POV**

I waved at Jasper and tugged on Victoria's hand as I walked up to him. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me lovingly. I almost forgot about the Bella-issue. Almost.

"Jazz have you seen Bella or Edward?" Maybe he'd be with her; she said she would talk to him.

"You missed the fight babe?"

"What fight?" Victoria and I asked at the same time.

"Edward kicked James ass, seriously."

"Oh gosh, is Edward ok?"

"He just looked _really_ fucking pissed."

"Who is Edward? Who is James? Who won? Jasper!!! Oh my god I never thought I'd see your skinny ass again!" Victoria said hugging him.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too V…"

"I know… anyway we really need to find Bella…" Victoria said looking around.

"The fliers?" I nodded.

"Is it true?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well the Chad part is, I don't even know who the hell Jacob and Edward are, but not because it's true I'll let whoever did this get away with it… there might be blood…" Victoria said firmly.

Jasper looked at her puzzled and he shook his head with a grin.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"Well, 'I slept with Chad' doesn´t really roll off the tongue Jazz."

"I guess it doesn't… But sorry girls; haven't seen her."

I thanked him and pecked his cheek lightly as we kept on walking. We were on the way to my dorm, hoping she'd be there.

"Ok, so let me get this straight…you're the only one she ever told, yet you didn't make the fliers…"

"Pretty much…"

I narrowed my eyes at her, it was pretty suspicious.

"I'm not kidding Alice; I give her crap about it all the time but I would never do this." She said while taking another flier from the wall.

"For some odd reason, I believe you."

"Thank you! It's nice to know you believe me, Bella and I have been friends since damn preschool and it's pretty fucked up that she thinks I would do this…God I need a martini…"

We stopped abruptly when we saw Tanya walking in to the elevator in a black see through robe; revealing skimpy red lingerie underneath.

"Make that two…" Victoria said frowning.

I shook the sight off my head and walked into my dorm. Thank God she didn't see us; talking to a half naked Tanya was not alluring at all.

"Not here." I said sighing.

"Nice dorms." Victoria said as I rolled my eyes.

**Bella POV**

Edward was being super too to me, and here I was; snapping to him about how I didn't want to talk about V.

"I'm sorry, I'm being mean to you and you've been just great to me."

The elevator door opened and we paced slowly to his dorm.

"It's ok; I'm here though… to talk..." NO! No talking, "or to not talk." Yeah…better, "but just know that I'm here."

He was like an angel… In every way… "Thank you, Edward."

He nodded, like saying "you have nothing to thank me for" and put an arm on my shoulders. I noticed his hesitation so I circled his waist with my arm too.

He struggled a bit while opening his door, and I was excited about hanging out with him… he was a good listener… I still remembered our last talk in here. He flicked the lights on, and my jaw dropped open when I saw Tanya sitting on his bed with her legs crossed. She was wearing red lingerie and a black robe was on the floor next to her. She was smiling seductively but when she saw me behind Edward, her smile turned into a fuming frown.

Edward turned to look at me; I couldn't decipher his gaze… embarrassment? Surprise?

"What are you doing here?" He asked, staring Tanya down disgustedly.

She opened her mouth but I spoke first; holding back the angry tears.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your plans. I can see myself out."

I turned around, ready to throw up with the image of Edward and Tanya having sex later on hammered in my head. Wait, why did I care? I knew it was stupid to care, but I couldn't help it.

I tried to ignore him yelling my name as I walked away.

"Bella! Bella, please wait, dammit!"

And then I heard Tanya screeching.

"Edward come on, why would you care about her? She's a slut!!! Didn't you see the fliers?!"

That made me turn around. I passed by Edward and stopped in front of her. She stared at me exasperatedly and with all the courage in me I decided to defend myself.

"Look, I did sleep with my cousin's boyfriend; not that it's any of your business, but it's a mistake I must live with everyday, and a mistake I didn't plan on making… I did not have sex with Jacob or Edward and I'm certainly not in some guy's dorm half naked waiting for him to screw me, so I would take a second guess at who is the slut, bitch."

I felt quite satisfied with all I had said, and the satisfaction grew as I saw several of the guys popping their heads out the door looking at me, surprised by the way I told her off.

Tanya was literally as red as a tomato. She uselessly tried to cover her body up with her hands when she noticed all the guys staring at her.

"_What's with the cellulite?" _I heard Seth saying. She looked down and grabbed the robe humiliated, and turned to look at me infuriated.

"This is not over Swan, you'll regret this."

I shrugged and waited for her to take the elevator; once she was gone I pressed the button, eager to get the hell out of school.

As I waited I heard his stupid velvety voice from behind.

"Bella, please listen to me."

"Last time I did Edward, I ended up throwing up at homecoming and getting front row seats to Tanya naked on your bed… no thanks."

Thank god the door opened right then and I got in ignoring his pleas. I knew it from the moment I saw him… he was a player; and I would not allow myself to fall for a player.

**Alice**** POV**

"So you're like… homeless?" I asked in disbelief, hoping it wouldn't be rude to ask just like that.

"Yep… My dad died when I was 12; and my mom ran off with some hippie lover of hers, so Josh and I lived with one of my aunts, didn't work out so as soon as Josh turned 18 we moved out. But then a year ago Scarlet came along and you know the rest."

"I can't believe he chose her over you… and don't worry, Bella will come to her senses…"

"Well if she doesn't I'll just crash in some motel and… keep driving."

She sounded so convinced, unafraid and…free. This girl was something.

"So you and Bella share the dorm?" She asked raising her perfect reddish eyebrows.

"Yeah, this girl Rosalie shares with us too… she was a psycho bitch at first; and now she's kind of… not."

"So you're friends now?"

"No, she's just not a bitch." I laughed and she joined me carelessly. We stopped sharply when we heard a constipated voice coming from the speakers outside. I walked out and she followed me. A lot of girls were outside listening carefully to the announcement.

"_All students present yourselves at the auditorium; a meeting will be held and it is obligatory that all of you are there. The __assistant-deans will inspect dormitories in exactly five minutes and whoever is not at the meeting will be suspended. Thank you Elite Way High Schoolers."_

Everybody started groaning and complaining. Victoria mouthed the "F" word and I motioned my head for her to follow me.

I tried calling Bella for the zillionth time on our way to the auditorium.

"_Congratulations! __You've reached Bella's voicemail!_

_Leave a message and __I'll get back at you."_

Her voicemail was getting annoying, for it was the only thing I'd heard since school ended.

"Hey B, it's me _again_… Listen I´m really worried; please pick up… Hope to see you at the meeting…I don't want you to get friggin suspended… Anyway; please, please call me…"

We sat down and a couple seconds later Victoria elbowed me fiercely.

"Who is _that_?"

I turned to see who she was looking at. James.

"Oh, that's James Tracker. He's an ass though."

"A good looking one." She said smirking. True, James was good looking, even in all his arrogant cocky self.

I saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting about four rows ahead of us.

"That's Rosalie, our other roommate." I told Victoria.

"My, she is one gorgeous bitch." She said surprised. I nodded as I giggled.

"She was dating Edward…"

"The guy Bella's seeing or whatever?" She interrupted.

"No, she's not seeing him… you could say he was trying but we messed up… and so did he." I said trying to convince myself.

"Anyway she was dating Edward, but she cheated on him with his best friend; the guy she's sitting with right now. He's Emmett."

Victoria nodded understandingly.

"So let me get this straight, Rosalie was dating Edward, she cheated with his BFF Emmett and then Edward tried getting with his ex's roommate and it all blew up on their faces, right?"

It was a blunt way to put it, but it was true. I nodded.

I saw Bella sitting in the front row alone. I was about to get up and go with her when the dean walked in. Everyone went silent and I knew I'd be in trouble if I went right now. I sat back down frustrated and the dean started off.

"Good afternoon, students. I am sorry to disturb your activities, but there is a problem on campus that needs to be solved. I walked out of my office this morning, and uh, pink pieces of paper caught my attention as I walked to the cafeteria."

So this is what the meeting was all about. I saw Bella sinking in her seat nervously. Damn it! I needed to talk to her. The dean continued talking.

"I must say it disappoints me to know that a young elite person is capable to do so, and that this will not go unnoticed. I will have the people in the printing center to inform me on every single person that printed something out this morning; and when we find out who did this degrading and immature action, that person will face the consequences. Understood? Now, you may go back to your dormitories and previous activities, and once I have the list of who assisted the printing center, I will be holding one-on-one interviews to get to the bottom of this. You may be dismissed."

YES!!!

It made me damn glad that the school was going to do something about it. I told Victoria to wait for me outside and I immediately ran to Bella.

"Bella!" She looked at me and half smiled grimly.

"Where have you been silly? I think I stuffed your voicemail… I was so worried."

I hugged her but she pushed me away gently. I looked at her confused. She raised her eyebrows, her expression completely befuddled.

"You don't hate me?" She asked.

"Why would I?"

"I did a horrible thing A… But I would never do it again, especially to you I… wasn't thinking and I…" She started crying and I hugged her again.

"Sweetie, you are my best friend… no matter what you do, I'll always be here… nothing you do or say can make me let go."

I meant every single word. She smiled at me and hugged me vehemently.

"Thank you Alice."

"It's ok. We'll fight together, whoever did this, won't get out unscratched." I said smoothing her hair.

"You really don't think V did this, huh?"

"I have a gut feeling that she didn't…and I'm almost never wrong about these kind of feelings B."

She nodded sheepishly and I held her hand as we walked out.

**Bella POV**

"You really don´t remember anything else?"

"I swear I don't A." I said truly. She squeezed my hand and smiled.

"I think you should talk to Liz... sometime."

I shook my head frantically. She hated me! I couldn´t just go and say I'm sorry and expect everything to be ok.

"I can´t Alice... After all I did it's just impossible. Besides, if she ever forgave me for Chad, she would never forgive me for leaving like that."

She nodded her head in understandment. We were interrumpted by the sound of the door opening slowly. It was Jasper. He came and sat on my bed with us and pecked Alice on the lips smoothly. It made me smile to see how perfect they were for each other.

"Hey best friend." Jasper said smiling.

"Hey... What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk." He said patting my shoulder. Alice smiled and got up quickly.

"Anyway; I´ll get us something to eat... Be right back best friend stealer." She said sticking her tongue out to Jasper. Once she left, Jasper rubbed my head playfully and sighed.

"What happened with Liz, Bella?"

I frowned and covered my face with my hands. Telling Alice had been hard enough. But I knew he was already hurt about me not telling him before; I couldn´t keep it hidden from him.

"The fliers are true, Jazz."

"I'm no one to judge you Bella," he said taking my hand, "but why?"

"I didn't want to Jasper... I"

His face turned hard and his eyes sharpened with anger. "Did he..."

"I don't know J... I can´t really remember much."

I told him the whole story. And no matter how hard I tried to remember some more, I couldn't. It was just me, tequila, dancing, in bed with Chad and Liz crying. The feeling of not knowing filled me with desperation.

"Bella," Jasper breathed out, "has it ever occured to you that maybe you have no fault at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think this son of a bicth did something terrible to you B."

I looked at him downhearted. And then horror took over me. What if he was right? Oh god, no! It was better to think I was a stupid drunk that had sex with Chad instead of Chad...

I shook my head deliriously. How? No, this couldn't be true!!!

"Jasper I... I don't think so."

He was beyond angry. I knew him enough to figure that one out. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. It was a staggering feeling to think I had been... I couldn't even think of the word. My head was starting to hurt as I tried as hard as I could to recall what exactly happened that night... All of it uneffectually.

Alice walked in with two bags from "Guadalupe's" and she stopped suddenly as she looked around stranged.

"God, who wants to murder someone? Bad vibe!"

Jasper got up and took Alice's arm, they walked together to the bathroom, and I heard Alice gasp loudly. It was useless for them to talk about it elsewhere; I knew just what they were discussing.

I felt sick all of a sudden. What if it was true? What if I had been raped?


	14. Boys Are Sugar, Girls Are Spice

**THERE ARE MINOR CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 14: BOYS ARE SUGAR, GIRLS ARE SPICE**

**Bella POV**

"Are you ok B?" Jasper asked concerned. I had missed my best friend; lately it was always Alice and I or he and Alice; it was good to have him with me through this.

"I´m fine Jazz really, I just… I kind of wish you wouldn't have told me all that…"

"I know, and I'm sorry… But you really need to give it some thought…"

I processed everything that had been smashed into my head a couple of minutes ago one more time.

Alice came back with more food from one of the vending machines. We'd been here all afternoon, apparently Victoria had made new friends and Rosalie was somewhere with Emmett, so we'd been hanging out for a long time now. The situation was not the best, but I was glad Jasper and I were spending time together. Alice was being very supportive; I knew how much she loved being the only one in Jasper's eyes but she was ok with sharing him for now.

Jasper was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulders, I think he thought I needed the support, but to be honest, I didn't know what I needed at all.

A normal person would be crying hysterically and feeling, well; violated. Right? Well, not me. I just felt numbness. I thought about it yet one more time; and I made my final decision. It really was what I thought was best. Jasper sensed my mood change and determination; he knew me far too well…

"What's it going to be best friend?" He asked smiling lighthearted.

"We'll just leave everything the way it is, best friend." I said grinning.

His half smile disappeared. Alice looked surprised, but her gaze was more understanding.

"And just let him fucking get away with it Bella? That's absurd!"

"I just think I was better off managing with the idea of me messing up on Liz than him messing up my whole life." I said raising my voice at him.

Jasper looked like he was about to lose it. He rested his head on his hands and sighed.

"I don't think it's fucking fair Bella."

"It's not," Alice said putting her hand on Jasper's shoulder, "but Bella is the one going through this Jazz, and if she thinks she's better off leaving it at this, then all we'll do is be here for her; whatever she decides."

I smiled throwing a grateful glance in her direction. She held my hand, and surrendering, Jasper nodded.

"He'll pay. I'm fucking making sure of it." He said convincingly. Alice nodded firmly.

"He will."

I breathed out contently at the sight. Jasper grinning with his arm around me, Alice staring innocently yet so worried and holding my hand. I felt incredibly thankful for having such great friends.

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you support my decision guys."

"I'm not ok with it," Jasper replied, "but as long as _you_ are ok, I guess nothing else matters."

Alice nodded as she wiped a running tear off my cheek. I wouldn't let this get to me, somehow, deep inside me I knew what had really happened, I felt it every time I remembered that horrible night; but it was better not to think about it, I couldn't really recall what happened, and it was best for me that way.

Or so I thought.

**Edward POV**

I paced back and forth in my room, trying to find a damn solution. But I just couldn't seem to find one. Everything was finally going well, I had wanted to talk to Bella again for the longest time, and that bitch Tanya messed it up royally.

It had hurt me more than imagined when she said she didn't want to talk to me. But she seemed to have that kind of power on me, always making me feel like those fucktards in all those chick flicks.

All I needed was for her to let me explain. But would she believe me? I winced at the thought. Of course she wouldn't. She was fragile like that, and I fucking hurt her… unintentionally, but hurt her nonetheless.

She knew better than to mess with a "player" like me. Dammit… I had to show her I wasn't like that. But how?

My racing thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Emmett walking in sturdily. Things were still a bit awkward between us; I hadn't really followed Rose's advice, and it had been a month since the bonfire.

He acknowledged my presence with a nod, I did too. He started going through his night stand tensely. He shot a glance at me and grinned while turning around.

"Everything ok with James?"

I could tell he was nervous. We'd been best friends since before we were even fucking born.

I shook my head discouraged. I could really use the talk with him; he could always cheer me up…

Could the Rosalie incident completely ruin or friendship of more than 17 years? I wish I could say yes.

But no.

"You'll never believe it, and if you ever say anything; you're fucking dead. But the problem is a girl."

He chuckled. I gave him a look that assured everything was fine now. We started laughing randomly at our little make up moment. Sure, no tears and mushy apologies were involved, but we knew each other well enough to sense everything was forgiven.

"Who's the special lady giving E-man trouble?" He said walking next to me. I sighed a bit frustrated.

"Bella Swan."

"I knew it."

"Yeah…" I nodded awkwardly and there was a moment of silence. All I could hear was the humming of the mini fridge.

"Hey man I… I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You guys are good for each other… she's like your fucking female version."

He nodded laughing and then sighed as he looked down.

"She… she rocks dude."

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing." I said laughing. "Don't fuck up on her Em. It sucks to feel that you fucked up."

"What do you mean…Bella?" I nodded.

"What did you fucking do?"

"I really didn't do anything…" I told him all about Tanya and my disastrous intent of a talk with Bella in the end.

"She was actually on your bed with no clothes on? Man, you are one lucky bastard."

I smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Kidding! Well, you need to talk to her… girls are fucking weird though, wait till she's willing to hear you out."

I stared at him and rolled my eyes. I'd missed him; although I would never admit it.

"Anyway, I was supposed to meet Rose five minutes ago so…"

"Dude, you're lucky you're still alive."

"Well I won't be if I stay longer." He said shaking his head. "It'll work out Edward. You'll see."

"Just go Emmett." I said laughing quietly.

When he left I threw myself on the bed and stared at my soccer ball.

Fuck, it was exactly what I needed. A good soccer session.

I jumped out of bed and put on black shorts and my soccer shoes. I put a towel and some clean clothes in my gym bag and walked out with my ball. I made my way to the elevator and when I opened it, a red head girl was in there and she smiled at me.

"The girl's dorms are here, right?"

"No, this is the third floor, guy's dorms. You need to go to the second floor."

She rolled her eyes and smacked her head with a folder she was holding.

"Well thanks," she said as I pressed the button for the second floor and then for the lobby, "it's just that everything looks the same everywhere."

I chuckled; it was true.

"So are you new here?" I asked making small talk.

"Umm, I don't know yet. I´m applying for a scholarship… I'm Victoria by the way."

Victoria. The girl Bella was mad at. She seemed nice; I wondered what the story was.

"I'm Edward." She looked surprised when I said my name, and the door opened at the second floor.

"Well, gotta go… See ya when I see ya." She said as she walked out.

I walked towards the soccer court and saw someone else was there working on his ball juggling. He was pretty good. I put my gym bag on the bench and ran a bit to warm up; once I felt I was good, I started doing tricks with my ball and that's when the other guy playing came up next to me.

"Hey man, that was good."

"Thanks." I said chuckling. His eyes were wide with admiration and I started feeling a bit self conscious. I kept on doing tricks and then I started juggling the ball with my legs and chest, and when it touched the floor again, I kicked it right into the goal.

"Hey, you're good!"

"Naw… I'm Edward." I said extending my hand.

"I'm Seth. And you're still damn good." He said shaking it. "Are you trying out for the team?"

"There's going to be tryouts?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, the poster is on the bulletin board and another one is at the front office."

How did I miss that?

"Well I didn't know… But I´m definitely trying out, I fucking love the game."

"Yeah, me too." He said sighing. "What do you play?"

"Midfield." I said.

"Hard work…I play defense."

"Well I hope we make it to the team."

"Yeah… how about a one on one?"

I nodded and we started playing. I was able to keep all the previous problems out of my mind while my feet touched the ball, but just the problems disappeared, Bella was still stuck in my head.

-

-

-

I won. Seth scored three goals and I scored six. We got along quite well; he was a sophomore; so he was nervous about not making it to varsity. I wouldn't be; the kid was fucking good.

I paced to the showers and then I grabbed some Chinese take out. Once in my dorm, I started eating and going through the channels in the plasma TV, not in the mood to watch anything at all. Jasper walked in and sat next to me on the little black couch.

"What are you watching?"

"I don't know."

He laughed and then looked at me troubled.

"What's bothering you?"

"A strawberry blonde."

"You into her and she isn't?"

"No, she's into me and I despise her."

He grinned. "But that's not it."

"Perceptive." I said looking at him. He nodded and then I noticed the sadness in his eyes and the frustration in his face.

"What's eating you? Everything ok with Alice?"

"Oh yeah, We´re fucking great… It's uh, it's a friend… I'm worried about her."

"Hope she's ok…"

"She will be… She's a strong one."

Emmett walked in and Jasper moved so he could fit in the couch. The three of us were staring blankly at the TV, deep in thought.

"Life hates you too Emmett?" I said sarcastically.

"Naw, I'm cool… just thought I should blend in."

"How about some PS3?" Jasper asked. Anything to keep her out of my head, I thought. Emmett jumped up immediately and went to get the games cheering.

After Emmett beat us for the 12th time at Halo, we decided to call it a night. I drifted to sleep still thinking about her and her bothered expression when she got in the elevator.

I had to talk to her.

**Rosalie POV**

I'd spent the whole day with Emmett playing tennis. It was cute how he apologized after I kind of yelled at him for being seven minutes late. We had agreed on keeping the PDA minimal, but it was impossible. We gave up half an hour after.

I walked into the dorm and found Alice, Bella and another girl on the floor with a huge pile of fashion magazines. It still felt weird to live with two girls that disliked me. Make that three now, I guess. It got kind of lonely; I was never one to have close girlfriends --- to me, Carol and mother were my closest girlfriends ---, but I didn't have them now.

I shook the pathetic thought off my head and decided to do what I do best.

Being queen bee and bitchy.

"Hmm, there's a skank reunion." I said looking at Alice. The red head looked at me and scoffed.

"I´m sure you're cheap ass can join."

"Oh no, thank you, little Alice could start feeling threatened." I said raising my eyebrow.

"The only threat about you is the feeling that I'll never get rid of the make up on my hand once I slap your slutty face." She said standing up.

Bella got up looking worried. I didn't want to get her into this, it was just Alice who hated me. I tried to be nice to her the other night, I friggin _smiled at her_ and said good night, for chrissakes, and all she did was roll her eyes and turn around.

No more miss nice girl.

Besides, I'd told Edward I was done with the bitchiness toward Bella, I never mentioned Alice…

"Guys this is totally out of place, calm down." Bella said cautiously.

"Shut up!" We all said at the same time. She winced and put a hand on her mouth.

"Well go ahead and slap me, I might do you a favor and encourage you to finally get that nose job you desperately need."

Her eyes narrowed and she gasped infuriated, she took two steps and it looked like she was about to launch on me, I really was going to punch her now! The red head got in the way and stopped Alice, and glaring at me, she smirked.

"I really don't feel like kicking your ass Blondie, I just got a manicure." she said as she showed me her hot pink nails, "but if you keep whining, I'll seriously consider having another one. Understood?"

"You touch me, and you'll need way more than a new manicure bitch." I said.

"We'll see then." She said kinking her eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to shower.

As I undressed, I could hear Bella talking.

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_She started it!"_

"_No, Alice you started everything at the first damn conference."_

"_She was looking at me!"_

"_God Al, how old are you, five?"_

"_Oh, so you're defending her now?"_

"_No! I´m just saying that what you did was completely immature."_

"_Fine, I don't care. If she stops I will, but as long as she keeps it going, I will too."_

I turned the shower on and their voices faded away. It was true, I was looking at her, maybe glaring, but I just felt a little jealous that she was being all buddy-buddy with Emmett… I secretly liked him at the time.

I got dressed and they were still friggin bickering when I walked out, this time the red head was in too.

"I did not do it! Get it in your goddamn head _Isabella_!" She snarled the word out so angrily!

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you backstab someone for your own benefit _Madeline!"_

"Whoa, Madeline?" Alice asked stiffening a laugh. I did too.

"Shut up, you're the one with the messed up nose." The red head snapped. Alice stopped laughing and I started cracking up.

"And last time we spoke, I was going to kick your ass, so shut it!" She yelled pointing at me.

I glared at her but unfortunately, no smart comment came to mind. And there was this authority in her voice that made me, well, shut it.

"When did _I_ backstab anyone? _You_ got your sheets rumpled by your cousin's boyfriend!!!"

"Shut up Victoria, you don't know what you're saying." Alice hissed.

"It's fine Alice." Bella said, she walked closer to Victoria, (finally got her name) and she continued.

"Ok, so maybe I fucked up on Liz, but while my "sheets were rumpled",

by only Chris, a guy I actually cared about, and Chad, a fucking drunken mistake, yours were rumpled by half the football team, the entire basketball team and a teacher!!!" She said yelling frantically. Victoria's face was white with anger and a hint of surprise.

"Oh, and lets not forget Rob, the band geek!!!" Bella yelled again.

"You little…"

I couldn't hear the rest because Bella started screaming, and with good reason, Victoria was pulling on her hair, Bella grabbed her hair too and they started stumbling around.

Alice tried pulling on Victoria, but her little arms were nothing against her.

"Get off her, you skank!" Alice yelled. Victoria did let go of Bella only to push Alice, Bella took good advantage of this and tackled Victoria to the floor. I was definitely staying out of this one.

Until Alice bumped against my night stand and the angel figurine mother gave me crashed on the floor.

"Watch your fucking step bitch!" I said walking next to her.

"I've fucking had it with you!!!" Alice yelled. This time she launched on me trying to tackle me, but she just wouldn't get that she was too little to get into this!

I pulled her away from me by the hair but she managed to punch me quite hard on the face. I was about to slap her when Victoria's and Bella's screeching ceased and a loud female voice filled the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

Oh, shit.


	15. Everything In Its Right Place

**THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER, AND FOM "NEW YORK, NEW YORK PT 1" FORWARD, EVERYTHING REMAINS THE SAME**

**CHAPTER 15: EVERYTHING IN ITS RIGHT PLACE**

**Bella POV**

Victoria suddenly let go of me and I realized I could stop screaming now. I heard a loud thud and then a warm, irritated voice filled the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

I turned to look at a startled Rosalie and a frowning Alice fixing her hair.

"Uh, mother…" Rosalie said surprised.

That was Rosalie's mom? No wonder she was as gorgeous. Esme had long caramel hair and a flawless heart shaped face; even as angry as she looked right now, she could pull it off beautifully and specially elegantly.

"Rosalie Anne Hale, you come with me this instant." She said in a controlled yet demanding tone. Was this woman pure perfection or what? I imagined myself standing next to her and winced at the unbalance that would mean.

Rosalie straightened her pajama bottoms and ruffling her hair, she darted out behind her mother. Alice was still trying to fix her hair and Victoria was getting up rubbing her butt and muttering something unintelligible. I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of a framed picture of Alice and I and I saw what a mess my hair was and I noticed I had a few scratch marks on my left shoulder.

"Happy?" I asked Victoria acidly.

"Not even close."

I entered the bathroom and detangled my hair roughly. I washed my face and then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it swiftly and Alice was there pursing her lips.

"What is it?"

"The dean." She said rolling her eyes and taking my hand as we walked out.

Victoria was already making her way out with her arms crossed, her red head pulled up in a messy bun. She turned on her shoulder to look at me and I could read the betrayal and anger in her eyes. I looked down, not wanting her to read the regret and hurt in mine.

One of the scariest assistant deans, Caius Volturi, was glaring intently at us and motioned for us to get in the elevator. It made me fringe to be this close to him. I was never one to get in trouble. Stupid Rosalie, her "skank reunion" comment had been completely unnecessary. And it had been the whole start; but then again, dumb Alice, for starting this whole feud in the first place. And damn Victoria, getting on my nerves over and over again. I glared at both Alice and V, eager to release the pathetic yet relieving evilness of my stare on Rosalie.

Caius shifted uncomfortably close to Victoria and then he leaned down and… _sniffed_ _her hair_? Freak!

Of course Victoria never kept things to herself, so she turned around bewildered to stare at him disgusted.

"Get the hell away from me, old perv!" She spat out as the doors opened at the lobby.

Caius' nostrils flared and narrowing his eyes, he said.

"I could get you expelled for that miss."

"Not really freak, I don't even study here." Victoria sang. I saw Alice smile from the corner of my eye; it was pretty comforting to see a girl sticking up for herself.

Alice streaked out the elevator and I followed quickly behind her, Victoria took her time; but shortly after, we were all seated in the waiting area just outside the dean's office, waiting to be called in.

If I didn't know I was in massive trouble, I probably would have laughed at the scene. There were three couches in the waiting area, the one on the south held a smug looking Rosalie examining herself in a little mirror, sitting on the left side of the couch; as far away as possible from little Alice sitting on the right side of it, her face blank as if she were trying to figure out what would happen next. In the couch in front of me, Victoria was laying on her stomach flipping through and old magazine, and then me; sitting perfectly still, waiting for the worst. All of us in colorful pajamas and fluffy slippers.

I heard a door open and the four of us snapped from our non-activities and saw Esme shaking hands with the dean. She gave Rosalie a disapproving look and then sat next to her. She put a hand on her shoulder and it was almost unsettling to watch how Rosalie's position became relaxed and her frown softened at her mother's touch. They talked for mere seconds without being heard and then the dean cleared his throat. Esme turned to smile at him apologetically and kissed Rosalie's forehead before she left.

"Ladies, come in please." He said shaking his head. The dean was disconcerting. At the school conferences, he never seemed nice, but neither did he seem evil. He just seemed, nonchalant; almost obligated to run the school.

V was the first one to get up, I was second and then Rosalie and Alice trailed behind me. His office was spacious; there was a big leather seat behind the dark shiny desk and two red couches in front. On his desk just rested a stack of folders neatly piled, a pencil and one of those rectangular badges that read "Marcus Volturi, Dean" and it had the school's logotype in the upper left corner. His walls were covered with diplomas and the north wall had a big window and a vast book case.

He motioned for us to sit and Alice and I sat on one couch as Rosalie sat on the other one.

"I'm just gonna stand this one up." Victoria said laughing at her joke. The dean shrugged and he sat down crossing his leg in a manly gesture.

He opened a folder and read it over his glasses.

"Isabella Swan?" I stood up uncomfortably.

"Alice Cullen?" Alice gracefully ascended from her seat and sat down just as rhythmically.

"Rosalie Hale?" Rosalie got up and nodded before sitting again.

"I uh, I don't seem to have a record of you miss…"

"Wilderner. Victoria Wilderner."

"Yes, so I assume you are not a student at Elite Way?"

"No sir, but I'm here because I am considering of joining this prestigious school, with the assistance of a scholarship, of course. I'm even working on the paper work already."

"What?!" I hissed. She could not come to Elite Way! It would have been fine twenty minutes ago, but now I just wanted her to leave as soon as possible.

"All right then. But Ms. Wilderner, as you mentioned, this is a quite prestigious school. Not to mention it is the first Elite Way High School to open in America, and we expect elite young students to act as expected. Do any of you think that what Ms. Tristan walked in on is worthy of a school like this? A school that was built with the hope of forming young adults with elite behaviors in Italy 50 years ago?"

We didn't say anything.

"Care to explain what happened?"

It was disastrous. We all started speaking at the same time.

"She came in and started calling us names…"

"I tried to stop them but…"

"…and then she pulled my hair…"

"… all that while using offensive language against me and…"

"Quiet down!" The dean yelled, obviously annoyed at our whiny multi-rant.

We all went silent at once. He rubbed his temples and getting up he spoke.

"Ms. Tristan came here and told me about the misdemeanors you were up to in your assigned dormitory. Apparently you were physically assaulting each other, is that right?"

I bit my lip embarrassed, Alice was staring at her lap, I suppose she was not proud of it either. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Victoria frowned.

"Is it true?" The dean repeated more demanding this time.

We all nodded.

"May I ask why?" We all opened our mouths about to start rambling frantically again but he interrupted us.

"One at a time." He said looking at me, expecting me to start. What would I say? Rosalie was already intimidating enough for me to tell on her, I'd already been mean enough to Victoria and Alice had not started it at the dorm. I cleared my throat nervous and biting my lip I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't know."

Rosalie let out a deep breath, while Alice and Victoria looked at me confused.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were clearly involved Ms. Swan."

"But I seriously don't know why."

He looked at me frustrated. He pointed at Rosalie.

"What happened in there?"

I turned to look at her and her mouth was open, just no words were coming out of it. She took a deep breath and throwing me a grateful glance she spoke.

"I am not proud to admit that I started the immature and inappropriate behavior, Mr. Volturi."

The dean looked surprised by her honesty, so did A and V. and I was pretty amazed myself. Rosalie got up and started pacing around, she looked like a lawyer in court. Only prettier and wearing silky green pajama bottoms.

"The thing is," she said rising an eyebrow, "I said something insulting and they just reacted."

She said it so smoothly, it sounded like she wasn't even talking about our animal behavior from a while ago.

"So you are willing to take the consequences alone." It wasn't a question. It was what would happen if none of us took responsibility for what we did.

She looked at all of us and I saw the desperation was creeping in her eyes. I was about to say something when Victoria spoke.

"I was the one who started the physical assaulting." She quoted.

"I may have said some unfair things to provoke her." I said biting my lip.

Alice was staring at the ceiling and tapping her foot with her arms twined behind her back. We all looked at her intently and when she "noticed" us she asked innocently.

"What?"

We all glared and pursing her lips she crossed her arms, sighing.

"Fine, I said some ugly stuff too… and I broke Rosalie's angel thingy but it was a mere accident."

The dean shook his head and sighed.

"I truly appreciate your honesty ladies, but this kind of behavior will not be allowed. My brothers and I have worked extremely hard to bring this school here, and we plan to keep the same strict and honorable pattern that has kept Elite Way High School as a top private school in Europe, so it can still be so here in America. So, I will have to punish you."

We groaned lightly.

"I want you to learn to bear your different personalities. So now, every Saturday for a month, you will spend a period of three hours bonding at the library,"

Victoria frowned and rolled her eyes heavily.

"What?! This isn't the friggin breakfast club!"

Mr. Volturi ignored her and kept on dictating his sentence.

"…starting from seven am; and of course, your parents will be informed and your files will be affected by this. So now, please retire and try to avoid these situations."

We all walked out determinately. I was so relieved, I thought we'd get suspended or something.

"So why did your mother tell on us in the first place?" Victoria asked looking at Rosalie.

"She thinks it was the right thing… It's not my fault." She said.

"Well you should have remembered she was coming when you started bitching in the first place."

"I didn't know she was coming, she came to visit, unannounced."

Victoria rolled her eyes and Alice yawned. I realized then that I was also pretty tired.

"What time is it, A?"

"10.30, let's get going cause if Caius sees us we're definitely screwed."

We walked silently, and I had a good guess at what was in our minds.

The way we all saved each others butts in the office.

If Victoria hadn't said she started hitting me; Rosalie would sure be suspended right now. It helped a lot that we said the truth.

We got into our beds and Victoria slept on the couch. We went to sleep without talking at all. I hoped for peace the next day; I'd had enough fighting and just a terrible day overall. I closed my eyes and the face I least expected to see –but I knew I would—appeared in my head. It was like there was a picture of his angelical face glued to the inside of my eyelids.

Stupid Edward.

**Rosalie POV**

A text from Emmett woke me up at 2 am. It was kind of irritating, but once I read it, all signs of irritation disappeared.

_Hey gorgeous.. did I wake u?_

_Yea.. s'good tho… watcha doin?_

_Thnkn bout u… i need 2 c u!_

I giggled quietly at his eagerness.

_Now?_

_Sure…sneak out. I rlly need 2 kiss u _

I was already in enough trouble to sneak out and see him. But his arguments were definitely working me up. I kicked the covers and got up silently.

_Meet me at da lobby3_

I put my slippers on as I pressed the send button and putting my hair in two messy pig tails, I made sure the enemies were sound asleep. I thought about today and I couldn't help but laugh in my head. It was all kind of silly.

As I walked to the elevator, it scared me to see someone else standing there, taking glances over its shoulder as if trying to see if anyone else was around. I approached the other person quietly and when I was close enough, I saw it was Bella, gnawing on her lip like a lunatic and waiting for the elevator as well.

I tapped her shoulder and she turned around, her face even paler and her eyes wide with fear, it looked like she was going to scream, so I quickly put my hand over her mouth and once I made sure she knew it was just me, I let go swiftly.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" She hissed.

"Do you want us to get caught?" I whispered harshly. She grimaced and turned away, we both got in the elevator and then I realized I had seen her and Alice in bed and Victoria on the couch.

"Weren't you in bed like ten seconds ago?"

"That was my pillow."

"That is so junior high, it's not even funny." I said giggling. She laughed too and then her face turned serious and she started biting her lip again.

"About today, I…"

"It's fine," I interrupted her, "I know you weren't even in for the fight anyway."

"Yeah… it's just that… V can get really annoying."

"So can your little sidekick Alice." I said acidly. The doors opened and we walked out slowly, making sure the coast was clear.

"She's not that bad… She's just… Alice."

"My point."

"Who are you meeting?" she asked nervously.

"Emmett… you?"

"Jasper."

Wasn't Jasper pixie-bitch's boyfriend? Maybe Bella was a backstabbing bed hopper after all… Naw, it couldn't be… right?

"It's not like that." She spat out, noticing my reaction of course. "He's my best friend."

She sounded convincing so I believed her. I saw something move behind a pillar and then a tall leonine boy in red checkered pajama bottoms came out of the shadows.

"Jazz!" Bella said quietly.

He nodded his head at me and then went over and greeted Bella. They walked away, so I was left alone in the dark hallway. Where in the hell was Emmett?

I was about to go back to my dorm, infuriated of course, when a muffled laughter came from behind me. I turned around and saw Emmett coming out from the other elevator.

"You're late." I said crossing my arms.

"I´m sorry, I had to take care of something first."

I rolled my eyes and when he noticed I was still upset, he came closer and put his hands on my waist. I wanted to move away, but I couldn't.

"Aw, come on babe. I´m only like two minutes late."

*More like five." I said as he leaned down to kiss me.

But he kissed everything but my lips. My nose, cheeks, chin, forehead, eyes, and then he gently kissed my bottom lip, making me forget about those five minutes I waited for him. I returned the kiss smiling and he pulled away grinning.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Kiss me again, and we'll see."

"My pleasure."

He was such a good kisser. It had never been like this with Edward, not that he was a bad kisser; I just never felt this kind of connection with him.

And it felt good.

"You look just as hot in pj's." He said smirking. I smacked his arm playfully and he did a face in mock pain.

"So… What do you want to do?"

His eyes lit up and by the look of his face, this couldn't be good.

"I have the best idea." He said pulling on my hand, leading me to the elevator.

.GOD.

Are we going to his dorm? Millions of thoughts flashed in my head. I did want him, pretty bad actually. But I never thought he would want it to happen now.

The elevator door opened and then I saw a bunch of bags with white bundles inside.

"Is this… toilet paper?" I said picking out a roll from the bag.

"Yeah! Let's go TP'ing!"

"You're kidding, right?" I said glaring at him. His huge grin disappeared. Then I saw he was serious.

"This is the biggest brain fart you've ever had Emmett!" I said smacking his head lightly.

"Aw, Rosie it'll be fun! We can TP Caius' bungalow."

Yep, the dean and the assistant deans had bungalows next to the soccer field.

I shook my head, and walked out of the elevator, he trailed behind me.

"Please?"

"You dragged me out of bed at two in the morning to go cover up some bungalow with toilet paper? You are a complete ass"

"I knew I should've woken Edward up." He muttered, probably thinking out loud the poor thing.

"I thought you wanted to see me, you fuckhead!"

"That too." He said smiling and coming closer.

"Step away, I don't feel forgiving at all."

But did he listen? Of course not. He just wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips intently.

"You know you want to." He said wiggling his eyebrows; I couldn't help but laugh.

I started thinking about it. Caius was pretty annoying; he was always rushing me to get to class on time, not without mentally undressing me first, of course.

"Fine. Let's go TP some shit." I said giving up. He gestured victory with his fist and when we turned to get in the elevator, we saw it was going up.

"That means someone is on it, right?" Emmett asked dumbfounded.

I nodded and pulled on his arm so we could hide somewhere until we saw who had gotten in the elevator. We hid behind a pillar, not such a good hiding spot with a friggin body guard-like boyfriend.

We waited for the doors to open, and it surprised me to see two people I really didn't want to see at all.

Alice and Victoria.

"What the hell is up with all the toilet paper, anyway?" Victoria asked looking in to the bags.

"How should I know?" Alice said bitterly.

"Hey, watch the PMS honey, I'm not in the mood." Victoria said.

"Why did you come with me, again?"

"I can't be alone at night! It really freaks me out."

"Weren't you crashing in different motels before this?"

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was alone at night?"

"Eww." Alice said walking away from her.

"Wait, we could use all this." Victoria said pointing at the toilet paper bags.

Alice's face lit up and she clapped her little hands excitedly.

"TP'ing!"

Victoria nodded and Alice started helping her get out all the bags from the elevator.

"They're stealing my TP." Emmett whispered next to me. I turned around to quiet him down but it was too late. He was already walking towards them.

"That's mine! Back off!"

I walked out and they looked terrified.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Victoria said panting between each word.

Emmett started laughing and I had to punch him to make him shut up.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked frowning.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked irritated.

"I had a nightmare, and when I tried to talk to Bella, all I got was pillow-Bella, so I came looking for her… it was all good until this fat ass followed me and I found you." She said smiling sarcastically.

"You wish I was fat. Besides you're too noisy, you didn't expect me to just stay there alone." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"I did actually." Alice said glaring.

"You still wanted to take my TP." Emmett said then.

"Why are you claiming it?" Victoria asked.

"Because _I_ stole it from the janitor's closet. Now if you excuse us," he said holding my hand, "we need to go TP something."

"You say anything, you're screwed. You're out after hours also." I said smirking,

"Oh, we're not saying anything." Alice said.

"Because we're coming with you." Victoria said taking Alice's hand and following us.

I stopped abruptly. "What?!" I hissed.

"We want to TP too." Victoria said crossing her arms.

"Why should I let you come?"

"Because I saved your ass today. Don't deny it." Victoria said with a smug tone.

"And if you don't let us, we'll tell on you… Oh, Mr. Volturi, I heard a horrible sound last night, I woke up terrified and then I saw these two bandits covering your office with toilet paper!" Alice said, acting out the whole innocent facade.

"Not appealing, huh?" Victoria said.

"Fine." I said sharply. "Just don't get on my nerves."

Alice and Victoria high-fived each other and trailed behind us. Emmett was ecstatic about having more people in; he said it would be easier. We walked out of the lobby quietly, making sure not to slam the doors, once we were outside, we heard whispers, and then we saw a shadow coming from the indoor pool.

"Who is there?" Emmett whispered. I rolled my eyes and quieted them down. I walked slowly to the indoor pool and I could hear them more clearly.

"Why can't you respect my decision?"

"Because you are deciding wrong!"

"It's better this way, I don't want to go through all that crap, enough has happened."

"He will never pay for what he did. He deserves to be fucking locked up in jail, dammit!"

"I know he does, and someday he will; because he is not a good person, but I don't want to go through all that heartache, I don't want to see him ever again! Can't you understand that?"

They were both silent then and I motioned for the rest to come closer. For the looks in their faces, I knew they'd heard everything.

They walked to where I was and we slowly approached the wide sliding door and we could see it was Jasper and Bella. Jasper was sitting on the floor, his hands behind his head, clearly deep in thought. And Bella was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and determination on her face.

Emmett opened the door and we all walked in awkwardly.

"Bella, what the heck? I tried to wake you up because I had like the worst dream ever, and all I got was your pillow, silly."

Alice hugged her before she could say anything; and I noticed she started rubbing soothing circles on her back, and when I walked closer, I heard her say, "it's ok, I understand you and I'm here sweetie."

"I´m fine, really." I heard Bella mutter.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Jasper asked getting up. "What's all that for?" He pointed at the bags with toilet paper we were carrying.

"We´re going to TP Caius' bungalow." Victoria said excited.

"I'm definitely in." Bella said, releasing herself from Alice's embrace.

"Jasper?" Alice asked as he walked next to her and kissed her head.

"Aw, what the hell."

This was getting exciting after all. Jasper started giving us all spots and timing, he put Bella and I in charge of spying through Caius' window, Alice and Victoria to make sure no alarms were set, and of course when Emmett and he said so, we'd all start bombarding the house with toilet paper.

"He deserves this." Victoria said as we walked silently across the soccer field.

"We're here." Bella said nervously.

We were all pretty much crawling when we got to the bungalow area, and then I started hearing The Fray's "You found me".

"What the hell?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry." Jasper said looking at his phone. He answered it quickly.

"Sup… Yea, sorry… the soccer field… I can't tell you right now…sure…. Just don't get fucking caught man…we'll be by the first benches… Come and find out, dude… All right."

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"Edward."

Bella's face dropped. "Is he coming?"

Jasper nodded and Alice looked at Bella like fearing she would faint.

"I need to get out of here."

"NO you don't. You're 17, not 7, so you're going to face this."

"Face what?" Victoria asked.

"Bella," Emmett said soothingly, "I think I know what happened, and trust me, E-man was fucking upset, you have to let him explain, it's not what you think."

"Thanks Em, but I think I'll see what _he_ has to say first."

Emmett nodded and Jasper said we should wait for Edward to come at the benches. We were all sitting there quietly, until Jasper talked.

"Why is everyone so… tense?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked rolling her eyes.

Victoria turned to look at me and then Alice and Bella.

"What?"

"You started everything." Alice said accusingly.

"No, not really Alice. You started this up in the first place, I told you." Bella said.

"Start what?" Emmett and Jasper asked.

"We got in trouble today." Victoria said smiling.

"For what?"

"Fighting," Bella said looking down.

Jasper and Emmett started laughing hysterically.

"Who hit who?" Emmett asked excited.

"Rosalie started the whole thing today," Bella said throwing me an apologetic look. I smirked and Emmett hugged me.

"That's my girl!"

We all laughed as Bella continued.

"And then V over here got aggressive and we started fighting about the uh, fliers, so she and I got physical, and then Alice and Rose fought too…"

"Yeah, and Rose's mom walked in on the whole thing" Victoria said laughing.

"What did she do?" Emmett asked.

"She told on us." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's so Esme."

We kept on laughing and then Jasper quieted us down.

"Jeez, do you want to get in more damn trouble? Quiet down." he said shaking his head. "Anyway, you need to fucking cut the drama. I can feel tension whenever I'm around you and I don't like it, that shit makes me jumpy."

"Well, I'm in totally good terms, huh Bella?" Alice said skipping next to Bella. Bella nodded.

"Not with Victoria though. Or me for that matter; not that I care, just don't lie." I said.

"Not with Victoria?" Jasper asked. "You guys were BFF's this afternoon."

"That was before she pulled on me and called me a skank." Victoria said acidly.

"You were totally kicking her ass! Sorry Bella."

Bella shrugged.

"You and Bella fighting again V? Is this Junior High re-loaded or what?"

"She keeps saying I made the fliers! And I had enough reasons to slap her silly face."

"So did I," Bella said angry, "you keep rubbing in the whole Liz mess, and it hurts Victoria, I am sick and tired of hearing you bitch about it, even when you're just kidding, it hurts."

"I… I didn't know that, B." Victoria said looking down.

"Well now you do. We've been friends since we were in diapers V, please tell me it wasn't you."

"I swear it wasn't me." She said looking at her straight in the eye. Even I could tell she was definitely not lying.

"Aw this needs a hug." Emmett said teasingly. Victoria and Bella started laughing and V put her arm around Bella.

"Come on, you know you miss me."

Bella rolled her eyes as she side hugged Victoria too.

"Just sometimes."

"Aww. I'm gonna go vomit now." Alice said smirking.

"No, you're not vomiting. You're apologizing." Jasper said. Alice's expression was beyond priceless.

"You're kidding, right?! I have nothing to apologize for!"

Alice nearly screamed, and then Bella walked next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Alice, you know I love you, but you can get pretty annoying sometimes, and I love you for being you, but you have to understand that what you do doesn't always please people; would you _**please**_ admit that you were immature by saying all those things to Rosalie back at the first assembly? Just end this, Alice."

Alice looked staggered. She let out a deep breath, and gulped as she walked next to me slowly.

"I can't see why I would ever like you, but I apologize for all I said since the beginning. "

"I _was_ staring," I admitted, "and it's fine. Just do consider that from now on, no matter how nice I seem, I can't really stand you."

She laughed and extended her petite hand. "Truce?"

I shook her hand grinning. "Truce."

"Let's hug this out, bitches!!!" Victoria said pulling everyone into a group hug. Everyone started laughing and joking about our ceasefire talk. And then a recognizable voice interrupted us.

"Care if I join?"


	16. New York, New York Pt 1

**CHAPTER 17: NEW YORK, NEW YORK PT1**

**Bella POV**

"Wakey, wakey B!"

"Alice! It's a Saturday morning… go away." I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Yeah, but it is our first Saturday-morning-breakfast-club-get-together." I heard Victoria from the bathroom.

"I'm in the damn shower! Respect my privacy Victoria!" I heard Rosalie screech from the bathroom also.

"Shut up." V said and then I heard the blow drier go on. Well, I wouldn't get much sleep with that, so I kicked my covers to the ground and yawned as I got up.

"Do we have to go?" I asked groggily.

"If we don't want to get suspended, yeah we do." Alice said while rummaging through my closet; probably choosing yet another outfit for me.

"This will look cute on you." Alice said laying an outfit on my bed; a bit too chirpily for a Saturday early morning.

"I don't want to look cute." I said. Where did that come from? I didn't know why I was being such a load lately.

"Aw come on," Victoria said walking out of the bathroom, "just cause sexy-locks isn't around, it doesn't mean you have to look like a potato bag."

"Whatever." I started getting dressed, ignoring Rosalie's and Alice's bickering over whose MAC eyeliner was the newest one.

I did miss Edward. I wouldn't admit it though, not that much anyway. His parents travel a lot, we all knew that, and it was perfectly fine until they decided they wanted to spend time with their god-like son and forced him to go on a trip all over the European continent with them. Was it just me, or every time we were on excellent terms something always came up and made it harder for us to make some more progress?

We had declared ourselves, but we weren't officially dating yet. Rosalie and Alice had bets on how long it would take for us to get together; but they were on pause for the moment, and they would be until Edward came back from Europe.

This is in one agonizing month plus three devastating weeks.

I got dressed and then we were on our way to the library. The school was unusually quiet. We were the only ones that weren't allowed to go home this weekend. When we arrived, Caius was there with a chart we had to sign in order to prove our attendance, and we were left alone "to bond and understand our different personalities."

I pulled out my chemistry notes. There was a test coming up soon and I definitely wanted to be ready. Alice started drawing on her new sketchbook, Victoria pulled out a book.

"Is that the Kama Sutra?" Rosalie hissed.

"It's relaxing." V said nonchalantly.

Rosalie shook her head giggling as she started working on the scrapbook she brought.

After 20 minutes of small talk and our individual activities, Alice's phone started buzzing.

"Hello? Hey baby… what are you doing after all?"

Her face fell.

"Oh… no it's fine… really I just… I was looking forward to seeing you… it's fine… sure… bye."

She hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked putting her book down.

"Jasper cancelled on me. We had dinner reservations at a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles… not anymore though."

"Why?" that was weird from Jasper, he would never cancel on Alice unless he _really_ had to. And as his best friend, that worried me. She shrugged.

"I say he shouldn't get any sex." Victoria said.

"Of any kind. At least for a month or so." Rosalie added.

I frowned and Alice started cracking up.

"Well, we haven't really… you know."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Not even…?"

Alice shook her head at them.

"Nada." She said letting out a deep breath.

"Wow." Rose and Victoria said at the same time. This time I started laughing.

"Well I don't know, I think is a bit too soon still… don't you think?"

"How long have you been dating him?" Rosalie asked.

"Three months."

"That would have been more than enough for me." Victoria said looking thoughtful.

"You're good to go with an hour and one cosmopolitan." I said to Victoria playfully.

She gave me the finger laughing and Alice put away her sketchbook.

"I don't know… we haven't talked about it… but it's there."

"Well tell him. Do you want to?" I asked. She nodded.

"But I don't want to tell him. He'll think I'm… cheap and easy. Right?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Not necessarily." Rosalie said. "Sex is something that needs talking, and agreements and stuff."

"Agree." Victoria said.

"My first time was planned." Alice continued. "But it's just… so much different with Jasper. I don't mean to sound dumb but it means so much more to me, you know?"

That was sweet. Alice half grinned. "We'll see though. I'm not even sure I'll see him this weekend… that prick." She pouted.

We all laughed at her and then silence reigned again. That was until my phone buzzed this time. It was a text message.

**From: Edward**

**To: Bella**

_**Hey prtty one.. wat r u doin? How r u? I miss u :(**_

I couldn't help the enormous grin that stretched across my face.

"Let me guess, sexy-locks." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"Stop calling him that." I said, still beaming and replying.

"Well there is just something about the hair… his hair is like individually sexy… he is a total sexy-locks." Victoria said with a dreamy look on her face.

I threw a pen at her and laughed.

_**Hey! I miss u 2!! We r all at the library 'bonding'.. what new place r u in 2day?**_

I hit the send button and noticed my friends were talking 'sex' again.

"So just 3 guys for you?" Rosalie was asking Alice. She nodded.

"We want names." Victoria said clapping her hands.

"Uh, Bryan… then a hot second cousin; Christian…"

"Your cousin?" Rosalie asked laughing hysterically.

"Second cousin… and sorry, couldn't help it… and then my ex boyfriend Luis."

"I didn't know about the cousin Ali."

"Sorry Bella, I like to keep that one in the dark."

"What about you Rose?" Victoria asked.

"She wishes she could cont them." Alice said half-joking. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I guess I did… sleep around a lot. But it's different now… and most of them didn't really mean anything."

"Well, name the ones you dated, at least."

"Well, my first was in 8th grade…"

"Whore." Victoria said snickering. Rosalie laughed and smacked V's head.

"Like I was saying before being so rudely interrupted,' she said glaring at V, "his name was Dan… and then, one of Carol's friends; Josh… and then there was Devon, Kyle, Carter, Jackson."

"Whore." Victoria sang again.

"Can't wait to hear your list." Rosalie said with an evil smirk and Victoria immediately ceased laughing and her expression turned serious.

"After Jackson there was Andrew and then… uh, Edward. Sorry B."

I shrugged. I knew that was in the past.

"And then Emmett." Alice said teasing.

"Actually no… we're still kind of waiting."

"Who would have thought!" Victoria said.

"Your turn." Rosalie said with a mischievous smile.

"I'll pass hun. I think Bella filled in some blanks the night of our little fight. So thank you B!" Victoria said exaggerating the end.

We all laughed carelessly. It wasn't a problem today, even the librarian was gone.

"What about you B?"

I couldn't even believe how uncomfortable that question made me.

"Uh… I dated this guy Chris and he was my first in everything… and then just… Chad." I managed to choke out.

"Anyway," Alice said getting up from her chair and sending a saving glance in my direction, "time is almost up."

"We should go now." I said.

We all got up and grabbed our bags, when we were in the hallway; Caius was walking right toward us.

"What are you doing out of the library? Your three hours are not over."

"Yeah they are, it's already ten." Alice said.

"It is 9:53. You still have seven minutes to go."

"Aw, this is major BS… what are we supposed to do in seven minutes, Caius?"

"Bond." He answered with a grin that indicated he just wanted to get on our nerves.

I catched a glimpse of Victoria and immediately knew she was up to no good.

"Well, in that case…" she said walking next to Rosalie, she grabbed her by the hair and kissed her right on the lips.

"Enough bonding for you?" Victoria asked, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

Rosalie started cracking up, so did Alice and Victoria, and I was just dumbfounded. This was the second time I saw two girls kissing and it wasn't really on my favorite-things list.

Caius was standing there, his mouth hanging open, with the most perverted expression you could imagine.

"Eww, lets get out of here." Alice said still laughing. We all ran to the elevator and once we were inside I completely found the humor to the situation, and I started laughing so hard I had to hold my sides in pain.

A few minutes later we were at the entrance waiting for our cars.

"We should grab something to eat before going home. I'm starving." Victoria said.

"When are you not starving?" Alice asked. We all laughed and then decided we would stop at Chili's for some brunch.

We all drove pretty fast, and we had great cars to do so. Victoria drove a 1968 Mercury Comet. She would be a regular now. At least for Alice and Rosalie, I was already used to her. She had gotten a 70% scholarship and the rest was paid with her dad's life insurance money.

At brunch we talked about everything. Our worries about finals, plans for the upcoming winter break, sports… it was all very comfortable talk. Until we started talking about that one night at the soccer field.

"Emmett's face was hilarious! All angry cause we were taking 'his' TP!" Alice said laughing.

"That night was crazy… we were like all out of bed."

"Yeah and the next morning I was falling asleep in Trig. Edward wouldn't stop laughing." Rosalie snickered.

"Hey Bella, why were you and Jasper arguing when we found you at the pool?"

That was the awkward and uncomfortable part of the conversation. Alice almost choked on her drink, and Rosalie and Victoria looked at us clearly confused.

"Umm… it was nothing."

"Are you sure? Because we can help, whatever it is we'll see what we can do." Rosalie said. She had become such a good friend to me.

"No, really. It's fine. It was just some stupid best friend disagreement."

"Totally… anyway, have you guys figured out what to wear for the masquerade ball?" Alice asked changing the subject; I'd have to thank her for that later, but not exactly for bringing up the masquerade ball.

"Ooh! I'm so excited about it! I'm already checking out sites for ideas on how I want my gown." Rosalie said beaming.

"There's going to be a masquerade ball? Why didn't I know?" Victoria asked.

"Cause you're not cool like us." Rosalie said flipping her hair.

"Did you know B?"

"Yeah, but I really haven't thought of it yet."

Alice gasped. "You only have like three weeks left to plan out your attire!"

"That's enough, right?"

Alice and Rosalie shook their heads.

"Well we better get on it Bella." Victoria said grinning.

We kept on talking, mostly about the upcoming ball in three weeks. Then it hit me. Edward wouldn't be here for the stupid ball. Why should I even go?

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice nudging me; it was time to go home.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'll tell you." Victoria said. "Talking to Edward, reading 'Wuthering Heights', watching 'Romeo and Juliet', talking to Edward again… sleeping."

I smacked her head. Sadly, those kind of were my plans for the night.

"I say we all do something." I had to look like I wasn't just a stay-at-home-on-a-Saturday-night girl.

"I'm in." Alice said. "We can catch a movie and then go to a club in Seattle or something."

Rosalie shook her head. "I say we go wild. We can go somewhere awesome on my ass-of-a-father's private airplane…we can crash in whatever city or we can come home after partying our asses off… what do you say?"

Alice started bouncing agitatedly. "I'm so in!"

"Who said you were invited?" Rosalie asked glaring. Alice's face dropped and Rosalie started laughing.

"Kidding. So what do you say? NYC?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Hell to the yes!" Victoria said jumping up and down.

Rosalie walked away a few steps and made a call. She returned grinning.

"It's settled then. We leave for New York at six pm sharp. No excuses."

We all left overly excited about our impromptu plans, as soon as I got home I literally begged Charlie to let me go to Rosalie's "sleepover"; he had a hard time letting me go, he was kind of over protective. But I would get down on my knees if I had to. The estrogen rush was taking all over me!

-

-

-

Alice saved my life by coming by at five because I needed help with my outfit. I heard her voice from downstairs and hurried down to fill her out on the "sleepover" fib, but it was too late, she was already talking to Charlie.

"Hey, hun it's been a while."

"I know… is Bella upstairs?"

"Yes she is. Go on ahead. She's readying everything for the sleepover."

"Sleepover?" Alice asked confused. I tried to drag her attention from behind Charlie and after a couple of seconds, comprehension struck her face.

"Oh yea! The sleepover." She said smacking her forehead. "Well I should go help her… you know, make sure she doesn't forget her toothbrush."

I ran back into my room and Alice came in shortly after laughing her little butt off.

"You are such a dumbass!" I said tossing her some clothes for her to put in my medium suitcase.

"I was about to blow it… so sorry."

"Whatever."

"This is so exciting!!! What are you wearing?"

"Um this…" I said showing her my dress. Her face lit up in excitement.

"I have taught you well!!! This is an amazing dress!"

"Thanks… I just need your help accessorizing it."

After a couple of minutes of deciding how to accessorize, we were on our way to Rosalie's house. We drove to the airport, but instead of going in, they led us to a private landing strip, where Rosalie's plane would be.

It was an overwhelming sensation as the four of us made our way into the private plane. It had a living room-like area, where we would be flying, a kitchenette in the back, a vast bathroom, a colorful bar and a big plasma TV.

"Is it even possible that this is a plane?" Victoria asked looking around.

"Well, you're on it… I guess it is." Rosalie answered offhanded.

We spent the whole flight watching videos and drinking Bellinis. When the plane landed, there was already a guy waiting and they took our entire luggage so we would carry nothing. A limo was waiting outside the private land strip and we were on our way to Waldorf Astoria Hotel.

We arrived, Rosalie and I were sharing a suite, and Alice and Victoria would be in the one next to us, but we had a connecting door. We arranged it this way because Alice and V could go a night without killing each other. Alice and Rosalie? Not so much.

"Ok, get ready bitches we're stopping at Bungalow 8 first…" Rosalie said while unpacking the clothes for tonight.

"Seriously?!" Alice shrieked.

"Are they letting us in though? That place is totally exclusive."

"Jason is friends with the owner." Rosalie replied.

"Who's Jason?" V asked.

Rosalie entered the bathroom without answering and Alice mouthed 'her dad' to Victoria.

A few hours later, we were set. All of us looking drop-dead-gorgeous and wearing fabulous mini dresses; accessorized to perfection. **(Links for outfits in my profile).**

We blasted Rihanna's 'Live your life' as the limo drove us to our destination and I got a text message from Edward.

**From: Edward**

**To: Bella**

_**I have 2 c u or I will surely die :( so r u reading again 2nite, or r u partying crazily? **_

If only he knew!


	17. New York, New York Pt 2

**CHAPTER 17: NEW YORK, NEW YORK PT 2**

**Rosalie POV**

As soon as the driver announced our arrival to the infamous Bungalow 8, the biggest smile crossed my face and the girls squealed. Well, Alice did.

A tall guy all dressed in black opened the door for us and helped us out. There were a few people in line, all of them socialites of course; and with one last glance of my compact mirror, I noticed how all eyes were on us. Girls started whispering and guys started drooling.

I love the whispering and the drooling.

"Hot dress!" said a redhead girl that walked by. I winked at her and beckoned the girls to get in line with me.

"I so love your father right now." Victoria said ruffling her hair; feeling like a total rock star.

I rolled my eyes and the other girls started fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Hey Rose," Bella said tapping my shoulder, "we can pay our cover. You don't have to spend that much money on us."

I thought that maybe the fact that we were spending Jason's money made them a bit bumpy.

"Hey, listen up. We are here to have fun. We've had a couple of eventful weeks, and we need to loosen up. That's what this night is for; I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, I assure you I can afford everything, and well, I know you guys aren't poor at all, but just let me feel good about myself and stop bitching about paying. Understood?"

They all nodded and I smiled at myself in satisfaction. They big guy at the entrance had rejected a few people already and he had let in a gorgeous couple. We were right next to him, so I decided to give it a shot.

I walked a bit closer to him and ruffled my hair, laughing at something Alice said but I hadn't heard. It worked. He immediately turned to me and I could see that look on his face behind his designer sunglasses, that look that said; 'who is this?'

I love that look.

"May I have your name, miss?"

"Rosalie Hale." I said arching my eyebrow.

"Ah, yes. Who are you here with?"

"Oh, just a few girlfriends." I said, noticing how he took in all of my features and smiled.

"Well, beautiful ladies like you shouldn't have to wait." He said unlocking the chain at the entrance. "Enjoy your night at Bungalow 8."

"I'm sure we will." Victoria said winking. The guy looked like he would have a heart attack right there and then. Not to sound conceited, but we were all too hot for our own good.

When we walked in, I couldn't help but feel amazed. The place was decorated exquisitely, the zebra print booths and the candle-lit pool surrounded by more booths gave it a delicious tropical feeling. We sat next to the pool, and flashing our fake ID's, the waiter said he wouldn't take long on bringing our cosmopolitans.

_**Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you  
Tonight but I can't now  
Baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone**_

_**Kiss me through the phone  
I'll see you later on  
Kiss me through the phone  
Kiss me through the phone  
I'll see you when I get home**_

It was Bella's ringtone, of course.

"Hello… hey… what do you mean?... yeah I'm serious… Bungalow 8… I know me too; Rosalie pulled it all off like a star… Edward we can take care of ourselves perfectly fine…. Did you just _growl_?"

We all started giggling and Bella gave us a mortal look so we would all shut up.

"Yes I'll call you…. Don't worry…. I miss you too…." She said blushing, we all replied with an 'Aww' and she turned around with her cheeks as pink as ever.

"No, I cant right now!" she said covering her face with her free hand. "Because that's embarrassing… I am not doing it…. argh! Fine." She said, and she did it.

She kissed him through the phone. "Bye." She hung up totally embarrassed. And of course we were laughing hysterically.

"It's ok Bella we've all done it." Alice said still snickering.

"Hmph!"

"What kills me," Victoria said laughing, "is the matching ringtone." We started cracking up.

"I didn't take you for a soulja-boy fan, B" I said.

"Well, I didn't really pick it. We were on IM once and Edward sent me this music file called KMTP, and he said, before listening to it, set it as your ringtone for me ok? So I did it and that's the file… Kiss Me Through the Phone." Bella said blushing yet again.

"What did he say? I heard he… growled?" Alice asked laughing.

"Well, so he texted me asking what I was up to tonight, so I was like I'm actually in New York… on my way to bungalow 8…and check out all the text messages we sent."

We all huddled to read the messages.

_**B: hey I miss u 2… um I'm actually in NYC**_

_**E: As in New York City?**_

_**B: Yea, we're on our way 2 bungalow 8**_

_**E: r u kiddin me?**_

_**B: not quite**_

_**E: how did u end up in nyc?**_

_**B: imprptu plans, rose's g5, charlie's crdit card…**_

_**E: **__**r u serious?**_

_**B: yea!**_

_**E: i'm calling ur sexy self ... pick up!**_

"HA! Were you ignoring his call?" Alice asked.

"No, I had it on silence, and I made the biggest mistake of my life and put the sound back on because now you are never forgetting this embarrassing ringtone."

"Oh, the ringtone's just fine hun… it was the kissing that was hilarious."

"Screw you guys…" Bella said snapping her phone away from us. Our drinks arrived and we all ordered something light to eat.

"Anyway, you didn't get to the growling part." Victoria reminded her.

"Oh yeah, so he calls and I finally answer and he was still asking me if I was serious, then he said he would bow down at you forever for actually getting us into Bungalow 8, and then he started the 'take care' lecture, and when I told him we were perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves, he kind of… growled…like he was mad."

"That's so Edward." I said rolling my eyes. Bella shrugged and I realized we were all having a wonderful time. The waiter came over with a round of drinks we hadn't ordered.

"Ladies, the gentlemen over there," he said pointing to a booth at the other side of the pool, "sent you these drinks. And they uh, they asked me to read this to you."

"Well, read it." Alice urged him. The waiter cleared his throat and started reading a little note.

"The five of you are intoxicatingly desirable, please accept these drinks, and could we just skip all the talk and go somewhere private to talk? It gets **harder** every second, to think of not talking to you."

Victoria turned to look at them and frowned. "Oh, my god do they even get erections?"

"What do you mean?" Bella said.

"It gets **harder** every second…" Alice enlightened her.

"OH!! GROSS!!!"

I turned to look at them and Victoria was right. There were five men at the table, all of them around their forties; two of them were even going bald! What was wrong with them? Did they take us for slutty young girls looking after dough?

I grabbed the same note from the waiter and Victoria grabbed the pen from his apron.

We clustered around the note and Victoria started writing.

'_Thanks for the drinks… and we all mean it when we say, we're sorry you're probably a bunch of millionaire losers that live with their mothers and never have sex, but, we are far too __**young**__, and far too beautiful to waste time on you now… maybe in twenty years… oh, so sorry!… you'll probably be in a fancy nursing home in Europe with an oxygen tank…. Enjoy the rest of your night.'_

"What do you think?" Victoria asked the waiter. He smiled and gave us thumbs up and left to give them the note.

"Alright once they read it they'll turn around and we're going to raise our glasses at them and then we leave, ok?" I said. We were all trying to control our laughter, but it was just too hard.

When the waiter arrived to their table, the look on their wrinkled, perverted faces set us off in a new wave of hilarity. One of the bald guys took the note from our waiter-friend and started reading it out to his comrades. His smile disappeared and his frown deepened. They all turned to look at us infuriated, and when we raised our glasses they all turned different shades of red, and one of them even touched his bald spot and pouted.

Laughing our asses off, we got up and left. Hopefully that would teach them not to hit on girls that could pass for their daughters.

The limo was waiting for us outside, so it was time to hit a club.

_I wanna hold'em like they do in Texas plays_

_Fold'em, let'em hit me, raise it baby, stay with me_

"Ooh, I know this song!" Alice squealed when the song came on the radio in the limo. It was "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga. I put up the volume and we started singing and dancing as we could while sitting down.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!" Alice sang about two octaves higher.

"P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!" Bella and Victoria chanted using their fists as microphones; I started serving us Champaign while dancing and singing. This had been the best idea. No matter what kind of fights Alice and I still had, no matter how much Victoria got on my nerves, and no matter how much Bella… no, Bella was clean. But no matter what kind of start we all had, I knew in my heart these were my friends. The good ones.

And I love them.


	18. Under The Same Sky

**CHAPTER 18: UNDER THE SAME SKY, THAT'S HOW CLOSE WE ARE**

**Bella POV**

"Alice!" I heard Victoria shriek. "You spilled champaign all over my jacket, moron!"

"Whoops!" Alice said dancing around. "S-s-sorry, V." She said rubbing her nose a bit too harsh. She was obviously beyond 'just a little tipsy' by now. I didn't blame her. Four Bellinis, three glasses of champaign and two cosmos certainly were enough to get her tiny system inebriated.

She waltzed toward me and started nudging me while burying her face in my shoulder. "Sing, Bella! Sing!" Alice yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Sorry, I don't think I know this song Alice." She stumbled back to the seat in front of me and pouted as she sang.

"Lost and insecure, you found me; you found me…" she trailed off with a hiccup. "That's my dumb boyfriend's ringtone." She added staring at her yellow heels intently.

"You know, I reduced my shopping hours last weekend so I would be able to see him at night… I r-really wanted to see him tonight… and he just gave me the boot…just like that!" she said kicking the air, which made her suddenly dangerous and pointy high heeled shoe fly across the limo and land on Rosalie's lap.

"Ok, pixie-bitch that's it! Sober up cause I'm not getting rejected at the club just because you're drunk off your small ass!"

"I'm not d-drunk!." Alice said clutching her chest.

"She's upset, Rose, I guess the drinks had a harder effect on her." I said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and I saw Victoria was still trying to dry off her jacket.

The limo came to a stop; we must be at the club already. Rosalie put on a fresh coat of lip gloss and the door was opened for us.

The sensation was the same as when we got to Bungalow 8. I didn't get why people would want to stare this much! Not that I ever thought people were staring at me, or maybe they were. Wondering what such a plain girl was doing hanging around such beautiful model-like girls.

I checked my phone for the hour. 11:47. this time we actually had to wait to get into the club. Not too long though, after about 15 minutes we were making our way to an empty table. After a few moments of chatting and making fun of drunk Alice, a stunning waitress wearing just boy-shorts and a sequined top came over.

"Can I get you something from the bar, ladies?" she asked loudly over the music.

"I'll have…" Alice trailed off.

"She's not having anything."

"Get her some water, please." I added.

"In fact, we'll all pass. Can you just get us some coke? It's been a long night… if you know what I mean." Rosalie said gesturing her hand like a bottle.

Good save from Rose. I was already feeling a slight pain make its way into the back of my head.

"Aww… I wanted a martini."

"What you want," Victoria said getting up, "is to clear your head shorty. Let's go dance."

Rosalie got up excited and I helped Alice stand up. Once she gained her balance I followed them to the packed dance floor and I started to sway in an off-hand manner. I wasn't exactly a good dancer.

I felt someone creep behind my back and I was ready to throw a good punch but then I saw it was just Victoria.

"Come on B! I taught you to dance better than this, back in 9th grade, remember?!" she shouted in my ear.

I started laughing at the memory. We used to have lame dance-parties in my room back in Phoenix, and she tried to teach me all these skimpy dance moves all the time. Sometimes I'd succumb and dance with her, and that helped me improve my clumsiness a bit, at least on the dance floor.

"I am not doing those slutty moves you taught me!"

"They're not slutty, they're sexy!" she said putting her hands on my hips, making me move them a bit harder.

I started laughing and then closed my eyes and pretended it was just me, V and Liz in my old room, doing silly choreographies to "Get it started" by The Black Eyed Peas.

So I started dancing; _really _dancing.

"That's what I'm talking about!!" Victoria chanted as I laughed and let go. Alice and Rosalie came closer and started dancing too. People were still staring, but I didn't care anymore. I knew these were my friends, the real ones. No matter how different they were, they accepted me and I had the most wonderful time around them. The song changed and we kept dancing uncontrollably. Looking like a scene from a movie, all of us together and doing synchronized moves; holding hands and helping Alice with her balance now and then. I couldn't help but beam at the feeling of true friendship overwhelm me.

**Edward POV**

What is wrong with me? I can't be getting killed by all these crazy, super-speedy, powerful ninjas. I'm always good at this dumb video game.

There must be a lot on my mind. I checked my phone for a lost call, perhaps an unnoticed text message? Nothing. I heard the door open.

Great. Dad! Not the person I want to talk to right now. In fact there is only one person I want to talk to right now; and she's off putting herself in danger in New York City.

"Hey, son."

I nodded my head to acknowledge his unwanted presence. He made his way to the mini-fridge in my room and grabbed a coke.

"You know, you have your own mini-fridge at your own hotel room."

"Well, I thought maybe I could spend some time here, you know, hang out… we haven't talked in a while."

"Well a while ago you were still on a cruise to Brazil or some place like that."

He sighed. Some psycho ninja killed me and I groaned.

"Come on son, what's really bothering you?"

"Uh, the different overrated and overpriced hotel rooms I've been stuck in for almost three weeks now, and maybe the fact that ninja guy killed me again, and let's not forget you being here on my ass all the time."

"Watch the language, son."

"Sorry." I said not really meaning it and grinning.

"Well I thought we could catch up, maybe watch a movie… your mother might take a long time at the spa…"

"Dad, I'm not really up for anything right now." I said. All I was up to was knowing if Bella was alright. The time difference didn't make anything prettier either. Why the hell did she go to New York? She could've gone to a decent club in Seattle… It was all Rosalie's fault. If she wasn't so crazy and insanely rich my Bella would be out of harm's way. Tucked in, dreaming and safe in Forks.

Stupid Rosalie.

"Come on son, what's really bothering you?"

I shook my head. Not really wanting to talk about it. Well, maybe I did want to hear what dad thought. Just a little; but if I told him what was up he would start asking about Bella and how serious we were, and the talk would start. Not the normal conversation parents usually have with their teens when they're dating someone.

The kind of talk my dad needs to give me every time he considers I should or am dating a girl, is about how her presence at the house or our conversations could put the big family secret in danger.

I have thought about it a lot. And at times I can't help but think that I might be getting Bella into a big, big mess unnecessarily. But it is too late; I can't stay away from her anymore. No matter what the family business is, and no matter how much it'll bother dad. Bella will understand. Right?

God, I sure hope so.

"Is it a girl?" my dad read my expression. I nodded but continued playing. I wasn't going to let him think he won that easily.

"Well… who is she? Does she go to Elite Way? Are you guys serious? Does she know? Because, you know it wasn't really a problem with Rosalie since…"

"Ok dad stop. Can we stop the 20 questions now, please?"

"Ok." He breathed. "What's up?"

"Nothing… I'm just… I'm…. I'm worried about her."

"Why? Do you need something to be arranged, because I could just make a phone call or two…"

"Dad stop. I don't need your thug guys to get involved. Cut the mob crap."

"Edward, you know I don't like it when you refer to my business as the mob." He said grimly.

"Oh, sorry dad. Shall I rephrase? I don't want your 'organized crime' employees getting involved. Better?"

"You still make it sound like it's a horrible thing."

"Are you going to tell me what that sealed package that was shipped to Yugoslavia had in it?"

"Fair enough." He said understanding I wouldn't give in and say his job was a clean one. "Well, you didn't say what has you all worried…"

"I don't know how she's doing. She is not in town."

"Well, neither are you."

"And I have you to thank for that." I said smiling sarcastically.

"If you really didn't want to come Edward you just had to said so."

"Oh, I tried. About thirty times but then mom started pouting."

"Your mother's pouting is powerful."

"Yep." I sighed. I checked my phone again; nothing. I figured it must be around 2 am in New York. Could she already be asleep? Oh, please yes!

"Well, then you must really…like her. You know, to be this concerned."

I shrugged. But then nodded; there was no denying how Bella made me feel. She was undeniable.

"Well are you guys official? You know, dating, or whatever it is that kids do these days?"

"I don't know really. I guess we're not like, official. But we know what we want and everyone else does too."

"Well I hope she knows that you are not going to be able to explain a lot of things that have to do with our business, son."

"Our business? You're the one doing the government's dirty deeds, don't involve me."

"Have you told her?"

"I haven't. But I don't want to have any secrets with her."

"That is not a choice."

"Yes it is. You don't know her."

"And you do? How long have you known this girl?"

Not for a long time, that may be true, but it feels like I've known her forever; I thought.

"Keep in mind that you can't ever trust people 100%. It could be dangerous." He continued.

"What could be dangerous dad?" I tried to play it cool.

"You know what I mean, Edward." He said in a tone that sent chills down my spine. I turned off my game and faced him, knowing I had pissed him off maybe a little.

"I don't think you're that stupid enough to tell some chick you just met, what your father does so you can go to the school you go to, and so you can have whatever you want. It is not worth it, and I don't think you want to put her in danger. It is not just me who you imperil when you tell people what we do."

I got up ignoring him and slammed the bathroom door as hard as I could once I was inside. I took a deep breath and decided that maybe I needed a shower to calm down my nerves. I still didn't know how Bella was and dad hadn't made my day any easier.

I was never going to lie to Bella. I had lied to every girl I'd dated when I couldn't explain the bodyguards outside my house, or when I couldn't give out my house number or when I couldn't free myself from certain trips, to go to those 'family reunions'. Which only meant all the powerful men involved in organized crime gathered their families to give out awards and stuff.

My dad works for the government. Not the good side though, it is what everyone calls 'organized crime', even if murder is not included I don't doubt it could be arranged if needed.

As I freed my mind from all those things that made me dislike my father, I decided I would never follow his path. I knew that he would want me to take after him in the business, but I never would.

I stripped down and jumped into the shower, letting the warm water unwind my spirits. As I was rinsing my hair, I heard my phone ringing, I got excited thinking it might be Bella, I reached out for it and dried my face with the towel as I answered.

"Hello?"

""_Hey, E-man! How's Europe? _I groaned.

"Emmett… hey. Well uh, it's… cold."

"_Oh wow, you totally painted a picture for me Edward. How you doing?"_

"Ok I guess. What are you doing, what's up?"

"_I'm babysitting."_

"Who are you babysitting?"

"_Dad's new girlfriend. I came in and thought she was sleeping on the couch but then I saw all that diazepam."_

"Sucks, man."

"_Yep… hey I can't get a hold of Rosalie… do you know where she's at?"_

"Aww man, you're gonna love this."

"_Top ramen?!"_ he asked excited.

"No, moron. I know where Rosalie is."

"_Where?"_

"NYC"

"_Uhhh…Needing Your Care? I know she needs me E-man."_

"Dickhead she's in New York City."

"_What?"_ I heard him yell as I pulled the phone away from my ear avoiding all the profanities that came afterwards.

"_Who the hell is with her?"_

"Who do you think? Alice, Victoria and Bella."

"_Oooooh" _

"Shut up man, it was all Rosalie's idea. They wouldn't be there if it wasn't for her and that jet of hers."

"_Man, I've always wanted to get on it…aw, Edward we have to do something!"_

"You do realize I'm stuck in an overpriced European hotel room?"

"_So? Think about it E-man, Bella's a hot, nice girl, right? Killer legs, by the way…_"

"Emmett…" I groaned.

"_Ok, ok I have a point, I swear… so, Bella is in a mini dress in a club in New York, and there are hundreds of people at the club, and some of them are horny, filthy advantage-taking guys that want to get their paws on girls like Rosal… Bella, Bella on girls like Bella, Edward!"_ I heard him rant a bit feverishly.

He did have a point. How could I just sit here and think about Bella being in a city like New York on her own?

"Emmett, as much as I would love to just go to New York, scold the hell out of Rosalie and make sure Bella and the other girls are ok, I'm like 15 hours by plane away, and they're supposed to be back in Forks by tomorrow morning. What's the use?"

"_Well, I can always go."_

"Whatever man. I gotta go."

"_Don't say I didn't warn you. Bye."_

That was it. I was calling her.

**Jasper POV**

I tried calling again before father came in. Pointless yet again; I was getting really fed up with her voicemail.

I drummed my fingers on my dad's desk and decided to try again.

_Hi! This is Alice, and I love Jazz!. I'm not available so please leave a message and I'll call you as soon as I'm done getting ready! Kisses!_

As much as her little intro made me smile, I couldn't right now. Tons of things were running rampant in my head.

Earlier today father came home. He is a sergeant in the army and our house has always been very strict because of it.

I got a call from the maid this morning while I was shopping for something nice for Alice. I was at Tiffany's when the maid called and told me that Mr. Whitlock had arrived and that he wanted to have a word with me at his office at 6:00 clock sharp.

I could never say no to father. That would mean too much trouble and a big time grounding.

So here I was. It was 5:59, terrified and waiting. What could he possibly want? I heard the door opening and I immediately got up and when I saw my father; I saluted him like I was supposed to. I had to do that ever since I was four years old, to father it meant respect, to me; it meant arrogance.

"Sir." I said.

"Good evening, Jasper. Have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

I sat down and he made his way to the big leather chair on the opposite side of the desk. It had been a long time since I was here. I remembered all my terrifying reprimands as a kid in this very same office. I looked down at my arms and saw the paler, thin lines of skin that marked them. Whenever I got too out of line, father would scold me and then he would say a number, like six. And that's when I had to extend my arms and receive six floggings.

"I want to have a serious word with you, son."

I nodded my head and he continued.

"You know that my family and its well being are always behind my every action, and as much as I think you will dislike this idea, I want you to know that my decision is final."

My head started spinning and I had to swallow hard.

"Excuse me sir, what do you mean?"

He let out a deep breath and his old, knowing eyes bore into mine.

"I spoke to an old friend last week. His name is Jerry Shaunwood."

As I heard that last name, my mouth went dry, but I decided to continue listening before jumping to conclusions.

"It is very unusual for him to do such thing, but after a little persuasion I was able to make him agree to do me such a favor, and honor."

"Well, I would like to know what you asked of him, sir."

"I asked for him to register you into the Shaunwood Military Academy for men, son."

I felt my stomach churn and the little I had eaten today definitely wanted to make its way back out. He could not do this to me! Could he?

As a little kid, dad's idea was for me to enroll in that academy as soon as I turned 12, but mother literally begged for him to let me stay in Forks. A lot happened, and I ended up doing Junior High and High School in Phoenix, but I guess father always wanted to make sure he got what he wanted.

My fists tightened and I took a deep breath before talking.

"Sir, I don't think I can go."

His eyes turned to stone and he got up in a second, looking down at me and breathing hard.

"I said you don't have an option."

"But I do. I don't want to go there. I never have and I never will."

"Jasper Whitlock, as long as I am the one paying for your way through school, you will have to attend the one I want you to attend, understood?!"

I was angry now. Why was he doing this? What right did he have to just jump into my life whenever he wanted with the intention of ruining it just so he could put up another Shaunwood Academy certificate on his wall with the Whitlock name on it!?

As much as that infuriated me, it was worse that I really couldn't do anything about it. Letting out a deep breath very slowly, I excused myself and exited his office in a rush; I made sure I slammed the door extra hard, I didn't care about the flogging or the scolding or his stupid uniform and badges that meant absolutely nothing to me when he acted this way.

To hell with him and fucking Shaunwood! I was about to grab the keys to my car when I felt a hard arm on my shoulder, I turned around and saw him with an angry expression on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know! I don't want to be here!"

"Well, neither do I, but I'm the adult here, and you are going to your room and you will not come out until you get some sense into that head of yours and accept that you will be leaving in three weeks! Understood?"

Three weeks? Oh my God, I definitely wanted to throw up. I felt my stomach going crazy and begging for me to vomit. So I did; on father's shoes.

"Jasper Whitlock!!!" He shouted.

But I ran to my room and locked it before he could do anything. Not the best idea, since now there was no way I'd get out of here anytime soon so I could look for Alice. Great.

I lay down on bed slowly, trying to settle down my stomach and think about what father said. Three weeks. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave Alice! It caused my physical pain to be away from her right now, I couldn't even imagine what it would be like with her here in Elite Way and me in North Carolina in stupid Shaunwood Academy.

I had Bella. My best friend since we were ten. Renee was an old friend of my mother, so we used to go to Arizona a lot, and I met Bella there. We were friends right away, I had always protected her and helped her and listened to her.

Then, when I was thirteen, father had to get out of the country for a couple of years, and mother, not wanting to be alone, had decided we should live in Phoenix for a while, so I went to Junior High and the first year of High School with Bella. When father came back, they decided I would enroll into Elite Way High, of course, back then I didn't understand Bella's urge to come live with Charlie and go to Elite Way also. Now I knew it was because of Chad.

And then there was Chad. I wouldn't be able to do anything to the motherfucker if I was locked up and marching in some stupid military school in NC. I'm screwed.

I tried calling Alice again; voicemail. I groaned and threw the phone to the floor angrily. As I sat down and rested my aching head on my hands, I felt the hot stinging tears border my eyes. I tried as hard as I could to hold them back, but thinking about leaving and not crying like a little toddler was just unbearable.

What on earth was I supposed to do?


	19. Voiceless Screaming

**CHAPTER 19: VOICELESS SCREAMING**

**Bella POV**

"I don't think that guy V is dancing with is good news." I said with a wince. Rosalie turned around and scanned the dance floor to find them, and when she spotted them dancing she shrugged.

"Well, they're just dancing…"

"No, I know. But V has been drinking and I don't think it would be smart for her to just spend the night with some stranger… he looks like trouble."

She turned to look at them once more and I knew from the look on her face that she felt the same knot sensation in her stomach I experienced when I saw them grinding. The guy was a built dirty blonde, and his expression was beyond unsettling.

"Oh my god, you can read 'evil' in his eyes, what's wrong with Victoria?" Rosalie asked as she shook her head.

"She has this thing for bad boys."

We saw them heading to the small stairway that led to the VIP section.

"Well, I'm going to smack that 'I-find-dangerous-boys-sexy' smirk off her silly freckled face right about now." Rosalie said as she made her way towards them.

"Rose, wait!" I tried to stop her but she just smacked my hand away. I looked for Alice and I saw that she was standing on a table, dancing. I quivered, not wanting to think what she would feel like in the morning. I made my way to the table she was on and literally carried her down from it.

"B! I was danzzing!" she said.

"I know, but we have to go." I said as I tugged her away from the crowded dance floor.

"Did you know I have a yellow bra on? It matches!!" Alice said as she swirled around me. I couldn't help laughing at her.

"That's nice Alice; now help me find Rose and V ok?"

"Ok! Marco!"

"What Marco?"

"Silly! If I say Marco, Rosalie and Victoria will say Polo!! And we'll find them!"

I rolled my eyes as I said: "I'm sure they'll hear you, wherever they are."

I took another glance at the spot I'd seen Rosalie and Victoria before I went to get Alice, but they weren't there anymore. I scanned the bar, the second floor, the dance floor over and over again; nothing.

"Maybe they went to the bathroom?" Alice asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah… maybe." I replied as I pulled on Alice's hand toward the bathroom. I was starting to get really worried.

"Rosie!!!! Where are ya Blondie?" Alice asked looking under each bathroom door.

"I don't think they're here."

"Me neither… Oh Em Gee!!!" I heard Alice squeal as I checked the last bathroom; just in case Alice's drunken vision was betraying her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her turning around. And then I saw she was holding Rosalie's blackberry.

"Where was it?!"

"Right there…" Alice pointed to the little vending machine to the right.

"I don't see how Rose could just forget her phone in a club's bathroom." I said frowning.

Alice shrugged and I decided to call Victoria. It kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. When I started hearing her voice indicating to leave a voicemail, I knew something was awfully wrong.

"Alice I don't think they're here."

"Me neither." She said tilting her head to the left.

"We have to find them Al, I have a terrible feeling about this." I saw Alice's face scrunch up in concentration and she swiftly turned around and started washing her face with cold water.

"We have to find them." She said as she dried her face.

"Ok. Just, nothing's gonna happen, right? They probably just went for some fresh air… or, or we missed them somewhere in the VIP section… maybe they're there drinking and Rose got drunk and forgot her phone and V can't hear hers and…"

Alice put a hand over my mouth to stop my nervous stammering.

"They're not here. We have to find them B. Where were they lazzt time you saw them?"

Alice's pronunciation still sounded a bit strange because of the drinking, but she was not acting stupid anymore; at least.

"Umm… V was talking to this guy, but he looked like trouble, so Rose went to get her… Oh my god."

"What?"

"Alice, what if this guy is with them?"

"I never took Rose to be a threesome kind." Alice said with a lost stare. Never mind about her not acting stupid anymore.

As we walked out of the bathroom, I tried Victoria's phone one more time, and this time it went straight to voicemail. Why would she turn it off? My stomach was definitely churning now.

"Check Rosalie's phone!! Maybe she left a secret message like in those movies wid spies and stuffff!" Alice said as she gestured her hands like a gun.

"Don't be stupid. Lets check who she called last." I saw my name on the latest call screen and immediately swiped my phone from my clutch, and saw that I did have a missed call about twenty minutes ago from Rose.

"Ok, twenty minutes ago, I was searching for her in the VIP section… they must be gone now." I said; getting really nervous this time.

"Alice we have to go."

Alice trailed behind me, smiling at everyone and asking random people if they had seen her friends Rosie and V. It wasn't going to get any easier to find them with Alice in this state.

We walked out of the club and the fear grew as I stepped out into the crowded sidewalk, the traffic lights and the echoing sound of house music made me feel nauseous. I started walking with no direction in particular, making sure Alice was behind me and tugging on her hand a little once in a while in case she stopped to talk to a light pole. I didn't know what I should do, or where I should go, but I saw a bunch of guys smoking right outside of a bar and stopped dead on my tracks as I heard what the skinny, tall guy said.

"Dude, Carter walked out with two amazingly hot chicks… one was fucking drunk off her ass, and the hot blonde one got some loving pills in her cosmo."

"Oh Em Gee! Did you hear that Bella? I think he's taking about Rosalie and Victoria!" Alice hissed a little too loud.

The guys turned to look at us and a couple of them winked, making the rage in me grow stronger by the second.

"Shh! be quiet Alice. Let's see what we can do."

They kept on talking and I heard the same guy say something about 'the redhead obviously wanted to get laid' and 'the blonde one got aggressive but Carter managed to slip it in her drink'. I couldn't even believe how much it infuriated me to hear him! So much that I found myself pulling on Alice and walking right toward them, thinking of ways to leave them all sterilized and get some good scratch marks across their loser faces.

I stopped just a few feet away from them, realizing I couldn't just walk up and kick this dickhead in the groin and make him tell me where my friends were. I took a really deep breath and begged for Alice to be smart and sober enough to follow my lead.

I walked next to the guy that said those terrible things slowly, calculating the direction I would run to in case things got ugly. Making sure I had a clear escape track, I tapped him on the shoulder and tried my best at smiling seductively.

"Well, hello there ladies." The guy said as he turned toward us. The bastard was incredibly good looking, and his friends were too. I wondered how many other girls they tried, or managed, to abuse of. I swallowed the anger and smiled again as I extended my hand.

"I'm Brenda… nice to meet you." I was too paranoid to give out my real name. Alice immediately waltzed to the middle, blocking my escape track. Stupid Alice! I prayed for her not to say 'your name's not Brenda!' or something equally idiotic.

"I'm Anne." Alice said as she leaned into one of the other guys. I found myself letting out a huge breath I didn't even realize I was holding as I saw she was following my cover.

I heard a couple of greetings and names coming from the other guys. But my focus was on this guy, I heard him say his name was Tom. So my focus was on Tom, he seemed to know or at least have an idea of where Rose and V were.

"What are two beautiful ladies like you doing on your own?" Tom asked getting uncomfortably close to me. I took a small step back and smiled nervously.

"Uh, we just stepped out for some fresh air… and we're looking for our friends."

"I hope they're not boys…" another guy said winking. Ugh.

"No." Alice replied giggling. She was so good, I didn't know if she was doing this to get them to spill the beans or if she was actually flirting. She ruffled her hair as she continued; "we were all dancing and they got kind of… lost."

"Yeah… and we should really get going. We have the helicopter waiting." I lied.

"Helicopter? Well, you must find them. Who are your friends?"

"Their names are Roxanne and…" I couldn't find a name for V. my mind went blank!

"And Varsuvia!" Alice replied.

"Varsuvia?" some guy with a pierced eyebrow asked laughing. I had a hard time trying not to laugh either

"Don't laugh, her name has meaning." Alice said kinking her eyebrow.

"Anyway, we can't find them. They're both really tall, skinny, Varsuvia is a redhead and she was wearing a purple dress… and Roxanne is a gorgeous blond and she was wearing a blue one."

"She looked beautiful." Alice said grinning. Tom's eyes lit up immediately.

"I think I have seen your friends!" Oh yes!!! Was he really going to tell me where they were?

"Yeah, we have." Replied some other guy. I shivered as I felt Tom's hand on the small of my back.

"Why don't we go find them? They took off with a friend of ours. I'm sure we can all have _lots_ of fun."

Uh oh. Definitely not what I expected.

I turned to look at Alice, but she seemed just as clueless as I was. I forced a smile, and decided we had to try.

"We'd love that." I said smiling and winking. I saw Alice smile nervously from the corner of my eye and we followed them to their limo.

----

----

----

I sighed in relief as I heard Tom indicate the address to the driver.

"Waldorf Astoria, please." They were staying in our same hotel!

The ride there was agonizing. I let Alice do most of the talking; I just tried to control myself and not punch them all in the nose. I couldn't feel any happier when the driver stopped and I saw the big building to my left.

As we walked into the lobby, I heard Tom on the phone.

"Yeah man. We found some friends of Roxanne and Varsuvia… Well it doesn't matter, trust me Carter, they are fucking hot anyway."

"Tom, Ali… Anne and I need to use the ladies room… would you excuse us?" I said as I pulled Alice away from the rest of them.

Once we were inside, Alice started biting her nails and squealing nervously.

"I'm scared, Bella! Or Brenda, or whatever your names is these days! They have Rose and Victoria, and now they have us! They want sex and we have boyfriends and I don't want to… I, I…"

"Alice! Focus! We need to save our friends and save ourselves, and that is not going to happen if you keep freaking out."

It was totally weird to comfort Alice and not have it the other way around; it was usually me who was always at the point of hyperventilating. She took a deep breath and as we gained much needed courage, we walked out determined to get the hell out of there with Rose and V by our side.

I saw Tom handing money to the other four guys, and they left frowning. So now it was just me, Alice and Tom in the elevator. The doors opened at the 23rd floor, and I walked out shaking fiercely.

"Are you ok, Brenda?" Alice asked giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I nodded and felt a strange mix of relief and pain when Tom opened the room's door. I saw Rose with smeared make up, passed out on the couch, and I spotted Victoria; sitting on a loveseat; too numb to respond in any way to the slobbery kisses the blonde guy I saw her at the club with was planting on her neck.

When Victoria spotted me, her eyes widened and she stumbled to the floor as she tried to get up. Alice ran next to her in a second.

"Varsuvia!" Alice said as she hugged her. Ok, maybe we could get out of here alright. We were together now, at least. Right?

I panicked when I heard Tom locking the door, and the panic grew when I saw the guy that was all over Victoria doing a line of coke next to the chimney.

What had we gotten ourselves into?

"Hey Carter, let me have some." Tom said as he grazed my butt and walked closer to Carter. I smacked his hand away in fear.

"Aw, shorty don't get difficult." He said squeezing my ass this time.

"Don't touch me." I said lower than I intended to, and I could hear my voice was tinged with fear, and that was the last thing I wanted.

He laughed and walked slowly next to the chimney, and I felt like throwing up as I saw him doing two lines of coke simultaneously.

He came next to me again, snorting and groaning in the most disgusting manner. I tried to walk away, but my legs seemed to be frozen. He started rubbing my back and I cringed.

"She said don't touch her!!!" Alice screamed at him.

"Shut up!" Carter said as he launched himself over Alice and started kissing her brutally, Alice's muffled screams made me react and I clenched my fist so hard my knuckles went white, and when Tom turned his face to me; laughing, I punched him with all the strength in me.

"Ow!! You bitch!" Tom said as he fell to the floor.

I opened my clutch and searched for my phone. But then I felt two strong hands on my shoulders that threw me against the floor awfully hard. I gripped as hard as I could on Alice's and my clutch, our phones were in there; including Rosalie's. But Tom yanked them away and pushed me to the floor once more.

"Get the other slut's bag!" Tom yelled at Carter. He stopped kissing Alice and as Alice sat on the floor crying, he grabbed Victoria's clutch from the loveseat and then he put them in a safe next to the mini bar.

We were so fucked.

Carter starting laughing maniacally as he turned back to Alice and grabbed her by the shoulders. I got up and tackled Tom, biting his shoulder as hard as I could, once he fell to the floor; yelling in agony, I kicked him in the stomach several times. He seemed good to go for a couple of minutes, so I tried to go help Alice, but then I heard a loud shriek.

"Leave her alone!!!"

It was Victoria, crawling and smacking Carter; I ran to her and helped her get up. As I pulled her up from the waist, she grabbed a lamp from the chimney and the coke spilled all over the floor; Carter let go of Alice and he started licking the coke straight from the carpet; I'd never seen something so disturbing and terrifying in my whole life.

I stepped back, fearing V would hit me in the head by accident, and I saw her swing the lamp back and crash it right on Carter's forehead. Blood starting oozing out and he fell to the floor whimpering like the bitch he was.

"Alice, get Rosalie!!!"

Alice ran and kicked Tom in the face before trying to wake up Rosalie.

"Rose!! Get up Rosalie, wake up!"

Nothing.

"Oh my God Bella she's not waking up!" Alice cried.

I slipped Victoria's arm around my shoulders and grabbed her jacket from the floor.

"Ok V, walk with me! Come on, help me out, you can do it!"

Victoria's head tilted to the back as she tried to walk steadily. It was taking most of my strength to help her walk. I could feel the hot tears wetting all my face, I let out a loud cry; feeling desperate.

I reached the couch and let Victoria sit there. I ran to the door and started banging it loudly. Alice came next to me and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Help!!!" Alice cried out.

"Help us!!! Please!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Bella they're going to lunge, I know it! They always lunge!"

I realized I was crying hysterically at this point. No one seemed to hear us.

"Alice check the telephone!"

Alice ran to the phone and she threw it to the ground and started weeping when she said the line was dead.

I banged the door again. "Please!!! Help us!"


	20. Hands Shaking, Eyes Watering

**CHAPTER 20: HANDS SHAKING, EYES WATERING. **

**Bella POV**

"Please!!! Help us!!!" I let out a yelp before collapsing on the floor, crying like a lunatic. Alice was still trying to wake Rosalie with no avail.

I started thinking desperately of a way to get the hell out of this place. Tom and Carter were still unconscious. And it kind of surprised me that I didn't believe it when girls hit guys on the head with lamps on TV and the guys would instantly collapse. It worked really well; for now.

"Bella think." Alice sobbed "We're locked up in a luxurious hotel suite; there has to be someway to get out of here."

I bit my lip nervously. "Fire escape?"

We ran wildly to the back window; no fire escape, just a fancy balcony 23 floors above the ever-busy 49th street. Alice sobbed again and more tears ran down my face.

It wasn't only that we were stuck with two unconscious cokeheads, but something was awfully wrong with Rosalie too. I turned and saw Victoria walking dizzily to the bathroom and coming back with water to spill on Rosalie's face. She was still not waking up.

"Alice," I said with a hoarse voice; "I thi…I think I have an idea."

"Anything." Alice whimpered.

"See that balcony to the left?"

Alice turned to the balcony from the other suite I was pointing at, you could see the lights were on and a constant flicker of color indicated that someone was watching TV. Alice's wide eyes glistened with more tears as she started yelling again.

"Help us!!! Save us, please!!!"

I pulled her tiny frame away from the rail, and I cupped her face; hoping she would agree with what I had in mind.

"Alice, I swear I would do it if I was coordinated or small enough, but I'm not. So hun, listen to me. You're going to have to pull a big one to get us the hell out of here…"

"You're pep talking me, pep talk is never good." Alice said shaking her head.

"Listen to me! It's the only way… remember that scene from John Tucker Must Die? Where he thinks he's meeting up with the blonde girl but he gets into the chaperone's room instead?"

"In a thong." Alice said sniffling.

"Exactly, you do remember how he sneaked in, right?" I bit my lip, she wouldn't do it.

She nodded. "I'm scared though, I want to do it, but what if I fall down? It's 23 floors Bella!"

"I know, but I really think you can do it Alice. Please, we need to take Rose to the emergency room."

Alice sighed and kicked her yellow heels off.

"I promise it'll all be ok Alice. Please be careful."

"Ok," Alice sniffed; "Help me get over the rail."

As careful as I could be, I helped Alice stand on the opposite side of the rail, so now she was facing me, the black, icy cold rail in between us. Her tiny feet fit miraculously on the few-inches wide concrete banner. When a wave of chilly air hit us both, Alice let out a loud cry.

"Oh my god, Bella I'm scared!!!"

"Shh! Its ok Alice, you can do this, come on… just, just d-don't look down ok? Go; just walk on the banner all the way to the other balcony, please."

Alice nodded and taking a deep breath, she took a minuscule step to the left, holding on to dear life by the rail. I watched her take another small step, another one, another one and another one, my heart was on my throat the entire time. I was praying for her to get there as soon as possible without getting harmed. I felt blood coming out of my lip as I bit it when I saw the rail was over and now she would walk on an approximately five inch concrete banner without any more balance than the wall to her right.

Her white palms were pressed against the wall, her little feet moving hesitatingly across the banner. Just about 30 more inches to go.

"Come on Alice, you can do this." I said under my breath.

I could hear Alice sobbing, and she was getting closer every second. 10 more inches.

"Please Alice, a little bit more."

Her little body was suddenly leaning on the other balcony's rail and I found myself exhaling soundly. Alice lifted her small toned leg over the black rail, and with one small leap she was standing inside the balcony, panting and looking extremely relieved.

I beckoned her to go when I noticed she couldn't hear me saying "GO GET HELP!" No wonder they couldn't hear us. My heart swelled with hope when a couple seconds later I saw a pair of old people step out and talk to Alice. They turned to look at me, and they didn't seem to hear me say "Help!" either.

Alice kept talking with the couple and when I saw she was walking inside with the old lady holding her hand, I picked up Alice's shoes and ran back inside.

"Victoria! Come on, help me with Rose, Alice got help!"

"Ok." Victoria slurred.

It took a lot of force to get Rosalie up and carry her weight on my tired shoulders. Victoria helped me walk, pulling me by the waist and balancing Rosalie's weight with her hand.

Before we even got to the door, this one was violently kicked open by a security guard and a couple of people that looked like staff from the hotel. I felt Rosalie being pulled away from me and then I saw a guy in a beige coat started giving her CPR. Why didn't I think of that? My mind was starting to get blurry; I saw Alice was being interrogated as she hugged a motionless Victoria. My back touched the wall and I saw Carter being pulled out; still unconscious and with handcuffs. The last thing I saw was Rosalie being put on a stretcher and the same guy in the beige trench coat checking up on Victoria's pupils.

I felt an acute ache on my head, the voices around me became uncertain and the images went from big to small, it all went away for a second and the only thing in sight were a pair of mesmerizing green eyes. I smiled at the beautiful sight in my head. Edward's eyes were intoxicating, beautiful. I missed them. And then it was all black.

-

-

-

-

-

My eyes fluttered open, and it shocked me to see a strangely white ceiling above me. I took a deep breath, and the smell indicated just one thing. I was in the hospital.

I moved a bit and I noticed I indeed was on a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, with Charlie resting on an uncomfortable looking couch. This didn't look like the familiar hospital from Forks I knew so well from when I was a child.

They had called Charlie and he came all the way to New York.

I was _so _screwed.

-

-

-

-

**Hi! Well, this one was short, it's sort of a filler… I'm still working on the rest of this, but I wanted to post this already… I think we all worried for our girls ling enough!**

**But, what happened to Rose?**

**Why was Victoria not talking and acting extremely… zombie-like?**

**Where's our little Super-Pixie? She saved the day!**

**And… do the boys know? Will they show up? The girls certainly need them!!!**

**All this and more in the next chapter of Elite Way High!**

**Hahahaha that was hilarious, don't say it wasn't ;)**

**See you soon! And PLEASE review!!!**

**If you got this far ahead in my stammering, please know that I'm extremely grateful for every single review, favorite story and author alert I get!**

**God Bless!**

**PEACE=)***


	21. Reason To Believe

**CHAPTER 21: REASON TO BELIEVE**

**Bella POV**

_My eyes fluttered open, and it shocked me to see a strangely white ceiling above me. I took a deep breath, and the smell indicated just one thing. I was in the hospital. _

_I moved a bit and I noticed I indeed was on a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, with Charlie resting on an uncomfortable looking couch. This didn't look like the familiar hospital from Forks I knew so well from when I was a child. _

_They had called Charlie and he came all the way to New York. _

_I was so screwed. _

-

-

-

It shocked me that I really wasn't in any physical pain. Not more than a killer headache; but I could handle that. I tried to sit up, but the motion triggered an unexpected wave of nausea; Charlie seemed startled as he jogged to my side and put a blue container under my chin as my upset stomach evacuated nothing but stinging acid.

I winced and Charlie patted my head lovingly. I could see a little crease in the middle of his abundant eyebrows, and I knew I was the reason for the concern and disappointment that had folded up that bothered crease.

"How you feeling kid?"

"Groggy."

"It's all those meds… the doctors say you suffered an episode of mental fatigue of some sort…"

"How's Rosalie?"

The last image before my blackout pounded in my head violently. I had seen her unconscious form put on a stretcher, and my stomach started feeling utterly disturbed once again at the thought of something bad happening to her.

"She's umm… I don't know kid. She hasn't woken up."

My heart clenched.

"She came in here with a serious overdose on painkillers. The doctors have very high hopes on her waking up, but umm…it all depends on her now."

"And the others?"

"Alice is fine… she's just really upset about you guys and her dad's disapproval."

I shook my head, feeling bad about making little Alice feel all… not giddy.

"And Victoria?"

"We don't know yet Bells. Her vitals seem fine, I was told. But she refuses to talk. She said she won't talk to anyone, except you."

_What is up with the goddamn nausea?! _ I felt it again, rumbling right at the pit of my stomach, but this time, I just felt the violent movement, and the painful motion of throwing up, without anything coming out of my mouth.

Charlie shook his head disapprovingly and once my stomach settled down again; his expression changed suddenly and that concerned crease turned into an angry frown.

"Why on earth did you come to New York Bella?!"

I closed my eyes, too ashamed to respond, but too conscious of the worry I'd caused him to shrug.

"I don't know dad… I…"

I really didn't know. It was all decided in the heat of the moment. Fabulous outfits, a private jet, the estrogen rush triggered by all those Bellinis, and most importantly, the urge to feel that I was doing _something_.

Rosalie herself had said it: _"We're too damn young, beautiful and rich to sit around in this shit-hole town and die of boredom."_

It sounded like a perfect, reasonable argument at the time.

But now, with two of us lying on hospital beds, Victoria not talking to anyone that wasn't me and Alice having to endure Dr. Cullen's disappointed stares, it didn't.

And I had no idea of how to explain that to Charlie.

"I'm sorry dad."

I said it because honestly, it was the best I could come up with. And truthfully, I meant it.

"I have to go see Victoria."

"Not right now Bells." Charlie spoke with a strained voice. I glared at him, hadn't he just told me she wouldn't talk to anyone but me?

Lucky for me, a tall man with a dark mustache came in holding a clipper with his left hand and a pressure machine with the other.

"Good afternoon miss Swan. How are you feeling?"

"Groggy." Charlie choked out before I could say anything.

"Yes, those are just the side effects of some medication we had to administrate, Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected him with a grin.

"Okay then Bella, let me see." He said eyeing the clipper he held. "You suffered an episode of mental fatigue. I guess the environment you were trapped in for two hours was too exhausting for you. Also, this fatigue blackout was activated rather profoundly by the lack of some essential vitamins and minerals in your system; which is known as anemia."

I bit my lip, and stared at my fingers fidgeting with the white sheets. As my tongue grazed my chapped bottom lip, I noticed I had two healing wounds in it. And I remembered the panic I felt last night as Alice made her way to the angelic couple's balcony that saved us.

"I'd like to see my friends." I told the doctor. "Please?"

The doctor sighed and nodded once. I turned to look at Charlie and he still looked weary. But the doctor had said yes.

"Really dad, I feel perfectly fine." I lied.

"You're not okay Bella. And I think you know damn well what I'm talking about."

It scared me to hear Charlie speak like this. He sounded so… fragile.

"You may go and see the girls, but I will not let this go. And we will discuss this little stunt of yours when we get home."

-

-

-

It was humiliating in many ways. But once I reached Victoria's room; I felt relieved and happy that I had walked a couple of minutes in a hospital gown and dragging along a stupid I.V. pole.

Fortunately, Victoria was awake. I could see her playing with her long, scorching red curls, and I felt a pang of relief as I saw she was fine.

The sounds of the I.V. pole made her turn a bit too sharply for my liking, and when she saw me, she smiled. And when she smiled I giggled.

"I hear you would only talk to me V, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, y'know?" I said as I walked close to her, trying to lighten the mood as I leaned down and kind of side hugged her. She sighed soundly, I couldn't tell if out of relief or out of exhaustion. But when I pulled away I saw in her eyes exactly what was going on, I saw the reason she wouldn't talk to anyone else.

She felt guilty. And I knew her to a T; she never felt guilt, about anything. But this time, she did, and she knew I'd understand.

"It wasn't your fault." I said convincingly. She pursed her lips, those guilt bathed eyes straying to the window as she tried to believe me.

"I saw them drug her drink, and I tried to stop them but I was…"

"High and slow and drunk. S'okay V. She wouldn't blame you. It was not your fault."

She shook her head, her lips still pressed into a regretful line.

"I was talking to this guy and all of a sudden he starts doing coke, and you know what I do? Instead of walking away?" she asked through clenched teeth, hating herself with every word she said, "I fucking asked him for some, so next thing I'm…"

"We were all being stupid V, we all…"

"Bella," she said sharply, and then I got it; that for now, all I had to do was listen to her, no questions. So I nodded, and the revulsion in her eyes grew as she took a breath to talk again.

"So I do, I take one, I take another one, and I see this guy taking out a bunch of pills, he fucking smashes them and puts them in her drink, and I try to talk and I can't and I try to beat the shit out of him and he laughs, and I try to tell Rose but she's laughing, she doesn't know what's going on, and my words are slurred and…"

She was crying.

Hard.

So hard.

Her eyes would shut tight, her mouth would pull down and she would have to catch her breath every two seconds as she sobbed uncontrollably, all the time avoiding my gaze, thinking I would hate her for something she had no control over.

"And then they make us go outside with them, and I cant do anything, and my legs are wobbly and we go into the bathroom and I try to talk to Rose but then he came in and pulled on her, so hard B, so hard," she said with a whimper, "and I kicked him, but I fell and they took us and…"

I couldn't take it anymore, I threw myself at her, making the little spot on my inner elbow burn with pain when I pulled on the I.V pole as I hugged the crap out of her, she hugged me back, crying and sobbing and saying sorry.

What could I say?

What _should_ I say?

I was downright clueless.

So I just did what every best friend should do when words are not good enough, I hugged her, I cried with her and I patted her red hair as she drenched my thin hospital gown with remorseful tears.

"I don't want to do it again." she said with a whimper; talking about the drugs obviously.

"You wont." I said choking a sob. "Because you're the strongest girl I know and because I won't let you." I said looking at her.

"Okay." She said crying.

"It is going to be ok, Victoria. You'll see."

And I honestly believed in my words, it would all be ok.

"And it is not your fault. It could've happened to Alice or me, or Rosalie," I cringed when I mentioned her, because I couldn't see myself telling V she hadn't woken up, not after I saw how guilty she felt about all of it.

She noticed of course, that minuscule glint of hope that crept into her eyes was gone, and her full lips tightened again. "That bad? How is she?"

"She hasn't woken up." I said looking away. "It's okay though," I said frantically when I saw her leap off the bed and land on the floor sturdily, "Victoria it's because of the stomach pumping, she'll wake up, it's all up to her!"

I said as I followed her out of the room, both of us pulling annoying I.V. poles.

"Victoria!" I hissed and she stopped.

"Don't. Don't try to stop me B, I have to go see her." she said with an icy, determined stare.

So I nodded, and I led her to the room where Charlie had said Rose would be in; ignoring the nurses that tried to stop us as we walked firmly, hand in hand , our gazes unwavering, our determination strengthened with each step we took.

So in a matter of minutes we were there, looking at the silver numbers on the sterile white door that hid whatever would either renew our hope or destroy it.

I took a peek of Victoria, and she nodded, her freckles glistening with dried tears. So I opened the door, swiftly, yet at the same time prolonging it for as long as I could.

And there she was, looking inappropriately beautiful to be lying in a hospital gown with an oxygen mask on her silky, sleeping face.

I smiled when I saw Emmett sleeping in an uncomfortable looking chair, his head tilted to the side making his dark curls graze the shady circles under his eyes. I realized that maybe this was the soundest he'd slept since Sunday early morning.

Victoria walked slowly next to her, trying to be as quiet as possible while dragging that damned pole, of course Emmett's eyes shot open, making him almost fall out of the chair as he took in our unexpected presence.

"Hey." He said rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands when he realized it was us.

I smiled weakly at him, and Victoria was already by Rosalie, crying and apologizing in quiet mutters.

The scene was interrupted by a blonde nurse, who didn't seem to like us being here.

"What are you doing here, kids? It's only 4-o-clock and visiting hours don't start till…"

"We are family." Emmett cut her off with that booming voice of his.

And we were.

So the nurse turned quiet, returning to whatever it was she had to do in there.

"Can she hear us?" Victoria asked after kissing Rosalie's forehead.

"I like to believe she can." The nurse said understandingly as she left.

Emmett shuffled around the room, coming next to me and bringing me into a crushing and much needed hug.

"It'll be ok, B."

"I know." I said into his chest.

"She'll wake up, she, she fucking has to."

"She will." I said sensing his fright, and hugging him tighter as I thought about his situation.

The girl he loved was in a coma, and he was waiting for her to wake up, waiting to hug her and kiss her and hear her laugh and talk and bitch and waiting to bicker about stupid things with her, because that's how Rosalie and Emmett are.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice call from behind me all of a sudden, Emmett let go of me and I turned to see Charlie peeking his head through the door.

"I thought you'd be here. Someone's here to see you."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: The next chapter will be up in a couple of hours. Review, please!**

**Just in case you care, the chapter's title was inspired by Emmett's words to the nurse. "We are family." **


	22. Won't Leave Without You

**CHAPTER 22: WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU**

**Ok, this is unbelievably long, so bear with me. =)**

**Bella POV**

_He called mom. Dammit. _

"Okay." I said smiling at Emmett and Victoria as I walked out, not before kissing Rosalie's cheek and promising her I'd be back later.

I walked back to my room slowly, letting Charlie help me with the pole. He stopped just outside the door as he opened it for me; I turned to look at him stranged, why wouldn't he go in?

I looked inside, and my eyes were about to fall out of my sockets when I saw him, standing there looking unsteady and shrugging off his leather jacket. He saw me and his eyes went wide with shock, looking at me like he was making sure I was real.

"Edward…"

I couldn't say anything else, because just like that I was being held strongly, I didn't even realize when he walked and stopped in front of me, I was too concentrated in his eyes; I felt his foreign yet familiar hands around my waist, and I lost my breath as I put my arms around him almost violently, making my inner elbow hurt again.

"Bella…" he said breathing deep and hollow, sounding almost as happy as I was.

"Fuck, you look so skinny." He said putting his hand on the crook of my neck gently. I shrugged, taking in his smell… tobacco, soap and mint.

Heaven.

"When did you come back?" I asked as I dazed in his emerald eyes, realizing how much I missed him the past month.

"I just got here, I'm sorry I wish I could've came sooner, but I was in fucking Milan and my plane got delayed because of a storm, and then I, fuck Bella I'm so glad you're ok. So glad." He rambled kissing my forehead over and over again.

"I'm so glad you're here." I said as I closed my eyes.

And I was, I was blissfully happy and relieved, and I let my head rest on his chest as I felt his thumbs go up and down my rib cage, and I smiled stupidly against him when I felt him kiss my hair repeatedly.

"I don't want to leave you again, look at what fucking happens when I leave." He said rubbing a little bit harder.

"I guess I'll have to tell Charlie you'll be around."

"I don't think he likes me that much… but I'm your fucking boyfriend and I'm not going anywhere so I'm hoping you'll blow him off."

I pulled away, stunned by his words. I smiled idiotically as I saw his green eyes looking at me, that ever present smirk honest and true. He meant it.

"Are you really not going anywhere?" I asked; I was sure I was making a fool of myself, but I didn't give a damn, I had to hear him say it again.

"As long as you want me around, I'll always fucking be here Bella."

And before I could even smile, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly, letting me savor that wonderful mix of tobacco, soap, mint and Edward. His hands traveled up my back, and his touch left those little electric tingles I had missed so much.

This was faultlessness, despite the I.V. pole making my arm heavy and the funky smelling room and regardless of my stupid hospital gown and tangled hair, this was just what I needed, and with every move his lips made against mine, I could feel it was all he needed as well.

The door opened, breaking off that blissful first kiss I was trying so desperately hard to memorize. The same doctor with the mustache came in, he smiled awkwardly at us, and I turned to look at him and grimaced.

I knew I had to, but I couldn't seem to be able to pull my arms away from Edward's waist, and I smiled and did a little mental happy dance when I noticed his arms hadn't faltered away either.

"Son, I'm going to need you to step outside. Bella will be able to check out just after I check her vitals."

"Ok." Edward said letting go of me noticeably unwilling. "But I'm afraid I can't leave, doc." He said with a cocky grimace.

"And why is that?" The doctor asked with expectant eyes.

"Because I made a promise."

**Alice POV**

My leg was shaking uncontrollably, making the little table quake rather exasperatingly.

I wanted to get out of here. I needed to go back to the hospital, what if Bella had woken up and I wasn't there? What if Rosalie had? What if Victoria had finally decided to talk to anyone besides B?

Shit.

What if something terrible happened and I wasn't there?

Shit.

I was stuck here, in a little bohemian café, the smell of it making my guts wrench, and the sight of 'disappointed dad of the year' making my leg shudder nervously, annoying him.

"Stop that." He stated flatly, his muscles taught and his hands clasped in front of us on the table, that completely disenchanted expression on his face making me want to gag. I imagined this was what he looked like when he told his patients they were dying.

Because it always seemed to be that way with daddy. I was just another patient; important, but not indispensable, breakable, but only physically. "How are you?" and "Go to sleep" were probably the most words we could cross for weeks. My response would always be "fine" and "bye, daddy" so I guess I can be blamed too for such a screwed up father-daughter relationship.

But it was his turn to worry about fixing it.

"I want to go see my friends." I said without ceasing my leg-shaking. To hell if he wanted me to stop, I'd been literally begging him to take me back to the hospital for the last two hours and he hadn't obliged, so the immature teenage drama queen in me decided that I wouldn't do what he wanted either.

"I already told you Alice. You explain to me why the hell you came to New York behind my back, you apologize for taking advantage of my trust in you and then we go see your friends."

Silence.

"I've had it with you." He said smacking the table angrily with the palm of his hand.

He was beyond mad. Even madder than when I crashed his convertible Bentley, and madder than when I came home piss drunk from Calvary Academy's charity winter ball and he wasn't on night shift.

But what he said to me made me even madder. It absolutely infuriated me.

He'd had it with me?

When had he been around to have it with me? Of course, he found out about the Bentley because he saw the dents and the smashed bumper. But he didn't know that I'd crashed because I was crying on my way back from the cemetery visiting mother's grave on her death anniversary. He hadn't come because some little kid was getting a heart transplant.

And he saw me drunk that night but he never asked about the fact that my dress was torn and my arm bruised because one of the teachers tried to take advantage of me.

His ass got fired two days after, because I made it happen, never involving him because that week he had an important conference in London.

He'd fricken had it with me?

"You've had it with me?" I asked with a grimace, sarcasm dripping off each word. "When have you even been around to grow tired of me?"

"Do not start, Alice. That is not what this talk will be about." He said rubbing his temples in frustration.

Frustration?

I'll fricken give you frustration, _daddy_.

"I say it will. You know why I came to New York behind your back? Because I got tired of sitting alone in a mansion all night, waiting for you to maybe want to talk when you get home, and you know what? Maybe if you weren't taking extra shifts all the time, you'd notice I'm not home, or I'd have to lie about it, because you would actually be there to care."

I looked away then, because I couldn't bear the surprise and accusation in his eyes when I said it, finally said it.

"Not good enough." He said. I frowned in confusion for a while, but then I understood that my "reason" for coming to New York was not good enough.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

He made the oddest choking sound and I could just imagine his chin falling as he gaped at me from across the table. I remained still and stiff.

"Get what, Alice? All I know is that I was worried sick when I get a call from NYC hospital telling me that my daughter and friends are there recovering when I thought you were at home!"

"Well about time you actually worry about me. Did you really think that sending me away to boarding school was going to cease the guilt I see in your eyes every time the maid has to remind you I'm allergic to peanuts?"

"Just tell me why, Alice." He said, completely ignoring what I was saying to him, his voice miserable and totally inflected with hurt and confusion.

"Because I've had it with you." I said staring coldly at him as I got up. "Now, I have to go see my friends, so I'll just take a cab."

He didn't move as I walked away from the table, but I turned around with a frown that everyone in this stupid café would recognize as sad immediately.

"It's a shame you don't know me, dad."

-

-

-

I ran as fast as I could when I got to the hospital, eager to see my friends. I ran into Bella's room, gasping and shaking and hoping she was ok now.

But her room was empty.

The bed was made and her bag was gone. So was Charlie. A nurse came to view when he got up from picking up a blue container from the floor and putting it in his cart.

"Can I help you?" he asked stranged.

"My friend was here. Isabella Swan." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, she checked out a couple of minutes ago. Sorry."

My face lit up like a fricken Christmas tree. She was ok now.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I rushed out and ran to the front desk.

Stupid secretary lady wouldn't tell me if Bella had left the hospital grounds, so I decided I'd go to Rosalie's room. I rolled my eyes at myself for not thinking about it earlier and wasting ten precious minutes trying to convince the secretary to tell me about Bella's whereabouts.

I ran again, fast and avoiding all the busy nurses and doctors walking by me. I stopped when I reached the hallway she was in, and taking a deep breath I resumed my scuttling only stopping when I was in front of her door.

Should I knock? What if she was awake and annoyed?

I knocked.

Annoyed Rosalie didn't sound like a good idea.

Emmett opened the door and smiled at me as I walked in worriedly. Bella and Victoria were sitting on a little couch together talking animatedly at Rose, who looked just too gorgeous to be in a medically induced coma.

Emmett was standing with his bulky arms crossed right next to Rosalie's bed, and Edward was sitting on a little chair next to Bella, smiling and inviting me in.

"Alice." Bella gasped when she saw me, getting up and engulfing me in a dead gripping hug. I hugged her back, relieved and happy to actually see she was fine.

"I'm so happy you're ok." I said kissing her cheek. "and I'm sorry for not being here but dad was being an asshole and he took me away to fricken talk and I told him B, I told him what I thought about him and he just… oh, I'm so glad you guys are ok." I said looking at Victoria.

"S'okay." Bella said hugging me again. "You're here now."

"And I always will be."

"Okay, pixie bitch I need a hug too." Victoria's raspy voice said from the little cream colored couch.

So I smiled and jumped onto it hugging her and kissing her cheek too.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier. I had to talk to Bella first."

"Oh, it's fine. It was quite refreshing not to hear your voice for a while." I said smiling at her, which made her punch my arm playfully.

"How is she?" I asked looking at Emmett.

"She'll be okay." He said, never tearing his gaze from her and patting her hand.

"Of course she will. She's a fucking fighter." Edward said nuzzling into his leather jacket.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Couple of hours ago. I had to make sure my lady was ok." He said looking at Bella with the most adoration-filled stare possible. Bella blushed and smiled at him sheepishly from the couch.

It made me all giddy inside to see them actually together for the first time. But then I felt really sad and quite disappointed when I realized my boyfriend hadn't come to see if his lady was ok.

"Um, have you guys talked to Jasper?" I asked confused.

I mean, if he wasn't here it had to mean he hadn't been told, right? The boys were probably so worried and busy flying out here and stuff that they just forgot to call him or text him, right?

Edward scratched his jaw nervously, taking flickering glances of Emmett, who opened his mouth to talk but then shut it back idiotically.

"Yeah, I don't know what's taking him so long." Edward said pulling out his phone. "Let me call him again, all right?"

He smiled at me reassuringly, but at this point all I wanted to do was sit in a corner and cry like a hungry toddler.

Bella started biting her lip, and Victoria sighed as she shut her eyes and rested her head on B's shoulder.

"I'll e-mal him again." Emmett said producing his phone.

Call him and e-mail him again?

Bella turned to look at me worried, and when she got up and walked next to me slowly, I couldn't even move. And I didn't find out I was crying till she wiped away a tear and cupped my face with her hand.

I didn't notice I needed a hug until Edward hung up, said something about voice mail and draped his arm around my shoulders, making me turn and hug his side crying.

But what I never ever noticed was the moment Jasper stopped caring about me.

Maybe that wasn't the case at all, but what would anyone think in my position? So I just cried, searching my head and kicking myself in the ass for not noticing that moment.

**Jasper POV**

"Fucking understand, I have to go!"

Another wave of pain came, starting off at my cheek and traveling all over my body.

If someone told me a week ago something like this would fucking happen I would laugh about it and call it something pretty fucking impossible.

I mean, how could I, Jasper Whitlock, stand in my father's office, crying like a bitch and begging for him to let me get the fuck out so I could fly to New York and see Alice.

How?

Well, let me tell you how. I slept all Saturday night and the majority of Sunday, thinking of ways to escape to the Bahamas or some place like that with my petite girlfriend to avoid military school. I didn't leave my room all fucking day, just thinking. Hard. Crying and dreading father's decision and praying for mom to come home from Greece.

On Sunday night, father knocked on my door, with a new pair of shiny shoes and a fucking hard ass expression on his face.

I gaped at him from bed, too mad to talk but too scared to fucking ignore him.

"My office, now."

I snatched my phone from the night table and nodded as I followed him out of my room. Fuck, had I been sleeping and moping around so fucking hard that I hadn't heard the buzzing from all those missed calls, texts and e-mails? I narrowed my eyes, they were all from Emmett and Edward.

"I'll use the bathroom first, sir." I told father as I scurried into the bathroom and shut the door tightly behind me.

I read the last text I'd gotten from Edward, fucking confusing.

_Dude get the fuck over here, she needs u, u fckn prick._

The fuck is he talking about? I thought as I scrolled down to the very first new text from him.

_Dnt freak out, go to NYC, Rose, B, Alice and V had some sort of accidnt there, I'm on a plane from Milan but gt ur fucking ass there NOW. _

Fuck.

An accident? In fucking New York City? Was it a car crash or an assault or…? Fuck I needed to get there. I called Alice's phone but it sent me straight to fucking voice mail. I started thinking about when was the last time I'd talked to her, and I cringed when I realized it'd been Saturday morning, when I had to fucking cancel on her cause father had such bad fucking timing.

8:45 pm. On a Sunday.

What kind of fucking boyfriend was I?

I ran into father's office and I told him I had to go to New York; that I'd be home as soon as things were ok.

As I was running my ass out of there, he pulled me back by the arm, pushing me into his office and closing the door hardly behind him.

The fuck?

"Didn't you hear me? I have to go." I said agitated as I walked next to him and put my hand on the knob. He put his big, callous hand on top of mine and pushed it away violently.

"I am sick of always fulfilling your wishes, Jasper. You will do as I say, because I am your father." He said walking to his desk and motioning me to sit down across it.

I didn't have fucking time for this, I told him so and his hands smacked the wooden desk so hard it made the picture frames on it shudder soundly.

"You are going to do as I say so! You are going to Shaunwood Academy in two weeks and that's final!" he said, still smacking the desk.

"Fine, just let me go, sir." I said pleadingly. He got up and marched next to me, and when he was just inches away from my fuming face, he breathed out calmly;

"No."

That was it.

"Fucking understand! I have to go!"

And that was when the new pang of pain started off at my cheek and traveled all over my body, making me shudder and clench my fists in fucking frustration.

After thinking about the past couple of days and how fucking bad he was treating me, my hand jerked back abruptly, and with all my strength I punched him on the jaw twice, fucking hard too.

"I'll be in New York!" I yelled as I ran out of there, grabbing my passport, keys and wallet in hurry, sprinting to the driveway and peeling off in the GTO.

It was a quick drive to the airport, but it seemed eternal as I started fucking thinking of Alice.

My Alice.

I hoped she was ok; if she had as little as a damn scratch on her I would surely fucking break some necks.

I dialed again, voicemail.

Fuck.

I booked the first flight to New York and ignored the flight attendants when they asked if I wasn't taking any luggage and I gaped at the lady that asked why my jaw was bruised up.

I tried to sleep on the plane, but I was too fucking worried to do so. So I just rested my head on the window, remembering the childhood that man that called himself my father had fucked up so royally.

I was too quiet as a little kid. I was always kind of scared I guess. Scared of talking too loud, or not saluting father before and after dinner and fucking scared of even looking at him the wrong way.

Mom would always try to justify his actions, saying that his military nature made him like that. But I always thought it was unfair for him to flog the shit out of me when I was a little kid. And I thought it was fucking humiliating when he started bitch slapping me as a teenager.

I was fucking euphoric when he had to go the Middle West, he left mom and I alone for a while. Mom and I went to live with Bella and Renee and I was fucking happier than ever for a few years.

But then we moved back, because Bella needed a fresh start, and wherever my best friend went, I would go too.

I was fucking happy at Elite Way too. But it didn't last long. He fucking came back, determined to ruin everything for me like always.

Shaunwood Academy… what was I fucking supposed to do? How would I tell my Alice and my friends?

I just had two fucking weeks, two weeks to make Alice see how much I love her, two weeks to play in the new soccer team with Edward and Emmett.

Two weeks.

I had to fucking think of something, because I was sure as hell not going to Shaunwood Academy, not matter what it took. All because 14 days with Alice were not even fucking close to enough.

-

-

-

"Presbyterian Hospital, please." I informed the cab driver swiftly.

The drive was quick, but excruciatingly desecrating at the same time. As I got down from the cab, I walked slowly to the hospital doors, and I was about to fucking faint right there and then.

Bella came out holding hands with Edward, they were smiling, but I knew them too well to see they were still edgy and worried about shit.

_Where is Alice?_

Bella saw me and she looked startled to see me so suddenly, but then she started shaking her head disappointingly as she let go of Edward's hand and walked over to me.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked with a frown. I hugged her, glad that she was ok, and decided it'd be best to be honest.

"Home. Talbot is back."

Bella's eyes widened and her hand came to the back of her head, she was worried. Her fingertips traced my soar jaw and she grimaced.

"That bastard."

I nodded and saluted Edward, who was talking on his phone animatedly. He walked next to us noticeably tense.

"Everything ok?" Bella asked biting her lip.

"Stop fucking doing that, you'll hurt yourself again." He said rubbing her cheek. "I was just telling Edward Sr. I'm not going back to Europe."

Bella smiled and I gasped when I felt the strong necessity to be next to Alice. It was fucking indescribable how attached I felt to her, and how my knees would surely give in and I'd collapse on the floor puking and crying if I didn't see her fucking soon.

"Where is she?" I asked Edward.

"She's with Rosalie, man. She hasn't woken up so she won't leave till she does." He said with a grin.

"We'll come with you. I was supposed to meet Charlie and Dr. Cullen at a café, but screw it." Bella said taking Edward's hand and linking her free arm through mine.

I wanted to hug the shit out of both of them for finally coming to their senses. But I felt like crap, thinking of how I'd left my Alice alone for a whole fucking weekend, and how she managed to get in an accident meanwhile… I didn't even know what the hell had happened.

"What happened B?" I asked her seriously. I didn't want any bullshit.

"Some guys took high V and drugged out Rose to their hotel room, drunken Alice and naïve me tried to save them, didn't end up so good."

"Fucking-a Bella." I said stopping dead on my tracks realizing how bad it was. I unlinked my arm from hers and rubbed my face frustratingly.

Where in the fuck was I when my girlfriend and my best friend, two of the most fucking precious things to me in this world, were in such danger?

Crying like a bitch and sleeping like a lazy motherfucker to avoid the thought of leaving for military academy, that's where I was.

Some kind of fucker I am…

I kept walking, dragging my feet most of the way, to Rosalie's room as I followed a very sullen Bella and a very impatient Edward. We reached the door and I pushed them away, opening it up in one quick movement, taking in the scene inside.

Emmett was sitting on a chair with a book he'd stopped reading when I came in. Victoria was playing with her hair, looking straight at Rosalie, who looked as fucking beautiful as ever on that hospital bed, and then I saw my Alice's tiny form nuzzled up against the small space left in the little couch next to Victoria, her back facing me and her shoulders going up and down peacefully. She was sleeping.

She was ok.

She was fine, she was fucking sleeping peacefully and for that I couldn't be more grateful.

My knees finally gave in, and no one was more surprised than I was when I found myself crawling to the little couch and placing my sweaty palm on Alice's back. She shuddered lightly at my touch; I waited for her to recognize me.

"It's me, baby."

Her spiky hair moved in every direction as she took in my presence, her little hand flying out to mine and squeezing it, not turning around though, still facing that fucking couch.

"Baby look at me. Are you ok?"

She turned around slowly, and my heart fucking broke.

Her glazy eyes were red rimmed from all the crying, they were puffy and her lips looked poutier than usual, making me feel sick for not being fucking there for her sooner.

She sat up, never letting go of my hand. She looked at me in the eyes, quite fucking deeply, like trying to find answers to questions that I didn't even know about. Her eyes narrowed, and her free hand flew straight to my cheek, slapping me in a way that would surely hurt for a couple of hours.

Holy shit, she could slap.

"I deserved that." I said wincing. She then started crying, and since she'd never let go of my other hand, I pulled her in to a bone crushing hug, letting her wet my shirt with her pained tears and patting her back as I kissed her head lovingly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner Alice, I'm so sorry." I said honestly on to her head, she just sighed and kept crying.

After a couple of minutes she had cried herself out, finally letting me sit on the couch as I positioned her on my lap and caressed her hair until she drifted to sleep. The scenery didn't seem to change much. Victoria hadn't moved from our side, still playing with her curls and mumbling to Rosalie about random things. Emmett wouldn't stop reading out loud to her, or putting his ear bud on her as he said "this one's one of your favorites, honey", and he never fucking left. He hadn't even taken a single bathroom break for the last 12 hours, Edward said.

Edward and Bella were like one. They left the room at the same time to go talk to Charlie and Dr. Cullen; they came back still holding hands, finding all of us asleep. Emmett woke up apologizing and resuming his reading.

Edward sat on the floor, between Emmett's chair and the little couch, positioning Bella's head on his lap, and that's when I realized how much we all cared about this gorgeous vixen. We wouldn't leave until she fucking woke up and started bitching about everything and started fighting with Alice and Victoria.

Alice started stirring in my lap and when her eyes met mine, she smiled.

"You're an asshole." She said, still smiling. She made me laugh.

"I know. I'm sorry, I had… issues at home." Her brows furrowed, and then deeper when her eyes landed on my cheek. Her little hand came to her mouth, her eyes injected with shock and regret.

"Did I do that?" she asked, her hand muffling her words.

I shook my head. "No. issues at home, baby." I said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She bit her lip. "Who did that to you?"

"Talbot Whitlock." I said looking away, ashamed and angry.

"Motherfucker." Alice said resting her hand lightly on my cheek. I smiled into her hand and turned to kiss it.

"It's ok. I'll see what I can do to get the fuck away from him as permanently as possible."

"Promise? I'm so sorry for slapping you just like that." She said pouting.

"It's ok. I should've come sooner."

"Yeah." She said smiling and sitting up on my lap.

"Bella?" Alice called out to B's sleeping form on the floor. "Bella, I know you're not sleeping."

"I'm tired though." Bella said, her eyes still shut and making herself more comfortable on Edward's lap. Edward smiled in response and resumed playing with her locks.

That fucker was whipped.

"Did anyone call Esme?" Alice asked in a tiny voice.

Emmett stopped reading to Rosalie and shook his head with a knowing grin.

"I called Carol first, and she said not to call Esme, it'd be too much for her. She'll know," he said referring to Rose, "she'd fucking kill me if I called her." he said smiling down at Rosalie.

True. So we were the only people here for her. And that wouldn't ever fucking change.

We talked, Emmett read and played music for her and we ate stuff from the vending machines for a couple of hours more. When a brunette, plump nurse walked in, she looked clearly abated by the number of teens scattered around the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a kinked eyebrow.

"Waiting for her to wake up." Alice stated simply, smiling. Not moving an inch from my lap; this seemed to discomfort the nurse a bit.

"Listen dear; we can't have that many people in one room at a time…"

"Sure you can, we're all pretty comfortable." Emmett said with his trademark grin.

"But you may disturb the patient and…"

"Disturb my ass, she loves attention." Edward said, making us all laugh.

"Well only family members can spend the night with a patient, so I suggest you all leave soon…"

"That's what we are." Victoria said sitting up straight for the first time since I got here.

"Pardon me?" The nurse asked.

"We're her family." Victoria stated with an annoying "duh" tone.

"And we're not moving." Bella said, not moving from Edward's lap either, I guess to emphasize her words.

"But the patient needs to…" The nurse continued, clearly loosing her endurance.

"Have us all here when she wakes up." Bella said flatly, ending the sentence for the reddened nurse.

"We are not moving." I confirmed as I looked around at my friends, they all nodded and the nurse left, clearly shocked, but hey, even if she brought the chief of doctors or fucking security, we would not get out of here and leave her alone.

I felt Alice kiss my cheek and I smiled down at her.

"I love you." she said taking a lingering glance of my cheek. She rested her hand on it, making everything instantly better.

"I love you, too." I said covering her hand with my own.

**Bella POV**

"Jazz! Move your foot, you moron!"

He was still not moving.

I didn't know how we all ended up sleeping on the floor. I had been blissfully happy when I woke up in Edward's arms, looking at his sleeping face and taking in that I was actually _his_ and he was actually _mine_.

But then the total bliss disappeared when I felt something strange on my neck.

Jasper's foot.

I finally pushed it away, making him stir and move Alice, who was sleeping with her head on his stomach.

"The fuck?" He said looking at Victoria, who was hugging his arm and sleeping soundly.

Emmett wasn't sleeping of course, and he was taking pictures of the tangled mess of limbs on the floor with his phone, snickering like an idiot. A different nurse walked in, she stopped at the door, confused as all the other nurses that had stopped by during the night as they took in the knotted teenagers on the floor.

I smiled at her, and turned back to Edward's face, to resume watching him sleep peacefully.

"I see it's true." The nurse said checking Rosalie's EKG. "You guys won't leave your friend, huh?" she said with a smile.

"Nope." Alice said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Victoria was shaken awake by Jasper, who finally removed his foot from my soar, sweaty neck.

"Edward… wake up." I said patting his cheek.

"No." he groaned, furrowing his eyebrows and killing that peaceful expression I thought I'd only see him wear while sleeping.

I smiled and patted his cheek again. "Yes. Wake up."

"Fine." He growled.

He opened his eyes, and one of his hands left my waist to rub his eyes. "The fucking floor's uncomfortable."

"Tell me about it, Masen." Alice said rubbing her shoulders.

Both of us got up quickly and we all took turns to use the bathroom. And the day went by like Monday had.

We talked, Emmett read and played music for Rosalie, we ate junk from vending machines, nurses and doctors would come and go… only that now they wouldn't ask what we were all doing there.

Good.

But it was still dreadful that she hadn't woken up. The doctor's were sure she would, because it had been a medically induced coma, but she was taking too damn long.

Well, she'd been asleep for two entire days, and we thought this would be the third one without a doubt.

"What time is it? It's getting clammy in here." Alice said fanning herself.

"It's 7-o-clock. Let me readjust the AC." Emmett said getting up.

Edward then started chuckling roundly.

"Have you gone crazy, Masen?" Alice asked with a frown.

"I just remembered something." He said turning to Emmett. "Remember that summer we went to Cancun?"

"Fuck yeah." Emmett said with a grin. "Edward and I got stuck in a fucking air conditioner conduct that time." He said looking at the rest of us to enlighten us.

"How the hell did your fat ass fit?" Victoria asked.

"I was like eight, I was petite." Emmett said sarcastically.

"I was a fucking bean pole, and you weren't petite, that's why we got stuck in the first place." Edward said laughing.

"True…Rose was crying that time, remember? Because we didn't want to take her with us."

"We were always taking care of her, man." Edward said with a sad grin.

I smiled sadly too, the three of them had been friends since preschool, and I guess it was really hard to see one of your oldest friends like that.

"She was always trying to prove us wrong, remember?" Emmett asked brushing away a blonde lock from Rosalie's sleeping face.

Edward nodded. "Remember the poker parties?"

Emmett smiled widely and looked at the rest of us again, like asking if it was ok to share some memories. Alice positioned herself on Jasper's lap with an expecting face, V sat up and put her head on her hands so we knew she was interested and I was eager to know about Edward's adventures with his childhood friends, so Emmett kept going.

"Through Jr. High and Barron Collier, I used to throw these kick ass poker parties at my place."

"Best parties ever and yours truly used to beat the shit out of everyone in poker." Edward said looking at me and winking. I smiled as Emmett continued telling the story animatedly.

"But one time, Rosalie tricks us all and puts 300 dollars on the table, so we all get pretty excited; Edward has a royal straight, right? And he can't hold it in his panties and folds it, but then…"

"Rosalie fucking smirks and folds down a full boat." Edward said snapping his fingers. We all started laughing at the memory; Rosalie was always like that, trying to win everything in anything.

"Just like that, the first time I ever got beat at poker."

"And it won't be the last."

The hell?

We all turned startled as heck to see Rosalie blinking and trying to sit up, and my cheeks instantly started hurting from smiling so wide at realizing that hoarse, smug voice did belong to her.

"Rosalie!" We all said pretty much in unison.

"Baby? Baby stay with me." Emmett said holding her hand as her eyes fluttered confusedly.

"Damn Emmett, I'm not going anywhere." She said rubbing her face with her hand.

We all started laughing, happy as ever that she had woken up and that she was being her old self.

Emmett's distinctive cackle took over the room, and he started leaving kisses all over Rosalie's face, she smiled and started laughing with us.

"How long have you guys been here?" she asked with kind of a softened expression.

"Uh, almost three days." Alice said holding her hand. Rosalie squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Thank you."

We started telling her about whatever had happened during those three days, laughing and talking at the same time, Victoria was one of the most excited bitches I had ever seen in my life. She had apologized like five times now, and finally ceased when Rosalie asked her to "Stop fricken apologizing before I stick the I.V. pole up your ass. It wasn't your fault."

Alice waltzed to the door and yelled at the top of her lungs, "She woke up! Get a doctor in here!"

A tired looking doctor came in and said she seemed just fine, and that in a couple of hours she should be good to go. The room literally quivered by our happy dances and hugs, she was finally awake.

"You didn't call Esme, right?" she asked with that dead glare of hers we had all missed so much.

"No we didn't." Emmett said leaning down and kissing her full lips.

"Good." She said with a smile as she sighed. "I'm ready to go home."

-

-

-

A few hours later we were all packed up and waiting for Rosalie's G5 to take us the hell out of New York.

She didn't even look like she had been in a coma for three days. I told her so and she shrugged. "We're strong bitches like that." She said hugging me.

Charlie and Dr. Cullen had left the night before, they weren't being too helpful and they had went through the same annoying "We are her family, we won't fricken move" talk. So they left.

I sighed in contentment and relief as Edward came behind me and hugged me, pressing my back to his chest and kissing my temple.

"We'll be fine." He stated simply.

I nodded. I saw Jasper giving Alice a piggy back ride like usual, and figured they'd be okay, they loved each other, and Jasper would never let Talbot ruin something like that for him.

Victoria came by and I stretched my hand out for her to take. She did as she smiled, genuinely for probably the first time in three days. My oldest friend after Jazz… we'd be ok. I'd take care of her and we'd be ok.

Rosalie and Emmett were full on making out on the stairs of the G5, in love and happy to be together again. They would be fine.

And Edward and I?

Our story had just started, and I'd make sure for it to go on better than fine. The way he took my face with his hands and kissed my lips gently told me he would do the same.


	23. The Good Fight

**CHAPTER 23: THE GOOD FIGHT **

**Bella POV**

Two days since we came back from New York, and honestly, things couldn't go any better. The school had been awfully understanding, after a very pressuring call from Emmett's father, that is. And we didn't care about what the other students said, we were freaking happy.

Things were pretty much perfect. I looked at my own personal miracle, lying on my bed and raking his messy hair with those long, pale fingers as I failed at finishing my English assignment, because I just couldn't stop staring at him.

"Stop fucking looking at me and kiss me instead." He said with that crooked smile that could just make me do anything.

So I did as I was told, I crawled next to him and kissed those perfect lips that now belonged to me. And I giggled as I did because of that thought.

His arms encircled my waist as we deepened the kiss, smiling and touching because all this was still so new to us. I wondered if Alice was right, if the newly acquired fascination was just a result of the little time we had been together and that it would descend to normal once we'd been dating for a couple of months. I hoped it would never go away.

"I don't want to go." He said against my lips, his hands moving to the small of my back.

"Then don't."

He groaned and shifted so I was now under him, his body hovering over mine but never overwhelming me as he rested his weight on his elbow beside my head. I pulled on his soccer jersey, making him come closer to me.

"I really have to fucking go." He said as his lips left mine, and I laughed when he contradicted himself and reconnected his mouth with my jaw, kissing and firing up every millimeter of skin his lips touched.

"I'm gonna be late… really fucking late." He said, his hands gripping my waist tighter and sucking lightly below my ear. I fisted his jersey, wrinkling up the white letters that read "Masen", like in realization that he was certainly mine.

I pouted when I noticed he finally started pulling away. He sat up and kissed my nose.

"Fucking coach's gonna kill me." He said looking at his watch with a chuckle.

"And Mr. Patterson is going to kill me if I don't finish this stupid assignment." I said sitting up too as I smoothed out my skirt and looked at my undone homework.

"Well worth it." he said leaning down again and kissing my lips lightly as I nodded.

"I don't even know how you managed to stay on the soccer team, you didn't go to practice for like a month." I said getting up and helping him tuck in his jersey.

"I was gone for three weeks, little exaggerating Bella, and I don't really need to practice because I'm good at what I do." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"All right, soccer star, go practice because you have a huge game tonight." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"I'll do my best, for you."

Of course I blushed, looking down smiling like a school girl, totally flattered, totally infatuated and totally happy.

I kissed his cheek and he left, leaving me to stare angrily at my English homework.

---

A few minutes later Alice walked in and plopped down on her bed sighing, staring at the ceiling silently.

Oh, no.

Silently.

"What's wrong? You're being quiet." I said realizing how weird indeed it was to see her silent and... Not bouncy.

"It's about Jazz, it's… it's bad B."

"What is it?" I asked sitting on her bed. Her expression was blank, her eyes never leaving the ceiling and I could see she was biting the inside of her cheek nervously.

"It's… you need to talk to him. He's in practice right now, and when he's done we have to go fix something, but after the game; talk to him, please."

"Okay, but you're really freaking me out, what's wrong?"

"He needs to tell you, ok? Just… hug me, you bitch." She said pouting.

I hugged her with furrowed eyebrows, what could be so bad that Jasper hadn't even told me? I'd had to talk to him soon, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to wait until after the game.

This Friday night had been anticipated fiercely by Elite Way High Schoolers. It was the first soccer game of the season, and we all expected the mighty Bulldogs to kick some major ass tonight; specially the four of us, since our boyfriends were an important part of the team. Well, James fit the "Screw-buddy" part better for Victoria…

"Where's Victoria?"

"I don't know, she was with James before he left for practice."

"Here I am." Victoria said walking in smiling. "Why are you hugging?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"Cause we're gay." I said glaring at her sarcastically.

"I knew it." She said narrowing her eyes and smirking. "Anyway, I reserved good seats for the four of us on the Elite Way VIP School Bus for tonight."

"VIP School Bus?" I asked surprised at how far schools like these went to make you feel "Elite".

Victoria shrugged and sat next to us. "Are you ok?" She asked Alice rubbing her shoulder.

"No, but I will be." Alice said with a little smile. "Let's just… forget about this and… I actually have something for you."

"Yay!" Victoria said swatting Alice on the butt as she got up and produced a silky box from under her bed.

"I made these a couple of weeks ago, when we found out the boys got in the team." She said taking the lid off the box and unfolding a feminine looking soccer jersey.

"Alice, these are awesome." I said fingering the red, silky material. On the front, they were plain red, but the Nike logo the boys had on their jersey was replaced by a little, curly "A". On the back, it read "GO BULLDOGS!", and each one of us got a different number. My jersey had a big white 17 on the back and I smiled.

Edward's number.

"Shit, is this James' number?" Victoria asked puzzled. I looked at the jersey and yes, I knew that 11 was James' number for sure.

"Alice, as much as these jerseys are completely awesome, this is metaphorically whizzing myself in front of him and all of his stupid friends."

I laughed, she was panicking. There was nothing scarier for Victoria than actually going steady and having a stable boyfriend.

"You don't have to wear it, but I heard from Emmett that James is going cuckoo for you." Alice said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Victoria said trying to hide her smile. Hmmm.

"Do you think Rose will like them?" Alice asked putting on her petite jersey with a big white 7 on the back.

"I'm sure she will."

Rosalie walked in right in the middle of my affirmation, she looked flustered and like she was in a hurry, she barely nodded at us and started going through her drawers frantically; giggling when she finally found what she was apparently looking for.

"What do you think?" She asked showing us a lacy black bra and matching panties.

"Wow." I said with wide eyes.

"Are you working tonight?" Alice asked teasingly.

"Funny." Rose said glaring at her, "But no, I'm actually off to give my boyfriend some well deserved pre-soccer game sex."

"Ew." I said re-examinating my soccer jersey.

"What are those?" She asked.

"I made them, for the game tonight." Alice said throwing her the soccer jersey in the face. Rosalie scowled and picked up the jersey, her eyes glowing and filled with excitement as she ogled the jersey meticulously.

"You made these? These are like… fricken couture jerseys." She said in awe. "Em's gonna love this!" she said, looking at the bold 22 on the back of her jersey.

"Thanks pixie-slut." She said with a smile getting up and walking in to the bathroom, to change her undergarments, probably. Ew...

I tried on my jersey, and truthfully Alice had done an amazing job, they were not too snug, not too baggy, they looked sexy yet sporty and the numbers on the back would make all the stupid cheerleaders that wanted to get it on with our boyfriends insanely jealous.

Rosalie walked out of the bathroom, pretty content looking. "I'll come back later ok? Did anyone reserve…"

"I did, we got four seats together on the VIP bus." Victoria said ruffling her hair over her new jersey.

"Excellent. Oh, Alice? Jasper said to meet him at the lobby for some thing you guys are supposed to do?" Rosalie asked quizzically.

"I don't do quickies." Alice said teasingly, wiping the judgmental look on Rose's face and getting up swiftly.

"I'll see you guys in a few then; I want you all ready when I get back, k? And Bella, please no hoodie over my masterpiece." She warned with a pointed glare.

We nodded and they both left, bickering and pushing each other in the hallway.

"So…" Victoria said awkwardly, "do you think that… do you believe what Alice said is true?"

"What do you mean?" I asked faking innocence. Of course I knew she was talking about James. She rolled her eyes and I guess she found out she'd have to be honest and just ask straight out, because I wanted to make her suffer like that. Tee Hee…

"Do you think James… like, likes me?"

"He sleeps with you, right? I guess you have to like someone to have sex with them."

"Not necessarily." She said looking away. "But that's not the point; do you think he really likes me?"

"Oh, I see." I said faking surprise. "I don't know… I don't really talk to him." I said remembering the time Edward kicked his ass because he was giving me crap about the fliers, making me flinch and scrunch my nose in disgust.

"I know you don't like him, and I know why." She said sighing. "It's just that… with me, he seems… different?"

"What do you mean "different"?"

"Like… sweet, different?"

"You like him. You _really_ like him." I said in an accusing tone. I wasn't mad at her for liking him, but I didn't want her hanging around boys that equaled trouble, I had to take care of her.

"No!" She said defiantly. "I'm just stating some facts."

"Listen V, I'm not trying to be a bitch, but if I see he's trouble for you, I'll give you shit about it until my very last breath, because I love you and I won't just watch you crash and burn."

"You're a bitch." She said glaring at me.

"I don't care. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She looked down, fidgeting with her curls. "I guess I won't wear the jersey, then." She said taking it off sadly.

Crap.

"V, I'm sorry, it's just that, after New York and everything I don't want to see you in trouble again. But if you really think he deserves the benefit of the doubt then… I guess I'm here for you…"

"Thank you." She said walking next to me and hugging me.

"Ok, now put a shirt on because if someone walked in this would be totally weird."

"Okay," She said pulling away laughing. I picked up the discarded jersey from the floor and handed it to her smiling. She put it on and sighed deeply.

"I have metaphorically whizzed myself." She said contently.

_Please don't crash and burn. _

**Alice POV**

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked me for what seemed like the millionth time as I drove into the gated community.

"Jasper," I said kind of getting desperate by his questioning, "I am 110% sure that I want to keep you here, and if you need me by your side to stand up to Talbot than I'm more than sure of this."

It was odd to think this was the way I'd be meeting the parents… or the dad in my case.

Jazz had told me everything about his idiotic, abusive father, and it had made me furious to say the least. I kind of snapped on him for not telling me about it earlier, but then apologized because I figured it was not a comfortable conversation for him.

When he said he'd probably leave to North Carolina for military school, I was about to choke on pure air. It was hard for me not to cry, because I wanted to show him I was strong and that I'd help him get out of that mess. I wouldn't have offered my help if I didn't know him as I do because I could see how he would flinch and scowl and bite back angry tears whenever he mentioned it.

It had been hard not to tell Bella either. We figured that, if he managed to get rid of Talbot and not go away, we would just tell them about it like it had been a bad dream, but if things didn't work and he got sent out to Shaunwood Academy anyway, than he said he'd want to tell everyone personally, so I agreed.

The soft purr of the Porsche ceased as I parked in his driveway. My hand found his on the dashboard, and I heard him let out a lungful of air slowly, anticipating and dreading at the same time.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you, Jasper. Nothing will keep us apart, no matter what happens."

"I know. But I have to fucking try; I don't think I could handle being away from you."

I nodded. "Me either." He leaned down to kiss my cheek gently, my grip on his hand becoming tighter.

"Let's go." he said opening his door quickly. I followed him, taking curious glances of the Victorian mansion; it looked glum and inhabitant. I couldn't imagine someone as caring and down to earth like Jasper living here. The decoration was impeccable, but it seemed oddly cold for a reason.

"Anika, is the captain around?" Jasper asked one of the maids nervously.

"He in his bedroom." The maid responded with a quite pronounced Russian accent. "I go get him." She said as she noticed Jasper's hesitation.

"Thank you, Anika."

I smiled at the retreating maid, praying for a miracle so Jasper wouldn't be taken away from me. Jasper brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles fiercely. I looked at the high ceiling, trying to shoo away the tears in my eyes.

I heard footsteps and I turned around startled, Jasper growled beside me, I squeezed his hand reassuringly, indicating him that what he needed to confront him was right beside him.

"Jasper." The captain said in an awful curt and sharp tone.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Don't you have one of those childish games tonight?"

Motherf…

"I do, but I have to tell you something first." Jasper said calmly as I rubbed his knuckles with my thumb.

"This is Alice Cullen." The captain inspected me with disapproving eyes, and I glared, smiling as fake and bitchy as I could. "She is my girlfriend, and one of the reasons I won't go to Shaunwood Academy, sir."

The captain's eyes popped open, bloodshot and angry. It scared _me_, dammit. My thumb rubbed Jasper's hand frantically, trying to calm his and my growing fear.

"I do not have time for your immature actions Jasper; you will go to Shaunwood even if some slutty little teenager makes you feel like you can defy me!"

I could do nothing but gasp in disbelief at how much hatred and evilness one single man could carry within. I could never see a resemblance between Jasper and Talbot, not ever.

Jasper's hand left mine and he pointed at his father, walking next to him slowly. My stomach started flipping, my knees buckling and my heart clenching thinking about what that bastard could do to Jasper, not that I thought he was weak, but Jasper made love, not war.

"I will fucking kill you if you insult her ever again." Jasper's voice was deep, menacing and unfamiliar, it sent a different wave of fear through my body and I knew I would run away scared if I ever heard him talk like that again.

"I'm not going, and I'll do everything it takes to get the hell away from you, just like mom."

The captain's eyes glazed over with fear and sadness, he was quiet and clearly startled by Jasper's words.

"I have a game in three hours so I'll leave, but I ask of you to leave me the fuck alone." Jasper said cruelly kicking over the coffee table and extending his hand blindly for me to take. I held his hand tight, looking away from the captain's humiliated expression and concentrating on Jasper's determined stare.

We walked out quickly, jumping into the Porsche and leaving tire marks as I drove off.

Our hands remained intertwined, silence and newly found hope filling the atmosphere between us.

"I'm sorry for that." he said finally breaking the silence when we were just a couple of minutes away from Elite Way.

"It's ok. Thank you for standing up for me like that, it means everything." I said driving in.

"You mean everything." He said as I left the car at the entrance. We got down ignoring the valet guy, embracing just outside of Elite Way never wanting to let go.

He kissed me with an eagerness I had never experienced before, like we only had so little time left to us, and I hated to think that. I deepened the kiss hungrily, greedily and wanting more.

"I won't leave you, not now, not fucking ever." He said against my lips. I kissed him harder, thinking how it was actually possible to fall for someone harder every passing second.

"Ahemm…"

We turned to see an uncomfortable looking Marcus Volturi. I giggled inwardly and wiped the lip gloss from Jasper's face shyly.

"Detention for a week." He stated simply as he walked away. He turned abruptly with a smile, "Mr. Whitlock get your butt on the bus, you have a game to win tonight and I wish you all good luck."

"Thanks Mr. Volturi."

The dean left and I pecked Jasper's lips chastely. "Good luck babe, I'll be supporting you all the time, ok?"

He nodded and cupped my face with his hand exhaling. "Watch out for the goal I'll score just for you, k?"

I smiled wide and wished him good luck again, running into the lobby as he hurried to the gym to grab his stuff and meet up with the rest of the team.

"Ready?" I asked aloud when I entered the dorm and saw Victoria doing some final touches on Bella's hair.

"Pretty much." V said with a smile. "Get dressed you gnome, we'll be late!"

I smiled and ran in to my closed, slipping on my jersey and some white shorts. I finished up the sexy-sporty look with my Gucci red, black and white diamond embedded sneakers. I knew I was right when I told daddy I would actually wear 3,000 dollar sneakers.

My hair was done so I just painted a glittery "B" for Bulldogs on my cheekbone and did the same for Bella and Victoria.

"Where on fricken earth is Rosalie?" I asked annoyed when she just wouldn't show up.

The girls couldn't even answer when Rosalie walked in smugly in all of her post-coital glory.

"What took you so long? Never mind, I don't wanna know." Bella said with a wince. Rosalie giggled and walked into her closet, changing in record time and coming out with her jersey, jeans and knee high black leather boots.

We all looked fierce. Victoria was wearing her jersey with a faded denim skirt and red Jimmy Choo's. Bella had paired her jersey with shorts like me, only hers were denim and she was actually wearing a pair of awesome Brian Atwood ankle boots.

"Your turn." I said grabbing Rosalie's angelic face and brushing on the shiny "B" on her cheekbone.

"All right, lets get out of here." Rose said opening the door.

"Go Bulldogs!" Victoria said excitedly.

The VIP school bus was near full when we got there, and like Victoria said, there were four empty seats waiting for us. I sat with Victoria and Bella with Rosalie. Everyone in the bus was gushing with excitement, and we had already received tons of compliments on the jerseys.

The happiness in me was bubbling around, after the incident with Jasper's dad I felt somehow more secure about how nothing could come between us. Of course the way his dad spoke about me and how he treated Jazz enraged me, but I wouldn't let that ruin Jasper's night. I had to support him entirely.

---

After an hour and a half of a very cheery bus ride, we were in Olympia, ready to see the Elite Way High School Bulldogs kick some major St. Helens Academy Huskies ass.

The hotel we'd be staying in was the best one in Olympia, the Phoenix Inn Suites. It didn't look very promising, but we'd have fun somehow…

Lucky for us, Ms. King was our bus chaperone and she was actually very cool. She said the suites had two queen sized beds, and that it was up to us who we roomed with, but she was careful enough to add "Just no boys with girls, or at least try to keep up appearances." She'd said with a wink.

The boys were being chaperoned by the coach of course, so we'd have no luck to share with them… Sigh.

Fifteen minutes later the bus had taken us to St. Helens Academy. It was nice and luxurious enough to be a private school, but it had nothing on Elite Way. We sat together, waiting anxiously for the game to start.

The bleachers were insanely crowded, kids, teens, parents and teachers were screaming their lungs off, the huffs for "Bulldogs!" and "Huskies!" blending fiercely in the air.

I had a good flashback from New York when "Poker Face" started playing and the St. Helens' cheerleaders started their routine. The girls turned to look at me knowingly and we burst out laughing remembering how stupid we were being in that limo in New York.

Then it was the Elite Way's cheer squad's turn. Lauren Mallory was the captain so I prayed to God they didn't embarrass us Elite Way High Schoolers. But they did pretty good actually, dancing to a mix of songs by Metro Station, Timbaland and Lady Gaga, too.

"Why is everyone listening to Lady Gaga lately?" Rosalie asked with a frown.

"Cause she's the shit!" Victoria and I shrieked at the same time.

The craziness began as the St. Helens Huskies entered running and waving like celebrities. Their part of the bleachers erupted in screams, and I saw how there were a bunch of signs for their players and teams. I smacked my head for forgetting that important detail.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked clapping absentmindedly.

"We don't have any signs." I said with a pout.

"Actually," Rosalie said digging in her massive bag, "we do." She said pulling out big signs of red and white construction paper that read "GO BULLDOGS!!!" "GO TEAM!!!" "BULLDOGS KICK ASS!!!" and a very special sign with the numbers 22, 17, 11 and 7 that said "WE 3 U".

Bella started laughing like crazy at the signs, grabbing the one that said "BULLDOGS KICK ASS!!!" and waving it in the air madly. I got the one with the numbers, leaving Rosalie and V with the remaining two.

"And now…." We heard the sports organizer say on the microphone, "Our guests, the Elite Way Bulldogs!!!!"

And we went crazy right there and then. Edward was the captain, so his tousled hair was the first one I spotted jogging out to the field. The bleachers were shaking and the screaming and cheering was overwhelming.

"_Bulldogs! Bulldogs! Bulldogs!" _

The game started with a kick-off by a bulky player of the Huskies, their navy blue uniforms made our red uniformed Bulldogs stand out in the unusually dark night. The cheerleaders were doing a great job animating the crowd, but the Huskies seemed to have control over the ball.

"Ooh!!" I heard Rosalie say when she saw Emmett take the ball away swiftly from the other guy, he kicked it over to sophomore Seth, who juggled with it in an awfully graceful manner keeping the Huskies away from the ball, he kneed it over to an expectant Jasper, making my lungs cringe from the high pitched excited screech I let out.

He looked so damn sexy running around with that ball in those white shorts and black stockings… why hadn't I noticed those over toned legs? My, oh my.

He kicked the ball to the net but it was stopped brutally by the Huskies' goalie, making the other part of the crowd root for their team madly. The bulky guy got the ball again, but he bumped into Emmett who swiped it away gracefully and kicked it far away, having Edward bring it down with his chest and after juggling and fooling several Huskies, he kicked fiercely making the ball swerve in the oddest way, I thought it wouldn't go in the net, but in a nanosecond the ball curved and passed right between the goalie's hands.

"GGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone on our side of the bleachers yelled frantically, and we jumped up waving our signs and screaming crazily.

"Holy fuck he _is_ good." Bella said with dreamy eyes.

"GO Edward!" Victoria shrieked laughing.

The rest of the first half went by pretty much the same, James and Emmett wouldn't allow any Husky to touch the ball, and Jacob, Mike and Alec were doing an excellent job passing the ball to Edward, Jasper and Seth, the "Goal-Makers" as we had nicknamed them.

When half time was announced Rosalie and I went to get some drinks and came back to find an excited Victoria and Bella.

"We got text messages!" Victoria sang.

"Let me see!" I said grabbing Bella's phone. It was from Edward… duh.

_Saw that goal, beautiful? just 4 u… u look awsome btw… _

"Aww!" I said handing Bella's phone back. But then I got Victoria's and it was quite surprising.

_Luvin the jrsey babe… we need 2 talk k? I wnt that numbr 2 b urs! _

_-J_

"Holy shit, he likes you!" I said excitedly.

"I know!" Victoria said hugging her phone.

"Let's check ours, pixie-slut." Rosalie said turning on her Blackberry. "I have one!" she sang and read it out loud.

"My heartless vixen u look mighty fine! If I could I'd come up and kiss you and… ok it kind of gets PG-13 from there_." _Rosalie said with a snicker.

Mine was sweet and simple, of course I read out loud beaming.

"Baby your goal's coming up… I love you."

I got a coordinated "Aww" from the girls as I put my phone away.

The second half started and we all became instantly nervous and edgy when our goalie, Tyler, missed the ball and it swooshed in to the net just over his fingertips. We groaned and cursed while the Husky posse went crazy.

"_Do it! Just do it!!! Come on Bulldogs get to it!!!" _

Our cheerleaders chanted brutally doing synchronized cheerleader stuff. They were surprisingly good…

After a long, exasperating wait, the game started getting good again. Jacob kicked the ball straight to Seth, who maneuvered the ball with his knees and feet until he had to avoid a Husky and kicked it off to Mike who tried to score a goal but one of the Huskies kicked it away to a teammate, it didn't work for him because Jasper seemed to appear out of thin air and stole the ball from the guys juggling and running until he was about fifteen feet away from the net, then that same bulky guy came over and I bit my lip thinking that was it, there was no way he would make it.

There was no one free around him and more Huskies were coming next to him, but then he miraculously ducked under bulky-guy's arm and took the ball with him, kicking it with a loud thud and making it veer right in to the fricken net.

"GGGGOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!"

I jumped and screamed, the rest of the crowd going crazy with me as well. There were just two minutes left of the game, and the craziness never subsided as the Bulldogs kept the ball away from their net.

When the game was over we ran out, squealing and eager to see our soccer stars.

They came out of the locker room minutes later, happy but looking really tired. I heard Bella laugh and I turned to see Edward was hugging her and twirling her around in the air. They started kissing and then Emmett came out looking straight at Rosalie who jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him with a squeal.

Jasper came out bumping fists with Jacob, and when he saw me he smiled so fricken wide it made me do a happy dance inside. He grabbed my neck and waist, swerving me dramatically to the side and kissing me totally Hollywood-style, gaining snickers and looks from the rest of the people.

We didn't care. He brought me back to my feet laughing and raking his blonde hair with his fingers.

"Saw your goal baby?"

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Who feels like some celebratory drinks?" Emmett's voice boomed on top of the ovations and congratulations.

Everyone cheered in agreement, and the coach indicated the bus driver's to take us to a nice Restaurant-Bar, for the teachers would join us in a while.

A couple of minutes later we were all seated in close tables, the eight of us together now that James had Victoria on her lap.

"Just listen up J," a kind of tipsy Edward said to James, scotch in his hand and a menacing look on his face, "I'll let the Bella incident go, because I got to punch the shit out of you, but if you hurt her," he said pointing his scotch glass to Victoria, "Or her, or her, or her," he continued gesturing his glass to Bella, Rosalie and I, "I'll fucking break your neck, _capisce_?"

"Absolutely." James said with a firm nod, making everyone at the table laugh hysterically.

"So…" Rosalie said clinking her glass with a fork, once we were paying attention she continued, "I want to make a toast, may a victorious season for you come and may we get to see you in soccer uniforms more often. Cheers." She said raising her martini.

"Cheers!" We all said in unison laughing, clanking our glasses together and returning to comfortable conversation.

Of course the forthcoming Masquerade Ball came up.

"I'm excited; it's supposed to be a huge event." Victoria said.

"It is. We have one every year but this year it'll be beyond awesome." Rose said with an excited smile.

"Do we have to wear fucking masks?" Emmett asked.

"Duh." I replied. "Don't worry Em, I'll make your masks so they won't be all gay looking."

"Can I trust you?" he asked with narrowed eyes. I blinked once, smugly.

"Yours truly is the author of these incredible jerseys."

"Fucking Christ you're good." Edward said eyeing Bella's jersey in a drunken meticulous haze.

Bella laughed and kissed his temple, and I turned to look at Jasper. He looked worried.

I knew why.

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him reassuringly.

The ball was in two weeks; and we still didn't know if he'd be here by then.


	24. There's No I In Team

**CHAPTER 24: THERE'S NO "I" IN TEAM **

**Rosalie POV**

"I am so tired." Bella said plopping down on the queen sized bed we'd be sharing for the night.

"It was such a good game though." Alice said stifling a yawn.

True. Our boys had played their mighty best tonight. We had celebrated the victory at a modest restaurant-bar, and the coach and Ms. King had been too busy making out to notice us drinking so it had been a good time.

Victoria was taking a shower, singing loudly and exuding happiness out of every pore. I wouldn't put my money on her and James, but she was content so I wouldn't get all privy.

"Alice?" I heard Bella whisper as I put my pajamas on.

"What's up?" Alice said climbing on to our bed.

"What was the thing with Jazz this afternoon?"

I turned to look at a curious-worried B and a nervous-sad Alice.

"Everything ok?" I asked worried.

Alice opened her mouth to talk, but a small tap on the door made us turn to look at it startled.

I looked outside trough the little peephole and rolled my eyes when I saw Emmett's distorted smiling face. I unlocked the door ignoring the girls' questions and let him in with a smile.

"Miss me already?"

"You know it." He said walking in and kissing my cheek.

I was about to close the door but then I noticed Edward crawling in laughing his ass off.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" I asked laughing. He turned to look at me seriously and he put a finger to his mouth trying hard not to laugh.

"Shh!! We're being stealth!" He said chuckling as Jasper came behind him also crawling like an idiot.

I let them in as I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"What brings you to our lovely suite?" I asked closing the door.

"Fucking Jasper says he needs to talk to us." Edward said before kissing Bella.

"Okaay." I said awkwardly looking at Alice and Jasper sharing a secretive, compassionate look. "What's up J?"

We all gathered on the bed B and I would share, Bella looked worried, Emmett looked expectant, Alice was undoubtedly sad, I was fucking clueless and Edward looked… drunk.

Jasper seemed to need to gain courage to break the news, and then B asked if he wanted to wait for Victoria to come out of the shower.

"Yeah, she should hear this too."

"What's with all the secrets?" Edward asked pulling Bella onto his lap. Bella yelled for Victoria and she came out humming and wrapped in a towel.

"Geez V, throw some clothes on." Jasper said with a chuckle. V politely introduced him to her middle finger and rolled her eyes.

"What's the meeting all about?" She asked going through her duffle bag and pulling out her yellow pajama shorts.

"Jazz needs to talk to us so hurry up." I said resting my head on Emmett's shoulder.

She nodded and walked into the bathroom, everyone was acting awfully weird still. I didn't like it.

V came out quickly and sat next to Edward and Bella while she towel dried her

hair.

Jasper didn't look ready to say whatever he needed to say. He sighed and squeezed Alice's hand for what seemed like the millionth time and turned to look at us sadly.

"Is Alice knocked up?" Emmett asked finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What!? Of course I'm not, you idiot!"

"Just making sure."

"Guys, let him talk!" Bella said over the laughing and teasing.

We all settled down and Jasper started talking with a sad smile.

"What's going on has nothing to do with Alice, it's just… something I've been trying to fix and get away from, and I want to tell you cause I honestly can't think of any other people that would give a shit if I…"

"Just say it, Whitlock." I said interrupting his brooding.

"I may not be going to Elite Way anymore."

What the hell?

It had been a surprise for all of us apparently, cause we all stood quiet, looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked sadly and with alarmed eyes.

"Dude if you're short on money I can pay the rest of your year, fuck, I'll even pay your senior year, but you can't not go to Elite Way." Edward said taking Bella's hand.

Damn, that was generous, not everyone would be willing to spend thousands of dollars on a friend's tuition.

"Thanks man, but I'm afraid money is not the problem."

"What is it Jazz? Come on you need to stay in Elite Way, we're supposed to graduate together." Bella said with a broken voice, tears were overwhelming her eyes and not even Edward kissing her neck made her look any less sad.

"Ever heard of Shaunwood Academy?"

"No." I heard Emmett, Edward and myself say. But Victoria and Bella seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"Is that why Talbot came back?"

Jasper nodded at Victoria's question and Bella's stare went impossibly sadder.

"Ok, I think we don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Edward said with a confused grimace.

"It's a fucking military boarding school in North Carolina. And my dad's an arrogant asshole with authority issues that wants to send me there in two weeks."

"Fuck." Emmett said scratching his head.

"Well, can't you talk to your mom or something?" I asked hopefully.

"She's too afraid of him."

"He's an abusive motherfucker to top it off." Alice said angrily.

Jasper nodded, looking down embarrassedly.

Hell no. I was not having that. I grabbed his chin and pulled his face to mine.

"Listen up, Whitlock. You're a great guy and I can't think of anyone better to be our friend or to make pixie-bitch's PMS disappear, and no matter who your dad is, that doesn't change what you are to me, and the rest of us."

"Especially me." Alice said resting her head on his neck.

Emmett patted my hair, understanding that when it came to abusive parents, I got a little bit touchy.

"Thanks Rose."

"There has to be something we can do."

"We are not letting Tal send you to North Carolina."

"I'll P.I. his ass." Edward said pulling out his phone, ready to make some calls.

"P.I.?" Bella asked surprise.

"Edward Sr. needs to make sure his business goes unnoticed, so every fucker that talks too much or suspects too much gets his ass investigated and apparently the needed precautions are taken, he's a fucking jerk, that's what he is, snooping people around like that… but in times like these, a P.I. is exactly what we fucking need."

"What do you mean his business has to go unnoticed?" Bella asked.

He hadn't told her yet.

Jasper, Alice and Victoria looked equally befuddled, and I felt Emmett shaking his head with a low chuckle. He'd talked too much.

"Just ignore him B, he's drunk. I bet a lot of people in Forks have a P.I." I said before any more questions were asked.

Bella said nothing, but I could see she was putting away the question to find out about it later on.

"You can get emancipated." Victoria said. "My brother kind of did, from my aunt that is, I don't really know if it'd be the same thing with parents though, and then again he was about to turn eighteen."

"But then how would I pay for Elite Way?" Jasper asked.

"I'll help you, Jazz, don't leave." Bella said pleadingly. Edward was still talking on the phone; it surprised me that he was actually serious about the private investigator.

And then an idea came to mind.

A fucking good one.

"Edward." I called for him and he looked up raking his hair with trembling fingers. Pff, he probably already realized he was about to reveal daddy Masen's biggest secret.

"What?" He said hanging up and sitting next to Bella again.

I looked at him, straight in the eye, trying to communicate with him like when we were kids.

He got it. I knew it the moment his eyebrows shot up in surprise and when his grip around Bella's waist tightened.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You are the devil, Rosalie Hale."

"I know." I replied with a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, you need to tell us cause we are not all fucking mind readers like you seem to be." Victoria said.

"We have a plan." Edward said.

"What plan?"

"Hale, do us the honors." Edward said with a smirk.

"Shit, this can't be good." Emmett said. "You were always planning crap to fix things and they always ended up in big disasters."

"Not this time though, this time Jazz is involved." I said smiling at him.

"Whatever."

"So, what's the plan?" Bella asked suddenly eager.

"Are you sure you all want in? We could get into trouble. With Rosalie's criminal thinking and the possibility I have to get equipment, this could get pretty fucking messy."

"I'm in." Bella said putting her hand in the middle of the bed. Edward put his hand on top of hers and I put mine on top of Edward's.

"You wouldn't fucking kill him, right? He's still my dad." Jasper said worriedly.

"Of course not. Now put your fucking hand in because without you this mission would be pointless." Edward said with a sharp stare.

Jasper grinned and put his hand on top of mine followed by Alice's.

"V?"

"I'm in."

"Eh, why not." Emmett said putting his heavy hand all the way on the top.

"Hale, we always planned our shit out after the oath was said." Edward said with a crooked smile.

Emmett and I started laughing like crazy. "What oath?" Victoria asked.

"I've heard about it." Bella said kind of laughing.

"Ok, I made it up when I was in eighth grade." Emmett said. "And since now you guys are a fucking part of is, we'll share it with you."

"Say it." I encouraged him with a smile.

"From Oshkosh to Armani, from imported milk to Don Perignon, from expensive kiddy parties to wild drug-filled ragers, we'll stick together, for fucking ever."

"That's some good shit." Victoria said with a smile.

"I know."

"Now, to the plan." I said clapping my hands.

"Anything, just keep him here." Alice said with a pout.

"Shoot, Hale. I'll provide whatever's necessary for this mission." Edward said.

"Ok, first of all, I'm going to need your dad's agenda, Jazz."

"Fuck, that'll be hard to get."

"We'll find a way. Get on that, Ed."

He saluted like an obedient little soldier and started typing into his phone. "Just don't fucking call me Ed."

"So, I get his agenda, we follow him around to dig some dirt, no P.I.'s Edward so cancel that, we don't want the police involved in this."

"We have 13 days to find something and when we do, he'll have a fake meeting scheduled right on Friday, an important one, so he'll have to deal with it first before flying you out to North Carolina. Emmett and Bella will distract him, and you better not blow it," I said turning to Emmett with a glare.

"Keep your panties on Rosie, I won't."

"Good. So while Emmett and Bella distract him, Victoria will accidentally bump into him, praise his suit or whatever the fuck she feels like praising and that's when Edward steals his briefcase and runs to me, Jasper and Alice; we will show him proof of whatever dirty deeds he's up to and we blackmail his pushy ass in to keeping you here."

"What if he doesn't keep him here?" Victoria asked.

"He will," Edward said looking sure of himself, "He's a fucking part of Forks elite, he won't want the scandal."

"True." Jasper said. "But what if we don't find anything?"

"Oh honey trust me, we will." I said patting his hand. "It's Forks you're talking about, how do you think people get so rich in such a shit hole?"

"She's right."

"So, for now we focus on stage one, all right? We need the agenda."

"Oh my effin god, you guys totally reminded me of Chuck and Blair from Gossip Girl." Alice said giggling.

"Bitch, please, Blair has nothing on _th_e Rosalie Hale." I said with a smirk.

"We start stage one on Monday." Edward said.

Bring it on, Tal.

**A/N: HEY LOVELY READERS =) THIS IS SORT OF A FILLER FOR YA, I'M OFF TO START WRITING STAGE ONE… HEHE**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE FASTER :P**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE WHOLE SCHEMING THING, I KNOW I LOVED IT =D**

**KISSES!!! **

**BRii***


	25. This Photograph Is Proof

**CHAPTER 25: THIS PHOTOGRAPH IS PROOF**

**Day: Friday**

**Time: 10:45 am**

**Location: Elite Way High School's Cafeteria, Forks, Washington**

**Stage: Stuck on one….**

**Bella** **POV**

"Five days people! It has been five days and stage one still remains unaccomplished!" Rosalie said staring at us in frustration.

"Well it's not easy."

"Seriously, how hard can it be to barge into Talbot Whitlock's office and jack his agenda?"

"Pretty hard when he has three bodyguards outside." Victoria said scratching her head.

"And don't forget the pitbulls in the backyard." Emmett said glaring at the bandages on his calf.

"Plus the surveillance system."

"Are you seriously stupid?" Rosalie snapped.

"Hale, calm your pretty face down, not everyone is juvenile delinquent material." Jasper said toying with his vintage fedora.

"Screw you Whitlock, it's for you I want to get this over with. Edward, you are the next candidate to break in to that house and finally give me that agenda."

"It's fine by me," Edward said playing with a lock of my hair, "but why can't we just do this the easy way? It's clearly not working out by playing Ocean's Seven."

"What easy way?"

"Why can't Jasper walk in to his own house and just swap the agenda?"

"Because the maids and staff have been strictly warned and told that I'm not welcome into the Whitlock residence."

"Oh…"

Rosalie kept yapping and yelling about our incompetence and inaptitude to carry on with the plan. And truth be told I'd be equally frustrated if I was the one organizing the whole thing. Nothing had worked out so far, they were to take turns trying to steal that stupid agenda in the middle of the night and no one had been able to do it yet. I was excluded from that stage, for I was too clumsy to break in through a window quietly and seeing what had happened to my friends I thanked God for it; so far Victoria had been chased by bodyguards, Emmett's leg had been awfully bitten by aggressive, scary pitbulls and Jasper got caught by Anika, who mercifully let him return to Emmett's dad's SUV, warning him about the "restraining order" Talbot had sentenced.

"So it's my turn tonight, ladies." Edward said with a smirk.

"Don't fuck it up." Rosalie warned getting up from the table and picking up her bag hastily. "Same hour, same place. I don't want anyone to be late."

"Just leave, Blondie." Alice said with a huff and sipping the remains of her coke.

"Whatever. You coming Em?"

"Yeah, V pass me the crutches."

Victoria handed Emmett his crutches and we watched them walk away; Rosalie's stare suddenly softening as she kissed Emmett's cheek and slowed her pace to match Emmett's limping as they exited the cafeteria.

"I'm sick of Rose, just puh-lease make it happen tonight, Edward." I said to him with beseeching eyes.

He smirked and pulled my hand to his chest, making me fist his leather jacket and smile at him, feeling his heartbeat underneath the leather, t-shirt and chiseled chest. His face came closer to mine, and I cocked my eyebrow questioningly. _Why won't you just kiss me already?_ He chuckled under his breath, in so little time he knew me so well he already knew I was anxiously anticipating the astounding feeling of his lips on mine. He never made me wait long though, I sighed and fisted harder when I felt that familiar softness parting my lips and making my eyes flutter closed and freaking roll to the back of my head a little.

"Remember when they used to bitch about our PDA?" I heard Jasper say to Alice laughing.

I became aware of Edward's hand leaving my waist and I opened my eyes a little to see he was flipping him off. I finally broke the kiss, unwillingly but having to.

"I'm off to U.S. history. See you all later."

"Walk you to class?" Edward asked getting up with me.

"Okay."

---

**Day: Friday**

**Time: 12:55 am**

**Location: Dormitory 214, Elite Way High School, Forks, Washington**

**Stage: Still stage one…**

"Bella, wake up. It's time."

I rolled out of bed, cursing and muttering as I detangled myself from the covers. Alice and Victoria were already dressed in black, like Rosalie had requested for our "mission". Rosalie was gone of course; since Emmett had been injured she was the one driving the SUV around. I slipped on a black turtleneck and dark jeans, letting my hair loose, truthfully too lazy to look for a hair tie at 1am and fix my hair.

"We're going to be late Bella, move it." Victoria whispered opening the door. I took my chucks in hand as the three of us walked groggily through the empty hallway.

"Are the boys there or do they need a wake up call?" I asked Alice as I tried to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn.

"Hopefully they're there; otherwise Blondie will have our heads on a damn platter."

I shuddered as I kept thinking about bitchy, frustrated Rosalie, she was really getting on everyone's nerves and even Emmett seemed akin to telling her to shut the hell up at times. We met the boys at the lobby, and like every other night for the past five days; my stomach clenched and my hands started shaking nervously. Apparently I was the only one that worried about getting caught and kicked the hell out of Elite Way.

"Looking good." I heard Edward's silky whisper at my ear as his hands snaked around my waist. He planted a wet kiss right under my ear, making me shiver and thank God it was dark and he couldn't see me blushing. My left hand met his jaw, rubbing it as he pressed my back against his chest, kissing that same spot below my ear over and over again, until Alice decided to be a totally inconvenient pain in the ass.

"Come on horny dogs, we don't want to be late."

"Just let me put my shoes on." I said reluctantly pulling away from him for about the 2,768th time this day.

"Let me help." Edward said following me to the little sitting spot next to the mess of carnation garden next to the Bio lab. He swiftly put my converse on with a chuckle, I couldn't understand how just every single time we made physical contact my heart rate freaking accelerated and stopped at the same time. He knew it, too. And the sucker enjoyed it.

"Come on, 007." I said getting up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "You have a mission to accomplish."

"I know I do." He said unexpectedly smacking my ass. I turned around and slapped his chest with a giggle, making Victoria gag and Jasper and Alice roll their eyes.

When we finally reached that little door at the indoor pool, I was praying to the God's of teen delinquency to assist us on our agenda stealing scheme. The black SUV parked just outside of the door and we all trailed out to the misty, dark night, climbing up and taking our seats as Rosalie handed Emmett some coffee.

"Thank heavens none of you are late. Edward?"

"Hale?"

"Is the equipment set up?"

"Just like every other night."

"Good."

The drive was mostly silent; we were all too tired and anxious to see if this night would be the one. Like every other night for the past week, Jasper adjusted the monitor Edward had provided us with and Alice snapped on the detector to Edward's ankle, just as swiftly and tightly as she had done with Emmett, Victoria and Jasper. And like every other night for the past week, Rosalie barked her orders, making us dislike her a bit more, but Edward actually had the nerve to tell her to "Shut the fuck up Rose, let me do my shit."

Rose parked about two blocks away from the Whitlock residence. The audio system Edward's dad's assistant had set up in the community indicated no one was suspicious of the black Denali that had been randomly parking here every night. All we had gotten were talks about "horny teenagers sneaking out at night." and TV noise.

Edward kissed me and gave me that half smile I love so much. "Watch my back, Whitlock." He said looking at Jasper.

"I got you, bitch. Go barge in to my house." He replied fiddling with the monitor that would show us Edward's exact location.

Edward jumped out of the SUV and I could see he had started up a smoke as he walked nonchalantly on the moonlit sidewalk. _So h_e _**is**__ g_e_tting edgy. _I thought with a grin. Not that I liked him smoking, that crap is bad, but it did give him that heavenly odor I loved almost as much as the crooked smile. Mint, soap and cigarette smoke. The smell of it never turning repulsive as it would've if it were any other guy.

Our heads hovered over the monitor, watching that flicking red light that represented Edward getting closer to the mansion. My stomach was threatening to fall out of my ass any second, I was that nervous. I was praying again, praying for his safety now instead of triumphant theft.

"Motherfucker…" Jasper hissed as he fisted his grubby blonde hair.

"What is it?" I said a bit too frantically.

"He skipped the pitbulls."

"How in the fuck did he get past them?" Emmett asked clearly annoyed.

"He just walked in through the front door."

"How on earth did he do that?" Rosalie asked with a frown.

"I have no fucking clue."

**Day: Saturday**

**Time: 1:24 am**

**Location: Forks Hills Residential Homes, Forks, Washington**

**Stage: Hopefully ending stage one…**

**Edward POV**

Okay, I love my friends. Not to sound like an emotional douche, but I do. But they are kind of fucking stupid not to think of just… walking in. The bodyguards were scattered around the south, east and west wing of the mansion, because obviously, a thief is never walking in through front doors. The ravenous dogs are in the backyard, because thieves seem to think that's the best way into a house. Wrong.

The front door is always unprotected, except for the alarm system, clearly. But I was fucking with these things since I was ten. Don't judge, my dad's business can be quite the influence. So I just did what Edward's Sr.'s assistant had taught me so well, and what kids whose parents worked with my father and I had done so many times while on those family trips. I found the little code box and typed what I had been taught, once I heard that familiar, satisfying buzz, I knew I had screwed Talbot's alarm system, I kicked the little blue sign with a chuckle. The fucker would have to replace everything anyways.

I fumbled with the brass door knob, the unexpected cold of the house making me shiver. I walked with lithe movements, not making a sound; grateful for the moon light that would prevent my ass from tripping over something. I opened a white smooth door, wincing when it fucking creaked like in those cliché horror movies. It was a bathroom. _Fuck_. I kept walking to the next door in sight, it had to be it. We had replayed Jasper's house on digital maps provided by daddy Masen's espionage stash, and I knew this damned door had to be it. I opened it slowly, expecting that motherfucking creaking sound that never came. It was it.

I walked in daintily, my mouth slightly watering at the smell of good scotch. The office was quite ostentatious; with fucking badges, awards, framed diplomas and military pictures all over the place. There was a huge mahogany desk facing the west wall, with one of those enormous, shiny leather chairs that pretentious assholes with authority issues like to sit on. I made my way to it quietly, never straying my attention from the sounds in the house, I had to be aware.

First things first, I placed the little microphone in one of those tacky ornamental statuettes of a naked Greek chick, it was a tiny motherfucker, so it was well hidden between the marble chick's tit and the marble cloth she was holding. Satisfied with the microphone's position I made my way to the drawers on the desk. Two of them locked. Fucking-a.

I looked for it in the unlocked ones first, scrupulously looking for the shiny, black leather agenda with Talbot's initials on it that Jasper had meticulously described. I was going to give up, it wasn't in any of those drawers and the keys to the rest of the drawers seemed to not be here. I looked everywhere. And I really do mean fucking everywhere. No keys.

I groaned in aggravation as I raked my hair, wishing I could light up a cigarette to fucking clear my mind from all this frustration. Well, at least I had attached the microphone. I decided to check on it, for the sake of a job well done.

And I was about to fucking bang my head on the desk in incredulity; because there it was, sitting all black and shiny on top of a bunch of files.

I had looked everywhere, and it was almost poking my fucking eyes all the time. I checked my phone. 20 minutes. I hoped they hadn't ditched me yet. So I snatched the agenda swiftly and let out a low, hearty chuckle as I walked out and shut the front door tightly behind me with a nice, triumphant click. Once I was far from the house, I even began fucking whistling, because I was an arrogant prick like that.

They must have seen my retreating red light on the monitor, because Mr. McCarty's awesome Yukon Denali SUV suddenly appeared next to me with an open door, I jumped in wiping my triumphant smirk just for a while, because I wanted to mess with Rosalie a bit more.

I closed the door loudly, and no one seemed to be able to talk before I did. They all let out defeated sighs as they eyed my expression.

"So? How was it Masen?" Rosalie said, I looked at her and she was throwing pointed glances at me through the rearview mirror, her knuckles white with anticipation as she asked how it went.

I shook my head all disappointed and more defeated sighs came. I looked for Bella's gaze and she was hands down suppressing laughter. She knew me too fucking well, and she always claimed I sucked at acting.

"Fuck me; you were our last hope Masen! There you sit bragging about how stealth and great you are and you go and screw it all up! You couldn't even…" I tuned out Rosalie's bitching as I pulled out the agenda from under my jacket and started flipping through it offhandedly.

"Oh my effin god!!!" Alice shrieked excitedly and started jumping on Jasper's lap like she was on fucking methamphetamines. I felt sorry for the bastard; he was probably getting the most painful hard on of his life.

"I knew you'd make it!" Bella said hugging the crap out of me and littering my neck with those kisses I loved so much, making me chuckle as I caressed her long locks.

"Shit, Masen!" Rosalie said smacking the dashboard with a relieved smile.

"It wasn't easy, I must say."

"How did you fucking avoid the pitbulls?" Emmett asked glaring at his injured leg.

"I walked through the front door."

"How?" Jasper asked shaking his head with a lighthearted chortle and bumping fists with me.

"I learned some stuff about alarm systems back in the day."

"You are starting to scare me." Bella said with a giggle.

Fuck, I hope she didn't mean that. She had been asking nonstop about how I could get my hands on so much espionage system, and I kept putting off her questions, I wanted to tell her, I was going to. I just hadn't found the right time yet… and I guess "Oh yeah, I'm crazy about you but my dad kind of works with the mob" doesn't really roll off the tongue.

"I say this deserves some drinks!!!" Victoria yelled clapping her hands and making the rest of us agree loudly, wooing and cheering as Rosalie drove with the widest smile I had ever seen her wear. Never mind, I'd seen that smile many times as I walked in to my dorm and she walked out all post-coital.

**Day: Saturday**

**Time: 2:45 am**

**Location: Ricky's Pub, Forks, Washington.**

**Stage: Stage one completed. **

We ended up in a cheap pub at the outskirts of town, it was too late to drive out to a nice bar at Port Angeles or something and we still had to fucking report ourselves in the morning at elite way.

"I think it's stupid that we have to spend Friday nights at school. We're supposed to have the weekends for us." Alice said sipping on her kamizake.

"Oh, it's just the way our dear parents make sure we are not out drinking on a Friday night, like the rest of the normal teenagers."

"Ain't really working, don't you think?" Victoria said raising her vodka shot at Rosalie, making us laugh.

"So, a toast for the much anticipated ending of stage one, and let's fucking pray stages two and three work out." Jasper said raising his glass. We clinked our drinks together and called it a night after just a few drinks. Nothing too extravagant when we had such hard work ahead of us.

**Day: Wednesday**

**Time: 6:32 pm**

**Location: The Lodge, Restaurant-Bar, Forks, Washington.**

**Stage: Two. **

**Bella** **POV**

"Holy fuck this guy is cleaner than Mr. Clean." Alice said squinting her eyes as she kept looking through the high range binoculars Edward had provided. Hmm… how come my boyfriend suddenly sounded like an experienced delinquent? And how come he had range to such convenient yet odd spying weapons? And how come he always seems to relate all that to his father's business? I had a lot of questions, and I think he was avoiding them when I'd actually voiced them. He would tell me… he would… he had to… didn't he trust me?

"Okay, I see some papers!" Alice interrupted my brooding, and that was my cue to contact Jasper on the radios Edward supplied… Of course.

"Black Cheetah, this is White Hawk," I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's dictated nicknames we had to use for stage two, I was refusing to go around calling myself White Hawk, but I had to succumb for the sake of the mission… and after two days I got used to it.

"White Hawk, I hear you."

"Goldfish just located some suspicious files." I said with a pointed glance toward Alice, she had to tell me the coordinates so Jasper could zoom in with the video system Edward had installed… Edward's dad's assistant, more accurately.

I repeated the coordinates Alice gave me slowly and clearly, making sure Jazz could get a good look of the files.

"I got you, White Hawk. I'm examinating."

We waited for a while, my thighs burning from crouching down behind these stupid bushes for almost an hour now.

"White Hawk and Goldfish, I think we have hit the Jackpot." Jasper's excited voice said from the radio.

"Thank you Black Cheetah. We will retreat now." I said happily. Alice and I put the binoculars, maps, radios and taser back into the duffle bag and crawled through an alley to Edward's Volvo. His part on this stage was to look out for anyone suspicious of us and get us the hell out of there, of course.

"How was it?" he said cupping my cheek and rubbing circles with his thumb as I let out an exhausted sigh.

"I want my legs cut off." I said rubbing the burn on my thighs. My white shorts were dirty and seriously, I wasn't an athletic person, so you might understand how bad my legs hurt from being on a squat position for so long.

"I wouldn't like that." Edward said checking my legs out with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and held his hand as we drove away, Alice was singing along to the radio, occasionally squealing at the thought of how close we were to keeping Jazz here.

We parked at the back street and walked in through the little back door at the indoor pool. I had come to love this door; it had been our way out of this prison quite conveniently. We met with the rest at the library, where Rosalie was deeply concentrated on some papers while Emmett and Jasper were printing stuff out.

"Where's Victoria?"

"James." The three of them answered at once. We sat down and Rose put the papers she was ogling down with a smirk.

"Did we get something?" I asked eagerly.

Rosalie started nodding, the smirk on her face growing. "Now, as much as I'd love putting Talbot's dirty laundry out, I need to know if you're ok with this Jasper."

We all turned to look at Jasper. He was playing with a toothpick, flipping it over with his tongue, Alice squeezed his hand and Jasper shrugged with a grin.

"Whatever it is, say it."

"Okay, so the past few days were unsuccessful, Alice, B, allow me to congratulate you on a spying job well done." I smiled and Alice winked. "So, today we have reaped some pretty good looking stuff." Rosalie continued taking a worried glance at Jasper. "This might affect… everyone in your family, J."

"You mean me, who personally hates the motherfucker, and my mom, that spends as much time away from him as she can."

"Okay then, Jasper, your father is paying another woman's bills."

"The fuck?"

Shit. He didn't seem to be expecting that. We all stood quiet, no reaction was proper enough and even I; his best friend, was clueless about how he would handle this situation.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I knew he fucked other women, I just… never though he'd actually support someone else you know… I mean… my mom, she…" he trailed off looking lost, plucking out the toothpick and tossing it away. Alice put her hand on his shoulder, but he still seemed gone astray.

"You don't have to confront him." Rosalie said crouching down so she could face him. "I know how hard this could be for your mom."

Jasper's stare remained lost, it was like he wasn't even in the library with us, his feelings, and just every sense he possessed, were with his mother in Greece.

"She has to know. She probably knows about the affair but… fuck,"  
he groaned frustrated. "That is just too much."

I practically ran to him, pulling him up and hugging him. I had to bring his confused mind back with us, so he could do what was right. Because if I knew one thing about Jazz, is that he's always trying to do the right thing.

"Hailey needs to know." I told him. By the way his body trembled in my arms and how I felt his hot, heavy breathy breath on my shoulder, I knew he was holding back, painfully biting back loud sobs. So I clutched my arms tighter around him and cursed in my head for having such a great guy like my best friend go through all of this.

Hailey Whitlock had always been the coolest mom I'd ever met. Jasper loved her, she was a free spirit, and no one could understand how she fell for a person like Talbot. That's how love works, I guess. But Jasper also knew that no matter how much Hailey could not stand Talbot's strict, snobby ways, she was still in love with her husband, and this would be quite the task for him.

Jasper hugged me back greedily, and I could feel his pain like I always had since we were kids. If this was going to be hard on him, it would undoubtedly be near to unbearable on Hailey, but the right thing had to be done, and the right thing was to tell the truth. He finally slipped out of my embrace and turned his face to Alice, who had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I'm confronting him." He said never tearing his gaze from Alice.

"Okay then." Rosalie said quickly, throwing him a saving glance, I knew too that if we discussed it too much it would be too tempting to back out. "What's his next meeting?"

"Uh…" Emmett seemed to be hesitant about what was written on the agenda.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry Jazz. It says breakfast with Rebecca, at Le Symphonia, ten-o-clock."

"Is that her name?" Jasper asked with a sad grin.

"Rebecca Johnson. Needy hair dressing bitch from the poor side of town." Rosalie said with a wrinkled nose.

I knew there was no such thing as a poor side of town in Forks, but to kids going to Elite Way being a middle classed hair dresser was practically being a starving slut.

"Who's going to the port of angels tomorrow?" Victoria suddenly said walking in ghastly. She rearranged her Native American themed leather vest as she sat down and sighed. "You guys are lucky no one else is here, I could here you all the way form the door.

"It's your turn to go." Rosalie said ignoring her. "You'll have to ditch though, that ok?"

"Perfectly fine. I haven't finished that stupid essay for Mr. Murphy, anyway."

"It's settled then, you are going with…"

"Me." Jasper said suddenly. "I… need to see her. I need to convince myself of telling my mom." He said almost absentmindedly.

---

**Day: Thursday**

**Time: 7:23 am**

**Location: Dormitory 214, Elite Way High School, Forks, Washington **

**Stage: Two**

**Victoria POV**

"We're taking the comet, get your ass moving." I said to Jasper and shut my phone without waiting for his answer. Edward walked in, still doing his tie for the school activities the rest of them had to attend to. "You've been excused from Mr. Murphy's, Ms. King's and Mrs. Hoffman's; couldn't do anything about the rest. Here's a tissue." Edward said tossing me a box of Kimberly Clark's.

"Screw you." I said throwing back the tissue box and snatching my lucky, peacock feather necklace. If I was going to be crawling around spying on an ex-military captain I needed some luck.

"You're still here? Get going!" Rosalie spat coming out of her closet and shrugging into her blazer. Bella rolled her eyes as Edward did her tie and Alice mouthed "fuck you" while putting on a yellow headband. Yeah, the good ole relaxed Rosalie had disappeared as soon as stage two started so we still couldn't stand her.

"See ya when I see ya." I called out as I closed the door. I made my way to the lobby and Jasper was already leaning against the glass door with that silly, coveted vintage fedora of his.

"What the fuck are you wearing on your head?"

"Shut up. This will get me into the pants and hearts of unsuspecting ladies today."

"Do I need to remind you about that annoying piece of girlfriend of yours?"

"I was kidding." He said dryly as we walked to the comet.

"So was I. That fedora is king."

"I appreciate that." he said with a smug smirk.

"Whatever. Get in."

The drive went by in a blur. Literally. It made me laugh how none of us could stand to drive slowly. I saw how edgy Jasper was getting once we entered downtown Port Angeles, so I looked for that little handy flask of mine that was somewhere hidden in my mess of a backseat. Once I found it I handed it to him without a word. He took it gladly, drinking noisily and exhaling even more so when he was satisfied.

"Coleman, huh? Didn't you use to buy this shit at Wal-Mart back in Phoenix?" Jasper asked handing me back the flask.

"Target. I wouldn't be caught dead in Wal-Mart."

"You shop at Target?" Jasper asked with a funny look. Rich asshole.

"Of course I do, in case you don't remember I'm a scholarship student at Elite Way, asshole."

"Sorry." he said with a look that was everything but apologetic. "I still love ya, and kudos to you for admitting you shop at Target."

I rolled my eyes as I drove into the street La Symphonia was at. "Where should we park?"

"Out of sight, of course."

"Stop worrying." I said to him as I kept driving to look for a parking spot further away.

"I'm just trying to sort my shit out."

"Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck dear; I'm a clever son of a bitch."

"And you are clearly not an arrogant prick."

"Park there." He said pointing to a little closed alley. We made our way to a small café right in front of La Symphonia, there were no bushes or shit like that to hide and spy around; so we decided we'd have something at the café and snap a picture or two.

"Remember when you first met my mom?" Jazz asked as we waited for 10 o'clock to come.

"Yeah, your mom's so awesome."

"I know. That's why I'm afraid of hurting her with this."

"She probably knows, like you said. I know it still sucks ass but now all you can do is be there for her, because it would be a total jackass move if you knew the truth and didn't tell her. I bet she's stronger than you think."

He nodded and extended his hand, silently asking for the flask. I tossed it at him with a smirk. "Won't you get poor germs from drinking Target booze?"

"I can't bring myself to care at the moment." He said with a grin, toying nervously with the fedora again.

"It's ten. Keep alert." I said pouring some of the booze on my macchiato.

"You're fucking gross." Jazz said with a wince.

"You haven't tasted it. Shut up and pay attention."

Not even three minutes passed when we saw Talbot walking into La Symphonia, with his old, wrinkly hand on that bitch's hip. Ugh, it made me want to gag. I think I did.

"Did you see them?" Jazz asked with a grim look. I nodded, and my eyes went wide when I saw the hostess leading them to one of the outdoor tables with those fancy, corny white parasols on top. They weren't even making a damn effort to hide it. They were flaunting it around, like it was the most natural thing in the world to have a twenty-something year old gold-digger smooching with an old wrinkled guy that probably needed two little blue pills before he could function.

"I can't fucking watch this." Jasper said looking away.

I looked for my phone frantically, ready to snap a good shot of the fuckers; till I felt the little table quivering and then Jasper smacked his hand on it so hard he spilled my spiked macchiato all over the place. He got up roughly, the blood on his forearm veins pulsing so hard I could see the throbbing of it from my chair. His jaw was clenched tightly, and I could freaking hear his teeth grinding. Without a word he suddenly stormed out of the café, making angry drivers honk and curse at him as he crossed the street like he fucking owned it. My god, he was _mad_.

"Jasper!!! What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled as I got up and ran after him. The waitress started running after me too, probably thinking we were dining and dashing. I threw a couple of tens at her and kept running after Jasper, I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw him walking into La Symphonia.

Fucking Christ, he was going to confront him. What should I do?

Duh. I ran after him, both of us ignoring the glaring and questions from the hostess.

"Jasper!" I yelled again as I followed him out to the parasol tables.

Jasper ignored me, but Talbot did turn around at the mention of his son's name. Before there was anything I could do Jasper pulled on his dad from the collar, making him stand up to the utter amazement of everyone around, and then punched him so hard he fell back again, falling on the floor with a loud, painful thud. There was blood oozing out of his nose. I ran next to Jazz, scared that he would hit him again and do something regretful.

"You are a piece of shit!!! How could you do this to mom!?" Jasper asked yelling, with what seemed to be more like choked sobs as I pulled on his arm, I had to get him the hell out of there; so I tugged harder on his arm, trying to indicate that we needed to run. Now.

I took a glance of Rebecca, shaking my head in disgust, and I had to gag again at the look of her. Too much make up, fake blonde hair, fake boobs… fucking-a, Hailey was such a beautiful woman…

"Hey man, what the fuck?" Jasper asked; I tore my gaze from the terrified bimbo and saw how they were trying to pull Jasper away from me; wow, was I really holding him that hard? I felt strong hands pulling on my waist and I yelled, hitting the person with my tote and having to let go of Jasper to do so.

They were pulling us away, I saw a police officer running toward us and I knew we were screwed.

"Whore!!!!" I yelled at the bimbo as my arms were snaked behind my waist forcefully, I yelled at her again when I felt the cold of the handcuffs; and I was so mad I didn't seem to care about the fact that I was being arrested.

I turned to look at Jasper, who looked severely calm as they handcuffed him; he was looking straight at Talbot, who looked like he was watching Satan himself with his balls on a platter.

"You better leave us alone. I don't want to fucking hear from you ever again." Jasper said to him calmly as they yanked on him and pulled him away. We were escorted out of the restaurant, handcuffed, sweaty and smelling like spiked macchiato, but honestly, I had never been so proud of someone as I was of Jasper now.

---

**Day: Thursday**

**Time: 11:43 am **

**Location: Port Angeles Police Department, Port Angeles, Washington. **

**Stage: Two Completed. Stage Three unexpectedly completed, too…**

"Turn left."

_Snap! _

"Turn right."

_Snap!_

"Put the sign higher."

I grimaced at that stupid little sign with a bunch of numbers, the Port Angeles Police Department abbreviation and the white, flashing "Victoria Wilderner" in the middle.

"Do I get to keep them?" I asked the fat lady that was taking my very first mug shot eagerly. I was kind of… excited. She ignored me and then walked me to a smelly, icy small cell. The other bitch inside was sleeping, thank God.

"I want my phone call!" I yelled after her. A couple minutes later a tall police officer escorted me to the phone. I put in a quarter and dialed the only person's number that would be any help to our situation.

"Edward?"

"How's jail?"

"I'm freezing my ass off. Jasper called you, I assume."

"Yes. I'm impressed V."

"Just please get us the hell out of here."

"We're on our way with my dad's lawyer… he's quite… influent. You'll be out in the daylight shortly."

"Thanks, see you later then."

---

"Victoria Wilderner!"

I jumped up from my quasi-nap and did a little happy dance when they escorted me out and saw Bella.

"B!" I ran to her and hugged her, Jasper was already pawing up Alice and Edward was talking to the receptionist and two police officers, with a _biiiig_ bulky guy by his side… the lawyer, I suppose.

"Yes, she's my sister. Here are the adoption papers." I heard Edward say. The police officers inspected them and gave them back looking quite satisfied.

"Don't get into any more trouble." They told me handing me my tote and an envelope with my cool ass mug shots.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I linked arms with Bella.

"How on earth did you end up in jail?" Rosalie asked walking with Emmett. Emmett bumped fists with Jasper, all proud and asking him if they tried to rape him.

"It was crazy…" Jasper and I told the story in between frustrated groans, gags and cackles as we walked to our cars. Jasper, Alice and I would take the Comet, Edward and Bella the Volvo and Rose and Emmett the SUV.

"It was fun, either way." I said when we reached the cars. "And Edward, your sister?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"His idea, his fake adoption papers." He said pointing to the big guy. Bella frowned awkwardly, and I just shook my head and smiled gratefully.

"I feel so fucking relieved." Jasper said with a sigh. "My mom will be fine, but now that I'm staying I can finally breathe, man." He said with a chuckle.

Alice jumped on him squealing, wrapping her arms and legs around him excitedly.

"Congrats, you've beaten us all by completing two stages in one single day." Rosalie said with a wink.

"Does that mean you'll stop being a bitch all the time?" Bella asked.

"I'll think about it."

"Ahh, I feel free!!!" Alice said bobbing her head back, still glued to Jasper. "Now we can fully concentrate on the ball that you _will_ be going to!" She said kissing him noisily.

"Let's go home." Edward said over our laughter.

And as I drove I smiled the whole way, thinking about all that was proven today. Like how crazy in love Alice and Jasper were, or how under Edward's cold, badass façade hid a loyal friend that would kill for the ones he loves, or how Rosalie gets bossy when she's fighting hard for something she believes in, protecting us, just like a mother protecting her young, because to her, all superiorness-exuding and stuff, we were like her babies. Bella would never cease to surprise me on what a good friend she was, and Emmett… well, Emmett showed us how to laugh, and how to look at the good side of stuff, no matter how big the problem seemed to be… I mean, the guy laughed his ass off in the emergency room telling the pitbull story.

But what made me smile the most were Edward's words… "Let's go home." A school with unsoiled, cold bathrooms, shared dormitories and Starbucks coffee. To anyone else that's simply boarding school, but to us; Elite Way is exactly what Edward said.

Home.


	26. Moonlight Masquerade

**CHAPTER**** 26: MOONLIGHT MASQU****ERADE**

"'Tis a beautiful gown is it not?"

"Stop talking like that Alice."

"Oh, Rose thou art the fairest lady there is, it does not suit your face to frown like that."

"I mean it!" Rose said threatening Alice with that dangerous looking shoe she'd bought just for tonight's ball.

"Ok, ok, just don't throw that thing at me." Alice said with a huff.

"Stop hogging the mirror, Blondie." Victoria said elbowing Rose as they struggled to dominate the mirror while doing their hair and makeup.

"My hair needs to be perfect." Rose said rolling a strand of golden hair around her professional curling iron. "So stop annoying me."

It had been like this for the past two hours or so. Getting ready for a fancy masquerade with these girls was not an easy task.

And I was probably more ill-tempered than usual because there was something in the back of my head… A train of thought I desperately wanted to get rid of for, oh, two months now.

Sex.

So yeah, the last lay I'd been through had been traumatic and disgusting. But come on, I was dating Edward Anthony Masen. God forbid my filthy thoughts but all I wanted was to strip him down and have all of him just for me.

And that hadn't happened yet.

"I can't wait to see Jazz in a tux." Alice said inspecting a box of colorful opera gloves.

"I can't wait to get Emmett out of his." Rose said giving us a mischievous grin through the mirror.

"Neither can I." Victoria said. We all whipped our necks toward her and I swear I heard Rosalie growl.

"I was talking about James, idiots."

"Oh." We all said simultaneously.

"Well, I say we make a bet." Alice said.

"Shoot." Rosalie said carefully unpacking her imported, dramatic fake eyelashes.

"Okay. So we all know tonight will be a night of deviant and luscious sex, so…"

"If we know that, it doesn't make it deviant." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, I say, we all put 200 dollars in this little pretty jar, and the one that gets it on at the best place in the McCarty mansion takes it all."

"I'm in." Rosalie said with a smile.

"That's not fair, it's Emmett's house. You have advantages." Victoria said.

"Dude that house is so big, not even Emmett knows how many rooms there are in there."

"Doesn't matter. The bet is on because I know that with my small size and Jaspers' expertise, we'll manage to win." Alice said smugly.

"Eh." Victoria said producing the money she had just charged from her dad's insurance account and tossed the bills in the jar.

"Bella?"

Shit.

Not only was I totally humiliated about how everything seemed to get in the way of Edward and I finally having sex, now I was going to have to tell them.

"Uh… oh, I don't know."

"Come on, it'll just be some harmless fun." Alice said with a grin.

"No, I don't think so."

"Please?"

Aw, crap.

The Alice pout.

"Alice, I just… it's not… possible… for me to participate in this bet. "

"Why not? Masen will be up for it." Rose said with a frown.

Why, thank you Rose, for reminding me that you have slept with my boyfriend countless times while I'm here dying to at least get to fucking third base.

"Don't be a whimp Bella; you'll manage to get a good fucking-spot." Victoria said. "You can be quite adventurous if you want, remember when you told me how you and Chris got kicked out of Seaw---?"

"Shut up!"

"Seaworld? That's ballsy." Rose said laughing.

"I know." I said shaking my head. "The thing is---"

"You're afraid someone will see you?"

"No, I mean yes, but---"

"Do you think he'll brag? I wouldn't mind if Emmett bragged."

"No, it's just that---"

"You're not on the pill? I'm sure he'll have some rubbers on him."

"I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH HIM YET!!!!"

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, and when my statement dawned on them, I was amazed oxygen masks didn't fall from the roof, what with four amazed teenagers sucking in a huge breath at the same time.

"What?!" Rose asked flatly.

"I haven't." I said with an embarrassed shrug.

"Why?" Alice asked with a tiny voice.

"God, is it that hard to believe? Do you really think he's just a nymphomaniac womanizer with an affinity to drink scotch?" I asked with a frown.

"Well…yes." They all nodded.

"Well you're wrong."

"Huh." Rosalie said with an amused expression.

Alice started bouncing and clapping her hands like she always did when she thought she had figured something out.

"What now, Alice?" Victoria asked.

"Bella, this bet is your chance! You'll finally get into Masen's pants and for that, you'll be forever grateful towards _me_."

"Ok, the point is, I don't want our first time to be a scheduled bet."

"Do you want to sleep with him or not?" Rose asked arching her eyebrow.

"Uh---"

"Of course she does. Have you not noticed how bitchy she's been all afternoon?" Victoria asked arranging her fire locks into a loose chignon.

I rolled my eyes.

"I have a better idea." Rose said releasing the last strand of sunshine curly hair from the curling iron.

"Well?"

"Let's change the bet a bit. Let Bella have her night, cause sweetie, if I know Edward; he is for sure planning the night of your life, and the rest of us bet on it."

"What do you mean bet on it?"

"It means we offer our idea of your night with Edward, and whoever is the more accurate takes the money."

"Why would you do that?" I asked annoyed.

"Cause its fun." Alice said with a wink. "Now get dressed."

I never should've said anything.

**Edward POV**

"Swiping the McCarty bar again, are we?" A feminine voice startled us as Emmett, Jasper and I were indeed swiping the bar.

Who the fuck was this?

Tall ass brunette, blue eyes and skanky clothing.

"Chloe, we were just dusting off the bottles." Emmett said with a shit eating grin.

Jasper blew on a bottle of Courvoisier and wiped it with his sleeve for emphasis.

"Ok, then." She said with narrowed eyes, swaying her most-likely Latin curves as she walked out.

"Who the fuck was that?" Jasper voiced my question.

"Chloe. Bartlett's new girlfriend." Emmett said putting little bottles of Dewars in his pockets.

"How does your father get a new fuck every month?" Jasper asked, mentally debating himself over taking a bottle of Old Raj or Hendrick's.

Emmett shrugged and continued with the bottle selection. "It's almost time bitches." He said.

"Let's go get pretty." I said as I filled up my flask with Bartlett's Chivas.

We pulled out the Armanis and Lanvins, filling up the inner pocket of our tuxes with our flasks, we gelled and tousled our hair in the perfect way, we slipped on the shiny as fuck shoes and we were ready for the annual masquerade.

"Don't you ever die." Emmett cockily said to his grinning reflection on the mirror.

Jasper did my bow tie, I could never learn to tie those things… ties were good… but bow ties? I had Jazz for that.

"Ay, put these on." Jasper said, tossing us a silky blue bag each. I frowned as I pulled out the content.

Fucking masks.

Badass masks though, now that I observe them clearly.

"My lady made'em." Jasper said winking and sipping on his flask.

"Nice." Emmett said in full-on appreciation mode. That little one had talent.

"Time to go get the arm candy." Jasper said tying up his mask and snapping his fingers.

We trailed out of Emmett's house avoiding caterers, decorators and Chloe.

"All right bitches, just one thing," Emmett said when we reached the driveway. "If you plan on screwing your girlfriends senseless tonight, make sure to avoid my room, I don't want to sleep on your sex sheets."

Jasper saluted and I kind of… awkwardly nodded.

Didn't need those remarks to remember that I hadn't fucked Bella the way I wanted to yet… I was tired of not having sex. And I could tell she was too. It wasn't even that I was waiting for her or some shit like that. Bella might be shy at times, but when it came to us, just being _us_, she was quite the beast.

It hadn't gone further than some hot making out and dirty talk… but with legs like Bella's wrapped around me, hands like Bella's roaming my back, neck and arms, lips like Bella's on my face, lips, collarbone, stomach… how could I settle for second base for so fucking long?

She wanted it too.

She said it.

Not consciously of course. But that sleep talking shit she does, it comes in handy.

So tonight would be the night. It had to be. What better occasion to love my girl good and proper?

I put the mask on the passenger seat and drove to Alice's house behind Emmett's 'special occasion' Cadillac and Jasper's GTO to pick up the ladies.

James' Bugatti Veyron was already there, that fucker had himself some nice wheels. The maid walked us to the living room, James was already there and we waited for the girls to come down in all their gown and mask glory. I tapped my foot impatiently; I couldn't wait to see her.

"I heard Bartlett talking to Esme on the phone. She's taking a date." Emmett said, breaking the silence.

"Good for her." Jasper said nodding. "That reminds me, bitch." He said pulling out his flask from his inner pocket and digging further to pull out a row of condoms. He threw them at me and I caught them nimbly, frowning and wondering what the fuck was up with that.

"I stole some from your drawer the other night. Made sense to pay back." He said with a grin.

I flipped him off but put them in my inner pocket anyway.

We heard the distinct sound of heels on marble, and our heads snapped up at the same time.

Rosalie was the first one coming down, and I saw Emmett's eyes glaze over with lust and love and all that shit as Rose lithely walked down the stairs. One red glove covered hand on the railing and the other one pulling up her white dress, revealing a pair of red high heels. They looked… dangerous.

"Pray pardon, noble lady, hast thou prepared for the evening of your life?" Emmett said like a douche, taking Rosalie's hand off the banister and kissing it. Rose tilted her head and laughed, kissing Emmett on the cheek.

"How come he gets away with talking like that?" I heard Alice's annoyed voice from the stairway. Jazz was standing up, admiring his piece of girlfriend in a lavender gown, paired up with golden shoes and… brown leather gloves?

Those two eccentrics were fucking meant to be, I tell ya.

"He sounds sexy, you sound annoying as hell." Rosalie barked back.

"My lady is not annoying." Jasper said with a pointed glare. "You look beyond beautiful." He said kissing Alice's knuckles and leaning down to get a kiss.

Victoria waltzed down in a green gown, her red hair all shiny and big, and I was still waiting for _my_ lady to come down.

I heard another pair of heels from the stairway, and I looked up to see a fucking angel beaming at me. Dressed in light blue and wearing shiny, silver shoes. Her hair all tousled and kind of curly, with some kind of fucking feather on her hair.

She looked delicious.

I couldn't tear my gaze off her as she walked down the stairs; I took her hand and kissed both of them, enclosed by white, silky opera gloves. Her brown eyes looked straight into mine, full of excitement, lust and love.

"You look so… I just can't find words." I said with an honest chuckle.

"Thank you." She said kissing my lips.

"Shall we?" Emmett said twirling Rosalie around.

"Wait girls, I have something for you." Alice said producing a silky bag like the one I'd seen earlier.

If our masks were fucking king, these were… I don't know, there's nothing superior in royalty I think…

The girls gave delighted squees and thank yous and praised the shit out of Cullen's masks. She deserved it.

In the car, Bella and I were laughing and fooling around, my hand never letting go of hers, and her sneaky little self stealing wet kisses from me every chance she got.

"You're going to make me crash." I said with a smile.

"I don't care." She said planting a kiss on my neck.

Fucking classic started blaring out of my speakers, making her bob her head and sing.

"I saw the world crashing all around your face…I'll stop the world and melt with you, you've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time, there's nothing you and I won't do, I'll stop the world and melt with you."

I started singing with her because, fuck, it was Bella; all happy and singing and it was The Cure and I would love her tonight and I was glowing.

"You're a terrible singer." She said shaking with laughter as I stopped the car in front of the McCarty residence. The scrawny valet guy took the Lamborghini I had taken out of Daddy Masen's garage just for tonight. He could take the Rolls Royce.

"You are mean." I said kissing her cheek.

"No you're just a sissy." I smirked and kissed her lips, slowly and pressing, pulling back only when it was extremely necessary.

"Time to put the masks on." I said to her, tying the silky white ribbon of her mask and slipping mine on.

"Wow." I heard Bella utter as we walked into the mansion.

The McCarty house had been completely transformed. There was a long as fuck dining table, covered up in velvet and silk, massive chandeliers were hung all over the place and where the living room and electronic room were supposed to be, a crowded, glowing ballroom took place.

"You should've seen it last year. Esme decorated."

Bella nodded, still too amazed to form a proper response.

The house was nearly full when we found our friends in the ballroom.

The adults were drinking Pernod-Ricard Perrier-Jouet, which, if you ask me, is a long ass name for champagne; smoking cigars, talking and laughing. The kids? Eh, we were keeping it real; taking sips from our flasks, pulling out the clover cigarettes, talking, laughing, making out, palming our girlfriends…

Ah, to be rich and beautiful.

As the night progressed, the scandal brewed.

Everyone's jugular was at stake when they whipped their heads to see Hailey Whitlock walk in, looking insanely fine for a 40-something year old mom, and alone.

No Cap'n Talbot by her side.

Good.

Jasper walked to his momma and waltzed with her for a bit, being a gentlemen and kissing her forehead as he handed her to her only true friend in the room. Bella's mom.

She had taken a flight all the way from Arizona like she did every year to attend the ball. Bella had told me Renee tried to persuade her to come since she turned 13, but she always refused… to think of what could've happened if I'd met my girl before…

And of course I was squirming in my Armani, because Bella told me she'd like me to meet her mom as soon as she was done talking to Hailey.

"Come on." Bella said pulling on my hand, walking toward Hailey and Renee; we nodded at Mr. Volturi, some classmates and we acted like we didn't see Jason Hale standing by the champaign glass pyramid. Fucker could go die for all I cared.

We reached Renee, and frankly, I could see where Bella got her good looks from.

"Mom." Bella politely said. Renee turned around and her eyes twinkled when she saw Bella, she hugged her and kissed her cheek. And she really kissed her, not like all the moms here that just air-kiss their daughters.

"Hi Hailey, it's so nice to see you." Bella said hugging Hailey. Hailey fucking air kissed her of course, cause even though she was cool-as-ice Jasper's mom, she was still a Forks elitist.

"Oh my, Bella, you have grown so much!" Hailey said ogling my girl.

Bella smiled and then she took my hand, making the statement and readying me for the Spanish Inquisition shit I was about to go through.

"Mom, I want you to meet Edward Masen. Edward, this is my mom, Renee."

"Renee Cornelia Sterling the Fourth." Bella's mom said with a wink, and it didn't sound conceited or like she was trying to state she was as entitled as the rest of us; it sounded like she was making fun of the entitlement that seemed to be so important around here. "But call me Renee." She added, making Hailey laugh, Bella blush, and me; I liked her right away.

"Pleasure to meet you, Renee" I said kissing her hand.

"You too, handsome. Bella, you never told me he was this good looking!"

"I tried telling her, but she just wouldn't believe me." Hailey said smirking.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now." Bella said with a crimson blush creeping up her cheeks.

The women laughed as we excused ourselves and went back to our friends.

"How'd it go E-man?" Emmett asked.

I took out my flask and almost downed it in response.

"That bad?" Rose asked laughing.

"No. I'm celebrating. Your mom is quite the charmer, love." I said to Bella.

"She's got quite the tendency to embarrass the shit out of me, though." She said with a giggle, taking my flask and sipping on the remaining contents.

"Take it easy." I said laughing. She shrugged and kissed me. And my, I could fucking have this all day long. Her eyes were framed by that white shiny mask, and her lips were all pouty and rosy and beautiful.

"Is Victoria gone already?" Bella asked amazed.

"Funny how it surprises you. She and James take every chance they get to go hump each other somewhere." Jasper said, his chin on Alice's shoulder, tickling her with the feather on his mask.

"I want to dance, Em. Show me off." Rose said flipping her hair.

"As you wish." Emmett said leading her to the dance floor.

"Um… we'll go get something to drink---"

"But I just got a drink, baby---"

"Well I say you want a new one Jazz." Alice said yanking on his hand and pulling him away, winking at Bella as she left.

"What was that all about?" I asked her, Bella shook her head and bit her lower lip. She looked up at me through her naturally long lashes, not like the rest of the girls, that were wearing falsies with color specks, feathers and what the fuck not on them.

"I love you." I said to her with that grin I know she adores.

"I love you, too."

The first notes to "This Is for Keeps" by The Spill Canvas drifted around the ballroom, making the couples settle and start slow dancing. Bella loved that song, and I wanted to make this night perfect for her. Enough of the scotch drinking douche I'd been for the past 17 years.

"Care to dance?" I asked with a grin.

"Sure."

We slowly walked to the mass of swaying bodies, finding a good spot, stopping and facing each other. Our eyes met, and when she got a twinkle on her dilating pupil, my heart clenched and fucking screamed for her, I swear.

I pulled her to my chest, taking her small hand in mine and putting it gently on my shoulder, her free hand found mine and our fingers intertwined, I wished I could pull off that glove and feel her warm and soft fingers. I rested my hand on her hip and as close as we could get, we started dancing.

So close, so good, so right.

"Eternity will never be enough for me..." I sang into Bella's ear; because it was so goddamn true. "And eternally we'll live our infallible love." I sang again, she removed her head from my chest and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, fighting a smirk 'cause she looked just so damn cute.

"I love you." She choked out. "And dammit you're so cheesy." She said with a small laugh.

"You do strange things to me, Bella." I said bending down to kiss her lips.

"Let's get the hell out of here." She said with a smile.

All I could do was nod.

We walked out of the ballroom, passed the dining table, passed Alice and Jazz making out, passed Bartlett groping Chloe and got to the stairs. We offhandedly went up, laughing and not caring that Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Yorkie were whispering and pointing at us.

Yes, we were going to find a room to have some well deserved consummating sex, thank you.

When we reached the top of the stairs, and the music and laughter were muffled, I yanked on her arm and brought her to me, kissing the shit out of her and feeling all of her through that satiny dress.

I pressed her against a random door and kissed her, hard and demanding but soft and giving at the same time.

She really did do strange things to me, this girl.

Her hand fumbled to find the doorknob, she pulled on it frantically, trying to open it while my hand snatched up her leg and put it around my waist. The door finally gave and we stumbled into a dark bedroom, never breaking the kiss, never letting go. My mask was stripped off, and I pulled gently on the white silky ribbon on hers, sending it to the floor next to mine.

"Wait." She said against my jaw. She pulled away and dug her hand into my pocket, pulling out a wad of bills and my cell phone. She dug in her bag and pulled out her phone, and at the same time, the batteries were pulled out and tossed against the wall, the now incomplete cell phones falling to the ground with a thud.

I unplugged the phone in the room and Bella gasped; she cared about this being someone else's house, I cared about finally having sex with my girlfriend.

She beckoned me to get closer with a crooked, still covered in white finger.

"All mine." I said striding to her and concentrating on the curve of her breasts that kind of spilled over that dress. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me down, on the bed, on top of her.

"I've been waiting for this for months." She said giggling.

"Oh really? For what exactly?"

"This." She said kissing me again. Her warm panting in my mouth made me chuckle, even though nothing was funny at all. I just felt like I didn't know where to begin.

"Don't laugh, you idiot." She said against my tongue. I smiled and rolled, bringing her with me so she was on me now.

"Make out with me." I said.

So we did. Slowly and desperately, giving and wanting, loving and laughing, all at the same time. My hands explored her body, sending tingling and tickling sensations fucking everywhere now that I knew we were not going to stop.

A glove came out, and the other one followed. Her finally naked fingers found the buttons on my tux and they became undone. Quickly and wanting.

I shrugged out of the thing and went back to kissing her. My hands buried in her hair, pulling on that sexy feather and throwing it across the room, because I wanted to have nothing but Bella on me. My hands went to her ankles, she kicked off her heels and my palms roamed her calves, her thighs, her hips. The dress was up to her stomach now, so she kind of sat up and got rid of it.

I looked. Of course I would. She was mine; she was soft, wanted, and beautiful.

"You're beautiful." I said sitting up and resting my forehead on her naked stomach as I littered it with kisses. She kind of moaned and hummed, fisting my hair and pulling on my jaw to kiss me some more.

**Bella POV**

Soon there was nothing but _me_ on top of him, his eyes wandered and his lips kissed, his hands pressed and curved against my body.

"I want to see you." He said gliding to the edge of the bed. I got up and stood in front of him, letting my arms fall to my sides because I was _his_.

I wanted him to see.

He kicked off his shoes, still sitting and still looking at me. His finger pressed against the skin under my belly button and I looked down, so we both stared at his touch on my skin.

His finger marked a trail of electricity up my stomach, between my breasts, up my throat and finally resting on my lower lip as he stood up. I kissed his warm finger and he smiled, with gentle hands he pulled me to him, creating new trails of electrical shocks over my shoulders, back, lower back and hips.

I started kissing his neck, his jaw, his ear, his cheek, and I shivered when I met his lips. His fingertips trailed down my back once more, and we fell on the bed. Tangled up and giggling.

A bow tie flew over my head, a shirt landed on the desk, his pants were kicked off the bed by me and then I heard the short rip of a condom wrapper.

My heart and stomach fluttered with anticipation and want and readiness, and my toes curled into the covers when I felt his body lowering over mine.

His hands came to mine, and with intertwined fingers and connected lips I felt him inside of me, where I would always want him to be from now on.

I sighed as he kissed me and rocked back and forth and I stroked his sides with my thighs. One of my hands left his and I blindly caressed the nape of his neck, his shoulder, the muscles on his arms and the ones I could reach on his back.

"I love you." He said, kissing my forehead as we reached ecstasy at the same time, proving that when it was just us, we were connected and perfect together.

**---**

**A/N: God, so much unnecessary drama for me fucking trusting my best friend. **

**I hit her. I did, and she yelled at me and I yelled back and she cried, said she was sorry… I love her. I hugged her and said "Don't do it again bitch."**

**Psh! Sorry for that…And thanks to everyone who understood and encouraged me to keep writing. **

**Much love,**

**Brii **


	27. The Best Deceptions

**CHAPTER 27: THE** **BEST DECEPTIONS**

**Bella** **POV**

I woke up with a raging need to pee. I stretched in bed and carelessly rolled around, hitting something with the back of my hand with a painful smack.

My eyes shot open and I saw Edward rubbing his face in pain and trying to widely open his eyes.

I then remembered the fabulous night I'd had with him, and how I'd given him everything I could possibly give and he gave it back. My stomach knotted when I remembered the exhilarating pleasure he'd given me last night and I beamed at him. Happy and giddy and in love.

"Sorry." I teasingly said.

He jerked up and kind of hovered over me for a couple of seconds, swiping me up and placing me on top of him, my bare chest over his, his finger tracing swirls on my back. His hands trailed down to my butt and I giggled, and his face became amused when he noticed I was wearing his boxers. I grinned and kissed him, and he kissed me back, laughing, sharing the high I was experiencing.

"I really need to pee." I said against his lips. He snorted and gently pushed me off him.

"Way to ruin a moment, Swan." I stuck my tongue out like a five year old and ran to the bathroom, covering my bouncing breasts with my arms.

"Don't fucking do that." I heard him say.

"Do what?" I asked pulling down his boxers and feeling immensely relieved as I peed.

I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, cheated and rinsed my mouth with water and toothpaste before he got rid of his morning breath and returned, still covering myself with my arms.

"Stop covering yourself. It makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"But I do trust you."

He shrugged and threw a pointed glance at my apparently offensive arms. I rolled my eyes and dropped them to my sides.

"Better?"

"Very much so."

"You just wanted to see my boobs." I said with a dramatic sneer.

"True." He answered with a lopsided grin.

I walked to the desk, his wrinkled shirt still at the same spot where it'd landed last night, and I shrugged into it.

I picked up the masks and the cell phones and the batteries, my smile disappearing when I thought…

How in the fuck are we going to get out of here?

"Uh… the front door?" Edward said, and I realized I had asked that out loud.

"What about Mr. McCarty?"

"Bartlett won't care. But babe, I need my boxers."

I rolled my eyes and quickly stripped and gave his clothes back, slipping on the forgotten dress he'd handed me.

I tried making the bed, he chuckled and tugged on my hand, saying Bartlett had too many maids for that. He peeked through the door and checked the hallway, pulling on my hand, and trying to inconspicuously reach the stairway.

"Why are we sneaking around? I thought Bartlett wouldn't care." I whispered.

"He won't, but grandma McCarty might."

"What!?" I hissed, and his finger came to silence me. "Be stealth Bella."

I frowned at him and we took the marble stairs as silently as we could, when we safely reached the foyer, a maid was there dusting invisible dust fervently. She turned to look at us, I blushed out of my mind and I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Morning, Amelia." The maid kind of nodded and Edward and I rushed out of the house, we walked to the car and I finally found the humor in the situation, so I started laughing my ass off. Edward followed, and we drove to Alice's house, where Charlie thought I'd spend the night after the ball.

"I wonder how much we missed of the ball." I said to Edward as I went through his cd's.

"Eh. We probably just missed Bartlett's slurred speech, Emmett singing to Rose out of a drunken impulse, Lauren's bitch brigade trying to fuck all males in sight…"

"Not much." I sarcastically said.

"Oh, I think we did miss something good."

"What's that?"

"Esme and her date."

"Esme was taking a date?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Emmett says he heard her talking to his dad about it on the phone. They're close friends."

"Wow. Good for her." I truthfully said.

"Yeah, she's a magnificent woman. Wonder who the lucky bastard is, though."

---

"Do NOT 'Mary Alice Cullen' me dad!!! How could you do this to me!!??"

That was Alice's enraged voice coming out of the kitchen apparently, I turned to look at Edward, he shrugged and I carefully opened the door, we tried to tiptoe our way to the staircase so I could at least change my clothes and see if Carlisle bought that I'd spent the night here.

"Isabella!"

_Shit. _

"Oh, hi Carlisle." I said with a cheeky grin, he beckoned me into the kitchen and I kind of pushed Edward away and walked in, still grinning nervously.

"_Oh, hi Bella._ Edward Masen, get your ass in here now." Carlisle said without tearing his gaze off me. Fuck, he _did_ see him. Edward walked in scratching his head and trying to smile.

Carlisle opened his mouth, but he had to close it again when we heard a door open violently and the guttural snarl of Rosalie coming from the guest room upstairs.

"Bullshit!!! This has been going on for months now, hasn't it!?"

"Rosalie calm down! I demand you stop talking to me like that!"

"I demand you stop screwing pixie-slut's dad!!!" Rosalie yelled back.

OH HOT DAMN.

Carlisle Cullen and Esme Hale?

Carlisle's eyes shut tight, and he rubbed his temples in frustration. Alice huffed and crossed her arms, and then Rosalie and Esme stormed into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning." Esme nervously said to Edward and I. Edward smiled and I clumsily waved, this was too awkward.

"So, how long have you two been fucking each other's brains out behind our backs?" Rosalie asked sitting on the counter top crossing her legs.

"Rosalie!" Esme and I reprimanded at the same time.

"It's entirely not like that Rosalie," Carlisle said, "I really care about your mother and we didn't mean to hurt any of you with this." He said looking at Alice and Rose.

"Bullshit." Both of them hissed under their breath at the same time, noticing it and glaring at each other.

"Uh, we can step out for a while." Edward said taking my hand. I turned around and started to walk out with him, but I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

"No, no, no young lady. We have some things to discuss as well."

"Just let her go home, you're not going to make this about B when you're the lying a-hole around here." Alice said.

"Do NOT 'a-hole' me, Alice." Carlisle said citing his daughter's earlier words.

"No one has answered my question." Rosalie said.

"Honey, Carlisle and I have been seeing each other for… a while now, but I promise----"

"How long is a while, mother?"

"Six months?" Esme said with a tiny voice.

"Six months!?" All of us asked, shocked out of our minds.

"Well, we wanted to make sure of this, and we wanted to be comfortable before we told you."

"Well you looked pretty comfortable to me, sucking face like hormone-crazed teenagers at the ball." Rosalie spat, making Esme wince and Carlisle rub harder on his temples.

"Comfortable?" Alice then mockingly asked. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you making out with Esme Hale at the ball, completely unaware that you were taking a date, dad?"

"You didn't tell her?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"I was going to introduce you at the ball Esme; I didn't want her to get like this."

"I know we don't exactly talk but how do you think I felt that out of all things, you kept _this_ from me?"

"How do you think I felt when you threw champaign at my face and called me a liar in front of everyone at the ball!?"

"You deserved it! You can't just replace mom like that!" Alice yelled, her chest heaving with pent up anger, and I immediately recognized an immense amount of sadness in her eyes.

It was all quiet then, and I really didn't want to be here

"I'm sorry Alice." Esme said wiping away a single tear that had managed to roll down her cheek.

Rosalie's eyes softened when she saw her mother's pain, but she didn't dare to move from the counter top.

I threw pointed glances at her, trying to make her understand that Esme needed her right now, but she ignored them all, she was mad too, and she didn't want to care about her now.

"Bella," Carlisle wearily said, "where were you last night?"

"I told you she was here with me, dad. She was with me at the park while I dealt with the image of you screwing Esme and we came home very late and ---"

"How come she's still wearing last night's dress?" Carlisle asked.

"I… went to get some coffee?" I asked with a tiny voice.

"I need you to stop lying to me Alice, you can't just---"

"I need you to stop hiding things from me. Until then I'm out of here." Alice said uncrossing her arms and walking out of the kitchen.

"I was worried Bella," Carlisle said, ignoring Alice's tiny retreating form and focusing on me, I knew he was trying to feel better with himself by actually taking care of someone, I saw the fail in his eyes as he witnessed how his only daughter didn't believe in him or trust him at all. "I was supposed to take care of you last night, how do you think I felt when Charlie called and I had no clue of where you were?" He continued.

"Charlie called?"

"Yes, and I lied for you, but it won't happen again. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Thank you Carlisle."

"I hope you uh, Ihopeyouguysweresafe." He said uncomfortably, trying to get it out there as quickly as possible.

Edward smirked and I looked down at my bare feet, blushing and stifling back the giggles. Rose sighed loudly and I heard her heels making contact with the ground.

"So, we have a lot to talk about mother."

Esme sheepishly nodded, said goodbye to Carlisle and walked out with Rose, who mouthed an "I'll call you later" to me as she shut the door behind her.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry for this, we didn't mean to intrude---"

"It's fine Bella, I know you would've heard all about it anyway." He said glancing at the ceiling, where noises of drawers opening and closing came from Alice's bedroom. A few seconds later, the faint sound of kitten heels against marble stairs disrupted the silence and Alice was at the bottom of the staircase, looking determined, smug and angry, but the traitor tear stains showed she was beyond hurt.

"I'm staying with Bella until you apologize for what you've done to me and to mom." She said walking to the door, "Come on, B."

"Bye, and again, thank you." I said to a dumbfounded Carlisle.

"Do not thank him for anything!" Alice yelled from her driveway. Edward awkwardly waved, still wearing his smirk and we walked outside to find Alice leaning against Edward's Volvo with a couple of pink duffle bags beside her on the floor.

I took the bags from Edward before he put them in the trunk and I placed them on the passenger seat, I crawled in to the back seat and held Alice as she finally let out the sobs I knew she'd been holding back for hours now. Edward gave me an understanding glance and he got in and started driving to my house.

**Alice POV**

He didn't even get it.

He didn't want to get it.

He never did, he never would.

I was just a spoiled princess in his eyes, I was just seventeen and rich and naïve and I didn't have a maternal figure to guide me, so he thought it was ok for me to act like I did.

It was ok that I broke expensive china when he forgot my birthday three years in a row; it was ok that I snuck out to the graveyard every once in a while because he didn't know how much I missed mom. Even when I hardly knew her, and I couldn't even remember her; I missed her. He didn't take notice of the silly, stupid things I did to just get his fucking attention, he was either too busy, or it was just "normal".

"Shh… It'll be ok A." Bella said rubbing circles on my back.

I kept sobbing on her shoulder, and I felt her snort when I slid her dress off her shoulder, because I'd never forgive myself for wetting up such a gorgeous dress.

"He doesn't get it." I said with a broken voice. She kissed my temple and sighed.

"I know. But hang in there, it isn't so bad."

I sat up and looked at her shell shocked. "It isn't so bad? Bella, he is _dating_ someone." I said, letting the fact that I heard how immature I sounded slip.

"Honey, your dad deserves to be happy." She said trying to reason with me.

He did. I knew it. Overall he was still my daddy and I loved him, and of course I wanted him to be happy.

But then again, the little childish princess that he took me to be surfaced and all I wanted him to do was miss my mom along with me and finally pay some attention to me. Only me.

If I thought things were bad with daddy and I before, it could only get worse from here. How would he ever mend our relationship when he was off building new ones?

I winced and looked out the window, dabbing at the last tears and taking a deep breath.

"I know he does, but I just… he can't replace my mom like that." I spoke without thinking.

Edward turned around and gave me a infinitesimally understanding look that was just as quickly replaced with frankness; "Alice," he spoke, giving me that frank glance through the rearview mirror "I don't want to be mean but Carlisle ain't replacing your mom, she's dead."

"Fuck you, Masen." I said through gritted teeth.

"Edward I think it's best if you just… drive." Bella said with an exasperated sigh. Edward shrugged and never met my eyes again as we reached Bella's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." I heard Bella say to Edward as he put my bags on Bella's porch and leaned down to kiss her.

I knew he was right, I just couldn't accept daddy seeing someone else at the moment. And my problem grew when he had actually gone and picked someone so… perfect.

I loved Esme, I loved her elegance, her grace, I admired her strength and determination and of course the woman knew how to dress and well, she was downright beautiful. And that's what made me even more upset, because it was so unfair that I didn't get to know my mom and I had to settle with thinking Esme was just… better.

_Daddy will never understand_. I thought as I greeted Charlie and mumbled something about a dare to save Bella's sorry ass when he asked why she was still in her gown.

We went upstairs, and after Bella changed we lay down on Bella's carpet with our heads together, quiet and tense and I just… I loved her so much for everything. She wouldn't pry if I didn't want to talk, and if I did she would endure my non-stop babbling and make me feel better. I wanted to babble, as usual, but I was waiting for the right time.

The door knob started moving and the door opened wide, revealing a puffy eyed Rosalie, looking defeated. She shrugged and lay down next to me.

We were silent for a few endless minutes, and Rose was the one who finally broke the stillness.

"So… some ball, huh?"

I heard Bella let out a deep breath and I shook my head with disbelief. _Some ball, indeed._

"Alice, I'm sorry. If it were in my hands I wouldn't let my mom take over your mom's place, but it's not, so---"

"I'm sorry I called her a replacement." I interrupted. "Your mom is just… amazing Rose, and it scares me that I won't ever know and value what my mom was, because I will always be comparing her to what I know Esme is."

"It doesn't have to be that way, A." Bella said, "You can always keep what your mother was in your heart."

"The thing is; I don't have anything to keep. I can't even remember her, and if my dad and I can't even speak about the weather, what makes you think I can ask him about my mother?"

"You just need to ask him." Rose said, "no matter how much he doesn't like it, no matter how hurt he looks when you bring her up, you have the right to know. He can't be that much of a selfish asshole if my mom's dating him… but then again she married my dad so he might… anyway, just _ask_ him. Tell him not to be a prick about it, tell him you _deserve_ some memories too, he can't just… hog them forever like they should be his and _only _his."

"You think that'll work?" I asked with a small giggle, she had just rambled, and Rosalie hardly ever rambled.

"I'm sure it will. I know I don't really show it, but I love you pixie-slut, I don't want you to feel like this over something that's supposed to be… good."

I nodded. And I squeezed her hand, letting one last tear trail down my cheek.

"Thank you girls." I quietly said staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks for that, I was feeling left out." Bella said, earning a chuckle from us. "Who's up for something fattening?" She asked sitting up.

"Oh, please!" "Yes!" Rose and I said laughing. Bella quickly raced downstairs and came up with a tub of ice cream, some Doritos bags, a Costco-sized bag of mini Snickers and three spoons.

We sat in a circle and put the goodies in the middle, eating and sharing calories in silence.

"You know, it's the first time I pig on ice cream without being upset over a guy." Rose said licking her spoon.

"I pig on ice cream all the time. Upset or not." Bella said with a shrug.

"I _am_ upset over a guy, even though he's my dad… doesn't make him less of an asshole." I said with a sigh.

"Ugh, enough with that already. This is supposed to be, what Alice?" Rosalie asked waving her spoon, trying to make me complete her sentence.

"Good. It's supposed to be good."

"Exactly. We'll deal with it. Alone, because they are too fucking wrapped up in their "I am in a new, mature relationship and I don't give a shit if my daughter is hurt by it" little world, but yet together, because well, we are the bitchy daughters that will make them suffer for it." Rosalie said with a smug face, toasting with a Dorito triangle.

"Amen." I said, feeling quite better already.

"I'm tired. Can we sleep now?" Bella asked stifling a yawn.

"B, it's like 5 o'clock."

"Had a rough night?" Rosalie asked wiggling her groomed eyebrows suggestively.

Bella rolled her eyes and unsuccessfully hid a smile.

"Spill it, Swan." I said, threatening her with the spoon.

"Yeah, I saw you sucking face by one of the guest rooms, once he slid his hand up your leg, we were done watching." Rosalie said.

"_We_? What, what do you mean?" Bella nervously asked.

"Emmett and I. What? We had our fun a couple of rooms away from you."

That sent the three of us into hysteric laughter.

"Aw man, it was in a bedroom?" I asked with a pout.

"Yeah?" Bella said confused.

"I win. Gimme my money, bitch." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Oh! This is about your stupid bet! Tell me, what did you bet on and who won?"

"Well, I went along with V's words, y'know with you being adventurous, so I put my money on you screwing Edward in the garden, or by the wine cellar or in the pool."

"And I played it safe, because I know Edward has turned into a cheese ball since he started dating you." Rosalie added.

"Well then you won." Bella said throwing a mini Snickers bar in Rosalie's direction.

"Was it any good?" I eagerly asked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded with a smile, making us squeal like fucking 13 year olds.

"One more thing," Rosalie said breaking the squealing, "how many times?"

"Um…" Bella trailed off looking at the floor.

"Oh Em Gee, you animals!" I teasingly said and Rosalie let out a rasping cackle as we waited.

"Eight times." She quietly said, not looking up.

"Holy fucking cow, aren't you sore?"

"Love hurts." She said with a shrug.

We spent the afternoon just lounging and laughing incredibly hard at everything and nothing, remembering New York, the soccer game, the night we had called a truce and initiated what seemed more like a sisterhood instead of a normal friendship, we quoted Emmett and laughed until our sides hurt, we made Charlie come and quiet us when we remembered the bitch fight Esme had walked into. We stared at the ceiling with goo-goo eyes talking about our boys, and we rolled our eyes when we got a text message from Victoria, saying she went on a road trip with James, saying "don't know if I'll be back". She was a free spirit, a big girl, and an independent soul, she'd be okay.

And like Rosalie said, we'd deal with it. My heart broke a little when I witnessed daddy letting mom go when I hadn't even _had_ her to be able to let go. But I knew my girls would forever be around with pieces of tape and band aids, putting my heart back together and giving me junk food and kisses and laughter. Just to make me feel better.

For now that was enough.

**A/N: Hi lovelies =) Please review! It's not my favorite i must admit, but I felt like the depth of their friendship needed to show and of course we all love some C&E, and Alice will warm up to it too :p**

**On a different note, I'm going out on vacation, so I don't know how often I'll update for the next month. I'll be gone for a month and a couple of weeks, and I'll try to write while I'm out but I can't promise you anything. Will you wait? **

**=D Reviews make me happy...**


	28. I Remembered To Forget To Remember

CHAPTER 28: I REMEMBERED TO FORGET TO REMEMBER

Bella POV

It has been 24 days since Alice "moved in with me".

She's still infuriated about Dr. Cullen dating Esme, she still refuses to take Esme's good intentioned callas and she's still a pain in the ass to live with.

It's different at the dorms in Elite Way, where busy schedules and homework prevent her from spending hours in the shower. I've come to hate Sundays. The only day we get away from school, and I officially loath it.

You would too if Alice woke you up at 7:00 AM sharp, trying to convince you to go for a run with her even though you've told her millions of times to leave you the hell alone, or if Alice irritated you to no end singing annoying pop songs at the top of her lungs in the shower. I've seriously considered going on a fishing trip with Charlie…

Ooh, don't even let me start on the phone issue… Okay, I'll start.

At exactly 1:00 PM every Sunday, Jasper calls Alice. That'd be totally fine if she could hold a normal conversation with him, but the following actions ensue:

A) Bickering, snapping and yelling at him for whatever reason.

B) Cooing and getting disgustingly lovey-dovey.

C) Insinuating phone sex.

I still haven't decided which one I consider worst.

So yes, even though I love her to death, I hate the torment she puts my quiet, calm soul through every Sunday. And well, maybe Sundays are also horrible to me because of the lack of Edward.

I think we've become one of those couples. The ones I've snorted and rolled my eyes at before I fell ass over elbows in love with Edward; the inseparable, I-can't-even-walk-to-the-trash-can-alone kind of couple… I'll break it down for ya.

He's my human alarm clock. He'll sneak into my dorm every morning to wake me up with sweet kisses or a smack on my unprepared butt, depends on the mood. I get dressed while he annoys Alice and/or Rosalie. I'll fix his tie, the girls gag, he walks me to Social Studies, we eagerly meet in Biology and we'll spend the class trying to sneak in a good kiss when Mr. Banner isn't looking. We have lunch with our friends, he'll walk me to Physics and Alice and Rose have to shut up because Jazz and Emmett walk them everywhere as well. After two or three excruciatingly hard classes we all meet at the courtyard and the day will be spent hanging out by the pool, watching movies, or sneaking out in Alice's Porsche if the day gets too boring. If necessary, homework will be done, and we do that together, too. And of course we have to fit in the "Edward & Bella Only" time in to our busy schedule. At night we text till one of us falls asleep and, well, I think you get it now.

One of those couples…. I love it.

"What do you mean "I can't explain"?!" ugh, that hurt my ears… Alice is screaming at Jasper again. I don't know what's with those two; they've been fighting at an outrageous lever for days now.

"Shut up, you don't give a fuck either way!!"

I put my book down to see her walking in with that unmistakable "Alice is fucking pissed" stride. She's half listening to Jasper's muffled arguments and half rummaging through her precious scarves… violently.

She's so going to regret that.

And I better get back to reading if I don't want to get yelled at.

"Calling me baby is not reducing your asshole points, you jerk."

Ouch.

After 5 whatevers, 3 piercing insults and 7 screw yous, she hangs up on him and turns off her phone.

"Argh!" She grunted as she pulled out a pink scarf and threw it violently to the floor.

"What now?" I asked.

"Fucker went to a strip joint with Emmett and Rosalie last night."

"Well, if he was with them I'm guessing it was all under control… right?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point." She answered sharply, "I'm not one of those clingy bitches and it would've been ok if he hadn't…"

"Oh my god, did he sleep with some disease spreading stripper? Please tell me he didn't."

"I hope he didn't. He says he didn't, and you know what? I frankly don't give a shit, before you interrupted me; I was getting to the point that it all would've been just fine if the asshole hadn't forgotten it was our motherfucking anniversary last night."

She huffed, picking up one of the gems that came off her scarf. "Shit." She muttered as she sat down and neatly folded the damaged scarf on her lap. There's the remorse, she loves those things.

"Asshole." I gasped. What else could I say? He was my best friend, but Alice was… well, my other best friend.

There was an awkward lapse of silence, huffs and lip gnawing, and I was trying to make up my mind about where my loyalty stood.

"I'm breaking up with him." She said, standing up in one slick, gracious movement, still caressing the damn scarf.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes.

Alice and Jasper breaking up? Not likely. They're Alsper, they're Jalice, everyone knows they are inseparable, unbreakable, steady, unwavering and… she is not kidding.

Jazz would go crazy. He screwed up, but he could practically die without her. Alice's mean expression hadn't faltered, and she was still stroking the scarf like it was a fucking kitten. Okay, I think I'm with Jasper… or am I?

"Al, come on. He would, he'd practically die." I voiced my concern in a quiet whisper.

"I don't care Bella. I wasn't being straddled by whores on our anniversary so I feel like I have the right not to care if he dies when I dump his sorry ass."

"Alice, think about it. I know he screwed up and I probably wouldn't be asking you to reconsider if I didn't know you'd regret it forever."

She didn't move. The caressing ceased and her face was… vacant. No emotion in her steady hazel eyes. The consummating anger that was there just a few seconds ago was gone, but the gleaming happiness that was there this morning when she asked me to go running with her was gone, too.

"You love him." I reminded her.

"I do," still emotionless.

"You're just mad, it's okay but, all that anger, it will go away."

"It probably will." Her lips barely moving, still no trace of sadness, remorse, more anger. Nothing.

"So are you----"

"Should I confront him or is a text break up appropriate in this case?"

Now, there's determination.

Edward POV

Sunday afternoon by the pool, sipping Bellini's, and enjoying the gloomy view behind my Ray Ban's. It'd be all good if dad wasn't sitting next to me having those girly cocktails he enjoys so much.

"Isn't this great, son?" He asks as he pats his swollen, hairy stomach.

"It's phenomenal." I sarcastically reply.

Phenomenal my ass. I'm stuck with the old fucker for three more Sundays, before he and Mom get on the G-5 and go to Ireland or some shit. Then it'll be phenomenal, I'll have the house to myself again, and everything will go back to normal and they won't return until I'm almost done with senior year at Elite Way.

I'll be able to apply to College without him breathing down my neck going on and on about the family business. I don't want to be a fucking criminal. Not even when I'm involved with the government and practically I wouldn't even be a criminal. But whatever, that wasn't my plan.

My plan consisted of three simple steps. Number one, get into Harvard as a trust fund, smartass and get out as an independent lawyer. Number two, moving as far away from dad as possible. Maybe I could persuade mom into not telling him where I live so she can visit me from time to time. Number three, marrying Bella and living happily ever fucking after.

Simple. Without shipping off weapons to Russia or whatever.

Dad is still babbling about some business partner inviting him to his house in Fiji and I can't stop thinking about how I wouldn't have to be here if he wasn't such a dick and he hadn't threatened me with taking the Volvo and every other drivable thing in the house to Ireland with him.

The maid deposits another fruity drink on dad's hand and the scent wafts around us, reminding me of my girl.

Not that I'm turning into a cheesy bastard, but lately everything reminds me of Bella.

Bella.

Tuning out dad's persistent gibberish, I move on to better things.

Like Bella's eyes and the fucking cute way she winks after she slips me a dirty note in Biology.

Bella's hair and how it always gets in the way when we're making out.

Bella's voice and how it always makes me feel better, so much better no matter how shitty I feel.

Bella's legs and how smooth---

"Edward!"

"What?" I ask, snapping back to cruel reality and realizing my phone is going off with that annoyingly catchy New Boyz song.

"Can't you answer your damn phone?"

"It's Jasper." I mumble, getting up and flipping the phone open.

"Whudup bitch." I say as I walk inside, the maid hands me a towel and I roll my eyes because I'm not even fucking wet. I start begging for mercy when I'm in the kitchen, where dad can't hear me.

"Get me the hell outta here, man."

"I fucking blew it. Big time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure Alice is gonna break up with me. She's fucking dumping me."

He sounds shaky and worried and he is just so full of shit.

"You are crazy. What makes you think Cullen would ever dump you?"

"I went to a strip joint with Emmett last night."

I can't help it.

I start laughing my ass off.

"I knew you'd be and asshole about it. I'm hanging up now."

"Wait!" I choke out, "what were you fucking thinking? Wasn't it your anniversary last night?"

"Fuck. You too? Everyone remembers my anniversary, everyone but me and not one of you dickheads bother to remind me."

"I'm not your fucking planner, you forgetful prick. Is Emmett in trouble too?"

"Psh, Rose went with us. She strangely enjoys that kind of shit."

"Crazy bitch." I murmur with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I still fucked up and you're still being a useless best friend."

"Apologize." I say sitting on the counter top and opening the fridge next to me.

"I tried to, and she just yelled at me. She called me a conveniently forgetful dickhead, an asinine jerk, and a filthy animal. It's bad Edward."

"Good for her. You are an asinine jerk."

"Point taken. But what do I do if she breaks up with me?"

"You suck it up and win her back, man." I say biting on the only edible thing I found in the fridge; celery.

"I don't think I… I'm not sure if I can handle that man. It's Alice Cullen we're talking about, and I know her. She has full knowledge about how to destroy me, and again, I know her, I hurt her and she'll fucking do everything in her power to practically chop my balls off. Only worse."

"You're elbow deep in a pile of shit, Jazz."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll drown in here if she doesn't forgive me."

"I reiterate, suck it up."

"I'll call you later."

"Just don't call after two am crying your ass off, please."

"Let's hope I don't have to. I'm off to get down on my knees like the asinine jerk I am and beg her not to break up with me."

"You are one pussy-whipped bastard."

"You're one to talk. Talk to you later."

---

A/N: Filler!!!!

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review! I'm still in Texas on vacation and I'll update as soon as I'm back in Mexico… anyway, let me know what you think about Jasper and his forgetful ways… poor thing, he didn't do anything wrong, he just… forgot. Keeping it real, what boyfriend hasn't forgotten some kind of important date? Haha.

Reviews make me write faster J

PS. Does anyone else think that song "You're a jerk" by New Boyz is ANNOYINGLY and unbelievably catchy?


	29. When It All Comes Crashing Down

**CHAPTER 29: WHEN IT ALL COMES CRASHING DOWN**

**Alice POV**

Like an unsuspecting victim. How did I end up like this? Literally pulling my hair out at the thought of losing a boy.

A boy.

It's necessary. As a strong, independent girl I know my dignity, my self esteem and courage are wrapped up in one heartbreaking decision. As a lovesick teenage girl, I know life as I know it will end.

My knees are raw and my throat is soar, there's nothing left in my stomach, and I still need to throw up.

So I do.

"Hey Al? You ok?" Bella asks through the door.

Just let me spit out my esophagus, I'll get right back at you.

"Umm, Alice I'm coming in."

At this point, I couldn't care less if she saw me like this. I can see her wince as I spit out bile and resentment.

"I brought you some water."

I nod and get up to rinse my mouth and wash my sweat covered face and take the cold water greedily.

"It smells awful in here, let's go back to my room."

I'm too tired to say something back so I just follow her. I sit on her bed and think.

Should I forgive him? I mean, he didn't _do_ anything, deep down I know it. He forgot, and boyfriends do that all the time. Right?

They dont go to strip joints though.

Fuck.

Bella hands me my favorite sweat pants and I realize she's helping me take my shirt off, and I can't believe I actually feel that weak.

"I'll be honest Al. I don't want you to do this."

"I don't want to, either."

"Then don't." She pleads.

"I have to." And I don't know if I'm sure about it, but I do. Does that make any sense?

Since Jasper walked in, nothing makes any sense. In a good way, till now.

"Stop being so goddamn proud."

I shrug. I try closing my eyes, but all I can see is Jasper with some whore's tits all over his face. And now my stomach is sick again.

Bella hands me the trash can and I throw up once more.

"Umm... I might as well say it now, you know, since you have the trash can with you, because it would be horrible if, you know, the carpet got puke all over it and then Charlie would ask and you'd be ---"

"What the fuck are you trying to get at B? 'Cause I don't have the patience to stand your rambling at the moment. "

"Jas called. He's coming over."

Indeed, the trash can was needed.

Is this all about pride?

Probably.

Then why do I feel so hurt?

So betrayed and stepped on?

Am I overreacting?

Am I making the biggest mistake of my life?

What if I lose him? Forever?

"You know he loves you, Al."

"Do you think I'm ok with this?" I ask irritated, more at myself when I hear how my voice breaks whenever I speak.

"Bella, he could bring me down to my knees and make me beg for forgiveness for being such an overreactive bitch if he wanted to." As hard as I try to contain them, the sobs escape, straining my voice and rocking my shoulders.

"I just... I f-feel like... I g-get mad at myself, for needing him s-s-so much. He f-fucking controls me, without even trying, he rules me. My world rev-revolves around him, and he d-decides to show it's a one way f-feeling last night. And all I want to d-do is forgive him and rock him to sleep and it infuriates me, because I've nev-never _ever_ been this stupid!"

"You are not stupid." Bella says, grabbing my chin and looking into my blurred eyes. She's crying too.

"I feel so weak." I sob.

"It's okay. I'll be here. If this is what you need to do, you know I'm right beside you."

I nod and shut my eyes tight, but more tears come anyway.

I've stopped crying when I hear the rumble of Jasper's GTO in the driveway. I can't move.

Bella kisses my forehead and rushes downstairs, and I manage to semi-walk to the bathroom, trying to muster up some courage. Somehow.

Doesn't go like that when I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are red and swollen, I probably have puke breath, my hair is up in the attempt of a pony tail and I look pale as fuck. I feel even more defeated.

What worries me the most is that I don't care and I make my way downstairs. Barefoot, weak and with the threat of even more vomit to exit my throat, I'm about to let go of what made me stronger and at the same time weaker in every single way.

There he stands.

All appologies and swollen eyes, he tries to touch me and I flinch back…

"I'm so sorry." He immediately says, pulling his hand back and placing it behing his neck.

"I'm sorry." He says again.

It's okay. I love you.

"That doesn't make things right, Jas." I say instead.

"I love you." He says. "Alice, I know I'm an idiot, but baby, come on, just you and me, let's fix this. I can't lose you baby, I would... fuck. Can we step out for a while...? Please?"

"Just shut up." I say through gritted teeth, and I try to ignore how his voice is breaking and his eyes are tear rimmed.

I swallow the lump in my throat and I let out a deep breath as he goes silent and his jaw locks.

"I hate you." My teeth are grinding against each other and his hurt face is not enough pain for me so I smack his chest and I grunt in frustration and smack him again. "Get out! You are no good for me! You make me feel like shit and you make me weak and I hate it! Get out!!!"

"Alice, please don't do this." He begs, and I keep smacking his chest, his shoulders, his arms... over and over again. The tears come, the sobs rock me and I find myself gasping for air. It's better not to see his face with the blur of betrayal mosting my eyes.

"Don't do this, please." And he isn't biting back his tears anymore.

"Why shouldn't I? Huh?" I push him again and try to shrug out of his embrace and I shove him against the wall. His arms won't falter, he's holding me, keeping me together when he's the one pulling me apart.

"Let go of me." I sob. "Let g-go of me."

"Never." He mutters against my neck. I can't stop crying and I can't stop hating him as I give up and hug him tight. I want to hit my head with a hammer for letting him be what makes me feel so much better when he's the reason I'm losing my mind.

"I love you." He cries.

I push him away, because I just... I can't.

"I love me too." I whisper. "That's why you need to---"

"Shh." He whimpers a little and I cry, and I feel his thumbs wiping away the tears from my cheekbones. I gently remove his hands from my face, and even though my heart is breaking, I do it.

"I need you to go Jas. We're done."

I don't want to bitch out on this. So I leave him there, breathless and his back sliding against the wall as he sits down on the carpet.

Just one phone call, and I'm outta here.

"_Hello?"_

"Thank God you answered. I don't care where you are but you need to pick me up at Elite Way _now_."

"_Sure thing. You alright?"_

"No. Hurry up."

---

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**Bella POV**

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Rose. What's up?"

"I need help with my college applications. Would you help me?"

"Sure."

Rosalie emptied her bag on the bed and grabbed some papers and a pen. She sat on my bed and sighed, looking at the empty bed to our left.

"Any news?"

"Huh?"

"Any signs? Something?"

"Oh. Uh, no, nothing yet."

"Okay." Rosalie said with a grimace.

Twenty minutes have gone by and I'm still in awe of Rosalie wanting to go to Law School in Harvard.

Two weeks have passed and Jasper is still being a douche bag.

Three months have gone to waste and Alice isn't back yet.

It's useless to call her anymore. We'd get her voicemail for the first couple of weeks, but now, some machine declares "This number does not exist".

All the emails have gone unanswered, same with text messages, facebook posts, angsty voicemails, you name it.

Alice Cullen does not want to be found.

Things have been... atrocious since she left.

I left my house with Edward the day Alice and Jazz broke up. Give'em space, you know?

Two hours later I walked into Jasper, passed out on my kitchen floor with Charlie's alcohol stash next to him. Some of the bottles were completely empty.

It was a bitch to ride him to Emmett's, I had to pull a sorry exuse out of my ass to explain the absence of Charlie's booze and I got diarrhea because I was so worried about Alice's absence.

Jasper had a shit when he found out she left, of course.

He spent two weeks having a single meal that consisted of hot pockets and beer. He missed school for those two weeks, staying at Emmett's, not showering and writing poems, letters, songs and what the hell not for Alice. He thought Emmett couldn't hear him, but there were times where he would cry before dawn, sobbing and howling, needing her like he always had.

That third Monday though, under Emmett's threats to beat him up if he didn't stop being such a pansy ass and only because we begged him to take a shower, he reappeared at Elite Way.

He suffers inconspicously, or at least we let him think he does, even though it's transparent that he's completely miserable. He smiles that same cocky smile, only now it never reaches his eyes.

Three months have passed and he's been trying to prove a point, stating he has "moved on", though we know him better than that.

Edward told me he tries to fuck everything in sight but he can't. Once the lady is hot and ready, he bitches out, because let's be serious here, Alice still owns his penis.

"Fuck this, I'm going to bed. Is Edward coming over? I can go stay with Emmett." Rose said flipping her hair.

"I think he is." I vaguely respond.

"You guys still fighting?"

"We were never really fighting... things just got... awkward with him supporting Jasper and me defending Alice like a bitch."

"I know you don't trust me like you trust Little Miss Runaway, but I'm here." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that---"

"She would come back. I know, I miss her too, believe it or not."

"And you feel guilty."

"What? Why would I?" Rose asked arching a nonchalant eyebrow.

But I could see it, when she found out about the break up and everytime someone brought it up, she'd get that guilty look on her face.

"It wasn't your fault. You just went with them unaware of their anniversary."

"He didn't even _do_ anything B. I know it must've sucked for Alice but she overreacted."

"Maybe. But maybe that wasn't the only reason for her to break up with him."

Her eyes widened and she looked at me incredulously.

"Was she seeing someone else?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Was he? I sincerely doubt it, because---"

"It was something quite complicated Rosalie, and it did not involve cheating. She just felt... I can't explain it to you, but I understand her. It's hard enough to have your life revolve around some guy, she didn't need him to show the feeling wasn't exactly mutual."

"Whatever."

"I was really hoping they could fix things."

"So was I. But apparently now she's a fugitive and Jasper's a pseudo-super-skank."

What would I do without Rosalie making me crack up when I'm feeling like shit?

"Well, good night. I'll send your man here if he's with Emmett."

"Thanks. Good night."

When Rosalie left I changed into my pj's, which consisted of one of Edward's soccer jersies and some boy shorts. I was combing my hair, and I noticed how long it was getting, almost past my waist.

I wondered if Alice's hair was still short. I wondered if she was in Europe or in Australia, I wondered if she was happy.

Edward came in and interrupted my brooding. He looked as beautiful as ever. His smile was apologetic, I think he knows when I'm worrying about Alice.

"Hey, pretty one."

"Hi." I smile, and my heart still goes crazy whenever he's near me. His kiss is soft on my lips, tender and still.

"How was practice?" I ask making some room for him on my bed.

"Fucking tiring." He says laying on his back, pulling me on him so I'm straddling his lap. He smiles at me and mouths "You ok?" and I sigh.

"I could be better."

"She'll come back Bella."

"I hope so." I say resting my chest on his. My head finds its place on his shoulder and he plays with the long strands of my hair, placing kisses on my forehead.

"I would love it if they did dorm check right now." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'd have to go all crazy and pretend I don't know you."

"You wouldn't."

"I'd have to." I laugh.

"Let me change my clothes. We could use some sleep."

"Sounds good." I say with a smile. Some of his pajama bottoms have a permanent residence in my drawer already so he gets dressed and we're promptly cuddled up in my twin bed.

"Good night love." He whispers in my ear and I shiver a little when he kisses my temple.

"You make me so happy," I tell him. His grip on my waist is soft and he rubs circles on my hipbone with his thumb.

"But I still need Alice here." I sigh.

"I know. We all miss her. And you just watch, she'll come back. I'm just fearing for Jasper though, because when that little vixen returns, all hell will break loose."

**---**

**My, my! It's been forever! I hope I still have readers who don't hate me for posting so late. Sorry! Senior year has been CRAZYYYYYY :P **

**Tell me what you think. Please? ******


	30. Losing Yourself For A Minute Or Two

**CHAPTER 30:**** LOSING YOURSELF FOR A MINUTE OR TWO**

***Watch out for the author's note at the end ;)**

**Jasper**** POV**

"Kate's coming your way." Emmett says elbowing me in the ribs.

I hiss and turn to look at her. She looks gorgeous in that plaid skirt.

She looked skanky and gorgeous in that white bikini at Edward's pool party last weekend. She looked delicious with those pouty lips when she asked me to eat her out in the hot tub.

And yet, something was off. I couldn't even lay a finger on her. It was phisically imposible for me to _do_ anything with anyone who didn't have a pair of deep hazel eyes, cropped black hair and petite features.

It pissed the fuck out of me, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It's been me and my hand for the last three months, as that bitch with the pink hair would put it.

"My, my, what a sweet thing." Kate purred as she came close to me and placed her red nails on my chest.

"Kate. How do you do?" I say kissing her hand.

"Just wonderfully."

"I can see that." I say eyeing her. Luscious body, I dare say, even if she's the shadiest, most desperate girl I've ever stumbled upon, one most recognize when a girl is pleasant to the eye.

"Care to see further?" She says signaling the copy room.

"Another dirty act in the copy room? Those fliers not enough for you? They did give you quite the hard time, doll."

She rolls her eyes. "Find me when you're ready Whitlock."

And she walks away.

"You must be gay." Emmett states walking into his first class.

"I sure wish it was my sexual preferences that keep me from getting laid." I mutter to myself.

---

Madness starts around noon; staring, whispering, pointing...

What the fuck are people staring at?

I walk into the bathroom and check my teeth, y'know, I might have some green gooey thing stuck in my teeth.

Nada.

Teeth are fine, hair is perfectly disarreyed, the shirt is properly untucked and tugged at... _Nice Jasper, now you're going all metro._

I shrug that shit off, might as well get some lunch and glare at the dickheads that keep staring at me and whispering like I'm walking around with an alien baby in my arms or some shit.

There's a crowd in the caf.... I wonder if that sushi stand is having some dude flip shit in a pan like last week.

"I know! Isn't Queretaro just wonderful?" I hear Stanley whine and giggle.

"I much prefered Jalisco, it caught my interest in great measure... The architecture, the history..."

I know that voice.

_What the loving fuck is going on?_

The crowd dissipates.

And this just... can't be real, it feels like I'm out of my body, watching myself standing there like an idiot, looking at _her_.

There she is. Sitting on the table, her little feet resting on the bench. She's laughing, she's turning, she's fidgeting with her bag.

She knows I'm here.

She smiles. I stutter and take a deep breath, no words come out anyway. My chest heaves, my limbs ache, my eyes sting.

I might pass out.

_She's back. _

I keep chanting it in my head, hoping I might get a grip and react.

Somehow she looks... smaller. Thinner, perhaps.

It's been a while. She's wearing a white dress and huge sunglasses, and by the way she dismissively waves her hand and continues narrating her trip, I know that she's watching me.

I need to see her eyes.

.

_Please take the sunglasses off, I need to know that you need me still. _

Take them off. Please.

The once buoyant crowd is now dead quiet. I can hear someone behind me gulp, I hear heels on marble and Alice's covered gaze strays behind me.

"Pixie-slut!!!" I hear Rosalie yell. Alice jumps off the table and sprints toward Rosalie, lithe and graceful as ever.

"Alice!" Bella gasps.

"Oh, I missed you guys!"

The room is suddenly spinning.

She is _._. I can smell her perfume, I can hear her breathing as she hugs Bella.

The room is getting hazy now. My mouth is dry and I need to get out of here.

I _want_ to do so many things, and I _can't_ do jackshit.

So I just stand there, jaw locked and heart racing, biting back tears...

When I finally do something, I'm walking to my dorm.

---

"I thought you'd be in here." Edward says walking in.

He scratches the back of his neck, takes his shoes off, and stalls; probably thinking how to ask if I've seen her.

It wouldn't matter how he asked, because I have, and it scrambled up my emotions and I'm reminiscing of the days I spent at Emmett's getting fat and being miserable.

"Want one?" I say, pointing at the clover cigarrette dangling from my lips. I'll save the poor fucker some time.

"Sure." I throw him the pack and he promptly lights one up and sighs out the smoke. "So... have you seen her?"

I grin. Nothing like a cig to break the ice.

"Yep."

"Did you talk?"

"Nope."

"Did she see you?"

"Certainly."

"Oh."

I shake my head, thinking of how truly idiotic I must've looked.

"I just stood there like and idiot, she deliberately ignored me and acted like I wasn't even there and it felt like my kidneys were falling out of my ass."

"She looks good." Edward says quietly.

"She does."

"Who's that tool she's with?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"That fucker she was with at the lounge... dark hair, tan skin, heavy accent?"

I shake my head in incredulity. Who the hell was she with? I'm pretty sure I couldn't have missed some tan fucker with an accent, even in the lethargic state I found myself in.

I think Edward finally realizes I never saw her with a guy. His eyes go wide and he looks remorsefully stupid.

"I'm sorry, Jas. I thought---"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

**Alice POV**

How I managed not to cry is beyond me.

My eyes were tear rimmed, and I thanked God for those new D&G sunglasses I bought at the airport.

He stood in front of me. Just... staring. Gulping, looking sad, rueful for I don't know what reason, and I noticed the hope in his eyes.

I wish I didn't know him as well as I do.

The memories... they almost had me crumbling down before the entire school body.

His eyes, his hands, his stupid fedora, his scent, our nights together, our banter, our swims in the pool late, late at night, his messy hair...

I'm fucking this up.

I know that what I'm doing and who I brought here are only going to make this situation worse. As if Elite Way needs more drama...

"Well, I'm still not forgiving you for not keeping in touch but..."

"I am so sorry Bella. But I just... I freaked out. I threw my phone into a lake and tried as hard as possible to stay away from any electronic device that could provide me with internet access so I could just..."

"Get away and get a grip. I understand. I just wish you could've had some other way to do it, though."

"Yeah. So do I." I grin.

I get one more bright smile from Bella as a smiling Rosalie walks in with a tray with goodies from the trusty ole' vending machine.

"Nothing like some fattening junk to get you to spill the beans."

"What beans? I already told you I spent a month locked up in a hotel room, being a mopey bitch and charging daddy's AmEx for all that Patron. Hey, did you know that there's no such thing as "underage drinking" in Mexico? We totally need to go and get fuckep up for spring break in Cancun next year."

"I'm in." Rosalie says popping in a chocolate covered pretzel into her mouth.

"Stop changing the subject, Alice." Bella glares. "So you spent a mont whining and being miserable, but you were gone for almost three months young lady, do you expect me to believe you were doing charity? How do you explain this... Benito guy?"

"I met him at an art exhibit, for I spent the rest of my absence exploring the cultural depths of Mexico." I smugly say.

"And Benito's anatomy." Rosalie points out still chewing on the pretzels.

I roll my eyes yet again. "It is not like that. I promise."

"Well, just make sure he knows that. Why'd you bring him here in the first place?"

"I don't know. He needed some time away from his country. His dad is like this very important politician and kidnapping is a constant threat for them, so he asked if he could tag along and get away from all the hot mess."

"You are not trying to prove a point then?"

"What point B? What are you talking about?" I say opening up a bag of Cheetos.

"Oh, gee, what point? Uh, could it be, "take that Jasper, I'm over you"?"

"Okay, it is _sooo_ not like that."

"But it is." Rosalie says wiping her chocolatey hands on a napkin. "I mean, you probably haven't realized it yet, because you're still in the denial phase, but you're definitely trying to prove a point."

"Or you do know and you're about to screw everything up just becasue of pride." Bella adds with a glare.

Hmmm...

"Did I mention how I not missed you, at all?" I say annoyed at their accuracy.

"You did miss us. You were a lonely bitch in Mexico. Admit it."

"I had my two good friends Patron and Don Julio so you two can go blow a dick."

"Ah... just like old times." Rosalie says hugging me. "So... I take it you're on good terms with daddy?" She mocks.

"He is not your dad, Rosalie Hale," I venomously say.

Yeah, that's still a soar subject...

"And yes. I suppose we are since using the emergency credit card for not-really-an-emergency-but-more-of-an-emotional-crisis thing obligates me to both automatically and conveniently cut him some slack."

"You should talk to him." Bella pensively says.

"What?! Are you crazy? I'm not going to look for him first. I know I broke up with him but... I mean, I need to see some effort---"

"I was talking about your dad, Al."

"Oh."

The bell rings and my friends start getting their books with groans and annoyed expressions.

"So, we need to go back to class Al. You'll manage right?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I need to find Benito anyway, and I still need to talk to Mr. Volturi about my reinscription or whatever."

"Good luck." Rosalie says blowing me a kiss and walking out of the dorm.

Bella gets up with a smile and... circles her arms around my neck with such care that it startles me. I thought she would be so mad at me, so it still kind of surprises me when she hugs me so emotively. I smile and place my arms around her waist and hug her tight.

"I missed you so much, B."

"I am so glad you're back."

I kiss her cheek and once she's gone I go over the speech I'll present in front of Mr. Volturi so I can waltz back in to life at Elite Way.

As I make my way to his office, my knees shake and my hands sweat. I check my watch.

It is 12:47.

Which means Jasper is in BioChem right now... In room 217, the one with the big windows facing the hallway that I'm walking right now.

Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem at all.

The buzzing of my phone snaps me out of my eagerness... err, nervousness of maybe seeing Jasper in class.

"Hello?"

"Alice, I'm at the office waiting for you. Are you coming?"

"Oh, hey, Benito. I'm on my way."

"Are you alright? You sound strange,"

Hmm, must be 'cause I just walked by room 217 and Jasper isn't at his usual seat by the window and that Kate whore glared at me and stared me down.

"I'm fine." I say with my voice strained and my stomach in knots.

"I can see you now, _chula_."

I look up and realize I'm already in the waiting area right outside Mr. Volturi's office. I hang up and smile at Benito.

He has been too nice to me since I met him.

_**Two months ago**__. _

_He's still everywhere. A country away and I still depend on his smell to keep me going, so I pull out __his sweater that I kept and breath in to it. It smells more like me now, but I just... I miss him so much._

_The beautiful, colonial city can't rally hold my attention. A couple of little girls come up to me and offer me peanuts in spanish. _

"_No, gracias." They giggle at my accent and say something at me but all I catch is the word "bonita."_

_Pretty._

_I feel everything but. _

_I've already walked around the market and bought myself a beautiful silver necklace. I ponder going back to the hotel. But i really don't want to screw up the progress; I finally crawled out of the hotel room and I'm not about to cower up and conmpletely waste my time here. _

_A museum will do. _

_An__ hour later I'm still in awe at the painting on the roof in this place. The flames licking the tan feet of men and women fighting to recover their country. A wrinkled old man with white hair holding the mexican flag and breaking some chains... so detailed._

"_Hola preciosa. Como te llamas?"_

_The__ deep voice interrupts my brooding and I snap back into reality. Back in to thinking of Jasper. Back to feeling the sharp ache in my heart. _

_A boy is looking intently at me. He must be around 18 or 19. His skin looks smooth, and he has a pair of deep blue eyes framed by thick lashes. His eyebrows could be plucked , but overall he is quite attractive. _

_I smile and hope my spanish isn't too rusty._

"_Umm...Hola, me llamo Alice."_

_He walks next to me and the closeness is __kind of awkward, but he looks confident and radiant as he takes my hand and kisses it gently. _

"_Mucho gusto, Alicia. Me llamo Benito."_

"_Okay." I __awkwardly respond, because it turns out that my spanish does suck. He chuckles lightly and looks at me right in the eye._

"_Do you speak english?" He asks with an accent. _

"_Yes, I do. I am just visiting." I say, completely relieved. _

"_A tourist. Well, I should show you around."_

_Something made me trust him, so I smiled and followed him out. _

***

That's how it started. He turned out to be an awesome guy, and it was a great coincidence that his uncle owned the hotel I was staying in, so it was easy for us to hang out and get to know the nearby states.

It was awful for me to turn him down every time he tried to make a move on me. I told him I just wasn't ready to jump into another relationship, and he was sweet enough to understand and keep being my friend. I know I might be giving him mixed signals at times, but I just... it's complicated.

"Are you ready? Do you need anything?" He asks concerned.

"I'm fine. Wait for me out here, I'll be out in no time."

The talk goes smoothly, and just twenty minutes after I walk out with my old schedule and a brighter mood. Benito is waiting for me with a smile and an extended arm. I take it and we walk slowly through the hallway.

"So, I take it you're back in Elite Way?"

"I am. I'm excited."

"I am happy for you, _chula_."

"Thank you." I smile. "Hey, do you want to grab something to eat? My friends would like to know you better."

"I would love to, but I have to call my father, so I should head back to the hotel room, do you need anyth---"

"Well, ain't this a pretty picture?"

Oh my fucking god.

I turn around to see Jasper, disarreyed and clearly drunk.

"You know what's funny babe?" He slurs out looking at me.

I'm digging my nails into my palms to keep myself from running to him crying and biting him and kissing him all over. Benito takes a step and shoves me behind him in a protective gesture.

"Do you think I would fucking hurt her?" Jasper asks with a strained sob and choked laughter.

"Walk away." Benito says with a dangerous voice.

"I'm not done here." Jasper says and takes a few steps finally settling right in front of us. We look at each other, and I hope he ignores the tears falling down my face and I try to overlook the pain in his.

"I had to see you. I knew it would break me, you know, considering your new boyfriend is tagging along, but I just _had_ to see you again. Isn't that hi-fucking-larious?!"

"Jasper, please stop." I say closing my eyes.

"How was Mexico, huh? Had fun, Alice? Because I spent some time thinking, you know, fuck, I could've gone out of the fucking country too, score some foreigners or what the fuck ever, but I couldn't. You were fucking _everywhere_ I went, and you hate me." He says through gritted teeth.

My heart, already incomplete, breaks yet again.

I push Benito aside and he understands, he walks away and looks at us with a broken expression.

"I don't hate you." I hiss out.

"You said so, right before you left. Remember? And you know what? I understand. So I'll just walk away and let you live your fucking little fairy tale life, ain't that what you always wanted babe?" He says placing his fingers under my chin and forcing me to look at him. I flinch back and he holds on tighter.

"Let go of her!" Benito yells, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him away from me, slamming him against the wall.

"Benito, don't hurt him!"

Benito lets go of him and just as he's about to walk away, Jasper draws back an arm and punches him on the face.

My scream muffles the spanish profanities coming out of Benito and he hits back, I stand there crying and yelling as Benito punches Jasper again and again, until Mr. Volturi comes running and breaks them apart.

"What the hell is going on here!?" He yells.

The classroom nearby empties and the freshmen students practically fly out and look at the bloody mess that Jasper's face is and wince at Benito's rapidly bruising eye.

"I need an explanation, NOW!"

"Let go of me!" Jasper shouts and shrugs out off Mr. Volturi's arm wiping the blood oozing out of his lower lip.

"Are you drunk, Mr. Whitlock?" Mr. Volturi incredulously asks, obvioulsy smelling the bourbon on his breath.

"Does it matter?"Jasper says, but he's not talking to Mr. Volturi, he's looking right at me with hollow eyes.

---

**A/N: OMFG!**

**I like this chapter! Do you? Tell me, please!!!**

**So this chapter was inspired in great matter by The Airborne Toxic Event's song: Sometime Around Midnight. **

**If you haven't heard it, you should, because it is fucking awesome. **

**Anyway, I want everyone to check this out:**

**.**** This is how I imagine Benito. :P**

**Oh, and just so you know, **_**chula**_** means gorgeous, so you'll find Benito using that word around Alice a lot ;)**


	31. Where You Left Your Mark

**Don't own anything. Watch out for author's note at the end.**

**---**

CHAPTER 31: WHERE YOU LEFT YOUR MARK

**Bella POV **

"Alice? Alice, you need to come out of there hon."

"Is she still crying?" Rose whispered as I put my ear on the bathroom door and heard Alice's quiet sobs. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, screw this, I'm coming in." I said. I took a deep breath, felt my stomach contract as I gathered all my strength and then I pushed hard and heavy on the bathroom door. It gave in easily.

"What the hell? Can't I have some privacy?" Alice whimpered as she sat up from the bathroom's rug and all the used tissues cascaded from her chest.

"You can, once you fix your mess, missy."

"But I, I tried to stop them but—"

"But it was obvious you wouldn't be enough to stop furious Jasper and fuckhead Benito." Came Rosalie's voice from behind me. "Now Jasper's nose is broken, he might get expelled, your little friend needs to get the hell out of here and you need to stop being so selfish and fix this."

Alice's eyes got all wide and confused.

"But how?" She cried out.

"First of all, you could stop this madness and accept that disappearing for three months was a stupid idea and take back the guy that's so madly in love with you." I firmly said.

Her head bowed down and a sigh escaped her tired body.

"It's not that simple." She whispered.

"That's what we're here for." I said sitting down next to her. "But Al, Rosalie is right. You can't expect other people like Benito or Jasper himself to repair all this damage when it can be so easily done by you."

"I know, I just... I can't believe you really think that about me. That I'm selfish." She said, looking all kinds of hurt and increduluos.

"Well, you are." Rose said shrugging. "Oh, don't give me the goo-goo eyes, people baby you too much and I'm sick of watching you fuck up. So get up, fix your hair and let me get some cucumbers for your eyes."

"You know that's her way of saying she cares about you." I told Alice with a smile.

Rosalie was on the phone when Alice and I walked out of the bathroom holding hands. It was... interesting to see her so fired up.

"No Emmett, that is such bullshit. You knew he could get into a shitload of trouble for getting drunk in school."

Alice sighed again and rubbed her face with her hands. "I really hope he doesn't get expelled. This is all my fault." She softly said.

"No it's not, Jasper should've known better. But it's in your hands to fix this, so we all need you to stop feeling sorry for yourself, and I really, really hope you don't get offended. We're just looking out for you."

"I know." She mouthed as Rosalie kept yelling at Emmet.

"Well, you make sure he knows I'll break his nose again if he ever comes near Alice in that state again.... Of course I know Edward's in this too, but that's not my problem---"

I winced and shook my head thinking about Edward probably being the one giving the booze to Jasper. Rosalie put her hand on her phone's speaker and ordered me to talk to Edward with a menacing glare.

I nodded and asked Alice if she'd be fine without me for a while, she said no and started crying again, but things were messy enough so I put her in the shower and reminded her not to come out naked for Emmett might be coming over soon.

I stepped out in the deserted hallway and checked my phone for the time.

3:13 AM.

Surely with all the drama going on, he'd still be awake.

I quickly dialed that oh-so-familiar number and felt that instant smile creeping up on my lips as he answered.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hey gorgeous. How's everything at your dungeon?"

"It's hell. Emmett is fighting with Rose on the phone and it's annoying, Jasper bailed just a couple of minutes ago---"

"Where is he?" I asked worried.

"Indoor pool. Said he wanted some time alone. But it'd be good if you talked to him Bella."

"I know, but I need to talk to you first, can I come over?"

"Sure baby, no need to knock, and please don't get caught? There's enough shit going down as it is."

"I'll make sure of it. I love you."

"And I love you."

I hung up and reminded myself that I needed to at least look a bit angry about Edward being involved in Jasper's drinking on campus, but that boy was almost impossible to get mad at.

I scanned the third floor before getting out of the elevator, relieved about no one being there to supervize, I made my way to the dorm and entered quietly. The TV was entertaining itself and I could hear Emmett was still on the phone with Rosalie in the bathroom. Edward walked out of the walk-in closet with a shirt in his hands, his sexy abs and chest all exposed and tempting.

"Ooh, put that on little boy, or I might assault you and forget what I'm here for."

A small grin graced his lips and he threw the shirt behind his shoulder.

"Fine by me." His hands caught my waist and his lips attacked my neck. My tongue tasted his shoulder and I loved it, and I wanted more and I whimpered a little as his hands roamed my back and my butt and I wanted him so bad...

"Edward," I said pulling his hands away from my hips and interrumpting our kiss.

"Hmm?" he muttered as his mouth found my collarbone.

"Edward I really need to talk to you, and Emmett is in the bathroom so we are not doing this, not right now."

His forehead fell on my shoulder defeated and heavy.

"Sorry." I quietly sang with a giggle.

"You're making up for that later. But say, what do we need to talk about?"

"Well, it's about Jasper obviously."

He fished out another shirt from the floor and put it on effortlessly.

"What about Jasper?" He asked opening a bottle of water and taking a greedy gulp from it and wiping his mouth with his forearm.

How did he manage to look sexy as hell by just doing... anything?

I shook my head to disipate the fog Edward's sexiness usually placed in my mind, and tried to look angry, or at least serious.

"Edward, who gave Jasper the booze earlier today?"

"Oh." His smile faded and he patted the bed next to him so I would sit. I sat and crossed my arms, and now that I kind of knew he gave Jasper all that alcohol I didn't have to remind myself or fake that I was angry.

"Why, Edward? You knew what could happen."

"I know but Bella, believe me. I never thought he would run off to find Alice. I gave him some booze because he was a miserable motherfucker, I was talking to him and everything was fine, he was just, y'know, slurring, mellow and shit, but then I need to take a leak and when I'm done he's gone. Next thing I know he calls me from the nurse's office saying his nose is all fucked up."

"That still doesn't make it right Edward."

"Aw Bella, come on. Everything's fine now, it's not a big deal." He said shrugging.

"Are you shitting me Edward?! He could get expelled because of this!" I said smacking his shoulder.

"He won't, I already talked about Mr. Volturi and told him it was all my fault."

"_What_?! How could you be so stupid?! What if _you_ get expelled?"

"Have I told you you look incredibly cute when you're mad?" He asked placing his chin on his palm.

"Yes you have, and it got you kicked in the shin if I remember correctly." I said with a defying arched eyebrow.

"Okay, sorry." He cautiously said.

"Sorry? Edward, how many times do I have to repeat "expelled" so you can fully grasp what's going on here?"

"He's not getting expelled Bella, jeez, bring it down a notch because I hate it when you yell at me."

"I'm not yelling at---!" I lowered my voice realizing I was in fact yelling at him. "I'm sorry. I get all bitchy when I'm mad."

"Tell me about it." He muttered.

"What did you say?" I unbelievingly asked.

"Nothing. I said nor Jasper or I are getting expelled so you shouldn't be all fired up about it."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked annoyed.

"Because next semester you'll be taking biology or some shit in the Whitlock-Masen wing here at Elite Way."

"What the hell does biology have to do with this?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

I went quiet and remembered his last sentence with a confused frown on my face.

_Because next semester you'll be taking biology or some shit in the Whitlock-Masen wing here at Elite Way._

Whitlock-Masen.

"Talbot fixed this up for him?" I questioned confused.

Edward nodded and smugly crossed his arms.

"I asked father for the favour, but he insisted on calling Tal. I suppose they came to an agreement because Jasper's dad was more than willing to accept to donate a generous amount of money for the construction of a new wing for our beloved school. Thus, no expulsion."

"Wow. You rich bastards really have it easy." I said dumbfounded.

"Eh, sometimes." Edward nonchalantly said. "So, movie?"

"I need to find Jasper." I sighed. "Indoor pool, right?"

"Yeah, and once again, please don't get caught."

"I won't." I said rolling my eyes and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"See you tomorrow. And you still need to make up for scolding me instead of kissing me, little girl." He said with a mischiveous grin.

"I won't forget." I called from the door.

---

The only light coming from the long, rectangular room that held the indoor pool was coming from the moon leaking in through the glass ceiling and Jasper's lit cigarette. The moonlit walk had been unnerving instead of calming, but as I saw Jasper's face all sad and patched up, I was incredibly glad I had come.

"Hey." I called out as I slipped my shoes off and sat down next to him. I submerged my feet in the water and felt Jasper's heavy and ragged breathing coming in and out of this mouth.

"How's the nose?" I asked quietly.

"Broken." He answered as he exhaled a thick layer of smoke.

"Okay. I feel in need of our no bullshit policy since you've decided to be the broody prick tonight. So, what the hell were you thinking when you got wasted on campus and then punched someone?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking." He whispered.

"I just... I was so worried about you getting expelled Jas."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I heard about Talbot. You think he's... I don't know, changed?" I asked in hopes he didn't think that. It would be heartbreaking for him if it was just one of Tal's maneuvers to keep things perfect in society's eyes.

"Nah. He just didn't want the social columns to state a Whitlock had been expelled from America's and Europe's most prestigious boarding school."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, just wanted to make sure you weren't getting your hopes up, 'cause I'd hate to see you go through all that crap with him again."

"Thanks B." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Now, about this certain girl...." I asked offhandedly.

"Things are just... too fucked up Bella. I don't think I'll be able to stay here, watching her from afar every day... I wish Talbot wouldnt've butted in so I could get the fuck out of here."

"Don't be like that Jas. Things will get better. You guys are just being stubborn. Especially her, but you know how she is."

"I do know." He said with a small melancholic grin.

"Then why get in a stupid fist fight if you know damn well she's just being stubborn? I mean, that guy's nothing but a friend and---"

"Bella, the way he looks at her is anything but friendly. I'm not about to sit back and watch him take her away from me."

"I'm glad you said that." I said with a smile.

I reached out to take the dying cigarette from his hand and put it out against the concrete floor.

"Thanks for that. And for everything B."

"Don't mention it. I can't even count the times you've been there for me."

"We sure have had our rough times, huh kid?"

"I guess so. But we've always sticked together, always have, always will." I said feeling warm and relieved when I saw a genuine smile tugging at Jasper's swollen lip.

"I should... I should talk to her, shouldn't I?"

"You should. It will work out. You'll see."

He gave me one last smile and swiftly got up offering me his hand to help me up.

"Let's get out of here." I said linking my elbow with his.

---

**Jasper POV**

After a not so good night's sleep my nose felt better. I skipped all of my classes, no need to go around showing off a broken nose.

I walked into the bathroom and felt a lot better after the talk I'd had with Bella the previous night.

Maybe Alice would forgive me.

But, what the fuck was I supposed to say?

"Sorry I went to a strip club on our anniversay, oh and also for being mean to you and punching your friend, I was really messed up, so sorry?"

Yeah, I doubted that would work.

Besides, I wasn't sorry I'd hit the fucker at all.

But, what else could I do? Just watch her slip away from me?

I don't fucking think so.

So, lame excuses and all, I had to talk to her and make this right.

I looked in the mirror and winced at my reflection. And then I hissed in pain because wincing made my nose hurt like hell.

"I just don't understand what the fuck I'm gonna need trigonometry for in my life, this school is such bullshit." I heard Emmett holler from the hallway. I quickly brushed my teeth as painlessly as posible and stepped out to face the world once and for all.

"Edward? You in here? Have you seen my green--- Fuck me sideways." Emmett said looking at me from his bed. "What the fuck did he do to you?" He asked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I rolled my eyes and fisted my hands. Now _that_ was emasculating.

"He broke my nose Emmett. How else do you wish to humiliate me?"

"Dude, I didn't mean it like that. I should fuck that fool up."

"Whatever, I'm out." I said slippin into a clean pair of jeans.

"More drunken declarations to make?"

"Fuck you, Emmett."

"Go get her Tiger!" He yelled when I closed the door behind me.

I ignored the staring all the way to the elevator. I tried not to care about James Tracker and his sidekicks laughing like fucking hyenas at my fucked up nose.

That motherfucker had to pay for this.

"Hey Jasper."

I turned around and found Jane Dackle exiting Alec's dorm.

"Hey Jane. How's it going?" I asked with a smile.

"Eh. Waiting like hell for Christmas break." She answered like a giggle. "Going down?" She asked as we both approached the elevator.

"Yeah."

"I'll join you, then."

The elevator's doors closed and it was silent for a moment. I looked at the blurry reflection of my patched up nose on the metallic walls around me and shook my head in disappointment.

A black eye.

He broke my nose and all I managed to do was give him a black eye.

They do fight like dogs in Mexico, I should've believed that mexican nanny I had ages ago.

"so..." Jane trailed off awkwardly.

"Yes Jane, I'm on my way to speak to Alice."

She smiled and started clapping her hands excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you! You wouldn't believe how badly everyone wants you back together! I mean, Edward and Bella are one of the hottest couples on campus, but you guys were just, ugh, I can't even explain," she said giggling, "anyway, don't think I'm a freak, but I wish you the best of luck. Hopefully you'll fix things before Lauren Mallory's party."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and I was feeling a bit annoyed at everyone's intruding in our breakup.

"See ya!" Jane called out and ran down the hall.

I shook my head and made my way to her dorm. It had been a while since I'd come up here.

The funny thing is I wasn't really nervous.

I was anxious, a bit desperate, and I was hoping to God she wouldn't catch the bourbon on my breath.

That'd be really, really bad considering our past encounter...

I came to her door and stood there like an idiot for a few, long seconds.

I kept quiet, still and I was expecting her to come out and hug me and tell me it would all be ok without the need of making an ass out of myself trying to apologize.

But that was not gonna happen.

So instead I fisted my right hand as tight as it would go and knocked three times on the white door.

I heard her voice, all regrets and pride, because I knew exactly what kind of emotions tinged her voice when she spoke.

But then I heard another voice that wasn't at all familiar to me.

It wasn't Bella, and it sure as hell wasn't Rosalie's I-just-had-fuckawesome-sex raspy voice.

It was him.

_Christ, she's not alone. _

My still fisted hand found a framed painting and I hit it with all my strength, causing the decorative object to fall to the ground spilling glass all over the hallway.

I shook my hand and winced, and my fucking nose hurt again and could this be any worse?

The door opened quickly and there she was.

"Jasper," she whispered.

Her face was wet but her voice was dry. I gulped and tried to smile, but then I actually saw him behind her and it was... it was hell.

"We were just talking," Alice's alarmed voice said when she noticed the pain in my eyes, and I just smiled sadly at her and my cheeks puffed out and my stupid nose stung again but I ignored it this time.

"It's okay. You don't owe me any kind of explanations. I should... I'm just gonna go." I said and quickly turned around to leave.

"Jasper, wait!" She said, and she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back, but she didn't have to, I'd decided to turn back to her from the moment she gasped to say my name.

"You're bleeding." She stated, my hand still in hers soiled with my blood.

"Oh, I must've hit something."

"Like an original Monet." Alice said with a sad grin looking at the painting laying on the carpet surrounded by shards of glass and a broken frame.

"Let's get you a band-aid or something, it's not that bad." She quietly said.

"I'll be fine." I said, not daring to pull my hand away from hers.

"Will you, really?" she asked looking at me intently. I looked up and found her hazel eyes buried into mine, pleading and asking for everything and nothing at once.

"I hope so." I whispered, and I was not talking about my hand at all. "You shouldn't keep your friend waiting." I said with a sigh.

"Jas, don't be like that." She softly said with the saddest look on her face.

"I'll see you around." I said finally releasing my hand from hers and smiling at her.

I turned around and felt her stare on my back, and I knew she was hoping I would turn around, I was sure she was dying to yell "Wait! Don't go!". I'm not a smug dick, I just know her.

But she didn't.

And I know she knew I wanted to turn back on my heels and run to her and kiss her and make love to her and have her again, forever.

But neither of us did anything we wanted to do, so I walked in the elevator and kissed my injured hand, still warm with her touch.

**Here it is, FINALLY.**

**Next chapter will probably be up on Friday. Sorry for the long wait, I PM'd most of you lovely readers, and explained why I took so long. Thank you so much for your condolences and prayers, you are in my heart.**

**BTW, if you don't like Alice and Jasper being broken up, neither do I, all the hateful reviews are not gonna make me apologize and rewrite my own shit, kay? **

**xoxo**


	32. A Black and White Affair Pt1

**CHAPT****ER 32: A BLACK AND WHITE AFFAIR pt1**

**Bella POV**

"It's impossible, Emmett, get over it." I said with an eye roll.

"I'm telling you B, once I master this baby it's gonna throw baseballs like there's no tomorrow."

I sighed in defeat. Emmett had been trying to construct a baseball launcher for exactly two weeks. Aided with an old bycicle tire, a plastic beach shovel, wire, batteries and tape. He wasn't getting anywhere.

But he wasn't one to give up.

"Hey Rosalie!" He called out loud. Rosalie peeked her head through the closet with a questioning glance.

"Do you have one of those metal thingies that pull out hair and shit?"

"You mean tweezers?" She asked in her raspy tone.

"Yeah, whatever. You think I can borrow'em?"

"Top drawer in the bathroom." She said closing the door again.

"You're encouraging him Rose!" I yelled.

"Shut up. And get in here." She firmly said.

I put down the book that was keeping me so highly entertained. How wonderful would it be to fall in love with a good vampire like in that book....

I opened the door to Rosalie's closet and found her kneeling down next to a humongous pile of clothes and shoes.

"I think your closet just threw up." I said with a frown. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know what to wear tonight." She said crossing her arms.

"Dude, if you want advice you got the wrong person. Go fetch Alice." I said.

"Alice sneaked out and went shopping with Jane and some other airhead cheerleader, the little bitch." She said with a huff.

"Well, if you can pull off flannel pj's like _that_," I said pointing at her flannel pajamas, "You'll look good in anything." I smiled.

"Thanks Bella but that's not enough. It's Lauren Mallory's Black and White Affair. The bitch was enough of a hypocrite to invite us, the least I should do is look insanely good, meaning better than her, and burst her bubble. Anyway, what are you wearing?"

"Oh. I'm not going." I said with a shrug.

The pointy shoe Rosalie was holding fell to the floor with a thud.

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"You see, when one says 'I'm not going', it generally means one will not assist a certain event or---"

"Cut the crap, you are definitely going." She said with a menacing glare.

"Rose, the bitch was... a bitch to me, for lack of a better word, when all those fliers came out, remember? I was about to have my first cat fight right there in Mr. Banner's lab." I said with anger. "I can't even believe she invited me."

"What she would've done without inviting you is called social suicide, little Bella."

"What? Why? I'm not even like... popular. Not like you or that whore Kate. By the way, is she still bothering Jasper?."

"Do not change the subject." Rosalie glared. "And, you're right," Rose said pursing her lips, and I just got a little offended. "But," she continued, "your boyfriend is quite the popular thing. And, even though it kills her, Lauren knows how smitten Edward is, and we all know he wouldn't think of assisting the party without you, so, there." She said examining a black Chanel clutch.

"Not that one, go with the studded one," I said pointing at another clutch. She smiled and winked. "And you're right about Edward." I said. "But then why should I make this party good for Lauren? I could just ruin it by saying I feel sick because Edward would stay with me." I said with a smug look.

"You could." Rosalie said with an affirmative nod. "But that doesn't sound like fun."

"Well, going to this party and bearing that slutbag and her stupid friends is not my idea of fun either."

"Hmmm. But what about going to this party, see her squirm with jealousy because of your interaction with Edward and then see her and Tanya Dawson die of embarassment when we work some magic." She said wiggling her fingers.

Well... now _that_ sounded like fun.

I looked at Rosalie's evil glare and smiled.

"What exactly do you have in mind, Rosalie Hale?"

"Oh, you are going to love it." She said rubbing her silky hands together. "now, it's not gonna be that hard for you to help me, we only have to pick out black or white dresses."

I rolled my eyes and started examining the garments.

---

I did a little twirl in front of the mirror and smiled at the reflection.

"My god, Bella, you look hot." Alice said with pride in her voice.

I took another glance at the mirror and smiled confidently.

I did.

The little black, strapless dress Alice had surprised me with when she came back from the mall was gorgeous. It fell about four inches above my knees and it had a flirty bow on the waist, the satiny fabric soft to the touch.

I giggled inwardly thinking about how a pair of high heels can immediately make your legs look toned and slender. My shoes were fabulous, and they were a gift from myself for my good grades, (yes, I am a nerd), and I loved them. They were this beautiful burgundy color and they were lined with black lace. A black clutch with a big bow to match the one on my waist, a big flower barrette behind my ear and I was ready to go.

"Okay, am I good?" Rosalie asked after applying some sexy blood red lipstick on her full lips.

My eyes widened and Alice let out a whistle. It was still hard getting used to Rosalie's beauty.

She was literally wrapped in a black dress that was so tiny and beautiful it hurt to touch it. Okay, that was dramatic, but she looked too good for words. Her shoes had actually been borrowed from me, for lately I had indulged in shoe shopping.

"Ooh, I'm missing earrings." She said chuckling. She pulled out a drawer from her night stand and produced a little silver box. The earrings were a big rocky arrangement of gold and diamonds, and when she put them on and turned around to playfully blow a kiss our way, they shined along with Rosalie's long golden locks.

"You look beautiful Rose," I said giving her a thumbs up.

"Told ya' you would be helpful. You picked out the fabulous clutch and your shoes totally make the outfit."

Alice put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"How come I don't get any compliments?"

I laughed and hugged her. "You look drop dead gorgeous Al. That dress is so you."

"I know." She said with a smile. "Thank you."

"I love your shoes, by the way. And this will look even better." Rose said handing her a red clutch from her closet, replacing the black one Alice was planning to take.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Now let's get out of here before B regrets she's going."

"Oh I'm not backing out of this one. Rosalie promised me some fun and I'm looking forward to it."

"And you are getting it, you hot bitch." She said spanking me with a cackle.

"She in on the details?" Alice asked with a grin.

"Nope. It will all be a pleasant surprise for our Bella dearest." Rosalie said clucking her tongue.

I laughed and linked my arms with them as we walked toward the elevator.

We said our hellos to the group of sophomores we were sharing the elevator with, all of them equally dolled up in black or white.

"Okay, we're taking Emmett's limo so we should meet them at the lobby." Rose said.

"Is my dress ok? Bella, do I need any more lipgloss? Oh my god I'm freaking out." Alice said and I noticed she was breathing heavily.

"Alice," I said taking her by the shoulders. "You look gorgeous. You'll be alright."

"Okay." She said with a sigh.

She was infinitely nervous about Jasper.

Benito had left a day after Jasper had messed up his hand in the hallway, thank God.

And after that things turned... calmer, better.

Alice and Jasper started talking in the cafeteria again, but you could tell from miles away that their guard was way up.

I had heard from Jane Dackle that the classes they shared together had gotten a bit less... tense.

I was glad things were looking up for them, but they were taking it slow.

"_No need to rush what's going to happen so beautifully anyway." _Jasper had said.

In a way, he was right.

We exited the elevator and met the boys right next to the water fountain.

Edward looked insanely handsome in white slacks, a simple black dress shirt and a white blazer. His usually messy hair was gelled back and his green eyes stood out like a pair of jewels. His face was baby smooth, clearly just shaven.

"Look at you. It seems like I got myself the hottest date in town." I said with a wink.

"You look... nevermind, you _are_ beautiful." He said roaming his eyes over my body. He took my hand and put it above my head and made me twirl around for him to appreciate my outfit better. And my ass while at it.

"Okay boys!" Alice yelled, "I got a little something for you!"

She quickly waltzed toward Edward and pinned a burgundy flower to his lapel, and now he matched me.

Next was Emmett, and he was being such a baby about it, warning Alice not to poke him and then smiling whehe noticed how well the white carnation matched his girlfriends outfit.

The look on Jasper's face when Alice pinned the red rose that matched her shoes and clutch to the black lapel of his blazer was unimaginable.

It looked like he was about to burst out laughing, crying and yelling all at the same time.

He was a happy man.

"Okay then, let's get going!" Rose excitedly said.

We climbed in to the limo and got the party started. Emmett even popped a bottle of champaign and served us in fancy glasses. I couldn't deny that I felt excited and eager for some partying.

"I'm on the top of the world with my lady," Emmett sang completely off key and dancing along to the music with Rosalie on his lap.

I started moving in my seat and noticed Edward was looking at me intently. I then started moving my hips and shoulders to the beat and I bit my lip seductively when he got closer to me and kissed my shoulder.

"I want you. Now." He whispered softly in my ear.

My knees felt weak and my stomach felt weird and I shut my legs tight against the familiar wet burning in my panties.

"Dude, I totally heard you." Jasper said breaking into a loud wave of laughter.

"Heard what?" everyone else asked.

My face was red as a tomatoe and Edward had a sly grin on his face.

"Dude, I totally not care." Edward said locking his arms around me and kissing my neck repeteadly.

Jasper, like the big prick he is, told the rest of our friends we were a pair of horny animals and they started laughing so loud I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Oh, don't be embarassed Bella, that will make things even better at the party." Rosalie said with a secretive wink.

I winked back and Edward looked from me to Rose clearly confused and then shrugged, clearly too eager to have sex at the party to actually care about our secretive gestures.

We arrived to the club Lauren had rented for the party.

The music was loud and contagious, the lights were colorful, blinding, and the air was filled with cigarette smoke and the smell of booze. A whole mess of people all dressed in black or white were walking into the club animatedly. Some of them already held drinks in hand and were dancing on the sidewalk to that catchy "Sexy Bitch" song.

"I love this song!" Alice exclaimed and she started dancing as well.

We gave the big security guard at the entrance our invitations and walked in excitedly.

Jasper and Alice walked in first and I elbowed Rosalie and pointed out they were holding hands as they walked in. Everyone else noticed as well and smiles, frowns and excited hand clapping were showed.

"Let's get a table." Edward yelled over the loud music.

We made our way to the club's second floor and sat on a little balcony where we had a perfect view of the dancefloor.

Once we were seated and the waitress had put drinks in our hands, we noticed the interaction between Alice and Jasper was getting easier by the minute.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm cute?" I heard Jasper ask Alice with a smile.

"Just a little bit." Alice answered with a wink and sipped on her frozen daiquiri.

"Okay, I say we dance." Edward said putting out his cigarette and taking my hand.

I got up and followed him to the dance floor exitedly. Emmett and Rosalie trailed behind us and Jasper and Alice were left alone.

They were gonna need that.

**Alice** **POV**

"_You know that I want you, and you know that I need you, I want your bad, bad romance."_

Before I could say anything Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and smiled.

"You love that song." He simply stated.

"I do." I answered with a smile.

He smiled back and then started caressing my shoulder with the tip of his fingers.

"Alice, listen---"

But I didn't let him finish. I placed my index finger on his lips and started singing.

"I want your loving, and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance..."

He smiled and caught the double meaning in me singing the song. He took my wrist and removed my fingers from his mouth and smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said. And it was simple, and true and clear.

"I'm sorry, too." I said. Because I really, really was.

His hand snaked down to my waist and he leaned down an I felt his tobacco tinged breath on my lips, that's how close he was.

"I love you." He said.

And then I kissed him.

And it wasn't soft and romantic like I'd thought our reunion would be.

It was hungry and demanding and a little bit agressive and I figured that was way better.

Our lips mashed together, taking in and giving out, our breath hot and ragged, my lips scraping his bottom lip a bit too hard and my hands leaving white hot marks on his neck and his right hand trailing up my leg, under my dress and pinching my inner thigh gently.

This was _definitely_ way better.

We couldn't care less about the loud techno music surrounding us, the people staring, nothing.

What did startle us was Emmett's loud voice coming up from the dancefloor.

I started laughing and I should've known the people on the dancefloor could see us as easily as we could see them.

"That's my boy!" Emmett yelled deeply and shaked his fist in the air.

Edward started whistling and Rosalie and Bella looked fucking elated and they were cheering and clapping and I giggled and then grabbed Jasper by the neck and went back to kissing him.

Celebrations could wait.

**---**

**Yay! Jalice is back! =) **

**Review lovelies! **

**PS. Links to the girls' outfits on my profile ;)**


	33. A Black and White Affair Pt 2

**CHAPTER 33: A BLACK & WHITE**** AFFAIR PT 2**

**Bella POV**

Assisting Lauren's party had been a good idea after all. I was having fun. Lots of fun. It still distinctly sucked to feel glared at every three secondds by Lauren and her sidekicks.

But whatever.

The most entertaining part of the evening had yet to be revealed.

I entertained myseld with getting another beer in the mean time.

The bartender made me feel a bit uncomfortable because he was being overly flirtatious and he asked if I wanted a "screaming orgasm" instead of the simple beer I was asking for.

He licked his chapped lips and winked, and I frowned and tried to find something smart and maybe a bit emasculating to say but came up with nothing.

Crap.

"so? Can i give you a screaming orgasm, babe?" he asked leaning over the bar.

"If anyone's giving her one of those, it'll be me." Edward said from behind me clearly annoyed. I felt relieved he had gotten here and even more so when he placed a territorial hand on my hip and placed a kiss on the crook of my neck.

The bartender blushed cherry red and apologized saying something about how he was just informing me of the drink variety.

I laughed a little at his nervous expression and let my back rest on Edward's chest.

"Now get me a seven on seven before I decide to kick your ass instead." Edward said with a menacing, cocky grin.

The poor idiot nodded rapidly and fixed Edward's drink with shaky hands.

I squeezed Edward's hand and gave him a pleading look. As much as i loved being clamed as his in this manner, I hated getting him into irrational fights. He understood and nodded with a small smile.

He wasn't done though.

"You better watch out, dick." He said pointing at him, and when we turned around and left he made sure the poor idiot saw him trail his hand down my back and let it rest on my ass.

"You are horrible." I said teasingly whewe were back at our table.

"Nah." He said sipping on his drink. "I was being nice. He's lucky I didn't fuck him up for trying to hit on my property." He said drinking again.

I scoffed and let my head fall back in laughter. "_Your_ property?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"_My_ property." He said pointing at his chest and kissing me that sexy way he does.

His property indeed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at our exchange and asked Edward for a cigarette.

"What the fuck Rose?" Emmett asked with a frown. "You know I hate it when you smoke."

"And I hate it whenyou talk to your slutty cheerleader friends. But you didn't seem to care about that just a few minutes ago." Rosalie answered offhandedly as she leaned down and had Edward light the cigarette for her.

Emmett rolled his eyes and pulled Rosalie into a side hug. "You know you are my only one." He said in a cheesy voice placing small kisses on her cheek.

Rosalie smiled a little and turned around to kiss him on the lips while putting out the cig on the small ashtray.

Those two just worked like that.

"Check those two out," Emmett said after sucking face with Rose for a few seconds, "they're certainly making up for lost time." He said with a snicker pointing at Alice and Jasper having a hot and heavy make out session against a pilar on the dance floor.

"Good for them." Rose said flipping her hair with a smile.

The volume of the upbeat music decreased and we heard Lauren's annoying voice on the microphone.

"Hello sexy people!" she yelled into the microphone, and the party guests responded with loud hollers, clapping and whistling.

"Well, thank you all for joining me this year. This black and white affair is definitely the best one yet..."

"She's been saying that every year since the 8th grade." Rosalie said with an eye roll.

Lauren kept talking on the microphone with one hand resting on her hip, her little white dress leaving little to the imagination.

"...So thank you so much girls for helping me out to have this party come out just as I wanted it to! You guys are the best friends ever!" Lauren concluded and then invited her bitch squad to go on stage with her.

Edward's hand gripped my shoulder tight when Lauren's friends walked on stage. He knew it unnerved me to see Tanya still.

My stomach contracted with hatred and anger, and all I wanted to do was climb on that damn stage, rip off those blonde hair extentions of hers and then scratch her ugly face until she looked like fucking Freddy Krueger...

Wait, those were burn scars on the Krueger dude, right?

Whatever.

She never payed for making me feel like shit when she published all those fliers, just like Jasper never got expelled for getting drunk and picking fights on campus.

Money really did make the world go 'round...

The music flared up again and I looked at Rose with a small grin. She winked and then produced her blackberry and started punching keys franticly.

Lauren was about to get off stage when a random guy with a big mohawk approached the stage and handed Kate a white piece of paper.

Kate took the microphone from Lauren and started talking.

"Hey DJ, can I have a moment please?" she asked with a plastic smile on her too-tanned face.

The volume went down again and Kate giggled.

"I hate girls that giggle all the time." I said narrowing my eyes.

"You just hate Kate and all of those bitches, hon." Rosalie said patting my leg. "Now, stop complaining and pay attention 'cause here it comes." Rosalie said with an excited look.

"Here comes what?" Emmett and Edward asked at the same time.

"Shh!" Rosalie and I said simultaneously.

Kate continued talking and then she cleared her throat.

"So, someone asked me to read this, but first, thank you for coming sensuals, don't we look hot in black and white?" She giggled _again_ and then put the note before her eyes and got a puzzled look on her face as she read it.

"it says Carrie." She said giggling and being all annoying.

And after her echoing giggles, all we saw was red.

Red streaks on Lauren's surprised face, red splotches on Tanya's white Valentino dress, red spots on the lighted stage.

Red.

"Holy shit!" Emmett said with a shit eating grin on his face.

I turned around and looked at Rosalie's satisfied face and bolged my eyes at her. This was... horrible.

The note said Carrie.

In that freaky movie the poor girl had been showered with blood.

The red, smelly blood of a dead pig.

"What the fuck?" I asked Rosalie with a worried frown.

"Oh, come on, that's funny as hell." Rose said laughing.

I looked down to the stage and I noticed everyone was laughing.

Laughing loud and hard and mean.

I looked at the girls on the stage and felt sorry for them for a second.

But just for a tiny second.

Because then I spotted Tanya Dawson sitting on the stage's floor crying, kicking and covering her face in embarassment.

_That_, suddenly made everything _so_ damn funny.

I started laughing quite rudely and incontrollably.

I heard Edward snort and then his laughter escaped as well, and doubling over in laughter I noticed he had been holding it till I decided to laugh; he was watching me, trying to descipher if I was ok with what just had happened.

Have I mentioned how in love I am with this boy?

In other circumstances, I would've felt really bad for those girls. Because I'm just not that kind of person, to go around making immature games worse.

But when I remembered the suffering I'd gone through, feeling guilty for betraying a member of my family, feeling dirty and unworthy... and when I remembered Jasper's agonizing face as he saw me suffer and as he actually thought I had been _raped_, and then the blankness I felt when I considered it as well... And I recalled how stupid I felt when I realized it was impossible that Chad had raped me. That I had, indeed been too drunk to give a shit about what I was doing and I remembered how they used that mistake to hurt me so badly.

When I remembered all of it, I laughed even harder. And hoped for another bucket of whatever that red thing was to fall on their fucking plastic faces.

---

The next morning we were hanging out at casa de Masen.

Edward's parents were in some business trip as usual, so we decided we'd spend the weekend at his place and watch some movies, hang out by the pool and just enjoy to be away from elite way for a few days.

We were lounging by the pool having hot pockets. We had decided it was strictly forbidden to eat anything that hadn't been frozen before swallowing it for the weekend.

"Dude, I had a nightmare. A fucking scary one." Emmett said as he applied sunscreenlotion on Rosalie's shoulders.

"Aww, was it the big murderous rabbit again?" Rosalie sarcasticly asked.

"No. It was worse." Emmett answered with a shudder. "It was Tanya Dawson drenched in blood trying to kill me."

"It was _fake_ blood, you moron." Rosalie said with an eye roll.

"Still, it's an image that's hard to forget." Emmett said still rubbing.

"They deserved it." Rosalie said craning her neck. "I was tired of watching them get away with all that shit against Bella."

I sent a smile her way, because what other friend would do something _that_ crazy to defend you?

"I'm especially glad that Kate got _soaked_. I mean, who the hell does she think she is, hitting on Jas while I was gone? Seriously?" Alice asked annoyed, pushing her heart shaped glasses up to her head to hold the loose strands of hair that were falling on her face. Jasper ruffled her hair and whispered in her ear, the annoyed expression immediately disappearing.

Edward laid a towel on the floor and patted it so I would sit next to him. He received me with a small peck on the lips as I crawled next to him.

He put on his Ray Ban wayfarers and I had to bite my lip at how sexy he looked with those things.

"I still find it kind of hard to believe. Spilling fake blood on people, that's a bit psychotic if you ask me." Edward said with a frown. "Pretty decent get back, but psychotic nonetheless."

"Thou shall not fuck with Rosalie Hale." Rose firmly said sipping on her diet coke. "Or any of her friends." She said tilting the soda can in my direction.

"I'm just finally... relieved. No matter how mean it sounds." I said shrugging. Alice looked at me and smiled, saying it was completely rational to feel good about it with her eyes. "We just fucked with them like, phisically, the thing will come off with soap and water." I continued, staring at the pool's small waves. "What they did to me was fucking with my mind." I said looking at Jasper. He nodded and ran a hand trough his blonde, grubby locks. I felt Edward's reassuring hand on my shoulder and I smiled at him. "I'm fine now. I thank God for friends like you."

"And a boyfriend like me." Edward added with a wink.

"And a boyfriend like you." I said kissing his cheek.

"Here's to getting even." Rosalie said holding up her coke.

The rest of us joined and drank our sodas victoriously.

---

"Alright, so it's either Zombieland or that lame ass vampire chick flick." Emmett said holding up the two DVD cases.

We were sitting on Edward's big, comfy couches trying to pick a movie in his movie theater in our pajamas. The room even had leveled flooring, it was dimly litted and the small lights that were scattered around the room dimmed to darkness whenever a movie started. The screen was humongous, the couches were heavenly. The popcorn was crunchy and buttery and delicious. We were having such a fun time.

"So," Emmett continued, "whoever wants to watch the vampire chick flick raise your hands."

Rosalie's hand went up and Emmett scoffed at her all offended. He definitely wanted to watch Zombieland for the fifteen millionth time.

I raised my hand because I really wanted to watch it. It was based on the book I'd been reading so, duh.

Alice pursed her lips and pretended she was actually considering to pick Zombieland over Sunset. But then her little hand shot up and Emmett groaned.

"So it's three against three, let's flip a coin." Edward said digging in his pockets to produce one. But just before he did, Jasper's arm was raised and the movie had been picked.

"What?" Edward asked incredulously.

"What the fuck, you douche bag?" Emmett asked with annoyance.

"If my lady wants to watch Sunset, we watch Sunset, so put the goddamn vampire chick flick on." Jasper said resting his arm on Alice's shoulders that were shaking with laughter.

We laughed and threw popcorn at Emmett as he put the movie in with a big pout.

"Ow, come on you big baby, I'll be on top tonight if you stop pouting." Rosalie said with a suggestive smile.

"You're always on top." Emmett said with a confused look. Rosalie rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her on the couch.

"fine, you can try that thing you wanted to try the other time." Rose said with an eye roll.

"Okay! Eww!" Alice loudly said covering her ears.

But it worked, because Emmett's pout was gone and we were able to watch undisturbed.

---

Once the movie was over I got up and stretched tiredly.

"Tired?" Edward asked placing his fingers on my cheek.

"Just a little." I said with a meek smile.

"That edmund dude is a dick, leading her on and then pushing her off him. I'd be fucking pissed." Rosalie commented on the movie's heroe.

"I liked it." Alice said with a satisfied smile. "It was _soooo_ romantic." She sighed placing her hands under her chin all dramatically and giving Jasper her big goo-goo eyes. "Can you imagine how cool it'd be to be in love with a vampire like that?"

Edward rolled his eyes and scratched his jaw.

Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit filled the room and it took me a second to realize it was my phone ringing.

Charlie.

"Shit! It's Charlie, guys shut up!" I told Emmett and Jasper and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello? Dad?"

"_Hey sport. How're things at Rosemary's?" _

"Rosalie's, dad. Uh, fine I guess, we just watched a movie and are readying to go to bed." I said covering the speaker to tell Emmett to stop laughing.

"Emmett! He's gonna kill me! Shut up!" I hissed at Emmett's teasing face.

"_What's that Bells?" _

"Oh, nothing. It's the uh, the TV." I said glaring at Emmett and then smiling at Rosalie when she flicked him on the forehead.

"Alright then, I'll let you girls go back to your stuff. Have fun."

"Okay then, good night Dad."

"'night Bella."

"That was close." I sighed.

"I told mother I was spending the night with you Bella, so you better pray she doesn't play concerned mom and call Charlie." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Oh my god, do you think she'll call?" I asked in full panic mode. "I am _so_ screwed." I said with a worried frown.

"Kidding," Rosalie said with an annoyed sigh, "mother thinks I'm at elite way." She said with a shrug.

"Alice? Any chance Carlisle will be calling Charlie?" Edward pointedly asked.

"I said I'd be at Rosalie's, too." Alice shrugged.

"Sweet." Jasper said with a grin. "Now, I want some ice cream."

After we hung out eating ice cream straight from the Ben & Jerry's pints, we all went to bed.

I followed Edward into his room and let myself fall on the bed heavily.

"I'm spent." I sighed.

I heard the distinct sound of Edward's shirt leaving his body, and then heard it fall to the carpeted floor with a thud.

He hovered above me all shirtless and beautiful and tempting. "Really?" He asked placing a small kiss on my collarbone.

"Mhmm." I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt him reach out for his nightstand and grab the small remote control for his iHome. Music started playing and then I felt all happy and wanted when I felt his chest through the thin fabric of my shirt and I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me for a while.

"I just love watching you. I could stare at you all day long." He said with a small chuckle.

"Stalker, much?" I joked and pulled him down for a kiss.

Our lips met, soft at first, and I didn't hesitate to open my mouth and invite him in. I felt his tongue against mine, and I pushed it back with my own setting a slow, sexy rythm.

"Closer" by Kings Of Leon came on and I knew he must've done it on purpose because he knew that song unexplainably turned me on.

I ran my hands down his bare back, feeling the taught, rippled muscles under my fingers.

His hands found my stomach and one of them went under my shirt and firmly caressed my belly. He moved up to my ribs and when he found my left breast he palmed it softly and moaned into my mouth.

I pushed him away for a second and slipped off my tank top, revealing a pink ruffled bra, he slid the straps down my shoulders and his favorite part of my body, as he had said it so many times, was exposed to his hungry eyes and his hot mouth.

I fisted his hair in my hands and closed my eyes as I felt his lips, his tongue, and the gentle graze of his teeth on my breasts.

His hands fumbled with the button in my jeans, his head moved up and he kissed my neck greedily, always wanting more, always getting more. We sat up and I undid the file of buttons on his 501's rapidly.

"Are we a bit eager?" He asked in between gasps and heated kisses. "I thought you were _spent_." He hissed out when I pulled down his boxers and touched his hard member.

"I'm never too tired for this." I answered with my lips mashed on his shoulder.

"Bella..." He softly said as I kept touching him that way he likes.

I took the chance to push him down on the bed and land on top of him. The song changed to Sex On Fire, and with _that_ song on, things were not cooling down anytime soon...

His hands found my hips a bit roughly, and he fisted my girly boxer briefs and moaned when I firmly pressed my hips into his. I lifted myself up and my hands rested on his hard chest, he pulled me down by the neck and plunged his tongue into my mouth, one hand bunching my hair and the other one playing with my right breast.

His right hand then traveled down to my waist and he gripped hard, only to continue further down and palm my butt playfully. His fingers hooked under the elastic of my underwear.

"Take them off. Now." He demanded.

I scratched my nails down his chest and told him to do it himself, and he didn't hesitate at all.

I lifted myself up one more time, and things kind of lined up and I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah...?" he asked in between gasps. I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt him slide inside of me. I pinned his shoulders against the mattress, and I felt my frame arching, my stomach pushed out and my chest heaving with all the pleasure it gave me to have him inside of me. My mouth partially open, I whispered an unintentional curse word and started working on a steady rythm.

His hands gripped my thighs really tight and his face was twisting and twitching in pleasure ever so beautifully.

"God, you're amazing." He hissed out fondling my breasts. I moaned and kept pushing into him, feeling the tension building up in my lower abdomen.

It had been a while since we'd had sex this good.

Not that it was ever bad, but the quickies on our dorm's single beds were getting a bit tiresome. It was the fact that at school, we didn't really have any time or space to execute these kind of extracurricular activities.

He bit his bottom lip when he came, grunting and shaking a little, and when I climbed off him he helped me get there as well. He was never inconsiderate like that.

"Now I'm really, really spent." I said with a contented sigh.

"Pshh. That's all you got?" he teasingly asked. "I'm all ready for round two." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's because I did all the work." I said with a smile.

He chuckled and started placing open mouth kisses on my thighs.

So, he wasn't kidding about round two...

--

**Outfits in profile. :) Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
